El precio de la fama
by ImFloryeah
Summary: Historia ACHELE, basada en todo lo que va pasando sobre Lea Michele y Dianna Agron, desde el punto de vista de una ACHELE FAN
1. AUDICIONES

**Agosto del 2008**

**Audiciones para Glee**

Era un día raro para el productor Ryan Murphy y compañía, porque tenían solo DOS horas para audicionar a un grupo de jóvenes para su nuevo proyecto.

Pasaron muchos chicos y ninguno convencía a Ryan para elegir sus protagonistas, hasta que de pronto entro una morocha muy sexy y llamativa, pero no dejaba de dar un aspecto juvenil, que eso era lo que necesitaba el productor para la protagonista.

"hola como te llamas?" - pregunto Brad, otro de los productores.

"un gusto, soy Lea Michele" - dijo la morocha, estrechando la mano a cada uno de los productores, y entregándole su curriculum.

Ryan mirando el curriculum de la actriz, acento con la cabeza y ella comenzó a cantar. La melodía de "On my own" sonaba en el piano, ella tomo aire y soltó la primera palabra del verso con tanto sentimiento que dejo a todos mudos en sala. Hasta que en un momento el pianista corto el segundo verso de la canción y ella lo miro con un poco de nervio.

"ok. Tenemos que volver a hacerlo" - dijo la morocha y todo el salón estallo en risa.

"bueno pero esta vez quiero que lloren" - dijo Lea al ver que todo el mundo estaba riendo. Comenzó de nuevo a cantar y todo salio bien. Luego de terminar la canción Ryan dijo "bueno ahora vamos a darte unas lineas y vemos que puedes hacer, ok?". Lea lo miro y asintió con la cabeza, mientras Brad le entregaba un libreto con unas lineas.

"pero tengo que dar una bofetada" - dijo la morocha un poco dudosa. En ese mismo momento se paro Ryan y se ofreció para que le pegara.

"aquí estoy dame tu mejor actuación" - dijo el productor, la actriz lo miro y tomo aire.

"Finn" - dijo la morocha y le pego una bofetada a Ryan

"eres un mentiroso, porque no me dijiste que Quinn estaba embarazada?" - continuo con el libreto.

En ese momento Ryan se quedo callado "Ok, no necesito mas! Muchas gracias Lea" - termino diciendo el productor y ella se fue.

En ese momento Ryan dijo "es ella" y todos se miraron entre ellos y siguió "es la que tiene el papel de Rachel Berry". Brad se paro y dijo "ok tenemos a todo el elenco" y Ryan lo interrumpió "perdón, pero todo no, nos falta Quinn Fabrey" y todos lo miraron con cara de no poder creer.

Luego de varias semanas de audiciones para encontrar, a la tan buscada Quinn Fabrey, se dignaron a realizar la ultima audición, un día antes de grabar el capitulo piloto de la serie.

"es muy arrezagado Ryan" - dijo Brad preocupado por no tener a la líder de las porristas

"Lose, pero es la unica manera de poder encontrarla a ultimo momento, me tengo fe solo confiá" - dijo Ryan mirando la ultima chica que quedaba en la lista.

"Dianna Agron por favor" - dijo Ryan, Brad se le acerco al oído y le dijo "esta chica ya no había venido?" Ryan le contesto "si, pero esta un poco mas sexy"- sonrió completamente

"hola" - dijo la rubia y le entrego el curriculum a los productores.

"ya te conocemos" - dijo Ryan sonriendo con tono pícaro.

"oh...si" - dijo la rubia

"ok Dianna quiero que nos des tu mejor actuación, si?" - dijo Brad mirándola con atención

Luego de varios minutos Dianna salio de la sala a la espera de la respuesta, ya que era la ultima audición y la confirmación si quedaba o no.

"Dianna Agron" - llamo Ryan. La rubia entro muy nerviosa y se sentó en una silla.

"bueno Dianna, la ultima vez que viniste tenias un estilo muy particular" - dijo Ryan e interrumpió Brad "diría un estilo muy MONJA" - se rien los productores y la rubia también.

"en fin! Te pedimos que vinieses mas provocativa y nos dejaste helados" - dijo Ryan

"pero no es demasiado" - dijo la rubia, mirando su ropa con cara de ME PASE?

"no, no es por eso" - dijo Brad y continuo "es porque realmente llenaste ciertas expectativas y cumpliste con lo que te pedimos, que eso es bueno"

"entonces..." - dijo Dianna

"bienvenida a Glee, eres la porrista mas perra del planeta" - dijo Ryan y la rubia sonrio de oreja a oreja.

"no lo puedo creer, muchas gracias" - dijo la rubia

"de nada, toma esto" - dijo Brad y le dio el libreto "esto te lo tienes que aprender para mañana" - la miro con cara de TU PUEDES.

"uhmm ok, no tengo drama" - dijo Dianna un poco desconcertada pero dando confianza, de que podía realizar el trabajo.

En la noche de ese mismo día, se tenían que reunir los actores en los estudios de Glee, para leer el libreto y tener todo alistado para el día de mañana, que era la grabación del piloto.

Todos sentados en una mesa, ovalada con varios metros de distancia.

"bueno comencemos con la presentación de los actores" - dijo Ryan y empezó a nombrar a los chicos y sus respectivos personajes. (realmente no lo pienso hacer porque es estresante jajaja)

Después de nombrar a todo el elenco, decidieron empezar con una pequeña introducción.

"ok, esto va a ser simple" - dijo Ryan y comenzó a hacer un resumen, pero MUY PEQUEÑO resumen.

"bueno, tenemos dos voces principales que serán... Rachel Berry y Finn Hudson, el resto de los chicos seran parte del coro, pero obviamente tendrán sus solos también. Siguiendo con la historia, Finn tiene a su querida novia Quinn Fabrey, capitana de las porristas y muy popular que tiene un odio profundo hacia Rachel Berry. Al mismo tiempo Rachel tiene una muy linda fascision por Finn, que logra enamorar a la cantante. Bueno lo demás se va viendo, por ahora es eso"- termino de decir el productor mientras todos miraban el libreto.

Luego de varias horas terminaron de leer las escenas y de compartir diálogos entre los personajes, todos fueron saliendo, cada uno a sus respectivos hogares. Saliendo de la sala Dianna, la ultima en irse, se tropieza con un pequeño banco y se cae, haciendo que todo su libreto, libros y demás cosas, queden desparramadas por el piso.

"te ayudo?" - dijo una morocha

"no esta bien"- dijo la rubia, sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba ordenando

"dejame que te ayude"- dijo la morocha, juntando varias hojas desparramadas por el piso.

"oh...gracias" - dijo la rubia y alzo la cabeza dándose cuenta que era su compañera de elenco.

"no de nada, tranquila no muerdo...todavía" - dijo la morocha y sonrió muy picara.

Ya todo levantado, la rubia se sentó en el banco a acomodar sus hojas y demás. En ese momento la morocha se sentó al lado.

"creo que no tuvimos tiempo de presentarnos, soy Lea Michele"- dijo la morocha y estrecho la mano.

"oh...soy Dianna Agron" - dijo un poco nerviosa y tímida.

"lose, vas a hacerme la vida imposible" - dijo sonriendo la morocha y la rubia la miro con cara de no entender nada. " en la serie, digo" - agrego Lea

"oh, si" - dijo Dianna muy tímida.

La conversación no avanzaba mucho, ya que la rubia tímida era muy poco conversadora y se le complicaba mucho a Lea poder sacarle una palabra.

"emm...porque no saliste antes?" - dijo la morocha, tratando de conversar mas.

"porque me distraje un poco y cuando me di cuenta, no había nadie en la sala, vos porque volviste?" - pregunto la rubia muy intrigante.

"olvide mi teléfono" - dijo la morocha, señalando hacia la sala, donde en la mesa se encontraba el teléfono.

"oh, no lo vi, sino te lo alcanzaba" - dijo la rubia

"tranquila – dijo Lea

Luego de varios minutos sin poder progresar con la charla, Lea va en busca de su teléfono, cuando lo tiene se da vuelta y se percata de que Dianna no estaba. La morocha sale corriendo para ver si puede alcanzar a la rubia.

"oye tu" - le dice Lea a Dianna, que caminaba muy rápido. La rubia se da vuelta, la espera y la mira como viene corriendo hacia ella.

"tan rápido te vas? Y sin despedirte?" - dijo la morocha un poco agitada por la corrida.

"no es que... tengo que ir en busca de un taxi y se me hace tarde" - dijo la rubia avanzando.

"hey espera... si quieres te puedo llevar? Donde vives?" - dijo Lea con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"oh, no... esta bien puedo tomar un taxi" - dijo Dianna un poco tímida por la propuesta de Lea.

"mira si vamos a compartir tiempo juntas, encima odiándonos, lo mejor seria que te lleve hasta tu casa y hacer las pases" - dijo Lea sonriendo picara.

"es que no quiero molestarte" - dijo Dianna todavía muy tímida.

"tranquila yo te llevo, no tengo problema" - dijo Lea con una sonrisa en la cara.

"esta bien, pero prometeme que vas a aceptar esto" - dijo la rubia, dándole 50 dolares para la gasolina.

"ok" - dijo Lea tratando de disimular su cara de enojo, no le gustaba que le den plata.

Subieron al auto, deportivo de la morocha, y se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad. Durante 15 minutos no voló ni una mosca, dentro del auto, simplemente se escuchaba la música que había puesto Lea en el viaje.

"voy a parar acá necesito comprar unas cosas" - dijo la morocha dejando a Dianna confundida.

Luego de varios minutos, Lea llego con una bolsa y varios cosas vegetarianas.

"eres vegetariana?" - pregunto la rubia, mientras veía todo lo que había comprado, la mayoría cosas vegetarianas.

"si, por?" - pregunto Lea.

"enserio?... yo también" - dijo sonriendo la rubia.

"entonces...que esperas!...toma algo y come" - dijo Lea mientras le daba la bolsa para que elija lo que quiera.

Durante los 15 minutos que quedaban, para llegar al departamento de Dianna, la conversación se hizo mucho mas amena.

"entonces?...que tal la comida? - dijo la morocha, para romper el silencio.

"sabes elegir muy bien" - dijo Dianna y sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes blancos.

"lose, siempre me dicen lo mismo" - dijo Lea, con un toque de MUCHO ego.

"sos asi de egocéntrica siempre, o solo con chicas tímidas como yo?" - dijo la rubia sonriendo.

"normalmente con rubias, suelo probar que tanto llega su inteligencia" - dijo Lea levantando una ceja.

"Ok, entonces juguemos a 10 preguntas" - dijo Dianna con tono retador.

"ves! Dije que queria pobrar tu inteligencia...no son 10, son 20 preguntas" - dijo la morocha con tono de ganadora.

"ya lose, pero tenemos 10 minutos y no vamos a llegar a las 20 preguntas, aparte me interesan nada mas que 10" - dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

"opaa... esta bien, empiezo yo...uhmmm te gustan los animales?" - dijo la morocha.

"por supuesto"- dijo Dianna

"donde naciste?" - pregunto Lea

"en el hospital" - dijo Dianna sonriendo

"eso no vale, no contestaste donde?" - dijo la morocha enojada.

"si, en donde?...en el hospital" - dijo Dianna riendo a carcajadas.

"Ok, no juego mas. No se puede así" - dijo Lea con cara de enojada

"esta bien, no te enojes, era solo una broma" - dijo Dianna preocupada.

"no me gustan las bromas" - dijo la morocha enojada y paro el auto

"sal de mi auto" dijo Lea mientras abría la puerta del coche. Dianna la miro con cara de desconcertada, no entendía nada.

"no lo tomes así perdón" - dijo la rubia a con cara completamente desfigurada.

Lea se hecho a reír y Dianna no entendía nada.

"te creíste todo?" - pregunto Lea, que no paraba de reírse

"ahh era una broma?" - dijo la rubia con tono furioso.

"simplemente fue una broma, y... ya llegamos" - dijo Lea, mientras bajaba del auto.

"como?. Osea quiero decir...nunca te dije donde vivía" - dijo Dianna confundida, porque habían llegado pero nunca menciono donde se hospedaba.

"tengo poderes no te dije?" - dijo Lea bromeando. "si que me lo dijiste, apenas subiste al auto te pregunte y me respondiste" siguió diciendo la morocha.

"ah...oh no recuerdo" - dijo Dianna un poco preocupada

"tranquila" - dice Lea

"bueno ok, y tu donde vives?" - dijo la rubia

"yo?...uhmm soy nómada" - lo dice mientras ve que la rubia estalla en risa. " es broma, por hoy tengo noche en un hotel" - dijo la morocha

"por hoy?...porque?" - dijo la rubia.

"es que soy de New York y no crei que iba a quedar en el casting, asi que simplemente pague por una noche" - dijo la morocha un poco preocupada.

"oh... tranquila mañana hablaremos con los productores a ver que pueden hacer" - dijo la rubia tratando de tranquilizarla.

Dianna bajo del auto le dio un cálido abrazo a Lea y entro a su casa. La morocha arranco el coche y se fue hasta el hotel donde se hospedaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Ni GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN <strong>

Espero que les guste, es solo el principio tengo mucho mas por delante. es mi primera fic y acepto todo tipo de comentarios!

desde ya muchas gracias por leerme :P

CONTACTO:

**Twitter : **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	2. PROBLEMAS

Lea abrió la puerta de la habitación, donde se hospedaba, dejo las cosas arriba de una mesita ratona, y se dedico a sacar su ropa y darse un baño de agua caliente. Mientras gustaba de su rico baño, sonaba su teléfono sin parar, logrando que la morocha se canse y termine con su baño.

"hola?" - dijo Lea al teléfono

"dime como te fue?" - decía una voz femenina del otro lado.

"quien habla?" - dijo la morocha, sin reconocer la voz.

"todavía no sos famosa y ya te olvidaste de mi?" - dijo una voz muy suave y de mujer.

"oh...uhmmm perdoname, como estas cariño?" - dice Lea tratando de entender como se había olvidado de la voz de su "amiga".

"yo muy bien y vos?... dime como te ha ido?" - dijo su "amiga" rogando que no allá entrado, porque sino significaría la separación de ellas dos.

"adivina... entre! Y tengo el papel principal, hace un rato tuve la reunión con los productores y los demás actores" - dijo Lea muy emocionada.

"oh...que bueno" - dijo su "amiga" con muy poca gana.

"que bueno?... nada mas?...no estas feliz por mi?...que pasa Lauren? - dijo Lea un poco molesta por la contestación de su "amiga".

"nada, simplemente nada" - dijo Lauren en tono cortante.

"vamos, cariño...dime que pasa?" - dijo Lea tratando de convencerla.

"es que... te vas a quedar ahí?" - dijo Lauren intrigada y triste.

"si cariño, ahora es mi trabajo y no puedo estar viajando de aquí para allá" - dijo Lea.

"entonces...no mas cenas?...no mas comida en casa?... no mas nada?" - dijo Lauren triste, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

"cariño...no lo veas tan así, es mi trabajo me tengo que quedar, te prometo que iré a visitarte los fines de semana o cuando tenga libre algún día" - dijo Lea tratando de calmar a Lauren.

"algún día?...ahora es algún día?...por favoorrr, seguramente estas poniendo escusas" - dijo Lauren ya en tono enojada.

"Lauren estas haciendo que las cosas sean mas difíciles, no puedo explicarte esto por teléfono, en cuanto tenga un tiempo prometo ir a verte" - dijo Lea tratando de encontrar las palabras justas.

"no!...yo quiero hablar de esto ahora!... porque dejarlo para otro día?...estas ocultándome algo?" - dijo Lauren muy sacada de si.

"otra vez?...no era que podías controlar los celos?... que paso con el "yo te apoyo en todo"?...creo que estas siendo muy egoísta conmigo" - dijo Lea con un tono mas serio.

"sabes muy bien que no soy egoísta, simplemente me pone triste el hecho de que no estés conmigo acá, que estés allá...te extraño bebe" - dijo Lauren llorando.

"no quiero que te pongas mal, pero lo mejor sera hablar mañana...estoy cansada y mañana tengo un día muy largo" - dijo Lea buscando una excusa para cortar la llamada.

"esta bien, no te preocupes...voy a estar esperando ese llamado...te amo" - dijo Lauren con lagrimas en los ojos.

"haré lo posible para llamarte...perdón adiós" - dijo Lea cortando el teléfono.

Luego de esa llamada Lea logra secarse por completo, y se acuesta tratando de dormir porque al dia siguiente le esperaba un largo día.

La mañana siguiente Lea se levanta con muy buen humor y antes de ingresar al baño mira su celular y tenia un nuevo mensaje de texto.

**Espero que tengas un día muy lindo bonita...te amo – Lauren**

"oh...gracias lo que faltaba" - pensó Lea

Unos minutos después de arreglase y desayunar, la morocha sale camino a las grabaciones.

Dejo estacionado su auto e ingreso al estudio. Adentro se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

"no lo puedo creer... Lea Michelle?" - se escucho una voz femenina de adentro.

"OMG...Jenna Ushkowitz" - dijo Lea corriendo a abrazarla.

"no lo puedo creer...mira donde nos venimos a encontrar" - dijo Jenna

"como? Ayer no te vi... como es posible" - dijo Lea tratando de entender como no la había visto.

"es que ayer tuve llamado pero de mediodía con otros integrantes que hacen roles secundarios" - dijo Jenna agarrándole las manos porque no podía creer que la encontraría en una serie.

"aii mi dios...esto es completamente loco" - dijo Lea riendo a carcajadas.

"la verdad que si...como estas?...que es de tu vida?" - dijo Jenna sentándose en un banco y llevándose a Lea para que haga lo mismo.

"bueno tu sabes... en Broadway, con mi familia, con amigos..." - dice la morocha un poco atormentada con el encuentro.

"y Lauren?...sigues con ella?" - dijo Jenna despacio sabia lo que implicaba nombrar a ella.

"las cosas con ella no están bien, simplemente no quiere que me separe de ella y esto implica el 80% de mi día así que es medio imposible poder viajar a New York, esta molesta pero ya se le va a pasar" - dijo Lea tratando de hablar bajo.

"y como vas a hacer con ese tema acá?" - interrogo Jenna, un tanto preocupada.

"por el momento no tengo que dar explicaciones, es mi vida privada o no?... simplemente no digas nada por favor" - dijo Lea asustada.

"obvio que no!...confiá en mi...perooo que onda encontraste departamento?" - dijo Jenna

"ese es un gran problema, tengo las cosas en el auto...no pensé que iba a quedar y bueno rente una habitación en un hotel solo por una noche" - dijo Lea con un poco de tristes.

"osea que no tienes habitación hoy?... no tienes mas dinero?" - dijo Jenna sorprendida.

"no...el dinero que me va a mandar mi mama llega recién mañana por la mañana y bueno es medio imposible" - dijo Lea con carita de perrito mojado.

"entonces yo te puedo ofrecer mi departamento, mi novio esta fuera de la cuidad así que puedes quedarte unos días hasta que consigas uno...que dices?" - dijo Jenna con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"oh dios...encerio?...muchas gracias de verdad... te debo una" - dijo Lea abrazándola y pegandole en el brazo.

En ese mismo momento se escucho una voz de fondo... "vamos todos los actores por favor al salon principal"

"debe ser Ryan" - dijo Jenna

"mejor vamos porque sino..." - dijo Lea agarrando de la mano a Jenna y tirando con fuerza.

En el salón principal ya estaban todos los actores esperando al productor.

"bueno desde ya muchas felicitaciones a todos y..." dijo Ryan teniendo una claqueta... "Bienvenidos a GLEE". Todos empezaron a gritar y a saltar de la emoción.

La primera escena que tenían que hacer, era entre Quinn y Finn, la escena era en un cuarto donde se tenían que besar y tocarse. Dianna estaba muy nerviosa por esa escena, tanto que le sudaban las manos, en ese momento llego Lea con un vaso de café.

"quiere?" - dijo Lea ofreciéndole de su café.

"no, gracias" - dijo Dianna muy tensa.

"oye!, tranquilizate no pasa nada...toma te va a relajar de verdad" - dijo la morocha volviendo a insistir con el café.

"bueno gracias" - dijo la rubia, tomando con las dos manos el café.

"que haces aca?" - dijo Dianna, tomando poco a poco el café, ya que estaba muy caliente.

"simplemente pasaba y te vi...muy nerviosa y me ofrecí a darte mi café...esa es toda la historia" - dijo Lea riendo porque no era mucho lo había contado.

"oh...me gusta tu historia" - dijo Dianna con un tono cómico.

Mientras Dianna seguía tomando el café, Lea la observaba con mucha atención.

"que?...tengo algo?" - dijo Dianna asustada, mas de lo que ya estaba.

"no, simplemente que..." - dijo Lea y le limpio una manchita que tenia en el borde de su boca, era la espuma del café.

"oh...gracias" - dijo Dianna alejándose, MAS ASUSTADA TODAVIA.

En ese mismo momento llego Ryan.

"ok, Dianna y Cory a sus lugares" - dijo Ryan en tono fuerte.

Lea se levanto al mismo momento que Dianna, y le sobo la espalda en señal de aliento.

"tu puedes, no te pongas nerviosa" - dijo Lea mirando a Dianna con mucha confianza.

Dianna avanzaba hacia el lugar de la escena, mientras Lea miraba del otro lado de las cámaras

"gracias" - dijo Dianna modulando con sus labios, sin emitir ningún sonido para que no la escuchasen.

La escena tuvo varias tomas y todas fueron muy buenas, Lea seguía mirando con atención la escena y con mucha mas atención a Dianna. Al terminar la escena, la rubia se acerco a la morocha.

"muchas gracias, me sirvió de mucho tu apoyo" - dijo Dianna un poco avergonzada.

"no tienes que agradecerme nada, para eso estoy aquí...enemiga" - dijo Lea codeandola un poco, haciendo que la rubia sonriera muy tímida.

"muy buena escena Quinn" - dijo Cory bromeando a Dianna y logrando que ambas rieran.

Mientras ríen, Lea tiene llamado para otra escena entonces se despide de los chicos, para ir a grabar.

Luego de varias horas de grabar, llego el momento de parar para almorzar, el catering estaba servido para los actores. En ese momento se acercan Lea y Dianna a buscar sus respectivas ensaladas.

"oh... ensalada" - dijo Lea para acotar algo, ya que Dianna era muy tímida.

"no te vi perdón... como te fue?" - dijo Dianna sin mirar a la morocha.

"muy bien por suerte... y a vos?" - dijo Lea tratando de alargar mas la conversación.

"oh... muy bien gracias...por preguntar" - dijo Dianna avanzando hacia una mesa donde no había nadie.

"puedo?" - dijo Lea, acercándose a la mesa sin ningún compromiso.

"uhmmm...claro...si" - dijo Dianna nerviosa por la presencia.

Lea se sento enfrente de la rubia y durante el almuerzo no emitieron ni una sola palabra. Dianna se sentia muy incomoda con ese silencio, y Lea aun peor, pero ninguna dijo nada. Lea penso que no fue buena idea acercarce a la rubia, en ese momento le sono el celular. Lea miro para ver quien era... **LLAMADA ENTRANTE DE LAUREN - **decia el celular. Lea miro con susto a Dianna...

"atiende, no me molesta" - dijo la rubia, cuando vio que Lea se habia puesto palida con la llamada.

"oh... no esta bien" - dijo Lea, tratando de entender porque se ponia tan nerviosa.

Luego de no atender el telefono, ambas terminaron de comer sin decir ninguna palabra, a Lea se le estaba haciendo muy complicado tener una conversacion de mas de 10 minutos, con Dianna. En el momento que se pararon llego Jenna.

"hey Lea...como te ha ido?" - dijo Jenna muy simpatica.

"oh...muy bien y a vos?" - dijo Lea muy agradable.

"muy bien por suerte y a ti?" - dijo Jenna preguntandole a Dianna, que tambien estaba hai.

"oh...em...bien muy bien" - dijo Dianna muy timida.

Lea y Jenna fueron llamadas para una escena, mientras que Dianna tenia media hora de descanso. En el camino hacia el lugar de la escena Jenna interroga, como habitualmente.

"Lea...la chica rubia tiene prohibido decir mas de 5 oraciones?" - dijo Jenna riendo.

"oh...no es un poco timida, imaginate me costo sacarle muchas frases ayer a la noche" - dijo Lea sin pensar nisiquiera lo que habia dicho.

"anoche?...con razon te noto rara con Lauren" - dijo Jenna con cara de picara.

"oh...no...no..no..yo...no...que dices" - dijo Lea tartamudeando.

"oyeeee...tranquila, deja que yo soy la tartamuda en esta serie, no quieras robarme el papel" - dijo Jenna riendo a carcajadas.

Jenna se habia dado cuenta que tantos años de conocerla a Lea no fueron en vano. Ella sabia que Lea le daba lo mismo una mujer o un hombre, en sintencis que era bisexual. Pero jamas penso que se pondria asi por una rubia tan timida, que nada que ver con el tipo de Lea.

"estas en problemas chica" - dijo Jenna y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Lea, mientras se iba.

"que?...eh...eh..." - dijo Lea y Jenna se fue por completo.

Lea sabia que Jenna se habia dado cuenta, por la ultima frase que le dijo, la morocha quedo parada en medio del pasillo pensando que habia pasado.

No puede ser, estoy en serios problemas. - penso Lea, volviendo a la normalidad y llendo a grabar.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Espero que les guste este capitulo, al parecer Dianna es muy timida y no logra establecer conversacion con Lea...que complicada la rubia che! jajajaja

en fin espero que les guste, la historia va tomando rumbo...eso si va muy lenta, pero mejor asi tiene muchos capitulos jajajaja

espero todo tipo de comentarios, lo que quieran ver lo tendre en cuenta! muchas gracias y besos :P

CONTACTO:

**Twitter : **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo tambien quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del closet


	3. CONFESIÓN

El primer día de grabaciones había terminado muy tarde, Lea estaba muy cansada y acordo con Jenna seguirla con el auto para no perderse al ir a su casa.

Antes de subir al auto se encuentra con Dianna.

"oye tu...que estas esperando?" - dijo Lea a la rubia, que estaba sentada en un banco fuera de la locación.

"oh...uhmm espero que mi celular se digne a tener señal para poder llamar el taxi" - dijo la rubia agitando el celular, como si así fuera a tener señal.

"creo que si lo sigues agitando eso va a salir volando, y no creo que caiga con vida" - dijo Lea muy graciosa, haciendo que la rubia soltara una carcajada.

"tienes razón, esto de esperar no es lo mio" - dijo Dianna y se paro.

"te llevo" - dijo Lea con firmase.

"oh...no...no...otra vez no" - dijo Dianna poniéndose muy nerviosa.

"ya te dije no tengo drama, ahora somos compañeras de trabajo o no?" - dijo Lea estirando la mano para que la rubia la tomase y así ir al auto.

"ok, pero esto no va a quedar así" - dijo la rubia en tono amenazante, y tomando la mano de Lea con mucho pudor.

Las chicas subieron al auto y la charla fue como todas las otras, nada nuevo, Lea preguntaba como si fuera telefonista de encuestas, y Dianna solo se dignaba a contestar con, por lo menos 5 o 6 palabras, era muy complicada.

Al llegar Lea apaga el coche.

"llegamos" - dijo Lea sacando las llaves del coche.

"muchas gracias...otra vez" - dijo la rubia muy nerviosa.

"de nada..." - dijo Lea y el silencio se adueño del auto.

"uhmmm...bueno te dije que no iba a quedar así..." - dijo Dianna con una sonrisa.

"y ahora?" - dijo Lea muy sorprendida.

"y ahora...tu subes conmigo y yo te preparo un muy rico café...que te parece?" - dijo la rubia sonriendo sistemáticamente.

"me gusta mucho tu idea..." - dijo Lea y ambas bajaron del coche.

Dianna la hizo pasar, le mostró la casa, le contó varias cosas sobre ella, Lea no lo podía creer porque había logrado que dijera mas de 5 oraciones, era todo un logro para la morocha. Luego de contarle varias cosas y mostrar la casa, el café estaba listo y ambas se sentaron en el sillón del living, el silencio había entrado otra vez y a Lea no le hacia gracia eso. En ese mismo momento suena el celular.

"otra vez..." - dice Lea en voz baja, mirando el celular.

"tranquila atiende, yo voy por mas café" - dijo Dianna dejándola sola en el living.

Lea atiende el celular.

"hola..." - dijo Lea sin ganas.

"hola...?...cariño estas bien?" - dijo Lauren, quien era la que llamaba.

"si...que pasa?" - dijo Lea apurandola para que hable, no queria que Dianna escuchara nada.

"que te pasa?...porque me tratas así?" - dijo Lauren preocupada.

"simplemente estoy en una reunión y me llamaste..." - dijo Lea tratando de formular una mentira.

"reunión?...a esta hora?...donde estas?..." - dijo Lauren insoportablemente celosa.

"sos del FBI?...ya hablamos de esto, por favor no me llames mas! Si no vas a respetar mi trabajo no tiene sentido seguir con esto" - dijo Lea un poco sorprendida, porque nunca había pensado antes de decirlo, simplemente salio.

"que?... estas dejándome?...que es esto?" - dijo Lauren llorando.

"aii no...no llores, no ahora!...por favor calmate, mañana hablamos mejor te lo prometo" - dijo Lea tratando de calmarla.

"quiero que me digas que no me amas mas, y yo simplemente desaparezco de tu vida"- dijo Lauren, muy dramática, como las actrices mexicanas de esas novelas que tienen nombres raros.

"ufff... que dramática, no te voy a dejar de amar de un día para el otro, necesito tiempo es eso nada mas!..." - dijo Lea revoleando los ojos.

"tiempo?... estas con otra?..." - dejo Lauren muy alterada.

"diosss... vez!...vez porque no quiero hablar, siempre decís cosas que de mi boca no salen, son historias tuyas" - dijo Lea en un tono mas alto, y enojada

"amor...perdoname por favor, no fue mi intención de verdad" - dijo Lauren suplicándole perdón.

"esta bien...mañana hablamos...ahora descansa adiós" - dijo Lea y corto el teléfono.

En ese mismo momento llego Dianna con otra taza de café e intrigada por saber con quien estaba hablando.

"tu novio?" - dijo la rubia, tomando un sorbo de café y mirándola por encima de la taza.

"novia" - dijo Lea, muy segura y tomando un sorbo de café...

En el momento que Lea traga el primer sorbo de café, después de decir que era su novia, pensó que su mundo acabaría en ese mismo momento porque no había pensado en la respuesta y simplemente la había tirado como un chicle.

"oh..." - dijo Dianna sorprendida por su respuesta.

Lea no sabia que hacer, ahora era ella la que no podía formular ninguna oración, ni mucho menos decir una palabra al respecto, estaba completamente congelada. Otro silencio se había apoderado, pero esta vez de la morocha, no sabia que hacer.

"uhmmm...creo que lo mejor es que me valla" - dijo Lea, avergonzada por lo que había pasado.

"tranquila...no pasa nada, esta bien..." - dijo Dianna tratando de darle confianza.

"no es que..." - dijo Lea y Dianna la interrumpió.

"dije que no pasa nada, esta bien...ahora si quieres me puede contar y veo si te puedo ayudar" - dijo la rubia.

Lea la miro sorprendida por su respuesta, sabia que le generaba algo de confianza, sabia que había algo en ella que le llamaba mucho la atención, sabia que las cosas con Lauren estaban raras por culpa de la rubia, sabia que si seguía en esa casa iban a terminar mal... "me tengo que ir" - pensó Lea.

"entonces no vas a decir ninguna palabra?" - dijo Dianna tomando café, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"uhmm...yo...uhmmmm..." - dijo Lea, que no encontraba ninguna palabra para decir, simplemente tartamudeaba como tonta.

"si no quieres hablar de esto, no te presionare esta bien!" - dijo la rubia, mirándola como se ponía super nerviosa.

"no esta bien, supongo que necesitas una explicación...o por lo menos entender porque te dije eso..." - dijo Lea mirando con temor.

"esta bien, si no querés decirme no te voy a obligar" - dijo la rubia dándole un poco de alivio.

Lea se quedo en silencio varios minutos. Luego de tomar un profundo aire, procedió a contarle todo a Dianna.

"soy de New York, trabaje en Broadway y ahora tengo la oportunidad de trabajar en una serie. Te estarás preguntando porque doy tantas vueltas no?" - dijo Lea mirando a Dianna, mientras ella asentaba con la cabeza.

"bueno, me cuesta decírtelo porque no es algo que le cuente a alguien que apenas conozco, pero me generas confianza...aparte te debo una explicación, estoy en tu casa y escuchaste todo" - dijo Lea tomando un poco de aire para contar lo que tenia que contar.

"la chica que me llamo se llama Lauren, si es mi novia, hace varios meses que estoy con ella, la conocí en New York y bueno...soy una chica de mente abierta" - dijo Lea mirándola como si se explicase bien.

"mente abierta?...que querés decir con eso?...oh...ya entendí" - dijo Dianna guiñándole el ojo a Lea, y ella se puso mas nerviosa.

"bueno si entendiste...no tengo nada mas que decir" - dijo Lea recogiendo su abrigo.

"no!... vos te quedas acá a contarme todo" - dijo Dianna en tono enojada.

"ok..." - dijo Lea y se sentó, asustada por el tono de la rubia.

"largalo ya!" - dijo Dianna con un gesto de mano.

"bueno, la cosa es que ella no quería que venga a hacer la audición, era muy lejos y si quedaba implicaba vivir en Los Ángeles...como prácticamente esta pasando" - dijo Lea un poco desganada.

"entonces...por eso se enojo tu novia?...pero se puede venir a vivir acá o no?" - dijo Dianna tratando de entender la historia.

"no!...eso seria como un poco obvio, aparte ella tiene trabajo allá y seria complicadisimo. Las cosas no estaban bien cuando me fui y ahora mucho menos" - dijo Lea con mas confianza.

"entonces no van bien las cosas?" - dijo Dianna intrigada.

"no!...es muy celosa, y posesiva. Ayer dije que hoy la iba a llamar y ya ves...ella me llamo, no tolera que no le preste atención, y esta todo el tiempo pensando que estoy con alguien" - dijo Lea acomodándose en el sillón.

"bueno...lo estas" - dijo Dianna y se paro para ir a la cocina. Mientras Lea no sabia como reaccionar.

"quieres mas café?" - grito Dianna desde la cocina.

"oh...no gracias ya me tengo que ir" - dijo Lea y se paro para despedirse. Mientras la rubia se acercaba.

"ya?...conseguiste donde quedarte a dormir?...porque sino..." - dijo Dianna señalando hacia un lugar donde ni ella sabia.

"oh no tranquila!...Jenna me dejo quedarme unos días en su casa, ya que su novio esta de viaje" - dijo Lea respirando pausadamente.

"ah...oh...bien, bueno si no consigues nada, sabes que acá tenes una amiga" - dijo Dianna y abrazo a Lea.

Mientras el abrazo parecía eterno, Dianna sentía como el corazón de Lea se agitaba cada vez mas. A la morocha le parecía extraño, primero el abrazo y luego su corazón que no dejaba de latir rápido, ambas se separaron con una sonrisa en la cara. Lea se despidió de Dianna y la rubia la acompaño hasta la puerta donde saludo con su mano, al ver que la morocha subía al auto.

Durante toda la noche Dianna no pudo dormir tratando de deducir porque el corazón de Lea había reaccionado de esa manera, al sentir el abrazo de la rubia. Lo mismo pasaba con Lea, mientras dormía en el sillón de la casa de Jenna, pensaba si Dianna se había dado cuenta de como reacciono su corazón ante el abrazo, y rogaba a dios que no se haya dado cuenta de eso, porque sino estaba en serios problemas.

"porque me pasa esto?...porque con ella?...apenas la conozco...vamoooos Lea, que pasa?" - eran preguntas que rondaban por la cabeza de la morocha.

Por fin la morocha había logrado dormirse.

"_hola soy Lea, sin hache" _

"_oh...hola soy Dianna con dos enes. Encantada" _

"_eres como un osito, muy abrazable ¿no?" - Dijo Lea_

"_no soy la única. ¿quieres venir a vivir conmigo?" - dijo Dianna._

Lea se despertó desesperada, agradeció a dios que solo allá sido un sueño. Se levanto al baño y mientras se lavaba la cara reía, no podía creer que había soñado algo tan chistoso, pero a la vez raro sabia que no era buena señal soñar con una chica, y mucho menos con su compañera de trabajo.

* * *

><p>bueno antes qe nada gracias por los comentarios, gracias por leerme(? a mi no a la historia jajajaja GRACIAS!<p>

algo para comentar: Lea sin hache?...Dianna con dos enes?...jajajajajajaja dios mio qe sueños raros qe tiene Lea, la verdad me sorprende :P

en el proximo capitulo apareceran en escena mis qeridas Naya y Hemo...(Naya te digo qe sos re sexy...yo se qe lees mi fanfic y despues le contas a Di jajajajaja, si estoy re loca)

CONTACTO:

**Twitter : **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo tambien quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del closet


	4. INESPERADA SORPRESA

Lea había, por fin, conseguido el sueño. Luego de un par de horas sonó el despertador, si el despertador, lamentablemente Lea se había dado cuenta que no había podido dormir casi nada con esos sueños raros, se levanto se lavo la cara, hizo el desayuno para ella y Jenna. Luego de haber desayunado las dos se fueron a grabar, sabían que hoy era un día bastante largo.

Lea iba camino a dejar el auto en el estacionamiento, cuando sonó su celular, en ese momento estaciono y atendió.

"hola..." - dijo Lea apurada.

"perdón por llamarte a esta hora, pero no se...necesito verte" - dijo Lauren, que la había llamado toda la noche y la morocha había apagado su celular.

"Lauren ahora no, no puedo estoy completamente ocupada, estoy a punto de entrar a trabajar, por favor luego hablamos" - dijo Lea cortando el teléfono.

Mientras juntaba su bolso y cosas del auto, se escucha que golpean el vidrio del acompañante, haciendo que Lea salte del susto.

"Dios mioo" - dijo Lea, bajando la ventanilla del auto.

"oh...te asuste?" - dijo Dianna, a quien se le arrugaba la pera de tanta fuerza que hacia para no reír.

"claro que si, quieres matarme de un susto?... quieres cargar con la muerte de una estrella de Broadway?" - dijo Lea mirándola con enojo.

"claro que no!...desayunaste bien? Porque creo que se te pasaste un poco con el ego" - dijo la rubia riendo.

"oh...que bueno que estés de bueno humor...lamentablemente no estoy en mis mejores dias" - dijo Lea mientras bajaba del auto, poniendo la alarma. En ese momento interrumpe Jenna.

"oh...no me digas que..." - dijo Jenna haciendo raros gestos con la cara.

"que, que?" - dijo Lea mirando a Dianna tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta, pero estaban las dos confundidas.

"que estas en esos días...de las mujeres" - dijo Jenna hablando bajito. Lea empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras Dianna la seguía.

"oh...diosssss nooooo! Jenna por favor..." - dijo Lea entre risas, no aguantaba mas.

Luego de ese momento tan incomodo y cómico, las chicas entran al estudio, donde ven a una rubia bailando Single Ladies. En ese momento se acerca Zach Woodlee, coreografo de los chicos, y le dice a Jenna que se tiene que preparar porque tiene que ensayar la coreografiá de Beyonce con Chris Colfer y Heather Morris, una bailarina que trabajo para la cantante. Jenna estaba encantada con la idea, Zach presenta a Heather con los chicas.

"chicos ella es Heather va a trabajar en esta coreografiá y en otras mas" - dijo Zach presentándola a la bailarina.

"Hola...pueden llamarme Hemo, es muy largo mi nombre" - dijo Heather haciendo reír a las chicas.

En ese momento llega Naya Rivera, la compañera de Dianna en las Cheerios, y saluda a Zach y él le presenta a Heather. En ese mismo momento Ryan da la orden de ensayar las escenas rápidamente porque ya iban a comenzar a grabar.

Dianna tenia escena con Naya...en ese instante llega Ryan.

"algo esta mal acá" - dijo Ryan mirando a las chicas. Ellas no sabían que hacer, estaban muy nerviosas.

Ryan llamo a Zach y le dijo que algo faltaba en las chicas. En ese mismo momento Zach llamo a Heather.

"ponte al lado de ellas" - dijo Ryan, ubicándola entre Naya y Dianna.

"perfecto, esto es lo que quería..." - dijo Ryan y llamo a Heather para su oficina.

Nadie entendía nada, Naya y Dianna se miraban sorprendidas por lo que había pasado. Zach fue llamado por Ryan, y seguían sin entender nada. Al entrar a la oficina Zach vio que Heather estaba parada frente a la mesa de Ryan, y lo miro como buscando alguna explicación.

"ven siéntate al lado mio" - dijo Ryan señalando la silla que tenia al lado.

"que paso Ryan?...hizo algo mal?" - dijo Zach preocupado, mirando la cara de Heather que realmente no era la mejor.

"no!...simplemente que vamos a tener una audición improvisada" - dijo Ryan sonriendo y mirando a Heather.

"oh...eso es bueno?" - dijo Zach confundido.

"claro que si..." - dijo Ryan y volvió a mirar a Heather.

"ok, niña muéstranos que tienes" - dijo Ryan haciendo gestos con la mano.

"yo uhmmm...solo bailo señor, digo bueno es un decir...no en realidad bailo...oh dios no quiero ser egocéntrica pero baile con Beyonce...CON BEYONCE...la escucho nombrar?...sii una chica de color, medio marroncito usted sabe de que hablo, exitosa, millonaria, y un sin fin de cosas mas...le cuento un secreto?...las DIVAS van al baño...y no se imagina como van" - dijo Heather tratando de controlar los nervios, sabia que había hablado de mas pero veía como Ryan no paraba de reír.

".ok basta diosss...me gusta, me gusta" - dijo Ryan mirando a Zach y asintiendo con la cabeza.

En ese momento Ryan le pidió a Heather que se retirara y que valla a hacer lo que tenia que hacer, Zach la acompaño.

"realmente tienes un futuro en esta empresa" - dijo Zach sonriendo a Heather.

Luego de varias horas de ensayar, y grabar pararon para almorzar. Era el segundo día y ya los grupos de amigos estaban formados, en realidad amigos no eran pero se llevaban super bien.

Jenna invito a Heather a sentarse en la mesa donde ella estaba, Heather accedió. En esa mesa estaban Lea, Dianna y Naya.

"chicas traje a la mejor bailarina del elenco" - dijo Jenna asiendo honores a Hether.

"oh...yo no te conozco" - dijo Naya

"un gusto soy Heather...pero puedes decirme Hemo, tu sabes" - dijo Heather guiñándole un ojo y estirándole la mano para darcela.

"uhmm...soy Naya, pero puedes decirme Naya tu sabes" - dijo Naya bromeando a la bailarina. Todas comenzaron a reír.

Mientras estaban en la mesa, hubo varios temas de charla como...si Beyonce iba al baño, si tenia caspa, si se comía las uñas, si tenia piel brillosa, en fin muchísimas cosas. En un momento Lea no dejaba de mirar a Dianna, la rubia se percato de la intensa mirada de la morocha y le sonrió con mucho gusto, Lea se puso roja. En ese instante suena su celular, era Lauren que no dejaba de llamarla, la morocha no contesto por respeto a sus compañeras, aparte no tenia ganas de hablar con ella, la cara de Lea se transformo completamente y Dianna sabia que algo malo había pasado pero no iba a preguntar en ese momento. Luego de la charla y demás, Dianna se acerco a Lea.

"hey...como haz estado?" - le pregunto Dianna a la morocha, que la veía con cara de sorprendida.

"oh...uhmmm bien, bien y vos?" - dijo Lea

"muy bien...no te vi mas después del susto que te di..." - dijo Dianna con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"oh...es que tuve...uhmmm tu sabes" - dijo Lea nerviosa.

"que se?..." - dijo Dianna levantando la ceja.

"oh vamosss... ahora quieres hablar?... estuve como 3 días tratando de sacarte una pequeña oración de, aunque sea 6 palabras, y no conseguía nada...y ahora quieres establecer un dialogo conmigo?" - dijo Lea sonando un poco enojada o frustrada.

"esta bien, simplemente quiero ser cortes no es para que me trates así" - dijo Dianna y se dio vuelta para seguir su camino.

"no espera..." - dijo Lea agarrándola de la mano. Mientras Dianna miraba como la agarraba.

"oh...perdón...uhmmm no lo quise hacer...digo a lo de la..." - dijo Lea mirando su mano y la de la rubia.

"esta bien..." - dijo Dianna mirándola con esos ojos hermosos, divinos, únicos, tiernos, aiii OKEI me fui de tema perdón.

"tienes 5 minutos?" - dijo Lea mirándola a la rubia.

"si, vamos al trailler...sera lo mejor, vamos a estar mas tranquilas" - dijo Dianna y camino en dirección al trailler.

Las chicas entraron y se sentaron, en unh sillón que había dentro. Se miraron durante unos minutos y la que rompio el silencio fue Dianna.

"bueno... cuéntame que pasa?...te vi rara en el almuerzo y no contestaste el celular...te volvió a llamar tu...novia?" - dijo la rubia tratando de que la morocha le explique que había pasado.

"uhmmm...si recibí el llamado de ella, estuvo llamándome toda la noche y realmente tuve que apagar el teléfono porque no paraba de sonar..." - dijo Lea largando un aire de satisfacción.

"porque no querés atenderla?" - dijo Dianna intrigada.

"por que, no quiero hablar con ella, estoy como muy ocupada, estudiando las lineas, con las grabaciones, y otras cosas mas...como te conté, la relación no estaba bien y ahora mucho menos" - dijo Lea un poco frustrada.

"oh...porque no hablas con ella y le explicas bien la situación, yo creo que te va a entender...tendrías que hablarlo de verdad, por lo menos para cortar de la mejor manera" - dijo Dianna aconsejando a la morocha.

"si tienes razón...gracias por tu consejo" - dijo Lea sonriendo.

"entonces...me merezco algo" - dijo Dianna estirando los brazos para que la morocha le de un abrazo.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron, y otra vez Dianna sintió el corazón de Lea acelerándose, la morocha también lo estaba sintiendo y por dentro pensaba "oh...no otra vez no, por favor". Dianna sonreía al sentir el cálido abrazo, pero por dentro también pensaba "no es normal que ese corazón lata así". Se separaron, después de unos minutos, y ambas sonrieron como tontas.

"Gracias de verdad" - dijo Lea acariciando la mejilla de Dianna

"no es nada" - dijo Dianna, disfrutando de esa caricia.

En ese momento se levantan y salen del triller, las dos muy sonrientes. Llega corriendo un asistente de la producción y ambas se asustan.

"que paso?" - dijo Lea muy asustada.

"es que...es...que..." - trataba de contar el productor, pero le faltaba el aire.

"tranquilo, respira...que pasa?" - dijo Dianna tratando de calmarlo. Lea estaba hipnotizada por lo que hacia la rubia "no puede ser tan linda...no...que estoy diciendo" pensaba la morocha mientras Dianna hablaba.

"perdón, pero la buscan a Lea" - dijo el asistente señalando a la morocha.

"que?...eh?" - dijo Lea, mientras salia de su estado **hipnoDianna**.

"te buscan a vos..." - dijo Dianna mientras le sonreía.

"oh... quien?" - dijo Lea volviendo a la realidad.

"una señorita que se llama..." - decía el asistente mientras sacaba un papelito de su bolsillo.

"La...Lauren...Ro..." - dijo el asistente y Lea lo interrumpió.

"Lauren Rolling" - dijo Lea sorprendida. Mientras Dianna la miraba como preguntándose como había llegado hasta el estudio.

"ok, tranquilo ahora voy" - termino de decir Lea.

El asistente se fue y Lea estaba completamente nerviosa no sabia que hacer, no sabia como había llegado hay no sabia nada.

"tranquila Lea, tranquila...tenes que hablar con ella si o si, no importa como llego acá, tenes que hacerlo" - dijo Dianna acariciando la espalda de la morocha, mientras Lea asentaba con la cabeza.

"usen el trailler es lo mejor...van a estar solas y tranquilas" - seguía diciendo Dianna.

"si... esta bien...gracias" - dijo Lea y se fue a buscar a Lauren.

Mientras Lea avanzaba, se daba vuelta cada 5 pasos para ver si Dianna seguía ahí, y la rubia la miraba con una sonrisa en la cara, sabia que eso le daba seguridad, pero también sabia que sonreía son sentido cada vez que estaba con la morocha, eso no era normal, pero lo dejo pasar.

Lea llego donde estaba Lauren, y ella la espera con una sonrisa muy grande. La morocha se acerco y Lauren le regalo un cálido abrazo, al que Lea trato de hacerlo corto, por miedo a que las vieran.

"vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo" - dijo Lea invitándola a que la acompañe.

Mientras caminaban hacia el triller ninguna de las dos dijo una sola palabra. Lauren sabia que a Lea no le había gustado nada la visita, pero era la única manera de verla en persona, ya que la morocha no le contestaba las llamadas.

Entraron al triller y se sentaron, una enfrente de la otra.

"me podes explicar que estas haciendo acá?" - dijo Lea un poco enojada.

"vine a verte mi amor..." - dijo Lauren acariciando la cara de la morocha.

"no me toques!..." - dijo Lea reaccionando de manera, que Lauren saco la mano rápido.

"que pasa?... porque me tratas así?" - dijo Lauren un poco triste.

"ya te dije que pasa...lo nuestro estaba mal Lauren, y lo complicaste aun mas con tus celos y egotismo..." - dijo Lea explicándole la situación.

"pero yo quería sorprenderte" - dijo Lauren con lagrimas en los ojos. Sabia que a Lea la podían las lagrimas.

"dios, no llores sabes que odio verte llorar, escuchame Lau...lo nuestro estaba complicado antes de venir acá, y bueno pensé que te habías dado cuenta de eso..." - dijo Lea tratando de calmar a Lauren.

"si pero... que pasa? Hay alguien mas?..." - dijo Lauren llorando con mas fuerzas.

Antes de que Lea contestara llega Dianna y entra de manera brusca.

"perdón, de verdad perdón...pero Lea te esta buscando Ryan y creo que se entero de la visita de tu...amiga" - dijo Dianna mirando a Lauren.

"ok. Te puedes quedar aquí un segundo?" - dijo Lea preguntándole a Dianna.

"si claro, tengo media hora de descanso, anda porque Ryan te espera" - dijo Dianna empujando a Lea para que salga.

En ese momento Lea había salido del triller, y se habían quedado Lauren y Dianna a solas. Lauren seguía sentada en el sillón con lagrimas en los ojos. Dianna se acerco a darle pañuelos para que se seque esas lagrimas.

"toma, lo necesitas" - dijo Dianna muy amigable.

"gracias...y vos sos?..." - dijo Lauren intrigada por saber quien era.

"oh... yo soy Dianna...compañera de Lea, en la serie" - dijo la rubia presentándose.

Lauren se para de golpe, del sillón, y la mira con muy mala cara.

"sos vos no?...sos vos?" - gritaba Lauren

"que?...que estas diciendo?...baja la voz, nos van a escuchar" - decía Dianna tratando de entender.

"sii...sos vos...por eso Lea estaba tan cambiada, esta con vos no?..." - seguía gritando Lauren.

"que?...noo...estas loca?...como crees?...no" - repetía Dianna sin entender nada.

En ese mismo momento llega Lea corriendo, había escuchado los gritos desde afuera.

"que pasa aca?..." - dijo Lea

"es ella no?...sii por eso no querés estar mas conmigo no?..." - gritaba Lauren.

"que?...estas completamente loca...baja la voz que nos van a escuchar" - dijo Lea sentando a Lauren, a la fuerza, en el sillón.

"simplemente le ofrecí pañuelos para que se secara las lagrimas y me salio con que estamos juntas" - decía Dianna explicándole a Lea que había pasado.

"podes dejarnos solas, por favor te lo pido, si?...después hablamos" - dijo Lea, pidiéndole a Dianna que salga.

Dianna asienta con la cabeza y sale del triller, en ese mismo momento Lea le pide explicaciones a Lauren.

"porque haces esto?...porque conmigo?...tanto daño te hice?... no entiendo" - dijo Lea conteniendo las lagrimas.

"bebe no quiero que te pongas asi, perdón realmente perdón..." - dijo Lauren poniendo las manos sobre el rostro de Lea y queriendo besarla.

"no...por favor no lo hagas" - dijo Lea sacando las manos de su rostro.

"porque?...estas con ella verdad?..." - dijo Lauren enojada.

"mirame...no estoy saliendo con nadie, sabes muy bien que no soy de esas personas que sale con alguien estando con otra...simplemente necesitaba mi tiempo, tiempo para mi Lauren" - dijo Lea agarrando las manos de Lauren.

"entonces?..." - dijo Lauren.

"entonces...mi tiempo ya esta, yo voy a estar acá varios meses quien sabe años o nose, realmente las cosas entre nosotras no estaban bien, y esto es algo único para mi, estoy feliz pero veo que vos no, y eso a mi no me sirve, necesito a alguien que me entienda, y entienda mi trabajo. Con vos no puedo contar en ese sentido, la pasamos muy bien y te ame en ese tiempo, pero las cosas no son como antes...perdón pero no puedo seguir con esto, no quiero mentirte, ni mentirme...esto se termino Lauren" - dijo Lea con lagrimas en los ojos.

"yo...perdón...no...perdón de verdad perdón...no quiero que me dejes" - dijo Lauren llorando.

"por favor cariño, no lo hagas mas difícil tenemos vidas diferentes ahora, estoy en otra ciudad y es complicado para mi esto...podemos ser amigas" - dijo Lea tratando de convencer a la chica.

"no quiero...no quiero esto...quiero estar con vos" - dijo Lauren llorando desconsoladamente.

"oh por favor! Lauren no lo hagas mas difícil, te estoy dando la oportunidad de ser amigas...sabes que no quiero perderte, pero esta relación no da para mas" - dijo Lea

"perdón...pero prefiero irme, dejame pensar no te quiero molestar, perdón" - dijo Lauren y se para para irse.

En ese momento Lea la agarra y le da un gran abrazo y se quedan varios minutos abrazadas. En ese momento llega Jenna, con quien compartía el triller, y atrás estaba Dianna.

"ouh...perdón, pensé..." - dijo Jenna haciendo señas a Lea con la mirada, informándole que Dianna estaba atrás.

"oh...no esta bien ya me iba" - dijo Lauren saliendo por la puerta.

Dianna que estaba atrás había visto ese abrazo y sintió cosas raras en su panza como si algo malo hubiera pasado.

"Dianna...Dianna...vas a pasar?...o te vas a quedar ahí?" - dijo Jenna haciéndole señas.

"oh...yo...oh si, perdón" - dijo Dianna entrando al triller.

"estas bien?..." - pregunto Lea.

"si, claro" - dijo Dianna sin mirarla.

Lea sabia que algo pasaba con Dianna pero prefirió no profundizar. Luego de su descanso las chicas siguieron con las grabaciones, cada una por su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN <strong>

Bueno en este capitulo aparece Heya, un poco nada mas, pido disculpas porqe creo qe me sarpe con Lea y Dianna jajajaj es que no paraba de escribir i mi cabeza no paraba de maquinar asi qe mil perdon a las HEYASFANS...el proximo aparecera mas interaccion entre Naya y Hemo (ya que naya me envio un texto y me dijo "ojo con lo que pones Miki, sisi ella me dice asi, no es re tierna?...) ajajajaja

DICCIONARIO:

**HIPNODIANNA: **significa un estado de animo, cuando ves un video de glee en concert y se encuentra una rubia (Dianna) bailando como loca o cantando muy tiernamente.

no te asustes, es normal que esa rubia te hipnotice con solo verla. me pasa seguido jajajajaj

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter : **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	5. NOCHE DE FIESTA

Luego de terminar la jornada de grabaciones Lea realmente estaba agotada, la tarde que había pasado no era la mejor, y como si fuera poco Dianna estuvo rara después de lo que paso con Lauren.

Al ir en busca de su auto, suena su celular, era Jenna.

"señorita...se acuerda que tenemos cena no?" - dijo Jenna al teléfono.

"oh...no lo olvide por completo" - dijo Lea.

"sabia que lo ibas a olvidar...pero tranquila te estamos esperando...en realidad LAS estamos esperando" - dijo Jenna, que de fondo se escuchaban voces de los otros chicos.

"LAS estamos esperando?...a quienes?" - dijo Lea desconcertada.

"a vos y a la rubia...ella viene con vos" - dijo Jenna haciendo ruidos con la voz.

"no se ni donde esta... y no se porque haces esos ruidos extraños" - dijo Lea con tono de enojada.

"perdón, es que mi voz tiene un...algo...tu sabes!...tranquila le mande un mensaje que la llevarías" - dijo Jenna.

"tienes su teléfono?...como es posible?..." - dijo Lea sorprendida.

"es lo único que te importa?...se lo pedí hoy, ella sabia de la cena" - dijo Jenna riendo.

"no...bueno si...me importa...bueno...ya basta!... bueno yo la llevo tranquila" - dijo Lea un poco molesta porque Jenna tenia el numero de la rubia.

"ok. Aquí las esperamos...ya estamos todos" - dijo Jenna.

"bueno esta bien ahora busco a Dianna y vamos" - dijo Lea colgando el teléfono.

Cuando subió a su auto vio que la rubia salia de los estudios, entonces salio rápido sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, y se escondió entre medio de su auto y otro que estaba al lado. En ese momento Dianna caminaba hacia la salida.

"donde crees que vas?" - dijo Lea pegando un salto, haciendo que Dianna le pegara con el bolso, en una reacción no prevista.

"oh...nooo...oh...perdón" - dijo Dianna mientras Lea se agarraba la cara.

"dios mio, que tienes ahí?...por dios" - dijo Lea mientras se agachaba por el fuerte golpe.

"no perdón, de verdad no..." - dijo Dianna tratando de ayudar a la morocha.

"tranquila...oh...no...sangre...oh...nooooooo...sangre...tranquila...no pasa nada...noooo sangre" - decía Lea mientras Dianna reía, porque era la morocha la que no estaba tranquila.

"yo estoy tranquila...a ver...dejame ver" - dijo Dianna y Lea se resistía.

"vamos Lea...a ver..." - dejo Dianna y agarro la cara de Lea con mucho cuidado.

Dianna vio que le salia sangre del labio, porque al pegarle con el bolso en la cara lo único que alcanzo con fuerza fue la boca haciendo que la morocha se lo abriera con el diente.

"tranquila, no es nada toma" - dijo Dianna sacando un pañuelo de su bolso.

"oh...gracias" - dijo Lea agarrando el pañuelo.

"perdón, no te había visto...pensé que..." - dijo Dianna interrumpida por Lea.

"ya esta...fue mi culpa, ahora tenemos que irnos a cenar a lo de Jenna" - dijo Lea abriendo la puerta para Dianna.

"oh...eh mejor manejo yo, querés?...digo porque mira como estas" - dijo Dianna.

"sabes manejar?..." - dijo Lea sorprendida.

"hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi...me das las llaves?" - dijo Dianna guiñándole el ojo.

Lea acepto porque realmente le dolía un poco la cabeza con el gran golpe que le dio la rubia. Durante el trayecto a lo de Jenna, la rubia conducía muy bien.

"oye y como sabes conducir?" - dijo Lea muy intrigada.

"tranquila, tengo mis métodos...no, es broma! Tengo auto nada mas que hace días esta en el taller, por eso me manejo en taxi últimamente" - dijo Dianna sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

"en realidad en taxi no te manejaste...tenias un chófer de primera linea..." - dijo Lea sonriendo.

"oh...tienes razón...pero ese chófer hablaba mucho" - dijo Dianna riendo.

"lo que le costaba, pobre chófer no podía sacarte una frase completa" - dijo Lea siguiendo el juego.

"seguramente porque el chófer la intimidaba" - dijo Dianna, pensando porque lo había dicho.

"oh...y eso significa..." - dijo Lea tratando de que Dianna completara la frase.

"significa...que ya llegamos" - dijo Dianna estacionando el auto.

Ambas bajaron, la sangre ya había parado pero aun así la morocha tenia un poco hinchado el labio. Dianna le entrego las llaves a Lea y las dos caminaban hacia la puerta.

"dejame ver..." - dijo Dianna agarrando la cara de Lea, para ver como estaba eso.

"oh...esta bien" - dijo Lea mirando los ojos de la rubia, estaban tan cerca.

"ya no tienes nada, ahora vamos a ponerte un poco de hielo y se te pasara" - dijo Dianna mientras se ponía nerviosa al estar tan cerca de la morocha.

En ese preciso instante Jenna abre la puerta, haciendo que las chicas se separar rápidamente, como si hubieran hecho algo malo.

"perdón...interrumpo algo?" - dijo Jenna con una sonrisa en la cara.

"oh...no...no...oh...no...ti...tienes...hielo?" - dijo Dianna tratando de controlar los nervios.

"ha bueno...rubia tan caliente estas?...mejor es una ducha fría" - dijo Jenna riendo fuerte. Mientras Lea también se reía.

"oye!...no quise decir eso" - dijo Dianna enojada. " y vos no te rías" - le dijo a Lea golpeándola.

"basta de golpes por favor Dianna" - dijo Lea suplicándole.

"oh...no perdón, tienes razón...pero no te rías" - dijo Dianna

"bueno me van a explicar que paso?" - dijo Jenna parada en la puerta.

"nos vas a invitar a pasar?" - dijo Lea sonriendo.

"oh. Si claro, perdón" - dijo Jenna, mientras las chicas pasaban.

Fueron las ultimas en llegar, así que como cortesía tenían que saludar a todo el elenco. Terminaron de saludar y fueron a la cocina por hielo para la boca de Lea.

"ok, acá tenes" - dijo Jenna dándole hielo a Lea. "ahora me van a contar que paso?" - continuo Jenna. Lea miro a Dianna y ella comenzó el relato.

"bueno la señorita acá no tuvo mejor idea que esconderse entre los autos y asustarme, en mi reacción instantánea le pegue con el bolso y bueno le di directo en la cara" - dijo Dianna un poco apenada por la situación.

"pero yo no hablaba de eso...hablaba de antes de entrar a mi casa...vamos" - dijo Jenna sonriendo.

"oh...oh...no...simplemente estaba viendo como estaba" - dijo Dianna señalando a Lea.

Jenna no paro de reírse en ese momento dono el timbre. "las pizzas" dijo Jenna.

Lea y Dianna se habían quedado solas en la cocina, eso no era buena señal para Lea. En ese momento llego Naya y Heather.

"hola..." - dijo Naya sonando como chica nueva de colegio jajajaj.

"hola...Naya..." - dijo Lea haciendo gestos con la cara.

"bueno Dianna ella es nuestra nueva Cheerio" - dijo Naya señalando a Heather.

"oh...enserio?..." - dijo Dianna sorprendida.

"sii...acabo de recibir un mensaje de mi manager que me dijo que Ryan me queria para el papel de Brittany, la tercera Cheerio" - dijo Heather emocionada.

"que bueno" - dijo Lea dándole un abrazo a Heather.

"bueno diva...sacando las manos de mi chica" - dijo Naya y todas rieron.

Luego de esa charla, Jenna las llamo ya estaban las pizzas en la mesa, comieron, charlaron y jugaron a dígalo con mímica. Luego de varias horas la cosa se estaba poniendo aburrida, en ese presido momento Mark, uno de los chicos malos en la serie, saca de su bolso un rico tequila.

"quien quiere un shot?" - dijo Mark levantando la botella.

Nadie lo podía creer, todos se miraron y no sabían que hacer.

"oh...por favor...vamos, es sábado mañana no tenemos grabaciones, aparte tenemos que festejar somos chicos afortunados, vamosss" - dijo Mark animando a los chicos.

"ok. Yo quiero uno" - dijo Lea levantando la mano, mientras todos la miraban.

"esa es mi diva" - dijo Mark

"yo también quiero" - dijo Heather.

"yo también" - dijo Naya.

Y así la siguieron todos los chicos. Luego de varios shot, la casa estaba completamente en descontrol, había música, no sabían como había mas licores y cervezas pero ellos estaban festejando. A Naya se la veía muy cariñosa con Heather, a Cory se lo veía muy chistoso, a Chris se lo veia bailando como loco, a Jenna en plan de dj, a Kevin preparando tragos con Mark, a Harry charlando con Amber, también había varios bailarines con los que habían establecido una bonita relación y Lea y Dianna estaban bastante tomadas.

"oye, mira...Naya y Heather, creo que es amor a primera vista" - dijo Lea señalando a las chicas.

"no. eso no es amor a primera vista" - dijo Dianna.

"ah...no?...entonces? Que es amor a primera vista?" - dijo Lea mirándola de frente.

"me pones nerviosa" - dijo Dianna alejándola a la morocha.

"te pongo que?" - dijo Lea acercándose a la rubia aun mas.

"me pones...ner...vio...sa" - dijo Dianna tratando de modular las palabras.

En ese momento Lea y Dianna estaban muy cerca, tanto que se podían respirar el aire que la otra largaba.

"heeeeey, que hacen?" - dijo Jenna interrumpiendo el momento.

"oh...miren quien llego...mi querida BLOQUEADORA" - dijo Lea abrazando a Jenna. Mientras Dianna reía.

"ok. Vamos a jugar a la botellita, que les parece?" - dijo Jenna levantando la ceja.

"no, yo no juego" - dijo Dianna cruzándose de brazos.

"ok. No importa, Lea te prendes?" - dijo Jenna sonriendo.

"claro, esto me fascina" - dijo Lea. Y siguió a Jenna.

Dianna las siguió, pero solo se sentó a mirar como jugaban, mientras seguía tomando. La botella empezó a girar y la primera fue Naya con Mark, si ese beso fue candente, el segundo fue Chris y Amber, si ese beso muy gay, por parte de el jajaja, el tercero Heather y Kavin, muy tierno, la ronda seguía pasando y a Lea todavía no le había tocado, por lo que Dianna estaba tranquila. En ese mismo momento Lea dijo "me toca", hizo girar la botella y le toco con una de las bailarinas, todos se miraron y dijeron "beso, beso, beso, beso", Lea sonrió, mientras que la bailarina también lo hizo, se acercaron y Lea saco su lengua antes de que entrara en la boca de la bailarina, ese beso fue muy sexy y largo, tanto que Dianna se paro y dijo "creo que ya esta no?", las chicas se separaron y todos miraron a la rubia, Lea sonrió y le levanto una ceja. Luego de esa escenas de...celos? Quizás, todos siguieron con el juego, menos Lea, Naya y Heather. Lea fue a la cocina donde estaba Dianna sentada en la mesada tomando.

"que haces acá?" - dijo Lea tratando de mantenerse parada.

"estoy viendo las estrellas" - dijo Dianna mirando al techo, estaba claro que no estaba bien, porque el techo era de madera y no había estrellas.

"oh...que lindas...mira esa como brilla" - dijo Lea mirando al techo, siguiendo el juego de la rubia.

"graciosa..." - dijo Dianna mirándola y haciendo gestos raros con la cara.

"te pasa algo?" - dijo Lea mientras seguía mirando el techo.

"no...si...no...porque seguís mirando el techo?" - dijo Dianna mirándola con cara rara.

"si o no?...y miro las estrellas, no el techo...encima te acabas de perder una estrella fugaz" - dijo Lea señalando como si hubiera estrellas.

"que?...que lastima quería pedir un deseo" - dijo Dianna haciendo puchero.

"que querías pedir?" - dijo Lea mirándola.

"que me llame un taxi porque me quiero ir" - dijo Dianna bajando de la mesada.

"ok. Yo te llevo" - dijo Lea con firmesa.

"estas muy borracha, no vas a manejar asi, y mucho menos voy a subir a tu auto" - dijo Dianna muy enojada.

"yo dije te llevo!...pero no en mi auto, te acompaño en el taxi" - dijo Lea guiñándole el ojo.

Dianna la miro con cara de pocos amigos, pero acepto porque sabia que no podia manejarse sola en taxi y encima borracha. Mientras salian de la cocina, pasaban por el baño, donde se escucha risas y cuchicheos, las chicas se pararon en la puerta para saber de quien se trataba.

"shh...nos van a escuchar" - dijo Naya, quien estaba sentada en el inodoro, con la tapa baja.

"no pasa nada" - dijo Heather.

Ambas chicas estaban muy tomadas y fueron al baño porque no querían jugar mas. Naya estaba completamente loca por Heather era como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y Heather lo mismo con Naya.

"te dijeron que sos muy SEXY" - dijo Heather sonriendo y acercándose a la morena.

"oh...si, pero no con esa voz tan dulce y tierna" - dijo Naya acercándose mas a Hemo.

"creo que estas muy cerca" - dijo Hemo mirándola a los ojos.

"te da miedo?" - dijo Naya levantando las cejas.

"si...es que estoy borracha y las chicas HOT me enloquecen, cuando estoy en este estado" - dijo Hemo acariciándole el brazo a la morena.

"ah...oh...eso es bueno" - dijo Naya mordiendoce el labio inferior.

En ese momento donde estaban mas juntas que nunca, golpean la puerta.

"haber si paran con el coqueteo que la rubia necesita ir al baño" - grito Lea golpeando con las dos manos la puerta.

Dianna estaba apoyada en la pared porque no podía mantenerse en pie, mientras Lea la miraba sonriendo. Naya y Hemo salieron del baño rápido y riendo a carcajadas.

"ok, lista para entrar?" - dijo Naya, mirando a Dianna que no podía moverse.

"dejala ya!...mira como esta" - dijo Hemo riendo, mientras agarraba la mano de Naya.

"a ver si dejan a la rubiecita en paz y pasan al cuarto y se dedican a sus cositas" - dijo Lea riendo pero a la vez defendiendo a Dianna.

Dianna entro al baño como pudo y Lea quedo afuera esperando que salga, ya había llamado al taxi y estaba en camino. La rubia salio como pudo sin dejar de sostener su copa de chanpangne.

"vamos que el taxi ya esta abajo" - dijo Lea agarrándola como podía.

Lea agarro su bolso y las cosas de Dianna y la llevo como pudo hasta subirla al taxi. Todos los chicos estaban locos porque las chicas se fueron juntas.

"yo creo que va haber otra fiesta...y no aca" - dijo Mark

"mi humilde opinión...amor a primera vista" - dijo Chris.

"tijereta?" - dijo Jenna.

Todos la miraron y dijeron casi a coro "JENNAAAA" y comenzaron a reír.

Mientras las chicas se habian ido en taxi. En la cocina estaban Naya y Hemo muy juguetonas y cariñosas.

"juguemos a algo...entre nosotras" - dijo Hemo agarrando la mano de Naya.

"a que querés jugar?" - dijo Naya muy sexi.

"dioss...me lo haces tan difícil, cuando me decís así super HOT" - dijo Hemo resistiéndose a los encantos de Naya.

"creo que alguien necesita hielo" - dijo Naya y saco hielo de la heladera.

Mientras sacaba el hielo, Hemo estaba mirando con atención a la morena.

"ahora...el juego lo voy a empezar yo" - dijo Naya y saco un hielo de la cubetera.

Hemo la miro como se iba acercando lentamente con el hielo en la mano, Naya comenzó a pasar el hielo en su brazo, luego subió por el ante brazo, luego el hombro hasta llegar al cuello, donde Hemo hizo un gemido muy sutil y silencioso, e hizo que Naya sonriera. En ese momento vio como caía agua del cuello de Hemo, causa del hielo que se derretía, entonces ella comenzó a chupar muy suavemente haciendo que la rubia gozara de eso. Siguió el camino con el hielo hasta llegar a su boca, donde lo puso y se pego mas al cuerpo de la bailarina.

"no digas nada" - dijo Naya susurrando al oído.

Hemo estaba muy impaciente, en ese mismo momento Naya la miro a los ojos y saco su lengua, para lamer el pedazo de hielo que sobre salia de su boca, luego de eso lo agarro con los dientes sacandoselo sin tocar los labios de la bailarina, Naya levanto la ceja al lograr sacar el hielo, mientras Hemo la miraba se mordia el labio inferior. La bailarina no aguanto y le saco el hielo de su boca con la mano y la agarro de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo.

"y ahora...me toca jugar a mi" - dijo Hemo susurrando en los labios de la morena

Hemo comenzó a besar el cuello de Naya, muy tiernamente, haciendo que la morena disfrutara de los besos. Luego la miro y le dijo "esto es muy HOT", Naya sonrió y se acerco, cerrando el espacio entre sus bocas. Al estar a solo un roce, de la boca de la rubia, solo dijo "me gustas mucho" y Hemo le respondió "a mi también" y en ese instante Naya cerro el espacio dándole un tierno beso en la boca, disfrutando de cada sentensima de segundo que pasaban sin tomar aire. En ese momento pasa Mark y las ve como se están besando y piensa "oh...esto es muy sexi, pero las dejo tranquilas" y se retiro sin hacer ningún. Las chicas se distanciaron solo un poco para tomar un sorbo de aire, y en ese preciso Hemo se distancio.

"esto es muy tierno, y de verdad nunca me paso...pero tenemos algo mas alla de un beso" - dijo Hemo y agacho la mirada.

"tranquila malo va a pasar...confiá en mi...esto es solo el principio" - dijo Naya besando otra vez a la rubia y esta vez con mas intensidad.

Por su parte Lea habia llegado a la casa de Dianna y la bajo como pudo.

"necesito las llaves, Dianna" - dijo Lea mirándola.

"en mi bolso estan" - dijo Dianna con un poco de balbuceo.

Lea agarro las llaves de el bolso de la rubia, y comenzó a abrir la puerta, para ese entonces la morocha ya estaba mucho mas lucida que la rubia, entraron a la casa, Lea tenia a Dianna por la cintura y le llevo hasta su habitación y la recostó en la cama. En ese momento Dianna la miro y agarro, muy fuerte la cara de la morocha.

"creo que tenemos algo pendiente" - dijo Dianna susurrando a, tan solo unos centimetros de la boca de Lea.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Bueno antes que nada GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS de verdad me pone feliz qe les guste la historia!

por fin HEYA wuachoooooo! jjajajajaj qe negra qe soi dios! jajajajaja (los argentinos me van a entender) ojo qe no qiero descriminar eh! jajajaj

en fin me encanta **DRINKGRON **(Dianna borracha jajajaja) yo la violaria si se emborracha conmigo...

bueno el capitulo me inspiro porqe ayer 20/7 fue el dia del amigo (en argentina) y bueno tuve fiesta me emborrache i me senti como todos en este capitulo jajajajaj

espero qe lo disfruten! y gracias otra vez por los comentarios!

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter : **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	6. BLOQUEADORA

Dianna seguía sosteniendo la cara de Lea con mucha firmeza mirándola a los ojos y susurrando en su boca.

"Dianna creo que tendrías que acostarte" - dijo Lea tomando las manos de la rubia con suavidad y sacándolas de su cara.

"no me hagas esto...mirame como estoy" - dijo Dianna riendo de lo borracha que estaba.

"si lose, pero es mejor que te acuestes, duerme que se te va a pasar todo" - dijo Lea sacandole los zapatos.

"como quieres que duerma, mientras me estas desvistiendo" - dijo Dianna tirada en la cama sin hacer ningún movimiento.

"estoy sacándote los zapatos, no puedes dormir con esto puesto" - dijo Lea sin mirarla.

"quedate conmigo...por favor" - dijo Dianna mirando a la morocha.

"no puedo, tengo que volver a lo de Jenna" - dijo Lea acomodando a Dianna en la cama.

"por favor...no te pido nada mas, quedate conmigo" - dijo Dianna haciendo puchero.

"esta bien, pero solo porque no es conveniente que te quedes sola y en este estado" - dijo Lea mirando a la rubia a los ojos.

"gracias...ven acostate acá" - dijo Dianna haciendo lugar en la cama.

"no, tranquila duermo en el sillón" - dijo Lea tratando de escapar.

En ese momento Dianna la agarra de la muñeca fuertemente, la tira a la cama y quedan otra vez a escasos centímetros de la boca.

"creo que no es la mejor idea" - dijo Lea muy nerviosa.

"solo te necesito a mi lado nada mas" - dijo Dianna mirando a la morocha con los ojos casi cerrados, del sueño que tenia.

Lea la miro y sonrió, Dianna la abrazo por la cintura y se acomodo en su pecho como una bebe, la morocha no sabia que hacer y simplemente opto por cobijarla con sus brazos. Durante varias horas Lea observaba como Dianna dormía abrazada a ella, sabia que era algo extraño pero la veía como nunca, su rostro, su boca, sus ojos, su pelo, su cuerpo eran simplemente PERFECTOS, en ese mismo instante la morocha sabia que algo malo pasaba, le gustaba la rubia, si, era algo malo porque era su compañera de elenco, alguien a quien veía casi todo el tiempo, compartían triller, compartían escenas, compartían, prácticamente, el día entero y era extraño que le gustara, en realidad no porque era hermosa, pero que iba a pensar Dianna de todo esto?.

Lea había puesto en vibrador su teléfono, para no despertar a la rubia, entonces fue cuando comenzó a vibrar.

"oh...noo ahora no" - dijo Lea tratando de buscar su teléfono en el bolsillo.

En ese momento Dianna se movió y se acomodo del otro lado de la cama, haciendo que Lea quedara libre para responder su teléfono.

"hola?..." - dijo Lea confundida.

"donde rayos estas?" - dijo Jenna del otro lado del teléfono, enojada.

"Jenna?..." - dijo Lea sorprendida.

"si, que no ves quien te llama mujer?...existe algo en los celulares que se llama pantalla y en eso te informa quien te llama, sale mi nombre estúpida!" - dijo Jenna enojada.

"perdón, es que no la vi, simplemente atendí" - dijo Lea sonriendo por el enojo de Jenna.

"bueno no me interesa, donde estas?...no viniste a dormir anoche" - dijo Jenna preocupada.

"estoy en lo de...- mira a Dianna durmiendo- Dianna" - dijo Lea bajando la voz.

"nooooooo!...porque no me avisaste?...hubo fiesta? Rock And Roll?...yo sabia que a la rubia le gustaba el pastel de chocolate" - dijo Jenna riendo a carcajadas.

Lea se levanto con sumo cuidado para no despertar a Dianna y se fue al living a charlar mas fuerte.

"no digas estupideces Jenna, por favor!...simplemente me quede porque me lo pido, estaba muy borracha y no la podía dejar así" - dijo Lea tratando de explicar.

"claroooo, y te acostaste con ella en la misma cama y bueno te quedaste dormida no?" - dijo Jenna haciendo tono irónico.

"aunque no me lo creas, eso es verdad" - dijo Lea ya enojada.

"claro, y ahora vas a prepararle el desayuno no?" - dijo Jenna riendo.

"no lose...para eso llamaste?...para molestarme con este tema?" - dijo Lea mas enojada.

"tranquila man, llamaba porque estaba preocupada por saber donde habías estado nada mas" - dijo Jenna calmando a la morocha.

"ok. Perdón es que tus bromas me caen pesadas aveces" - dijo Lea calmando el tono.

"bueno perdón, por cierto a que no sabes quien quedo en casa y se durmió en mi cuarto, en mi cama de dos plazas?" - dijo Jenna asombrada.

"quien?...dime ya!...espera...engañaste a tu novio?" - dijo Lea preocupada.

"nooooo, como crees!... yo dormí en el sillón, ellas en mi cama" - dijo Jenna en tono despreocupante.

"ellas?...quienes?" - dijo Lea intrigada.

"Naya y Heather, en mi cama, en mi cuarto, en mis sabanas, en mi casa" - dijo Jenna riendose.

"no lo puedo creer...vos como las viste?" - dijo Lea interesada en saber que habia pasado.

"están durmiendo abrazadas, ayer Mark las vio besándose hacia que no sos la única rarita mami" - dijo Jenna riendo a carcajadas.

"JENNA NO SOY RARITA" - dijo Lea molesta.

"perdón tenes razón, pero hacen linda pareja me gusta" - dijo Jenna tímida.

"si la verdad que si, no se! Igual por ahí era un juego" - dijo Lea media rara.

"un juego?...yo no juego así con mis compañeras de elenco...vamos Lea vos conoces bien el terreno, decime la verdad esto no es un juego" - dijo Jenna convencida

"puede que sea un juego, puede que no, pero seria muy feo que jueguen así, alguna de las dos va a salir lastimada y no es bueno" - dijo Lea y en ese momento escucho ruido en la habitación de Dianna.

"te tengo que colgar, creo que se despertó Dianna" - dijo Lea en voz baja.

"anda ve por tu corderito" - dijo Jenna riendo y colgó.

Dianna se había levantado y paso al baño, mientras Lea la miraba confundida por como caminaba lentamente. Luego de varios minutos después, la rubia salio del baño y su miraba fue directo al living.

"que haces aca?" - dijo Dianna sorprendida.

"uhmm...yo...uhmmm...me...uhmmm..." - dijo Lea tratando de encontrar las palabras, pero el miedo era mas fuerte.

"tranquila solo bromeaba, se que te quedaste para cuidarme" - dijo Dianna sonriendo y siguió su camino a la habitación.

"ahora me preparas un rico desayuno quieres?" - grito Dianna desde la habitación.

Lea se paro y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Mientras Dianna seguía en la cama tratando de recordar porque Lea estaba en su casa, si, le habia mentido porque noto sus nervios y no queria que se ponga peor. Luego de tratar de recordar consiguiendo poco y nada, Lea le aviso que el desatuno ya estaba preparado.

"dios mio...hiciste un desayuno como para 30 personas" - dijo Dianna mirando la mesa llena de cosas deliciosas.

" bueno te tienes que alimentar bien, el alcohol no es bueno y pierdes todo tipo de vitaminas y demas, asi que come tranquila...ha...no es nada con carne eh!" - dijo Lea sonriendo.

"lose, a vos tampoco te gusta la carne" - dijo Dianna sonriendo mientras tomaba café.

Ambas desayunaron muy bien, todo estaba muy rico. Luego de desayunar Lea levanto las cosas para lavar, mientras Dianna la miraba.

"que tengo?" - dijo Lea sonriendo.

"nada, es que eres buena cocinera y muy limpia" - dijo Dianna riendo.

"bueno, no me gusta tener la casa desordenada, y mucho menos una que ni conozco" - dijo Lea lavando las cosas.

"tranquila deja que yo lo hago" - dijo Dianna tratando de ayudar a Lea.

"no dejame a mi" - dijo Lea peleando con Dianna.

"me dejas a mi?" - dijo Dianna tirando de las cosas que estaba lavando Lea.

"noooooo, basta vamos a romper las cosas" - dijo Lea sonriendo tímida.

"ok" - dijo Dianna mientras agarraba un poco de espuma que había en la pileta, donde lavaba las cosas la morocha.

"me voy...pero anteeees..." dijo Dianna y le puso espuma a Lea en la cara y salio corriendo.

"ven aca" - dijo Lea corriendo con otro poco de espuma para darle su merecido a Dianna.

Corrieron por todo el living hasta que Lea encontró a Dianna escondida detrás de la puerta del baño y se acerco despacio, abrió la puerta y …." WUAAH TOMA!" - dijo Lea riendo y le puso espuma en la cara, pero no se dio cuenta que también le puso en los ojos, sin querer.

"hai no me entro en los ojos..." - dijo Dianna haciéndose viento con las manos.

"tranquila, tranquila, dejame ver" - dijo Lea soplando el rostro de la rubia.

"me arde" - dijo Dianna tratando de abrir los ojos.

"tranquila, ven para que te moje un poco el ojo" - dijo Lea mojando el rostro muy despacio.

Lea soplaba muy suave el ojo de la rubia, mientras la secaba con un pañuelo. Dianna no logra abrir por completo los ojos.

"tranquila Dianna, dejame ver...abre el ojo por favor" - dijo Lea tocando suave su rostro.

"no puedo" - dijo Dianna tratando de aguantar.

"vamos Dianna, dejame que vea como tienes" - dijo Lea abriendo muy despacio el ojo de la rubia.

"te veo" - dijo Dianna y Lea rió.

"lose, tienes un poco rojo el ojo, pero estará bien no te preocupes" - dijo Lea sonriendo.

"ahora vas a tener que quedarte a cuidarme, porque esto es culpa tuya" - dijo Dianna separándose de la morocha y viéndose al espejo.

"claro, ahora me tengo que quedar porque es culpa mia?...bueno en teoría si, pero no puedo tengo que volver a lo de Jenna y cambiarme, bañarme y repasar las escenas de mañana" - dijo Lea yendo a ordenar lo que había dejado en la cocina.

"deja que lo termino yo...pero no quiero que me dejes...digo asi no ves mi ojo" - dijo Dianna y se señalo el ojo.

"estas muy caprichosa últimamente" - dijo Lea y sonrió.

"puedes quedarte a cenar. y si quieres miramos unas películas" - dijo Dianna mientras ordenaba lo de la cocina.

"eso suena bien, pero tengo que ir a lo de Jenna a recoger mis cosas porque hoy llega el novio y no quiero interrumpir" - dijo Lea mientras se secaba las manos y se dirigía a el living.

Dianna se seco las manos y se dirigió al living, donde estaba Lea. Mientras la morocha juntaba su abrigo y su bolso, Dianna solo se limitaba a mirarla.

"otra vez?...deja de mirarme porque te tengo miedo ya" - dijo Lea con cara de asustada.

"tranquila solo te queria preguntar algo" - dijo Dianna mientras jugaba con las manos, de lo nerviosa que estaba.

"preguntame lo que quieras" - dijo Lea parándose enfrente de ella.

"donde vas a ir?...digo después de buscar tus cosas a lo de Jenna, donde vas a dormir?" - dijo Dianna tímida.

"voy a ir a un hotel que esta cerca de la casa de Jenna, me quedare unas noches hasta conseguir algún departamento o casa que alquilar" - dijo Lea haciendo un gesto con los hombros.

"yo...quería decirte...digo si no tienes ningún inconveniente..." - dijo Dianna muy nerviosa, jugando otra vez con las manos.

"si me lo dices completo...te entendería" - dijo Lea riendo.

"esta bien aquí va...-tomo aire-...quieres quedarte unos días acá, hasta que consigas algo, yo vivo sola, y hay demasiado espacio, no tengo problema, aparte cocinas muy bien y nos llevamos bien" - Dianna muy tímida sin casi mirar a Lea.

"oh...es buena idea, pero no voy a ser tu cocinera todo el tiempo" - dijo Lea acercándose a la rubia.

"tratare de no acostumbrarme a eso" - dijo Dianna mirando los ojos de Lea

"igual prefiero dormir en el hotel, mañana veremos bien que hago, prefiero no entrometerme en tus cosas" - dijo Lea mientras se acercaba mas.

"uhmmm...esta bien, igual no entrometes en nada, si yo te invite es por algo..." - dijo Dianna sintiendo la respiración de la morocha.

"por algo?..." - dijo Lea susurrando a milímetros de la boca de rubia.

"porque me gusta tu compañía y..." - dijo Dianna mirando a la morocha muy cerca.

"y que?" - dijo Lea mientras tomo de la cintura, muy suave, a la rubia.

"y..." - dijo Dianna y fue interrumpida por el teléfono de Lea.

"no ahora no..." - dijo Lea separándose de Dianna con cara de desilusión.

Lea agarro el telefono, otra vez sin fijarse quien era, estaba muy molesta porque estaba a punto de pasar algo y la interrumpen.

"hola..." - dijo Lea de mala gana.

"tengo una linda idea...que tal si miras la pantalla de tu celular y me contestas con muchas mas ganas" - dijo Jenna del otro lado del telefono.

"tengo una mejor idea...voy a cambiar el nombre con el que te tengo agendada y te voy a poner **BLOQUEADORA**...te parece bien?" - dijo Lea molesta

"lose, lose, lose...como se nota que me queres eh!...decile a la rubia que no se preocupe no se me va hacer costumbre" - dijo Jenna riendo.

"ya!...paso algo?" - dijo Lea mas calmada.

"tienes que venir a ayudarme porque mi novio viene en 2 horas y tengo todavia dos chicas en mi habilitación" - dijo Jenna riendo por lo ultimo.

"bueno esta bien, en 10 minutos estoy hai, y saca ya a las niñas de ahi" - dijo Lea riendo.

"bueno esta bien, pero vení rápido, no te entretengas con la rubia...porque puedo llamarte otra vez" - dijo Jenna riendo y colgo.

En ese mismo momento Lea la miro a Dianna, que estaba apoyada en la pared con cara de confundida.

"perdon, Jenna me necesita, hay mucho desorden en la casa y el novio llega en dos horas y para terminar, Naya y Heather están durmiendo juntas en la habitación de Jenna" - dijo Lea y sonrió.

"Naya y Heather?...no lo puedo creer" - dijo Dianna riendo y negando con la cabeza.

"de verdad yo tampoco lo creo, pero bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana" - dijo Lea saludando a la rubia, con un cálido beso en la mejilla.

"espera...me prestas tu celular?" - dijo Dianna estirando la mano para que se lo diera.

"si claro...quieres hacer una llamada?" - dijo Lea prestandole el celular a la rubia.

"no...-marcaba en el telefeno- por si necesitas algo" - dijo Dianna y le devolvió el teléfono con su numero marcado.

"oh...gracias...apenas tenga tiempo te mando un mensaje y guardas el mio" - dijo Lea y se fue de la casa.

Al salir de la casa de Dianna se dio cuenta que no traia su auto y pidió un taxi, el taxi no había tardado casi nada asi que cuando vino subio lo mas rápido posible, al subir lo primero que hizo es agendar el telefono de la rubia y mandarle un mensaje.

**No pude aguantar...ajajaj soy muy impaciente y bueno te mande antes – Lea**

Dianna recibió el mensaje y sonrió como una tonta, y decidió contestarle.

**Tranquila me gusta que seas impaciente, aunque aveces no es bueno...pero me parece que es excusa porque no querés aceptar que me extrañas ajajaj – Dianna**

**Extrañarte?...nooo si vos abusas de mi amabilidad y te aprovechas de mis cualidades gastronomicas jajajaj – Lea**

**Oh por dios...no seas mentirosa, bueno confieso que ame el desayuno pero me debes la cena ;) - Dianna**

**Te aseguro que si te hago la cena te vas a casar conmigo jajajaj – Lea**

**Estas coqueteandome?...oh dios mio – Dianna**

**nooo, yo noooo estoy coqueteandote...vos pensás cualquier cosa – Lea**

**jajajajaj igual me encanta que te creas mucho, pero va a cortaste mucho, no soy fácil – Dianna**

**nada es difícil para mi – Lea **

**veremos...- Dianna**

La conversación había terminado, ya que Lea estaba en la casa de Jenna. Mientras guardaba su teléfono golpeaba la puerta.

"por fin!..." - dijo Jenna abriéndole la puerta.

"oh gracias que lindo recibimiento" - dijo Lea irónicamente.

En ese instante salio de la cocina Naya, con una taza de café negro.

"hola Lea como estas?" - dijo Naya con cara de pocos amigos.

"muy bien, pero vos no podes decir lo mismo" - dijo Lea

"te puedes sentar...quiero que me cuentes todo" - dijo Jenna sentando a Naya en el sillon

"no íbamos a limpiar?" - dijo Lea

"te puedes callar...me explota la cabeza" - dijo Naya molesta.

"perdón, no es mi culpa que tomes tanto" - dijo Lea.

"bueno basta che!...Naya cuéntanos de tus jueguitos con la bailarina" - dijo Jenna entusiasmada.

"no voy a contar nada" - dijo Naya sonriendo, acordándose de la noche anterior.

En ese momento sale Hemo de la habitación agarrándose la cabeza y mirando a las chicas que estaban sentadas en el sillón, la bailarina solo sonrió y se dirigió al baño. Cuando salio del baño fue directo a saludar a las chicas, primero a Jenna que estaba en una punta, luego a Lea y por ultimo a Naya, le dio un beso muy tierno en la mejilla y se acomodo al lado de ella en el sillón.

"quieres un poco" - dijo Naya susurrando en el oído de Hemo

"no gracias bonita" - dijo Hemo sonriendo muy tierna.

"bueno lamento interrumpir este momento de cariño...pero si no me van a contar que paso...vamos a limpiar porque no quiero ver estas cosas, sin saber porque las hacen" - dijo Jenna molesta porque no le contaban nada.

"tranquila BLOQUEADORA no seas así" - dijo Lea riendo y las otras chicas la siguieron.

"porque la llamas así?" - dijo Naya

"porque..." - dijo Lea y Jenna interrumpió.

"porque la interrumpí dos veces, cuando la chica estaba con la rubia" - dijo Jenna riendo.

"con Dianna?" - dijo Hemo.

"quien otra rubia?...si vos estabas conmigo" - dijo Naya sonriendo.

"oh dios mio...que paso, cuenta todo" - dijo Hemo.

"no tengo nada que contar...vamos a limpiar" - dijo Lea riendo y se paro.

Todas las chicas hicieron lo mismo y comenzaron a limpiar la casa de Jenna.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN <strong>

Bueno gracias otra vez por los comentarios de verdad me alaga mucho que lean la historia.

creo que la fiesta tuvo sus estragos y bueno, quien no ha tenido dolor de cabeza despues de una festichola? jajajajja

yo se que despues de este capitulo me van a re putear porque hubo solo acercamiento y nada mas! pero tranqilos todo a su debido tiempo!

definitavamente Jenna esta teniendo un papel muy interesante jajajaja espero que les halla gustado el capitulo y disculpen la demora!

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter : **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	7. EL NOVIO

Mientras limpiaban todo el desorden, celular de Lea no dejaba de sonar, cada mensaje que recibía ella lo leia con un sonrisa muy tierna en su cara.

"porque esa sonrisa?..." - dijo Hemo.

"si, es verdad...hacer rato suena tu celular y vos sonreís como una tonta" - dijo Naya tratando de mirar el teléfono de la morocha.

"es la rubia" - dijo Jenna quien estaba en la cocina.

"me pueden dejar tranquila?..." - dijo Lea yendo a otro lugar.

Los mensajes entre Dianna y Lea habían sido durante todo lo que quedaba del día.

Las chicas habían terminado de limpiar y cada una se fue a su casa, Naya se ofreció a llevar a Hemo y Lea se fue a el hotel, donde había hecho reserva.

"bueno gracias por la fiesta, por el rato lindo, por el juego...y por la cama" - dijo Naya despidiéndose de Jenna.

"si gracias por ….la cama" - dijo Hemo riendo.

"claro ustedes agradezcan...igual me deben el chisme eh! - dijo Jenna señalando a la bailarina y a Naya.

"dejalas ya!...me voy porque estoy cansada...nos vemos mañana" - dijo Lea dando un beso en la mejilla de Jenna.

"vos también me debes algo...y me la voy a cobrar" - dijo Jenna.

"callate...BLOQUEADORA" - grito Lea desde su auto.

En ese momento salieron a sus respectivos lugares, Naya con Hemo y Lea sola.

"crees que Lea y Dianna?..." - dijo Naya, mientras conducía.

"la verdad no se...de Lea me lo esperaba, pero de Dianna?...no" - dijo Hemo

"Lea tiene su "algo" que te puede seducir.." - dijo Naya sonriendo.

"que?...te gusta?" - dijo Hemo mirándola fijo.

"no!...dije que ella ten...para...estas celosa?" - dijo Naya riendo.

"quien?...yo?...no para nada" - dijo Hemo mirando al frente y cruzándose los brazos.

No habían hablado durante lo que restaba del viaje. Naya estaciono el auto enfrente de la casa de la rubia y saco la llave.

"bueno gracias...chau" - dijo Hemo saludando a la morena sin ganas.

Naya la agarro de la muñeca con fuerza e hizo que la bailarina volviera a sentarse en el asiento de copiloto, del auto.

"que pasa, estas celosa?" - dijo Naya mirandola fijo.

"quien yo?...para nada...me podes soltar?" - dijo Hemo mirando su muñeca, que todavia la tenia la morena.

"ei tranquila...sabes muy bien que solo fue un comentario" - dijo Naya soltando la muñeca de Hemo.

"bueno, hace lo que quieras..." - dijo Hemo ignoralndola.

"vamos...sabes muy bien que lo que paso anoche, paso con VOS, y con nadie mas" - dijo Naya mirando los ojos de la bailarina.

"lo que paso anoche...que en anoche, ok?" - dijo Hemo y salio del auto.

Naya se quedo petrificada por lo que habia dicho la bailarina, luego de unos minutos de haber salido la rubia ella quedo sentada en el auto mirando hacia el frente, no podia entender porque habia dicho eso. Mientras Naya permanecia asombrada por la fease, Hemo habia entrado a la casa y se encuentra con una gran sorpresa.

"hola mi amor" - dijo Taylor, novio de Hemo, con los brazos abiertos esperando un abrazo.

Hemo quedo paralizada durante unos segundos, sin poder reaccionar. Luego se acerco lentamente a su novio y lo abrazo, de forma muy distante, la rubia no podia creer que el estuviera hai, era algo imposible.

"co...com...como estas?" - dijo Hemo, que le costaba entender lo que pasaba.

"oh...muy bien...que te parece mi sorpresa?" - dijo Taylor, mirando a Hemo.

"uhmm...realmente no te esperaba pero es lindo..." - dijo Hemo con una media sonrisa en la cara.

"te extrañe tanto..." - dijo Taylor abrazando a la bailarina.

Hemo se apoyo en el hombro de Taylor y comenzo a recordar todo lo que habia pasado la noche anterior con Naya, en ese presiso momento comenzo a caer una lagrima.

"estas bien princesa?" - dijo Taylor al sentir que Hemo apretaba fuerte el hombro de el.

Taylor se separo de ella por algunos milímetro y se percato de que estaba llorando.

"que pasa amor?" - dijo Taylor preocupado.

"es que...nada...me encanta que estes aca" - dijo Hemo mintiendo.

"oh mi amor...te extrañe mucho" - dijo Taylor intentando darle un beso, pero la bailarina interrumpió.

"me puedes traer un vaso de agua...por favor" - dijo Hemo corriendo su cara.

Taylor fue con gusto a traerle el vaso de agua, mientras Hemo se tiro en el sillón todavía recordando lo de la noche anterior, sabia que no era bueno que Taylor estuviera hai, sabia que lo que habia hecho con Naya tampoco era bueno, habia engañado a su novio, pero no pudo aguantar estar frente a la morena. "_Naya me hizo sentir como nunca, pero Taylor, el es mi novio, no puedo hacerle esto"_ pensaba Hemo por dentro. Mientras seguia pensando llego Taylor.

"toma bebe, estas bien?" - dijo Taylor entregando el vaso de agua.

"si...es que es...una...gran sorpresa" - dijo Hemo que no sabia como reaccionar.

Taylor se sento en el sillon abrazandola. Mientras Hemo seguia pensando en todo lo que habia pasado con Naya.

Por su parte Lea habia llegado al hotel, lo primero que hizo es darse un baño, habia pasado todo el dia mensajeandose con Dianna, no lo podia creer. Al salir del baño tenia dos mensajes de la rubia.

**Te dejo descansar porque seguro lo necesitas – Dianna**

**Mañana hablamos y te veo...que duermas bien y sueñes conmigo jajaja – Dianna**

Lea leia los mensajes y se reia, no le contesto porque se imagino que ya estaria durmiendo.

Al otro dia las chicas se levantaron temprano, como habitualmente y se dirijieron a el estudio de grabaciones.

Mientras Lea bajaba de su auto, que lo estacionaba al lado de uno que no conocia, del lado del auto desconocido abrieron la puerta, Lea se asusto al ver bajar alguien de hai.

"tan mala cara traigo?...eso que me la lave!" - dijo Dianna, quien salia del coche, sonriendo.

"oh...no te vi, no sabias que eras vos" - dijo Lea sorprendida.

Lea avanzo para seguir caminando y la rubia la acompaño.

"y ese auto?" - dijo Lea intrigada.

"lo retire hace un rato del taller...quedo 0km" - dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"oh...que lindo" - dijo Lea sonriendo.

"sip...como dormiste anoche?" - dijo Dianna mirando a la morocha.

"muy bien, aunque..." - dijo Lea sin terminar la frase.

"aunque?...que?" - dijo Dianna intrigada.

"te extrañe" - dijo Lea en voz baja y sonrojandose.

"awww...vez sos muy tierna" - dijo Dianna abrazandola por el hombro.

En ese momento alguien por atrás las sorprende, tocando bocina, ya que iban por el medio del estacionamiento. Pi-pi-pi-pi...se escucha de atrás, las chicas saltaron del susto, se corrieron y se percataron de que era nada mas y nada menos que Jenna.

"por favor...no monten un teatro por dios" - dijo Jenna riendo y estacionando en un lugar libre.

Las chicas se acercaron al auto de Jenna para ir juntas al estudio. Mientras esperaban que salga Jenna del auto, se acercaba Naya con no muy buena cara.

"que onda te dura la borrachera?" - dijo Jenna apenas la vio.

Naya la miro con muy mala cara, y Lea se percato de eso.

"dejala tranquila Jenna" - dijo Lea mirando a la morena.

Naya saludo a las chicas y fueron las 4 caminando hacia los estudios, cuando de pronto se topan con un coche que se paro justo a unos metros de las actrices. Desde ese mismo auto se podia ver la figura de Hemo que estaba en el asiento de copiloto, pero quien era el que conducia.

"es Hemo" - dijo Jenna señalando el coche.

"pero quien es el?" - dijo Lea extrañada.

Taylor habia llevado a Hemo hasta los estudios, Hemo no queria pero el insistio tanto que no pudo negarse. Habian llegado y Hemo no pudo evitar ver a Naya, en ese momento Taylor la despidio con un beso en la boca, lo que hizo que Jenna gritara.

"ES EL NOVIO" - dijo Jenna riendo fuerte.

"shh...puedes cerrar esa boca de buzon por dios" - dijo Lea golpeando la cabeza de Jenna.

Dianna en ese preciso instante miro a Naya y ella bajo la mirada con tristeza y siguio caminando. La rubia se habia dado cuenta que algo pasaba.

"Naya esperame" - dijo Dianna corriendo tras ella.

"oh...perdon no te vi" - dijo Naya mirando hacia atrás.

"tranquila...todo esta bien?" - dijo Dianna mirandola a los ojos.

"si..." - dijo Naya sin poder mirar a la rubia.

En ese momento Lea se sumo a las chicas y fueron a maquillaje rapido. Mientras que Jenna espero a Hemo que venia caminando.

"con que ese es tu novio...no?" - dijo Jenna agarrando el brazo de la rubia.

"uhmmm si...y Naya?" - dijo Hemo sin darle importancia a lo que le habia preguntado.

"se fue con Lea y Dianna...entonces el sabe que...vos...y..." - dijo Jenna haciendo señas raras.

"no!...no lo sabe! Y no quiero hablar del tema...me siento mal, por Naya, por el, por mi" - dijo Hemo con un tono triste.

"tranquila...a todos los hombres le gustan los trios" - dijo Jenna riendo.

Hemo la miro sorprendida por lo que habia dicho, pero no le dio importancia, estaba todavia shoqueada por ver a Naya cuando besaba a Taylor, y no podia olvidar su cara, sabia que algo raro pasaba con ella, pero cuando beso a Taylor se aceguro que no podia soportar ver sufrir a Naya, apenas la conocia pero tenian algo tan fuerte que nadie podria entenderlo.

Jenna y Hemo habian llegado a maquillaje, cuando abrieron la puerta y las tres chicas que estaban sentadas fijaron su mirada en Hemo.

"hola chicas" - dijo Hemo con una leve voz.

"hola" - dijo Dianna y Lea casi a coro, mientras que Naya no emitio ninguna palabra.

"ya vieron el novio de nuestra bailarina?" - dijo Jenna sonriendo

En ese mismo momento Dianna y Lea la miraron como si las miradas mataran, y Hemo solo negaba con la cabeza, mientras que Naya no miraba ni emitia ningun sonido.

"creo que a alguien le dura la fiesta eh!" - dijo Jenna mirando a Naya.

Dianna no podia creer que Jenna estaba diciendo eso, sabia muy bien que entre Hemo y Naya pasaba algo, pero no lo iba a decir sin embargo conocia muy poco a Naya, pero le bastaba para darse cuenta que las cosas que decia Jenna le molestaba. Entonces Dianna actuo y agarro su celular.

**Hazme el favor de callar a Jenna porque realmente se esta pasando – Dianna**

Lea recibio el mensaje de Dianna y miro a Jenna con cara de pocos amigos, a lo que Jenna entendio el mensaje y luego miro a Hemo que no estaba nada bien, se sentia mucho la tencion en maquillaje pero no le dieron mucha importancia.

Salieron de maquillaje, por un lado Lea, Dianna y Naya por el otro Jenna y Hemo.

La primera escena era entre las Cheerios y tenian que actuar como si nada, Naya sabia que era su trabajo y que no podia poner lo persona y el trabajo en el mismo lugar asi que actuo como si nada. Hemo hizo lo mismo haciendo como si nada paso.

Luego de varias horas, llego el tan esperado almuerzo, los grupos ya eran mas visibles, las chicas, Jenna, Hemo, Naya, Dianna, Lea y Amber siempre en la misma mesa. Pero esta vez se sumaron los chicos a hablar de la tan divertida fiesta.

"que buena fiesta por dios" - dijo Mark

"la verdad me diverti mucho" - dijo Cory.

"podriamos repetirla" - dijo Harry

"creo que si...y mas por algunas cositas que pasaron despues...o no chicas?" - dijo Jenna mirando a Naya y Hemo.

"sii...yo lo vi...muy exitante" - dijo Mark.

Naya en ese mismo instante se levanto de la mesa.

"lo siento, pero no tengo hambre...provecho" - dijo Naya mirando con odio a Mark y a Jenna.

Naya agarro sus cosas y se fue. Mientras todos los demas chicos miraban a Mark y a Jenna.

"que?...no dijimos nada malo" - dijeron casi a coro, Mark y Jenna.

Dianna se levanto y en ese momento se levanto Hemo.

"no...deja que voy yo, prefiero que hable conmigo" - dijo Dianna mirando a Hemo

Lea miro como se iba Dianna y luego miro a Hemo como se sentaba con mucha tristesa.

Dianna ingreso al triller donde estaba Naya.

"oye te traje agua, quieres?" - dijo Dianna ofreciendole agua a la morena.

"gracias" - dijo Naya apenas con voz, secandoce las lagrimas que caian poco a poco.

"hey...que pasa?" - dijo Dianna acariciando el pelo de la morena.

"nada..." - dijo Naya mirandola con lagrimas en los ojos.

"vamos Naya...puedes contar conmigo" - dijo Dianna mirandola y dandole seguridad.

"te puedo abrazar?" - dijo Naya con la voz temblorosa.

"claro, ven aqui" - dijo Dianna y la abrazo con mucha fuerza.

Durante unos minutos ninguna emitio ninguna palabra, solo se limitaron a abrazarse y nada mas. Luego de un rato, Dianna agarro un pañuelo que tenia y le seco las lagrimas.

"tranquila, no te voy a presionar. Cuando quieras me lo podes contar" - dijo Dianna sonriendo un poco.

"gracias rubia, la verdad sos muy buena" - dijo Naya mirandola.

"tranquila, se que vos harias lo mismo por mi...o no?" - dijo Dianna codeandola y ambas sonrieron.

"vos sabes lo que paso anoche no?" - dijo Naya mirandola fijo.

"a que te referis?..." - dijo Dianna un poco desconcertada.

"a lo que hablaron los chicos" - dijo Naya bajando la mirada.

"si...pero si no..." - dijo Dianna y fue interrumpida por Naya.

"no me dijo que tenia novio, me beso y fue hermoso, pero no me dijo que tenia novio, me dijo que era algo especial lo que pasaba, que no queria apurarse, esta bien estabamos tomadas, pero a la mañana siguiente me dijo que nadie la habia hecho tan feliz, como yo" - dijo Naya volviendo a llorar.

"tranquila mi vida, tranquila..." - dijo Dianna y la volvio a abrazar.

"es mas...ayer se puso celosa porque dije que Lea tenia algo que me llamaba la atencion" - dijo Naya y en ese mismo instante Dianna se separo.

"Lea?...te gusta Lea?" - dijo Dianna nerviosa.

"noooo...solo dije eso porque me llama la atencion su forma de ser, tan liberal y tan hiperactiva...espera...que pasa con la mini diva?...mmmmm..." - dijo Naya sonriendo.

"por lo menos te saque una sonrisa" - dijo Dianna

"no me cambies de tema rubia, dime que pasa con la mini diva" - dijo Naya en tono ordenante.

"nada...es muy linda, muy buena cocinera. Muy buena...a...brazando" - dijo Dianna y su voz iba bajando el tono.

"mmmmm...creo que hay algo mas..." - dijo Naya y comenzo a reir.

"nada simplemente que...nada me encanta su compañía" - dijo Dianna y sonrio.

En ese mismo momento golpearon la puerta del trailler, ambas se asustaron. Pero vieron la hora y se habian dado cuenta que ya había pasado una hora y su break del almuerzo se habia terminado.

Era Cory quien golpeaba la puerta, avisándole a las chicas que tenían que grabar. Las niñas se levantaron y Naya le dio las gracias a Dianna, por su compresión y le dijo que la mantenga al tanto sobre la mini diva, la rubia solo asintió con la cabeza.

Luego de una jornada larga de trabajo ya eran las 9 de la noche y habían terminado las grabaciones. Dianna fue en busca de sus cosas al triller y se encontró con que Lea estaba esperándola.

"buu" - dijo Lea asustando a Dianna.

"hoooooooo que susto" - dijo Dianna riendo.

"bueno, por lo menos, tengo su bolso aca asi que no mas labio roto"- dijo Lea y rieron las dos.

"que haces aca?" - dijo Dianna intrigada.

"bueno...te estaba esperando" - dijo Lea un poco nerviosa.

"a si?... y se puede saber para que?" - dijo Dianna sentándose en el sillón, que también estaba la morocha.

"para...cenar?" - dijo Lea bajando la mirada.

"cenar?...me vas a cocinar?" - dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"no, solo pensaba invitarte a un restoran" - dijo Lea un poco confundida.

"no, no quiero...yo quiero que me cocines...en...mi casa" - dijo Dianna sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"en ….tu...casa?" - dijo Lea sorprendida.

"si...en...mi...casa" - dijo Dianna imitando a Lea.

Lea no sabia que mas decir quedo en silencio durante unos minutos sin reaccionar.

"ok, si no quieres dímelo y me voy" - dijo Dianna parándose.

"no, no, no esta bien!...te cocinare, pero no te acostumbres" - dijo Lea sonriendo y también se paro.

Ambas se pararon y quedaron una frente a la otra, los nervios de ambas se notaban a leguas, era una situación ya conocida por ambas, pero aun asi no dejaba de traerles nervios y aceleración cardíaca. Lea miro los ojos de la rubia y solo sonrió, la rubia miro los ojos de la morocha y también sonrió. Estaban solo a unos centímetros, ninguna de las dos se quería mover, era algo hermoso lo que pasaba cada vez que se juntaban de esa manera. Dianna la miro sin pestañear.

"me intimidas..." - dijo Dianna con un susurro en la boca de la morena.

Lea solo se limito a sonreír y a acercarse mas a la rubia, tanto que de los nervios la piso haciendo que Dianna expulsara una risa.

"perdón, perdón no...perdón" - dijo Lea retrocediendo.

"esta bien no pasa nada" - dijo Dianna mirando a Lea a los ojos.

Dianna miro su pie y en ese momento sintio la mano de la morena pasando por la cintura, levanto la mirada y la tenia enfrente de ella tan solo rosando sus narices. La rubia no dejaba de tragar saliva de lo nerviosa que estaba, Lea solo sonreia por los nervios. En ese mismo momento Lea penso "_si no avanzo ahora no avanzo mas_" y se digo a tomar un suspiro, pero fue muy mala idea, justo en ese momento entro Jenna.

"no, no, no, no, no, no y NOOOOOOOOOOOO" - dijo Lea separándose de Dianna.

"si, si, si, si, si, si y SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" - dijo Jenna riendo, mientras Dianna hacia lo mismo.

"estoy haciendo honor a mi sobre nombre" - dijo Jenna riendo y agarro una bolsa que tenia en una mesa.

"claro, justo ahora se te ocurre agarrar esa maldita bolsa" - dijo Lea enojada, sacadisima.

"claro, las busque por todos lados y bueno, me encanta mi sobre nombre" - dijo Jenna haciendo bromas.

"no es broma...diosss...TE ODIO" - dijo Lea sacada.

"tranquila, igual ya nos íbamos" - dijo Dianna agarrando sus cosas y saliendo.

"claro...ya nos íbamos" - dijo Lea haciendo caras.

Las tres salieron del trailler, mientras iban en busca de sus autos, Jenna las saludaba, Lea seguia sacada por lo que había pasado.

"tranquila, pareces hombre caliente" - dijo Jenna riendo.

Dianna le dijo a Lea que se encontraran en la casa de ella para cenar, Lea acepto y mientras subían a su coche, la primera en salir fue Jenna tocando bocina, y gritando a Lea _"si fueras hombre ya se te hubiera parado". _A lo que Lea le contesto levantando la mano y haciéndole fuckyou

"LEA" - dijo Dianna al ver la reacción de la morocha.

"que?...ella me provoco" - dijo Lea levantando los hombros.

Ambas subieron al coche y se dirigieron a la casa de la rubia, para cenar.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Bueno este capitulo se lo dedique un poco mas a HEYA asi que espero que las seguidoras esten contentas...

me encanta Jenna confiezo que estoy haciendo un personaje mas comico asi que la divercion corre por cuenta de JENNA jajajajajaja

este fue un toque mas dramatico, que tencion diosss! jajajja me encantaaaaa me emociono con los dialogos i me paso de las paginas jajajaja perdon!

GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS LOS LEO A TODOS DE VERDAD!

en especial a Flor-beluh08...dios mio te amo! jajajajaj qe decia? jajajajaj naaa gracias por los coment!

y a los demas tambien los amo! (bue ya me creia una estrella jajajajaja)

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO!

NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter : **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	8. MI EX NOVIO

Dianna llego primera, luego Lea llego unos 15 minutos mas tarde. Estaciono su coche y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa de la rubia. Dianna abrió la puerta sin dejar que Lea tocara.

"pensé que venias atrás mio?" - dijo Dianna mirando a la morocha.

"me desvié un poco...compre esto" - dijo Lea, mostrandole un vino tinto que había comprado de paso.

"te perdono porque es el que me gusta" - dijo Dianna sonriendo e invitándola a pasar.

Lea paso, Dianna le guardo sus cosas y la invito a la cocina para que prepare el plato de la noche. Lea abrió la heladera y saco todo lo que podía llegar a usar, mientras que Dianna se limito a sentarse en una banqueta, en la barra de tragos que estaba en la cocina.

"no me vas ayudar?" - dijo Lea sin darse vuelta.

"creo que me gusta verte en acción...digo cocinando" - dijo Dianna un poco nerviosa.

"claro, entonces vas a observarme todo lo que haga?" - dijo Lea dándose vuelta.

"claro!...me encanta verte cocinar...pero te falta algo" - dijo Dianna y se paro a buscar algo en uno de los cajones de la mesada.

"y eso?" - dijo Lea sorprendida.

"un delantal...no quiero que te ensucies" - dijo Dianna y le dio el delantal a la morocha.

"me lo puedes poner?...es que tengo las manos mojadas..." - dijo Lea enseñándole las manos.

"oh...si...claro" - dijo Dianna y comenzó a ponerle el delantal.

Mientras se lo ponía, Dianna estaba muy nerviosa, sabia que estar cerca de Lea le provocaba nervios. Lea notaba los nervios y solo sonreía. La rubia paso su mano por la cintura de la morocha, para atar el delantal e hizo que le diera cosquillas a Lea.

"tienes cosquillas?" - dijo Dianna al oído de la morocha, mientras ataba el delantal.

"oh...si un poco" - dijo Lea nerviosa al escuchar la voz en su oído.

"que lindo perfume" - dijo Dianna dejándose llevar por el aroma de la morocha.

"oh...gracias..." - dijo Lea sintiendo la respiración de la rubia en su cuello.

Dianna al darse cuenta que se había dejado llevar por el aroma, rápidamente se separo de Lea.

"listo..." - dijo Dianna nerviosa.

"gracias" - dijo Lea, sonrió y comenzó a preparar la cena.

Dianna se quedo sentada donde anteriormente estaba, y miro todo el tiempo a Lea. _"como cocina, su pelo, su sonrisa, sus manos, su forma de agarrar las cosas" _pensaba la rubia, mientras Lea sentía esa mirada observadora tras su espalda, pero ella solo sonreía. Luego de un rato de estar observando la cocinera, Dianna se levanto y se fue al living.

"donde vas?" - dijo Lea sin desatender la comida.

"ya vengo" - dijo Dianna mientras avanzaba al living.

La rubia se sentó en el sillón y agarro un cajón, que tenia varias películas, y comenzó a ver cual podría ser la indicada para después de cenar, en ese momento sus pensamientos comenzaron a tener efecto. _"porque la veo de otra forma?, es hermosa y me encanta cuando estamos juntas, pero no es normal verla así o si?" _pensaba mientras elegía la película, entonces fue que sonó su teléfono.

**Te extraño bebe – Dave **

Dianna miro extrañada el celular, sabia que no era buena señal ese mensaje, si bien su relación con su novio no estaba del todo bien, no había dejado de tener contacto con el, hasta hace unas semanas que con el tema de las grabaciones y Lea, no tuvo tiempo de hablar ni mandarle ningún mensaje. Era obvio que Dianna se lo tenia que contar a Lea, la morocha había confiado en ella y le había contado su relación con una chica. La rubia no contesto el mensaje, porque no quería arruinar la cena, pero ante ese mensaje se puso muy nerviosa, seguía pensando que iba hacer, mientras en ese momento se acerco Lea.

"oye, ya esta la cena, donde comemos?"- dijo Lea mirando a la rubia.

"uhmmm...aquí?...quieres?" - dijo Dianna escondiendo su teléfono.

"claro...quieres que ponga los platos?" - dijo Lea tímida.

"no, tranquila dejame algo a mi" - dijo Dianna con una sonrisa falsa.

Dianna mientras buscaba los platos y las demás cosas, no hacia ningún comentario. Lea se dio cuenta de eso y rompió el silencio.

"pasa algo?...porque estas muy callada" - dijo Lea.

"oh...no, simplemente que...nada...tengo...hambre" - dijo Dianna sin mirar a la morocha.

"haa...bueno entonces preparate, porque vas a probar lo mas rico del mundo" - dijo Lea sonriendo.

Dianna ya había llevado todo a la mesa y Lea llevaba la comida. Durante la comida Dianna no dijo nada, estaba muy pensativa por el mensaje de su novio, y Lea notaba todo eso, se le hacia muy raro que no dijera nada.

"segura estas bien?" - dijo Lea rompiendo el silencio.

"si...claro" - dijo Dianna muy poco convincente.

Luego de terminar de cenar, Lea ayudo a levantar las cosas y mientras lavaban comenzó la conversación.

"a vos te pasa algo..." - dijo Lea mirando a los ojos de la rubia.

"no me pasa nada...de verdad" - dijo Dianna sin mirarla.

"vamos Dianna...te pasa algo...desde que sonó tu...teléfono, estas así" - dijo Lea un poco insegura.

"no, no pasa nada...quieres ver...una película?" - dijo Dianna tratando de no mirarla.

"bueno...esta bien" - dijo Lea tratando de entender a la rubia.

Se secaron las manos, y fueron directo al living a ver la película. Dianna eligió "The notebook" a lo que Lea no se opuso, la rubia puso la película sin decir ninguna palabra y se sentó en el sillón, justo al lado de la morocha.

"te gusta?" - dijo Dianna sin mirar a la morocha.

"ya la vi, pero es lindo verla otra vez, y con compañía nueva" - dijo Lea mirando a la rubia.

"gracias..." - dijo Dianna sin mirarla.

Luego de mas de media hora de la película, Dianna no le prestaba atención, y Lea mucho menos ya la había visto, entonces fue cuando Lea agarro el control y apago la tele.

"me puedes decir que te pasa?" - dijo Lea acomodándose frente a la rubia.

"nada, nada me pasa" - dijo Dianna sin mirarla.

"vamos Di, contame" - dijo Lea acariciándole la mano

"Di?..." - dijo Dianna sorprendida.

"oh...perdón no te gusta?" - dijo Lea con cara de susto.

"no, tranquila, suena lindo...de tu...boca" - dijo Dianna y su voz se iba apagando.

"bueno me podes contar que pasa?" - dijo Lea mirándola a los ojos.

"nada...es que..." - dijo Dianna y la interrumpió su teléfono.

Dianna se puso mas nerviosa al ver que la llamada era de Dave, su novio. Lea la miro como preocupada, y la rubia solo atino a colgar el teléfono y apargalo.

"quien era?...estas bien?...estas pálida" - dijo Lea tratando de entender que pasaba.

"si estoy bien...es que..." - dijo Dianna encontrando las palabras justas.

"es que...que?" - dijo Lea ansiosa por escucharla.

"era mi...un amigo" - dijo Dianna y bajo la mirada.

"tu...amigo?...ok" - dijo Lea dudando de la palabra de la rubia.

Dianna no sabia como mirar a Lea, sabia que su novio era lo mas lindo que le había pasado, pero al conocer a Lea fue algo increíble, la coneccion de las dos, la amabilidad de la morocha, y la relación que habían formado era intensa y nadie la hacia sentir como Lea, pero primero tenia que ser sincera con la morocha no quería que nada la lastime.

"perdón, de verdad perdón" - dijo Dianna con carita triste.

"porque me pides perdón?" - dijo Lea alejándose un poco mas de la rubia.

"porque..." - dijo Dianna sin mirarla y Lea interrumpió

"tranquila Di...esta bien, creo que lo mejor va a ser que me valla porque es medio tarde y mañana hay que levantarse temprano" - dijo Lea levantándose y agarrando sus cosas.

"por favor no te vallas" - dijo Dianna y agarro la mano de Lea.

Lea se quedo sorprendida por la reacción de la rubia y le regalo una linda sonrisa. Dianna se paro y se puso delante de la morocha.

"por favor quedate conmigo" - dijo Dianna y agarro las dos manos de la morocha.

"tranquila que pasa?" - dijo Lea sorprendida al ver unas lagrimas en los ojos de la rubia.

"quiero que te quedes conmigo, no quiero estar sola...por favor" - dijo Dianna mientras se le caían las lagrimas.

"hey tranquila, me voy a quedar si?..." - dijo Lea acariciando la mejilla de la rubia

Lea sentó a Dianna de nuevo en el sillón y la abrazo con fuerza, a lo que la rubia no se negó. Luego de varios minutos de estar así Dianna se alejo un poco y miro fijo los ojos de la morocha.

"realmente no se porque estoy así" - dijo Dianna con poca voz.

"shh...tranquila no hace falta que me digas nada" - dijo Lea y la volvió a abrazar.

Lea la abrazo sin pedirle explicaciones ni decirle nada, simplemente se limito a abrazarla a lo que Dianna lo sintió muy lindo. Luego de varios minutos Lea se dio cuenta que la rubia se había quedado dormida en su pecho, eso le parecía lo mas tierno del planeta. La rubia solo dormía, parecía un angelito, mientras que la morocha acariciaba su pelo y sonreía al verla dormir.

Luego de estar dos horas así, si, dos horas, Lea acomodo a Di en el sillón y busco alguna manta o algo para taparla, luego de taparla agarro una lapicera y una hoja y le dejo un mensaje en la mesita, después de dejar el mensaje despacio se fue alejando y se fue de la casa, subió a su coche y se dirigió al hotel donde la noche anterior había reservado unas noches mas.

Al día siguiente Dianna se levanto y noto que había dormido en el sillón y estaba tapada, algo que le sorprendió, recordó que había apagado su celular y lo busco para prenderlo, abajo del celular había un papel escrito.

_Corderito:_

_Te ves tan tierna durmiendo, que no quise despertarte. Simplemente te tape y deje que soñaras lindo. Gracias por la cena y por el abrazo, de verdad me encanta compartir tiempo con vos._

_Nos vemos en los estudios y espero que me sonrías como lo haces siempre, no dejes que nada malo te arruine el día!..._

_espero que te haya gustado la comida! _

_Besos y cariños_

_Lea_

Dianna no pudo evitar sonreír con la mini carta de la morocha. Luego de eso encendió su celular y voy que tenia varios mensajes de Dave, volvió a mirar la carta y tomo la decisión de llamarlo.

"hola Dave?" - dijo Dianna

"hola bebe...como estas?...te extraño" - dijo Dave del otro lado del teléfono.

"Dave por favor...te llame para decirte...que necesito que hablemos personalmente" - dijo Dianna tomando una decisión.

"ok...bebe cuando?" - dijo Dave sin entender nada.

"en una hora puede ser?" - dijo Dianna mirando el reloj.

"en una hora?...ok...donde?" - dijo Dave

"en el bar que esta enfrente de los estudios puede ser?" - dijo Dianna decidida.

"si, claro"- dijo Dave.

"bueno nos vemos ahí...adiós" - dijo Dianna

"adiós...te..." - dijo Dave y Dianna corto.

Dianna corto con Dave y lo primero que hizo es mandarle un mensaje a Lea.

**Realmente me dejaste sola, pero me encanto la comida y la atención que me diste...nos vemos en unas horas... - Dianna.**

Ya había pasado una hora de hablar con Dave y Dianna ya estaba en el bar, el chico todavía no llegaba y ella estaba que moría de los nervios. Se abre la puerta del bar y entra Dave, Dianna le hace seña para que valla donde estaba.

"hola bonita..." - dijo Dave abrazando a la rubia.

"hola..." - dijo Dianna devolviendo el abrazo.

"siéntate..." - dijo Dianna mirando la silla vaciá.

"gracias...pero que pasa bebe?...porque querés hablar?" - dijo Dave preocupado.

"es que...tenemos...que hablar" - dijo Dianna nerviosa.

"sobre?..." - dijo Dave sin entender nada.

"nosotros..." - dijo Dianna terminante.

"que pasa...con nosotros?" - dijo Dave con cara rara.

"pasa que...estamos mal, y las cosas se complicaron...yo ahora no tengo tiempo de estar con nadie, grabo casi todo el día, y la verdad no tengo tiempo ni para mi..." - dijo Dianna mirando los ojos de Dave.

"que me querés decir?" - dijo Dave sin entender nada.

"que...lo mejor sera que cortemos la relación, a mi no me hace bien, y a vos tampoco...te quiero muchísimo pero lo mejor es que nos separemos, ambos tenemos vidas distintas y creo que esta afectando mucho en nuestra relación, por eso lo mejor es que ya no estemos juntos" - dijo Dianna tragando saliva.

"que?...pero...entiendo, lose...pero estas segura?" - dijo Dave un poco triste.

"si, es por los dos, no quiero lastimarte...pero es lo mejor" - dijo Dianna media triste.

"la verdad tenemos vidas diferentes y me duele todo esto, pero si querés eso...esta bien...por lo menos podemos seguir siendo amigos?" - dijo Dave mirando a la rubia.

"claro que podemos ser amigos...gracias por comprenderme" - dijo Dianna y abrazo a Dave.

En el mismo momento que Dianna abrazo a Dave paso con su coche Jenna y vio la linda escena.

Dianna después de ese abrazo siguió hablando con Dave y luego se despidió porque llegaba tarde a las grabaciones. La rubia cruzo y mientras llegaba al estudio se encontró con Jenna, Naya y Lea reunidas.

"oh...miren quien llego...la chica que abraza a chicos guapos" - dijo Jenna riendo.

"chicos guapos?" - dijo Naya sin entender.

"sii...la vi en un bar con un chico, muy guapo por cierto" - dijo Jenna sonriendo.

Lea solo se limito a escuchar y no mirar a Dianna.

"es un amigo...vino a verme nada mas" - dijo Dianna mientras miraba a Lea.

"claro, amigooooo"- dijo Jenna riendo y alejándose de las chicas.

Lea solo la miro con cara de decepción, en ese mismo preciso momento llego Hemo y se puso adelante de Naya.

"podemos hablar?" - dijo Hemo mirando a la morena.

Naya solo la miro, Dianna también la miro y Lea solo miro a Naya.

"creo que no es buen momento, tenemos grabación..." - dijo Naya sin mirar a la bailarina.

"bueno, en el break de almuerzo?" - dijo Hemo insistiendo.

"esta bien" - dijo Naya y solo se limito a caminar con la cabeza baja.

Dianna siguió a Naya, mientra Lea caminaba con Hemo.

"crees que se le pasara?" - dijo Hemo preocupada.

"dale tiempo, ella va a entender" - dijo Lea con pocas ganas.

"y a ti que te pasa?" - dijo Hemo sorprendida por la respuesta de la morocha.

"Dianna tiene novio?" - dijo Lea bajando la voz.

"oh...te lo dijo" - dijo Hemo sin sorprenderse.

"que es verdad?...solo fue una pregunta...espera...que lo sabias?" - dijo Lea sorprendida.

"bueno...no...creo que no debería hablar de esto" - dijo Hemo sabiendo que había metido la pata.

"ahora me vas a contar...lo sabias no?" - dijo Lea parándose enfrente de Hemo.

"bueno si, me lo contó, pero no pensé que no te lo había dicho o que te molestara tanto" - dijo Hemo asustada.

"perdón, no debí reaccionar así...solo que...nada dejalo" - dijo Lea y se aparto de Hemo.

Ambas se fueron a maquillaje. Luego de terminar de maquillarse empezaron las grabaciones.

La jornada había sido complicada para las chicas pero eran completamente profesionales así que no involucraron lo personal con lo profesional.

Había llegado la hora del almuerzo y Hemo buscaba por todas partes a Naya.

"haz visto a Naya?" - pregunto Hemo a Dianna.

"esta en el triller, me dijo que vallas" - dijo Dianna.

Hemo no dudo y fue corriendo al triller, cuando llego toco la puerta y Naya le abrió, la invito a sentarse y Hemo acepto, hubo varios minutos de silencio y fue la bailarina quien avanzo.

"seguís enojada?" - dijo Hemo mirando a la morena

"no estoy enojada, solo que...no entiendo porque no me habías dicho que tenias novio" - dijo Naya tratando de encontrar explicación.

"te lo iba a decir...pero la cosa se me complico" - dijo Hemo tímida.

"se te complico?...que paso?" - dijo Naya sin entender.

"se me complico..." - dijo Hemo bajando la mirada.

"no te entiendo Heather" - dijo Naya impaciente.

"no estabas en mis planes, ok?...no te tenia en mis malditos planes" - dijo Hemo molesta.

"y cual eran tus planes?" - dijo Naya sin entender nada.

"mis planes...solo quería bailar y actuar nada mas...pero apareciste en mi camino y mis planes se desvanecieron" - dijo Hemo parándose del sillón.

"claro...ahora soy la culpable de eso?...eh?...me lo hubieras dicho de un principio y te ignoraba" - dijo Naya gritando.

"no entendés nada..." - dijo Hemo enojada.

"que no entiendo?...que me mentiste?...que me usaste?...que según vos, no estaba en tus planes?" - dijo Naya alterada.

"no!...no entendés que..." - dijo Hemo y le partió la boca de un beso a Naya.

Naya se resistió pero solo le duro unos segundos, la rubia sabia que deseaba ese beso, tanto como ella. Fue un beso de lo mas tierno, Hemo agarraba su cara mientras que Naya la sostenía de la cintura, ambas no dejaban de besarse hasta que Jenna entro al trailler.

"se supone que...tendría que ser la BLOQUEADORA de la rubia linda y la morocha caliente...pero ahora tengo que hacer doble trabajo? - dijo Jenna riendo.

"nosotras...no..." - dijo Hemo nerviosa.

"tranquila vengo en busca de esto, y ya me voy porque no me gusta la doble jornada, solo lo hago con el otro par" - dijo Jenna riendo y se fue.

Naya comenzó a reír y Hemo lo mismo, luego se miraron y Hemo acaricio el rostro de la morena.

"de verdad, no estabas en mis planes...porque no pensaba sentir cosas acá dentro" - dijo Hemo señalando su pecho.

"entonces que vas...vamos a hacer?" - dijo Naya preocupada.

Hemo miro su reloj y sonrió.

"nos quedan 15 minutos...así que tu decides" - dijo Hemo con una sonrisa picara.

Naya enseguida la abrazo por el cuello y la beso con mucha pasión, tanto que hizo que Hemo cayera al sillón y ella se posara encima de la rubia. Los minutos pasaban y ellas estaban besándose cada vez con mas y mas fuerza, sus manos rosaban todo su cuerpo, Hemo no dejaba de acariciar la cara de Naya y la morocha se sentía única. La temperatura iba subiendo cada vez mas, los gemidos se hacían escuchar, la respiración pausada se sentía, las manos por el cuerpo se podían comprobar, los besos por el cuello estremecían y los movimientos eran muy lentos. Ambas tenían el uniforme de las Cheerios, ese uniforme que en la pechera tenia un cierre por el costado y en la pollera un cierre por atrás. Ambas sabían que solo a cierres estaban de pasar a la segunda etapa, y fue cuando Hemo comenzó a bajar el cierre de la pechera de Naya haciendo que a la morena le agarrara escalofríos, cuando termino de bajar el cierre la bailarina la comenzó a besar, primero por el cuello, luego los hombros, bajando casi hasta el pecho y fue ahí cuando se escucho la puerta. Ambas saltaron del sillón, Naya rápidamente fue al baño a ponerse bien el uniforme, Hemo solo quedo parada asustada.

"chicas es hora de grabar" - dijo Lea golpeando la puerta y retirándose.

"Gracias Lea" - dijo Hemo mientras recuperaba su respiración.

Naya salio del baño riendo, y Hemo la miro y comenzó a reír.

"primero Jenna, y ahora Lea" - dijo Naya.

"por lo menos Lea no paso..." - dijo Hemo encogiendo los hombros.

"Jenna tiene bien merecido su apodo, no crees?" - dijo Naya riendo.

"seguramente que si...vamos?" - dijo Hemo invitándola a salir.

"si claro" - dijo Naya mirando a la rubia.

Mientras caminaban hacia las grabaciones ninguna dijo nada. Cuando llegaron pidieron disculpas por la tardanza y comenzaron a ensayar la escena. Naya, Hemo y Dianna tenían escena juntas asi que mientras ensayaban las dos chicas se reían, y Dianna sin entender nada, pero se lo imaginaba. En un momento Ryan grita que les daba dos minutos para ponerse en sus lugares y comenzar a a grabar, en ese momento Hemo se cruza con Naya.

"las morochas si que son muy calientes" - dijo Hemo susurrando al oído de Naya, haciendo que la morocha se ponga roja.

Luego de terminar las grabaciones Dianna busco a Lea para hablar, ya que no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el día. Lea estaba por salir con su auto, cuando Dianna la increpo.

"hey...podemos hablar?" - dijo Dianna golpeando el vidrio del auto de la morocha.

Lea no tenia opción, así que abrió la puerta del copiloto e invito a Dianna a que se siente. La rubia acepto y comenzó a hablar.

"porque no me dirigiste la palabra en todo el día?" - dijo Dianna mirando a la morocha.

"porque estaba ocupada" - dijo Lea sin mirar a la rubia.

"me podes mirara a los ojos?..." - dijo Dianna molesta.

"era tu novio no?...era el, el problema?..." - dijo Lea mirándola.

"si...era el" - dijo Dianna bajando la mirada.

"y porque no me dijiste que estabas de novia?" - dijo Lea enojada.

"porque no se...se me paso" - dijo Dianna molesta por el tono de Lea.

"claro...se te paso...pensé que confiabas en mi" - dijo Lea con un fuerte tono de voz.

"puedes bajar la voz?...no te estoy gritando y tampoco se porque te pones así!" - dijo Dianna molesta.

"estoy así...porque...no me dijiste que estabas de novia...te parece poco?" - dijo Lea enojada.

"que tiene?...te tengo que contar todo?..." - dijo Dianna, ahora si enojada.

"no...tienes razón no me tienes que contar nada" - dijo Lea haciendo caras.

"no...no quise decir eso...yo..." - dijo Dianna y fue interrumpida por Lea.

"esta bien...ya terminaste?" - dijo Lea mirando al frente.

"no...porque sos así conmigo?"- dijo Dianna un poco triste.

"como?...ayer te cocine, te arrope y no te pregunte nada de lo que había pasado, porque sabes que? No quería enterarme por otras personas que era tu novio, quería que salga de tu boca, sin embargo no me dijiste nada" - dijo Lea con mucha pena.

"ya se que Hemo te lo dijo, vino y me lo contó, pero te juro que iba a contártelo...solo que tenia que encontrar el momento" - dijo Dianna lamentándose.

"el momento?...que momento?...cuando ya sea tarde?..." - dijo Lea embroncada.

"tarde?...tarde para que?...no entiendo Lea, que quieres decir?" - dijo Dianna desorientada.

"nada...puedes bajar del auto, tengo prisa" - dijo Lea ordenando que se baje.

"no me voy a bajar" - dijo Dianna cruzándose de brazos.

Lea se bajo del auto y cruzo hacia el otro lado del coche, donde estaba la rubia, abrió la puerta y la saco del brazo.

"no quiero seguir con esta charla" - dijo Lea sacando bruzco a la rubia.

"porque me tratas así...que te hice?" - dijo Dianna con los ojos llorosos.

"que me hiciste?...cruzarte en mi camino, eso hiciste" - dijo Lea enojada.

"ayer estaba todo bien, porque ahora estas así conmigo...necesito que me digas la verdad" - dijo Dianna llorando.

"no tengo nada mas que hablar" - dijo Lea y dio la vuelta para irse.

"no te vas a ir, hasta que no me digas que te pasa" - dijo Dianna agarrando la muñeca de la morocha.

"me podes soltar?" - dijo Lea mirando su muñeca, que la tenia la rubia.

"no, hasta que no me digas que te pasa" - dijo Dianna enojada.

Lea se acerco a la rubia y con un brusco movimiento soltó su muñeca de la mano de la rubia.

"me gustas ok?...me gustas!" - dijo Lea con lagrimas en los ojos.

Dianna se quedo inmóvil, haciendo que Lea la mirara como sabiendo cual iba a ser su reacción. La morocha no dudo y dio media vuelta y regreso a su auto, lo arranco y se fue, mientras la rubia seguía inmóvil, paralizada por las palabras que le había dicho la morocha. Subió a su auto y comenzó a llorar. Sabia que dentro de ella sentía lo mismo que la morocha, pero era muy apresurado, no quería perder la confianza de Lea, pero lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de ella era increíble, así que se seco las lagrimas y tomo el teléfono.

"hola Jenna?" - dijo Dianna al teléfono.

"rubia...que paso?" - dijo Jenna del otro lado del teléfono.

"necesito tu ayuda" - dijo Dianna respirando ondo.

"que paso?...para que sirvo?" - dijo Jenna.

"sabes donde se esta hospedando Lea?" - dijo Dianna esperando una respuesta satisfactoria.

"si claro...pero que paso?" - dijo Jenna chusma.

"me dices la dirección?...necesito hablar con ella" - dijo Dianna buscando algo para anotar.

"pero porque no se lo pediste a ella?" - dijo Jenna confundida.

"porque acabamos de discutir...y me di cuenta que...me puedes dar o no, la dirección?" - dijo Dianna impaciente.

"oye...tranquila rubia...claro, anota...hotel Shangay, piso 7, habitación 69...mucha coincidencia no?...69...shanGAY jajajaja" - dijo Jenna riendo.

"ok...Jenna no estoy para bromas, gracias nos vemos mañana" - dijo Dianna y corto el teléfono.

Dianna conocía el Hotel así que fue lo mas rápido posible. Luego de unos 25 minutos se estaciono enfrente del hotel y llamo a la morocha, no atendía, solo daba el contestador, entonces decidió salir del coche y fue directo al hotel, subió al piso 7 y se dirigió a la habitación, estaba en la puerta de la misma con muchos nervios y no quería golpear, así que le mando un mensaje de texto.

**Estoy en la puerta de tu habitación, me abres o me quedo a dormir acá en la puerta – Dianna.**

Cuando Lea leyó el mensaje no lo podía creer, y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta. Cuando la puerta se abrió Dianna se puso mucho mas nervios. Miro de abajo hacia arriba a la morocha y Lea no dijo nada solo la miro. Estuvieron varios segundos mirándose a los ojos.

"corte con el...no tengo mas novio, lo que vio Jenna era verdad, corte con el esta mañana, las cosas no estaban bien, hacia ya varias semanas que no nos veíamos y no funcionaba la relación, solo fue la formalidad de cortar, pero en realidad no estaba mas con el" - dijo Dianna mirando al piso.

"y para eso viniste hasta acá?"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"no...yo...quería...decirte que..." - dijo Dianna muy nerviosa.

"decirme que?..." - dijo Lea ansiosa.

En ese mismo momento sonó el teléfono de Lea y la morocha se maldijo al ver el nombre de Jenna en la pantalla de su celular.

"y bien?..." - dijo Lea molesta.

"se que estas con ella...lose...me encanta este papel" - dijo Jenna riendo.

"para eso me llamas?" - dijo Lea molesta.

"solo quería desearte lindos sueños y que sueñes con corderitos" - dijo Jenna riendo y corto.

Lea no lo podía creer Jenna se había tomado muy enserio su papel de BLOQUEADORA.

"era Jenna verdad?" - dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"si, realmente es terriblemente BLOQUEANTE" - dijo Lea riendo.

"bueno yo me voy" - dijo Dianna y avanzo.

En ese instante Lea la agarro del brazo y la metió a la habitación, cerro la puerta y puso a la rubia contra la puerta cerrada.

"me debes algo" - dijo Lea poniendo las manos en la puerta impidiendo que la rubia escapara.

"no se de que me hablas" - dijo Dianna nerviosa.

"me dijiste que querías decirme algo...ademas de lo de tu novio..." - dijo Lea mirándola a los ojos.

"ex novio..." - dijo Dianna corrigiendo a la morocha.

"bueno eso...que me tenias que decir?" - dijo Lea acercándose mas a la rubia.

"que...que...yo..." - dijo Dianna muy nerviosa.

"que vos...que?" - dijo Lea mas cerca de la rubia.

"que yo...si...siento cosas" - dijo Dianna nerviosa.

"cosas?...no me digas que en ves de ver gente muerta, como el nenito de 6to sentido, las sentís? - dijo Lea riendo.

"no!...si te vas a reír no te digo nada" - dijo Dianna enojada.

"no perdón...perdón, que sentís?" - dijo Lea poniéndose seria.

"si...siento...que...me estas pisando" - dijo Dianna mirando hacia abajo, donde Lea la pisa.

"con razón no sentía frió los pies" - dijo Lea riendo.

Lea dio un paso atrás, saco sus manos de la puerta y comenzó a reírse.

"realmente no podemos terminar una conversación" - dijo Lea riendo.

"si no es Jenna, es tu pie, si no es tu pie, es Jenna, al final? Dios..." - dijo Dianna riendo.

Dianna trataba de escapar pero Lea la agarro de la cintura y la puso de nuevo contra la puerta, la rubia se limito, solo a mirarla y a respirar agitada, mientras tanto Lea la tenia de la cintura y se acercaba lentamente a su boca, haciendo que la rubia respirara cada vez mas rápido y con mas dificultad. Lea comenzaba a subir sus manos con mucha delicadeza, así hasta llegar a el rostro de la rubia, con ambas manos empezó acariciar las mejillas, luego corrió un mechón de pelo rubio, y la volvió a mirar a los ojos y luego se dirigió a la oreja de la rubia.

"si quieres no avanzo" - susurro Lea en la oreja de la rubia.

Lea volvió a mirar a la rubia para esperar la respuesta. La rubia negó con la cabeza y Lea se aparto con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Bueno gracias por los comentarios y gracias por hacerme saber que la odian a Jenna jajajajaj las Heya fans tambien la van a odiar un poqito, pero no mucho jajajajaja

este capitulo se me fue de las manos, realmente empece con pocas ideas y termine con 13 paginas, terrible jajajaj pero bueno es lindo...

la culpa la tiene **Camila Michele Izaguirre**...si ella la tiene me hablo todo el dia i me inspiro mucho, es una dulce pero muy creida jajajajaj

igual sabe qe es mi musa, asi que shhh no digan nada.

obvio a mi chica Flor-beluh08 qe la sigo amando jajajaja! no te pongas celosa(? qe decia?...

si chicos! esto de escribir me pone como drogada jajajajaja entiendanmen!

los amo a todos (si me creo famosa...cual hay? jajajajaja)

y gracias por leerme! (muy a lo Lea, los signitos jajajajajaa)

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	9. VAMOS LENTO

Dianna solo agacho la cabeza, en ese momento sintió unas suaves manos que levantaban su mentón, al levantar la vista estaba ella, la chica mas hermosa que jamas había visto, Lea solo la mio y sonrió.

"no tienes porque ponerte así, es muy apresurado y realmente no es bueno...pero te respeto" - dijo Lea sonriendo.

"es que nunca me paso esto..." - dijo Dianna volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

"y que es esto?..." - dijo Lea buscando la mirada de la rubia.

"esto...de sentirme tan llena, tan bien, tan feliz, tan...no se...es raro, pero a la vez hermoso" - dijo Dianna sonrojándose.

"eso es hermoso...yo también lo siento, y en mi no es normal" - dijo Lea sonriendo.

"porque no es normal?" - dijo Dianna sorprendida.

"si quieres te lo cuento, pero primero tenemos que cenar..." - dijo Lea caminando hacia el teléfono de la habitación.

"no...yo...no, es tarde y me tengo que volver a casa" - dijo Dianna un poco asustada por la hora.

"no, vos no te vas a ningún lado...yo ayer quede cenando en tu casa, por lo menos acepta este...SERVICIO AL CUARTO" - dijo Lea riendo.

"esta bien...pero no me entretengas mucho" - dijo Dianna sonriendo y dejando las cosas en un sillón.

Lea llamo al room service y pidió comida vegetariana para ambas e informo al hotel que se iba a quedar una amiga a dormir, cuando Dianna escucho eso tino asombrarse demasiado.

"oye yo no dije que me quedaría" - dijo Dianna cruzándose de brazos.

"ah...no?...creo que si, me lo dijiste...no te acuerdas...después de..." - dijo Lea haciendo señas con las manos y Dianna interrumpió.

"después de nada...yo no dije nada de eso" - dijo Dianna seria.

"bueno pero...no te dije que no te iba a dejarte ir tarde?" - dijo Lea haciendo cara rara.

"no...no me dijiste nada" - dijo Dianna todavía seria.

"bueno...NO TE VOY A DEJAR QUE TE VALLAS TARDE...así que por ende, te quedas conmigo" - dijo Lea sonriendo.

"no...no me puedo quedar" - dijo Dianna nerviosa.

"vamos Di...ayer me quede a cuidarte, me lo pediste...ahora te pido que te quedes y no lo querés hacer?" - dijo Lea insistente.

"esta bien, pero...no traje nada para dormir, no voy a dormir con este vestido" - dijo Dianna mirándose la ropa.

"estas hermosa...igual tranquila tengo ropa y te la prestare" - dijo Lea abriendo su valija.

Dianna se puso de todos colores, cuando Lea dijo que estaba hermosa. En ese momento habían tocado la puerta, era la comida, la morocha le había ordenado a la rubia que agarrara cualquier cosa de su valija y se cambiara para estar mas cómoda y cenar.

Lea acomodaba las cosas para comer, mientras que Dianna fue al baño a cambiarse y cuando salio la morocha quedo hipnotizada.

"que?...que tengo?" - dijo Dianna mirándose la ropa.

"na...na...na...da...nada" - dijo Lea tratando de cerrar su boca.

Dianna tenia puesto uno de los pantalonsitos de Lea, los que usaba para hacer ejercicios, y le quedaban TAN BIEN – imagínensela – también tenia una remera deportiva le marcaba todas las curva de su cuerpo, era tan hermosa, tan linda, y solo estaba con un poco menos de ropa, Lea no quería ni imaginársela sin ropa, eso era muy caliente – pero en este capitulo no va a pasar jajajaj –.

Lea invito a Dianna a que se sentara en la cama para comenzar a cenar, prendió la televisión y encontró una película muy romántica "Imagine me & you", solo la dejo y comenzaron a mirarla mientras cenaban. Durante la cena nadie dijo nada y solo se limitaron a mirar la película, habían terminado la cena y se dispusieron a levantar las cosas y ponerlas donde las habían traído, luego se acomodaron en la cama para seguir viendo la película, estaban tan concentradas en la película que ninguna se dio cuenta que estaban una pegada a la otra. Cuando la película termino, obvio con final feliz, ambas estaban pegadas con los cuerpos.

"uhmmm...creo que termino" - dijo Lea sonriendo.

"si...linda no?" - dijo Dianna sacando otro tema mientras se separaba.

"si...crees que..." - dijo Lea sin terminar la frase.

"que, que?" - dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"que terminemos asi?" - dijo Lea sincera.

"que?...no...no pienso casarme durante mis próximos 20 años" - dijo Dianna riendo.

"bueno...pero..." - dijo Lea agachando la mirada y fue interrumpida por Dianna.

"pero nada...aparte no eres florista, y no...no...no me voy a casar...pero te voy hacer difícil el camino" - dijo Dianna riendo.

"eres mala...eres mala como Quinn Fabrey" - dijo Lea riendo.

"no te parece sexy Quinn?" - dijo Dianna mirando a Lea.

"oh...creo que si y mas con ese uniforme de porrista" - dijo Lea levantando la ceja y pasando la lengua por sus labios.

"LEA" - dijo Dianna empujando a la morocha haciendo que esta cayera de la cama.

"auch...eso dolió" - dijo Lea en el piso.

"perdoname, de verdad no fue mi intención" - dijo Dianna ayudando a la morocha.

"tranquila estoy bien" - dijo Lea levantándose.

"bueno...ahora a dormir" - dijo Lea sonriendo.

"si...bueno...yo duermo en el sillón" - dijo Dianna yendo hacia el.

"no...como crees, vos dormir acá...conmigo" - dijo Lea sonriendo.

"Lea...no puedo" - dijo Dianna agachando la cabeza.

"vamos Di, solo dormimos...aparte te dije que vamos a ir lento" - dijo Lea convenciendo a la rubia.

"bueno esta bien" - dijo Dianna y se acerco a la cama.

Lea sonreía mientras Dianna se acostaba del lado derecho, de la cama, la morocha hizo lo suyo pero del lado izquierdo y apago la luz.

"hasta mañana Di" - dijo Lea y se acomodo en su lado de la cama.

"hasta mañana Lea" - dijo Dianna y apoyo la cabeza en la almohada.

Luego de varios minutos en la cama, Dianna no podía dormir y sabia que era lo que la atormentaba, pero no sabia si Lea estaba despierta para confirmarlo.

"Lea?..." - dijo Dianna con un tono bajo de voz.

"mmmm..." - dijo Lea sin abrir los ojos.

"porque me dijiste que no era normal que sintieras todas esas cosas que te dije?" - dijo Dianna dándose vuelta para el lado de la morocha.

"porque no es normal en mi" - dijo Lea apenas modulando las palabras.

"puedes darte vuelta?" - dijo Dianna con un tono de voz mas suave.

Lea abrió los ojos y comenzó a darse vuelta, cuando termino de darse vuelta vio a la rubia con su carita apoyada en la almohada y mirándola a ella.

"entonces...que pasa?" - dijo Lea sonriendo.

"pasa...que no se porque no es normal en vos" - dijo Dianna bajando la mirada

"mira...he sentido muchas cosas por muchas personas, incluso por Lauren, pero nada se compara con lo que siento por vos...es como no se...si te conociera de toda la vida...crees en el amor a primera vista?" - dijo Lea mirando fijo a la rubia.

"no...bueno...no" - dijo Dianna seria.

"oh...si que va a ser difícil el camino eh" - dijo Lea riendo.

"te lo dije, no soy fácil" - dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"eso te hace mucho mas interesante" - dijo Lea mirando a la rubia.

"no me cambies de tema...que pasa con el amor a primera vista?" - dijo Dianna acomodándose en la cama.

"pasa que...que...pasa...que..." - dijo Lea mirando los ojos de la rubia.

"que pasa?" - dijo Dianna inquieta.

"pasa que me perdí en tus ojos"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"que tierna...pero no...porque me dijiste eso?" - dijo Dianna tratando de no entrar en ese juego.

"lo de tus ojos?" - dijo Lea sonriendo.

"vamos Lea...no lo compliques" - dijo Dianna cansada.

"bueno esta bien...me pasan cosas increíbles cuando te veo, cuando te siento, cuando me miras, cuando me sonreís...desde el primer día que te vi...me pasaron cosas...y nunca antes me había pasado" - dijo Lea bajando la mirada.

"eso es hermoso Lea...y a mi también me pasaron esas cosas..." - dijo Dianna colorada.

"enserio?..." - dijo Lea sorprendida.

"si...pero..." - dijo Dianna e interrumpió Lea.

"pero nada...ahora a dormir porque mañana es un día largo..." - dijo Lea y puso un beso en la frente de la rubia.

Dianna sorprendida por el beso, sonrió y se dio vuelta para dormir. Lea también hizo lo mismo y durmieron toda la noche así. Cuando se asomo la mañana, Dianna se desperto y se percato de que Lea no estaba en la cama, ni en el cuarto por un momento se asusto hasta que vio una carta en la cama.

_Corderito:_

_Te deje el desayuno ahi, esta muy rico...perdón pero me fui a hacer ejercicios, no me extrañes _

_vuelvo pronto!_

_besos_

_Lea_

Dianna solo sonrió ante la carta, le encantaba que Lea la llamase corderito y que se tomara esos detalles de escribirle una carta para que no se preocupe. Dianna desayuno y se cambio. Después de varios minutos llego Lea, toda transpirada y con unos pantalonsitos muy sexys y una musculosa al cuerpo. Dianna solo la miro de arriba hacia abajo.

"que tengo?" - dijo Lea sonriendo.

"te ves sexy" - dijo Dianna sin pensar lo que decía.

"oh...eso es lindo" - dijo Lea sonriendo y levantando una ceja.

"uhmmm...no...no se...uhmmm...creo que te tienes que apurar llegaremos tarde a los estudios" - dijo Dianna nerviosa.

"se que este cuerpo te pone nerviosa...lose jajajaja...me voy a bañar ya salgo y vamos juntas" - dijo Lea entrando al baño.

"yo tengo mi auto, te acuerdas?" - dijo Dianna subiendo la voz, para que la morocha la escuche en el baño.

"cierto...pero me puedes esperar no?...digo y salimos juntas...si quieres" - dijo Lea, bajo la ducha.

"esta bien...pero no demores" - dijo Dianna sentándose en la cama.

Mientras Dianna esperaba que la morocha salga, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, aunque no paso nada, ella sentía que si, pensaba y se replanteaba muchas cosas hasta que llego a una conclusión pero en ese mismo momento sonó el teléfono de Lea, la morocha le dijo si no podía atender ella en un minuto salia, Dianna accedió con gusto.

"hola?" - dijo Dianna tímida.

"oh...mujer...no me digas que dormiste con la morocha?" - dijo una voz que prácticamente gritaba.

"oh...ah...em...no se quien sos" - dijo Dianna muy nerviosa.

"otra que no ve la pantallita?...dios es contagioso eso?" - dijo la misma voz. Dianna se apresuro a ver la pantalla y se dio cuenta que era Jenna.

"oh...Jenna perdón...yo solo lo agarre y bueno no vi la pantalla" - dijo Dianna avergonzada.

"claro...claro...en fin dormiste con la morocha no?" - dijo Jenna riendo.

"que?...no...yo no...no" - dijo Dianna nerviosa.

"ajam...que mas? Jajajaja vamoooos Dianna...si estas a estas horas es porque dormiste con ella, o por lo menos dormiste en la misma habitacion" - dijo Jenna insuando cosas.

"no...es que llegue...tem...prano" - dijo Dianna mas nerviosa.

"claro...creo que te olvidaste que anoche me pediste la direccion a mi...claroo la noche que pasaste seguramente te hizo olvidar todo no?" - dijo Jenna riendo.

"Jenna por favor..." - dijo Dianna y justo salio Lea del baño.

"y la morocha donde esta?" - dijo Jenna sonriendo.

"ahora te paso" - dijo Dianna nerviosa y le dio el teléfono a Lea

"quien es?" - dijo Lea en voz baja.

"Jenna" - dijo Dianna poniéndose roja.

Lea solo agarro el teléfono con una cara de pocos amigos.

"dios mio no te cansas no?" - dijo Lea tratando de no reír.

"lo sabia, sabia que la rubia se iba a quedar con vos a dormir, así que me tenia que certificar que mi mente esta en buen estado" - dijo Jenna riendo.

"dios...para eso llamaste?" - dijo Lea sonriendo.

"claro...soy BLOQUEADORA así que tenia que hacerlo, aunque no lo hice ayer porque todavía te quiero" - dijo Jenna riendo a carcajadas.

"bueno, menos mal...a todo esto, vas a ir a trabajar?" - dijo Lea sabiendo la respuesta, pero ella quería cambiar de tema.

"por supuesto chica...por eso llame!...en realidad quería ver si la rubia había dormido con vos y no me equivoque" - dijo Jenna sonriendo.

"vamos Jenna no seas así..." - dijo Lea haciendo caras.

"como?...vamos Lea te conozco, y se realmente que no vas a parar hasta que la rubia se enamore de vos" - dijo Jenna mas seria.

"no...esta vez es mucho mas diferente, aparte sabes que no soy como me decis" - dijo Lea molesta.

"si lose, pero me encanta joderte la vida, y mucho mas a la mañana" - dijo Jenna riendo.

"no te vas a cansar no?" - dijo Lea resoplando.

"la verdad que no...en fin...no pensas ir a trabajar?" - dijo Jenna

"claro, pero me tengo que cambiar...y creo que si estoy hablando con vos no lo puedo hacer" - dijo Lea irónicamente.

"oh...estas desnuda?...enfrente de la rubia?" - dijo Jenna sorprendida.

"como crees?...estoy en bata, acabo de salir de bañarme y..." - dijo Lea y Jenna la interrumpió.

"oh...dejame adivinar...noche de reconciliación, noche de sexo, noche de mimos, noche de dormir abrazaditas, mañana de baño porque estaba muy caliente...no?" - dijo Jenna riendo.

"claro que no, simplemente me bañe porque...espera...que tantas explicaciones te tengo que dar?...sos mi mama?" - dijo Lea sonriendo.

"claro que no...pero soy la que sabe de la relación, asi que por lo tanto me debo un informe cada mañana" - dijo Jenna riendo.

"claro, claro...mas tarde te paso el informe ahora me voy a cambiar, no vemos allá BLOQUEADORA" - dijo Lea riendo.

"claro, claro, claro...mandale saludos a la rubia y no me la agotes a la pobre que después tiene que rendir en las porristas" - dijo Jenna riendo y colgó.

Luego de el llamado Lea fue a cambiarse y Dianna seguía esperándola. Lea ya se había cambiado y

la rubia se había preparado para salir.

"vamos?"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"claro..." - dijo Lea sonriendo también.

Ambas salieron del hotel y se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde estaban sus coches, antes de subir a cada uno de sus autos, se despidieron con un tierno y cálido abrazo que duro varios minutos. Luego cada una tomo su auto y se dirigieron a los estudios. Lea llego primero y luego de unos minutos llego Dianna, despues de ellas llegaron Naya y Hemo y por ultimo Jenna.

"como estan?" - dijo Naya saludando a Dianna y Lea.

"todo bien vos?" - dijo Dianna saludandola con un tierno abrazo.

"muy bien por suerte" - dijo Naya sonriendo.

"hola chicas" -dijo Hemo y saludo.

"hola como estas?" - dijo Dianna saludando a Hemo.

"bien y vos?"- dijo Hemo mientras saludaba a Lea.

"bien por suerte" - dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"y vos como estas?"- dijo Hemo mirando a Lea.

"perfecta" - dijo Lea con una sonrisa mirando a Dianna.

"apaa...que bueno" - dijo Hemo mientras iba a saludar a Naya.

"hola bonita" - dijo Hemo susurrando en el oído de la morena.

"hola mi vida, como estas?"- dijo Naya abrazando a la bailarina.

"bien...te extrañe mucho...pero shh no digas nada" - dijo Hemo riendo.

"oh...yo también pero shhh tampoco digas nada" - dijo Naya y ambas se rieron. Mientras Lea y Dianna veían esa escena, ellas simplemente se reían.

"bueno...tengo que actuar como bloqueadora en estas tambien?" - dijo Jenna señalando a Hemo y Naya que todavia estaban abrazadas.

"quedate tranquila que ya lo hiciste" - dijo Hemo y recibio un codazo por parte de Naya.

"ciertooo...claro como olvidar esa escena" - dijo Jenna riendo.

"que escena?"- dijo Dianna que no entendía nada.

"bueno yo te explico..."- dijo Jenna y Naya miro a Hemo con cara de "parala por favor".

"hey...no digas nada..." - dijo Hemo a Jenna, quien sintió un pellizco por parte de la bailarina.

"auch!...tranquila a mi me interesa mas estas dos" - dijo Jenna señalando a Dianna y a Lea.

"otra vez?...cuando vas a terminar con este tema?" - dijo Lea con cara de pocos amigos.

"bueno contame...ronca la rubia?"- dijo Jenna y Hemo y Naya rieron.

"esperen...que...ustedes...durmieron...juntas?"- dijo Naya sorprendida.

"sii...yo llame a Lea esta mañana y me encontré con que atendió la rubia y Lea casualmente se estaba bañando...noche + sexo = baño de mañana" - dijo Jenna y comenzó a reír.

Dianna se puso muy incomoda por la situación y solo agacho la cabeza, Lea se percato de eso y solo se llevo a la rubia hacia los estudios.

"sabes que solo lo hace para bromear no?" - dijo Lea mientras tenia la mano en la espalda de la rubia e iban caminando.

"si...pero como que no se, no somos nada y ella hace que todos piensen eso" - dijo Dianna agachando la cabeza.

" vamos Di...no le des importancia" - dijo Lea mirando a la rubia.

"pero igual...me pone incomoda esos comentarios, encima no se puede que este todo bien aca entre nosotras...pero si se entera Ryan o alguien mas?"- dijo Dianna preocupada.

"tranquila Di, no va a pasar nada...aparte no estamos saliendo ni mucho menos" - dijo Lea mirando a la rubia.

"por ahora no" - dijo Dianna y se fue directo a maquillaje, dejando a la morocha pensando en lo que había dicho.

Lea quedo helada por lo que Dianna había dicho, eso quería decir muchas cosas...la cabeza de Lea empezó a maquinar mucho y se quedo parada como 5 minutos sin entender nada.

"hey...que paso? Y la rubia" - dijo Jenna que llegaba a su lado.

"eh?...que?...cuando?...eh?" - dijo Lea saliendo de sus profundos pensamientos.

"en que pensabas?" - dijo Jenna preocupada.

"en que tendrias que dejar de decir esas cosas...porque no quiero tener problemas con Dianna y mucho menos con alguien superior, sabes a que me refiero no?" - dijo Lea mas seria.

"claro...pero calma, solo bromeo y se que a la rubia le molesto por eso no dije mas nada" - dijo Jenna encogiendo los hombros.

"si...como no le va a molestar?...no quiero pelear ni mucho menos con vos...pero por favor para con los chistes, se pone re incomoda ella...aparte no estamos saliendo ni nada" - dijo Lea haciendo gestos con la cara.

"bueno perdón ok?...se me fue la mano...pero tranquila voy a TRATAR de controlarme" - dijo Jenna riendo y entro a maquillaje, donde Lea también la siguió.

Naya y Hemo todavía estaban caminando, se habían retrasado porque querían estar tiempo a solas, aunque sea unos minutos.

"de verdad te extrañe mucho" - dijo Hemo mirando al frente.

"enserio?" - dijo Naya mirando a la rubia.

"obvio...no podia llamarte, pero me moria de ganas te juro" - dijo Hemo tambien mirandola.

"estabas con tu novio?" - dijo Naya bajando la mirada.

"si...pero..." - dijo Hemo y Naya la interrumpio.

"pero nada...esta bien, es tu novio" - dijo Naya y camino mas rapido.

"espera...tenemos que hablar" - dijo Hemo tratando de alcanzar a la morena.

"sobre tu novio?"- dijo Naya caminando mas rapido.

"sobre nosotras" - dijo Hemo y Naya se paro sin darse vuelta.

"nosotras?...decime Hemo, hay realmente un NOSOTRAS?" - dijo Naya y se dio vuelta.

"claro...para mi siempre hay un nosotras" - dijo Hemo alcanzando a la morena.

"crees que es bueno esto?...es lindo que hayamos pasado...las cosas que pasamos pero...es lindo que vos sigas con tu novio?...es lindo esperar para vernos en las grabaciones y que me digas te extrañe, pero...es lindo saber que cuando te vas, vas a estar con el?...si vos no sabes realmente lo que querés, yo mucho menos...asi que mejor es que te tomes tu tiempo y decidas, yo voy a estar acá por el resto de la temporada..." - dijo Naya y dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a la rubia pensando en lo que había dicho.

Luego de eso Naya entro con un cara no muy linda, a maquillaje Dianna la vio pero no dijo nada. Luego entro Hemo con la misma cara y la rubia se dio cuenta que algo había pasado. Mientras se maquillaban Dianna le mando un mensaje a Naya, que estaba sentada a dos asientos de ella.

**Paso algo con Hemo? - Dianna.**

**Le dije lo que sentía - Naya**

**pero no tendría que estar todo bien? - Dianna**

**sigue con su novio...como va a estar todo bien? - Naya**

**tranquila Nay...sabes que podes contar conmigo no? - Dianna.**

**Por supuesto lady...gracias por todo – Naya.**

Terminaron de maquillarse y se fueron rápidamente a ensayar escenas que tenían. Lea trato de hablar con Dianna pero no encontró el momento y tampoco quería interrumpir sus ensayos, así que decidió esperar la hora del almuerzo para poder hablar tranquilas.

Llegaba la hora del almuerzo y Lea opto por almorzar en el trailler, las cosas se habían complicado los últimos días ya que estaban a un día de lanzar el capitulo piloto y los paparazzis estaban ansiosos por saber quienes eran y estaban todo el tiempo sacando fotos, era algo molesto pero era ese el precio de ser actores. La morocha tomo su celular y mando un mensaje de texto a Dianna.

**Esta lleno de paparazzis...puedes venir al trailler a almorzar conmigo, no quiero comer sola – Lea.**

Dianna leyó el mensaje y trago saliva, se sirvió su comida y se dirigió al trailler, que también compartía con Lea.

Lea no sabia que vendría la rubia, porque no le había contestado asi que lo tomo como un no. pero cuando se abrió la puerta se sorprendió mucho al ver entrar a Dianna con una sonrisa cómplice.

"pense que no ibas a venir" - dijo Lea sonriendo.

"crees que te dejaría comes sola?" - dijo Dianna sentándose en la mesa.

"oh...gracias" - dijo Lea y comenzaron a comer.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada solo se miraban y sonreían como adolescentes enamoradas.

"te puedo hacer una pregunta" - dijo Lea rompiendo el silencio.

"mjhum" - dijo Dianna asintiendo con la cabeza.

"porque me dijiste eso y te fuiste a maquillaje?" - dijo Lea mirando a la rubia, que comenzó a toser.

"perdón...cof...cof" - dijo Dianna

"estas bien?" - dijo Lea y se paro para ayudar a la rubia.

"si tranquila" - dijo Dianna haciendo que Lea vuelva a su lugar.

"si quieres no me la respondas" - dijo Lea agachando la cabeza.

"pero no es lo que querés vos, o si?" - dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"claro que no, yo quiero saber porque me dijiste eso, pero si te vas a poner asi, prefiero evitar la respuesta" - dijo Lea riendo.

"tranquila...te lo dije porque no se que me pasa cada vez que estoy con vos, anoche pase la noche con vos, y me sentí tan bien...no se me encanta que estemos juntas, osea juntas asi de compartir cosas y eso..." - dijo Dianna ya nerviosa.

"claro entendí..." - dijo Lea sonriendo.

"bueno...por eso cuando te fuiste a bañar estuve pensando mucho...y...ya pensaste en lo de vivir en casa? - dijo Dianna bajando la mirada, super nerviosa.

"oh...bueno pero vas rápido no?" - dijo Lea sonriendo.

"solo como amigas...nada mas" - dijo Dianna colorada.

"bueno dejame pensar y cuando terminemos la jornada te respondo dale?" - dijo Lea sonriendo.

Dianna solo asintió con la cabeza y ambas siguieron comiendo.

En el otro triller estaba Naya comiendo sola, no quería que nadie la acompañe. Luego de varios minutos golpean la puerta.

"quien?" - dijo Naya sentada comiendo.

"puedo pasar?"- dijo Hemo asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

"no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie Hemo" - dijo Naya mirando su comida.

"pero tengo ganas de estar con vos...me vas a negar estas ganas?" - dijo Hemo sonriendo.

"tu novio no te..." - dijo Naya e interrumpió Hemo.

"no se trata de mi novio y yo...ahora estoy con vos y con nadie mas" - dijo Hemo sentándose enfrente de la morena

"claro a la mañana conmigo y a la noche con el no?"- dijo Naya enojada.

"vamos bebe...no seas asi...quiero que hablemos, y poder aclarar mi cabeza" - dijo Hemo agarrando las manos de Naya.

"yo no te puedo ayudar...perdón" - dijo Naya y le saco las manos a Hemo y se fue.

Hemo quedo sola en el trailler, pensando que tenia que hacer.

Naya salio del trailler y se fue directo para el triller de Dianna y Lea.

"puedo pasar?" - dijo Naya

"claro" - dijo Lea sonriendo.

"que paso Nay?" - dijo Dianna al ver la cara de tristeza de Naya.

"Nay?"- dijo Lea confundida.

"si...Nay..." - dijo Dianna mirando FULMINANTE a Lea.

"no te pongas celosa mini diva..." - dijo Naya con una media sonrisa.

Dianna la miro con un poco de enojo y Lea solo encogio los hombros e hizo carita de perrito mojado. Causando una sonrisa en la rubia.

"bueno yo me voy a...ya! - dijo Lea señalando a...quien sabe donde.

"tranquila quedate, no tengo problema" - dijo Naya mirandola.

"bueno me puedes contar porque estas asi?"- dijo Dianna acariciando el pelo de la morena.

"es que Hemo quiso hablar conmigo y yo no quise" - dijo Naya agachando la mirada.

"pero porque?"- dijo Dianna preocupada.

"porque no hay un nosotras...esta el novio, por lo tanto no existe un NOSOTRAS" - dijo Naya triste.

"tenes que entenderla...es difícil...es complicado llegar a un lugar y encontrarte con gente increíble y luego pasan cosas que no te las imaginabas y tu cabeza esta entre la espada y la pared, porque por un lado tenes a una persona que te hace sentir increíble y por el otro tenes a esa persona que te conoce hace mucho y mucho antes de que seas famosa, entendés?"- dijo Dianna y en ese momento miro a Lea.

"ya lose, se que es difícil, pero me podía haber dicho la primera vez que estaba de novia no?...osea enterarme porque la vi besándose no fue lindo, y mucho menos que venga y hable de un NOSOTRAS cuando en realidad no lo hay" - dijo Naya con lagrimas en los ojos.

"mira...lo mejor es que dejes que ella piense, que acomode su cabeza y si te eligió te vas a dar cuenta, sino vas a ir y vas a darle tu apoyo incondicional pero como amiga" - dijo Lea sentándose al lado de la morena.

"creo que Lea tiene razón, igual ya le dije que yo no la puedo ayudar a elegir, ella lo tiene que hacer por si sola" - dijo Naya jugando con las manos.

"bueno entonces no se hable mas...hoy es noche de chicas que me dicen?"- dijo Dianna mirando a Lea y Naya.

"noche de chicas?"- dijo Lea sorprendida.

"si,si,si...pizza y películas en mi casa, que dicen?"- dijo Dianna con una sonrisa.

"yo me apunto..."- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"y vos?"- dijo Dianna mirando a Naya.

"no creo...lo mejor es que valla a casa a dormir y eso" - dijo Naya bajando la mirada.

"vamos...vos vas a ir si o si" - dijo Dianna.

"esta bien...pero yo llevo las pizzas" - dijo Naya y sonrió.

"ok...yo llevo el vino" - dijo Lea sonriendo.

"esta bien yo me encargo de las películas" - dijo Dianna.

Las chicas hicieron reír un rato a Naya, hasta que termino la hora de descanso y volvieron todos a grabar.

Luego de la segunda ronda de grabacion salieron todos a buscar sus respectivos coches.

"hey como estuve?"- dijo Cory a Dianna.

"besas muy bien" - dijo Dianna bromeando.

"oh gracias...lo sabia igual" - dijo Cory abrazando a Dianna.

Lea llegaba y vio la escena y se quedo parada en medio del estacionamiento, Naya la vio y abanzo.

"que paso?"- dijo Naya mirando a la morocha.

"eso" - dijo Lea y señalo a Cory y Dianna que se estaban abrazando.

"oh...Lea vamos son compañeros...no pienses mal..." - dijo Naya frotando la espalda de Lea.

"pero igual, siento como algo acá en el pecho no se...es raro" - dijo Lea asustada.

"eso se llama...CELO"- dijo Naya riendo.

"no...bueno...puede ser" - dijo Lea desconcertada.

"mejor vamos...y veras que todo es un mal entendido" - dijo Naya y fueron hacia Cory y Dianna.

Naya y Lea se acercaron a Cory y Dianna.

"aqui esta mi otra enamorada" - dijo Cory y abrazo a Lea "a ver si cuando me toca besarte vas a decir lo mismo que Dianna" - siguio diciendo Cory y sonrio.

"que fue lo que dijo Dianna" - dijo Lea todavia en los brazos de Cory.

"dijo que era buen besador" - dijo Cory inosentemente.

"a si?..." - dijo Lea y se separo de Cory para mirar a Dianna.

"fue solo una broma no Cory?"- dijo Naya mirandolo con intenciones de que dijera que era una broma.

"claro...es una broma...a parte tengo novia chicas" - dijo Cory sonriendo.

"ah...tienes novia?" - dijo Lea intrigada.

"si claro..." - dijo Cory y se acerco a Lea.

"tranquila no te voy a robar a tu rubia" - susurro Cory en el oido de Lea.

Lea solo sonrio, Naya y Dianna no habian escuchado nada y tampoco entendian mucho, Cory luego se termino llendo y las chicas quedaron planeando su noche.

"bueno entonces voy por las pizzas y luego a tu casa dale?" - dijo Naya sacando las llaves de su auto.

"si dale..." - dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"bueno yo voy a buscar el vino y..." - dijo Lea y fue interrumpida por Dianna.

"y vas a buscar tus cosas al hotel y te instalas en mi casa" - dijo Dianna con una sonrisa.

"pero...no...osea no puedo..." - dijo Lea nerviosa.

"no te pregunte. TE ORDENE...asi que vas a buscar tus cosas y luego te instalas en mi casa OK?" - dijo Dianna mirando fijo a la morocha.

"no me mires asi, que me pierdo" - dijo Lea sonriendo.

Dianna se acerco a Lea y la miro mas profundo, se volvio a acercar cada vez mas haciendo que Lea retroceda sus pasos, Dianna se acercaba cada vez mas hasta que Lea toco un coche, por causa del acercamiento de la rubia, y comenzo a sonar la alarma, Dianna se asusto al igual que Lea y rapidamente se alejaron del auto.

"las estaba mirando por eso prendi la alarma" - dijo Jenna apagando la alarma.

"yo sabia que algo tenias que ver" - dijo Lea riendo.

"tranquila no se metan con mi bebe" - dijo Jenna acariciando su auto.

"bueno vamos?"- dijo Lea mirando a Dianna.

"apa...otra vez juntas ustedes?"- dijo Jenna y sonrio, pero su cara cambio cuando Lea se dio vuelta y la mato con la mirada.

"mejor me voy" - dijo Jenna subiendo a su auto.

"chau Jenna" - dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"chau rubia" - dijo Jenna en el auto.

"chau bloqueadora" - dijo Lea riendo.

"callate mini diva" - dijo Jenna también riendo.

Dianna sonrió por el comentario de Jenna y Lea solo la miro.

"bueno vamos, sino primero va a llegar Nay y no nos va a encontrar" - dijo Dianna subiendo a su auto.

"Nay?...okei perdón...solo es que tengo un poquitito...pero muy poquito de..." - dijo Lea e interrumpió Dianna.

"CELOS" - dijo Dianna y arranco el auto.

Lea tambien hizo lo suyo y se fue a buscar sus cosas al hotel. Dianna llego antes que llegara Naya y se dispuso a ordenar un poco su casa. En ese momento tocaron el timbre, era Naya.

"hey... no pensé que llegaras tan rápido" - dijo Dianna abrazando a Naya.

"me fui antes de que se fueran ustedes" - dijo Naya sonriendo.

"cierto" - dijo Dianna mientras invitaba a que pasara, a la morena.

Naya tenia unas 3 pizzas en su mano asi que Dianna la invito a la cocina para que la vallan preparando en un plato.

"y Lea?"- dijo Naya sorprendida porque no la habia visto.

"fue a buscar sus cosas al hotel"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"al hotel?"- dijo Naya sin entender nada.

"es que ella estaba hospedada en un hotel y ahora va a venir a vivir a casa" - dijo Dianna sonriendo por la noticia.

"no me digas...wow que lindo"- dijo Naya abrazando a Dianna.

"oye...pero no creas que...yo...ella.."- dijo Dianna.

"tranquila hasta que no salga de tu boca...yo no pienso nada"- dijo Naya y sonrió.

En ese momento suena el timbre, era Lea que llegaba con todas sus valijas, Naya se percato de eso y fue a ayudarla.

"gracias"- dijo Lea sonriendo a la morena.

"arriba esta el cuarto así que las podemos dejar ahí después te acomodas querés?"- dijo Dianna mirando a Lea.

"dale" - dijo Lea sonriendo

"bueno yo preparo las cosas aca en esta mesa" - dijo Naya sonriendo.

Dianna y Lea fueron arriba a dejar las valijas y entraron a la habitacion de la rubia.

"oh...cama de dos" - dijo Lea riendo.

"bueno despues de anoche no te podes quejar" - dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"claro que no...fue la mejor noche de mi vida" - dijo Lea acercandose a Dianna.

"yo puedo decir lo mismo" - dijo Dianna quedandose quieta.

Lea se volvio a acercar a Dianna y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"y eso?"- dijo Dianna roja.

"un beso..." - dijo Lea riendo.

"si lose, pero porque?"- dijo Dianna nerviosa.

"porque te tenia que agradecer de alguna menera" - dijo Lea encogiendo los hombros.

"pero hubiera sido de esta manera"- dijo Dianna y comenzó a besar a la morocha.

Lea no se resistió en lo mas mínimo, la rubia la agarro por el cuello y Lea agarro la cintura de la rubia con tanta fuerza que no se podían despegar, los cuerpos estaban completamente pegados y solo se escuchaba el ruido de la respiración agitada, Dianna no dejaba de besar a Lea y Lea no quería dejar de sostener a Dianna. Era tanta las ganas de besarse que solo alguien las podia separar.

"Lea...Lea...LEAAAAA"- dijo Dianna pasando las manos por adelante de la cara de la morocha.

"he?...que paso?...y el...?"- dijo Lea completamente desorientada.

"el que?...te quedaste como tildada cuando entramos a mi habitación" - dijo Dianna extrañada.

"como?...osea...no paso nada?...osea, nada?"- dijo Lea confundida.

"nada de que?...Lea llegamos a mi habitación y te quedaste dura, como si estuvieras pensando o algo"- dijo Dianna explicando a la morena.

"oh...ya...tranquila mejor vamos a comer no?...tengo hambre y me afecta el hambre" - dijo Lea bajando las escaleras.

"como quieras"- dijo Dianna y la siguió.

Lea se habia dado cuenta que todo lo que habia pasado no era mas que un pensamiento. Estaba seriamente obsecionada con que Dianna la besara y por eso se armo toda una pelicula en mente.

La noche fue linda, pero Lea seguia sumergida en sus pensamientos, porque tanta obsecion con la rubia. Por su lado Dianna se habia dado cuenta que Lea habia tenido un pensamiento raro pero no se imaginaba cual asi que solo la dejo. Luego pusieron la pelicula y se limitaron a verla y nada mas.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN <strong>

Bueno gracias por los comentarios y gracias a la gente qe me agrego y gracias a la gente qe NO ME PRESIONA jajajaja (mas especificamente las de la pagina de face jajajajaa)

y bueno qe les parecio el capitulo eh?...se la creyeron eh...tan facil no va a ser la historia jajajajaja ahora me imaginos los comentarios puteandome todo bueeee jajajajaja pero no importa todo bien!

para la gente que me agrega a face y a twitter...no tengo drama en qe me pregunten por la fanfic todo bien! yo les cuento y todo, no me pidan disculpas!

A mi chica: Flor-beluh08 qe me mando un mensaje privado...ai amorr yo tambien te extraño jajajajaja cualqieraaaa me re apuraste zorra jajajaja faaaa la re bardeaba IGUAL TE AMOOOO EH! sabelo...

para mis fans(? los amo con toda mi alma... jajajajaja soi re famosa entiendanmen(? jajajajja sii estoi re loca pero bueno!

PD: perdon por el retraso, prometo mas seguido!...

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	10. EL GATO Y EL RATON

Cuando por fin termino la película, Naya se paro y ambas chicas la miraron.

"creo que es hora de irme"- dijo Naya

"bueno yo te llevo" - dijo Lea levantándose del sillón.

"no como crees?...vine en mi auto, así que me iré sola" - dijo Naya sonriendo.

"pero es tarde" - dijo Dianna también levantándose del sillón.

"y?...no es tan tarde de todos modos, he manejado muy tarde en otras ocasiones" - dijo Naya levantando la ceja.

"bueno pero ten cuidad" - dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"claro por supuesto" - dijo Naya, junto sus cosas y camino hacia la puerta.

"bueno...cuando llegues me avisas si?"- dijo Dianna dando un abrazo a la morena.

"claro...mamá" - dijo Naya sonriendo.

"cuidate mucho...encerio no quieres que te alcance?" - dijo Lea abrazándola.

"tranquila...tu cuida de la rubia si?"- susurro Naya al oído de la morocha.

"claro..." - dijo Lea sonriendo.

Naya subió a su auto y se fue, mientras que Dianna cerraba la puerta Lea se volvía a sentar en el sillón.

"hey estas bien?"- dijo Dianna acercándose a Lea.

"si claro" - dijo Lea y se paro.

"voy a desempacar mis cosas y luego a preparar el sillón para acostarme" - dijo Lea subiendo las escaleras.

"en el sillón?...no vos dormís arriba...con...migo" - dijo Dianna nerviosa y subiendo las escaleras.

"prefiero dormir en el sillón" - dijo Lea mas seria.

"bueno si es lo que querés" - dijo Dianna media rara.

Lea agarro las valijas y saco un poco de ropa y paso al baño para cambiarse. Luego de unos minutos salio con su pijama puesto y bajo las escaleras, mientras que Dianna la veía bajar, entonces la rubia bajo también y vio a la morocha como acomodaba el sillón.

"enserio?...es mucho mas cómoda la cama" - dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"de verdad prefiero estar acá" - dijo Lea sin mirar a la rubia.

Dianna no entendía que le pasaba a Lea, desde que se había quedado paralizada en su habitación no dijo ni una palabra. Lea solo se limitaba a poner algunas mantas y una almohada en el sillón. Entonces Dianna se sentó en el sillón haciendo que la morocha no pueda organizar bien donde iba a dormir.

"te molesta?...estoy tratando de ordenar esto..." - dijo Lea sin mirar a la rubia.

"claro que me molesta, no se que te pasa, desde que..." - dijo Dianna y fue interrumpida por Lea.

"desde que nada! Ok?...puedes dejarme sola" - dijo Lea mirando a la rubia con mala cara.

"realmente no se que te paso, pero no es para que me trates así ok?" - dijo Dianna y se levanto.

Lea la miro y se sentó en el sillón.

"perdón ok? No fue mi intención" - dijo Lea bajando la mirada.

"esta bien, me puedes decir que pasa?"- dijo Dianna mientras se acercaba a la morocha.

"pasa que no puedo...no puedo..." - dijo Lea sin levantar la cabeza.

"que no podes...por favor Lea...que pasa?" - dijo Dianna agarrando el mentón de Lea para que la mire.

"vez...esto...no puedo" - dijo Lea y se paro.

"pero que pasa?...no entiendo" - dijo Dianna que también se paraba.

"pasa...pasa...que..." - dijo Lea sin terminar la frese.

"vamos Lea que pasa" - dijo Dianna insistiendo.

"pasa que no puedo dejar de mirarte, no puedo dejar de sentir cosas por vos, no puedo dejar de..." - dijo Lea y agacho la cabeza.

"no podes dejar de que?"- dijo Dianna mirando raro.

"no puedo dejar de DESEARTE ok?...no puedo" - dijo Lea y se puso roja.

"oh...uhmmm...lo tomo como un alago?" - dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"no le encuentro la broma...cuando me pare en tu habitación y quede quieta sabes que estaba pensando?" - dijo Lea y miro a Dianna, quien negaba con la cabeza.

"estaba pensando en que te comía a besos, que me acariciabas, que me tocabas, que también me besabas...y era hermoso...a vos te parece que puedo vivir acá?...que puedo vivir con este pensamiento?"- dijo Lea con angustia.

"no hay nada que un baño de agua fría no lo pueda curar" - dijo Dianna y sonrió.

"ok...gracias, ahora tengo que dormir...si no te molesta"- dijo Lea y le hizo una seña para que se fuera adormir.

Dianna entendió la seña y subió a su habitación. Lea todavía no podía entender como Dianna se había tomado todo en broma, cuando la morocha simplemente sufría. Dianna se acostó y se puso a pensar _realmente no tengo nada que perder, me hace sentir bien, me hace feliz, es como si fuera amor a primera vista, es raro porque no creo en el amor a primera vista, pero ella lo hace tan fácil a todo...voy a arriesgarme mucho mas._

Mientras que Lea también pensaba _dios mio no puedo mas, no puedo con esta obsesión de besarla y demás, porque me la hace difícil, tanto me va a costar?...en fin yo ya di lo mejor de mi, ahora le toca a ella._

Ambas se dieron vuelta y se dispusieron a dormir.

Al día siguiente Lea había salido a hacer sus habituales ejercicios muy temprano, mientras Dianna dormía. Luego de unos minutos Dianna se levanto y se percato de que la morocha no estaba, tampoco había dejado sus habituales notas ni nada por el estilo, entonces penso que se habia ido, pero al ver la valija en el piso toda desarmada, se imagino que salio a hacer su rutina de ejercicios. Varios minutos pasaron Dianna se baño y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, en ese momento llegaba la morocha, toda transpirada y con una botella de agua en la mano.

"no me dejaste ninguna nota" - dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"era necesario?" - dijo Lea buscando ropa en la valija.

"no sabia donde estabas..." - dijo Dianna tímida.

"haciendo ejercicios...me voy a bañar" - dijo Lea seria, y subió a bañarse.

Dianna siguió haciendo el desayuno, pero se sentía rara por el trato de Lea...tendría algo que ver con lo que le había dicho anoche? Pensaba la rubia. Luego de media hora la morocha bajo bañada y cambiada.

"esta el desayuno" - dijo Dianna amistosamente.

"gracias" - dijo Lea y se acerco a la cocina donde estaba el desayuno preparado.

Lea se sentó y comenzó a desayunar sin emitir ninguna palabra, Dianna solo la miraba confundida, no entendía su trato ni mucho menos, porque la trataba con indiferencia.

"pasa algo?"- dijo Dianna cortando el silencio.

"tendría que pasar?"- dijo Lea sin mirar a la rubia.

"no me respondas con otra pregunta" - dijo Dianna buscando la mirada de la morocha.

"ok...no pasa nada" - dijo Lea sin mirarala.

"vamos Lea...estas rara"- dijo Dianna con su mirada fija en la morocha.

"no me pasa nada...estoy normal" - dijo Lea encogiendo los hombros.

"no sos así Lea...me tratas indiferente" - dijo Dianna un poco triste.

"te trato como UNA AMIGA" - dijo Lea y se paro y se fue de nuevo al baño.

Dianna tambien se paro y fue directo atrás de Lea, quien cuando llego al baño cerro la puerta. Dianna llego y golpeaba con fuerza.

"Lea me podes abrir?...necesito hablar" - dijo Dianna golpeando la puerta.

"me estoy lavando los dientes Dianna"- dijo Lea con la boca llena de dentífrico.

"vamos Lea después te los lavas...por favor abrime" - dijo Dianna suplicándole a la morocha.

Lea termino de lavarse los dientes y agarro una toalla, para secarse la cara y se digno a abrir la puerta, ahí estaba Dianna con una cara de confundida.

"y?...que me querías decir?"- dijo Lea con la toalla en la mano.

"porque me tratas así?..." - dijo Dianna con una mirada triste.

"como te trato?...somos amigas Dianna, te trato normal" - dijo Lea mientras salia del baño.

"no...no me tratas normal..." - dijo Dianna mientras seguía a la morocha.

"si Dianna...te trato como a mis amigas" - dijo Lea sin parar de caminar.

"pero no soy tu amiga..."- dijo Dianna y se freno.

En ese momento Lea también freno y sintió como su corazón latía muy fuerte y se dio cuenta que le costaba respirar, entonces fue ahí cuando se dio vuelta y la miro a los ojos sin decirle nada, simplemente se miraron, Dianna avanzo hacia Lea y quedaron a escasos centímetros, una de la otra.

"porque no sos mi amiga?"- dijo Lea con dificultad para hablar.

"porque...no...no..."- dijo Dianna tartamudeando.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y ambas se separaron, como si hubieran hecho algo malo. Dianna fue hacia la puerta y abrió.

"Jenna?"- dijo Lea con una cara de pocos amigos.

"hey sii...soy yo...inoportuna no?"- dijo Jenna riendo.

"no tranquila..." - dijo Dianna y Lea la interrumpió.

"SI MUY INOPORTUNA" - dijo Lea sarcástica.

"tranquila pasa, no pasa nada" - dijo Dianna mirando mal a Lea.

"sabes?...tengo mucho miedo...sos bruja o algo por el estilo?...tenes la bola mágica o ves el futuro?...porque si no, no le encuentro razón a tus interrupciones" - dijo Lea irónica.

"Lea" - dijo Dianna y la miro con cara de molesta.

"tranquila diva, vengo en son de paz...en realidad me encanta saber que interrumpí algo" - dijo Jenna riendo.

"a que viniste?" - dijo Lea molesta.

"simplemente a confirmar que ya estabas viviendo con tu chica" - dijo Jenna riendo.

"me estas cargando?"- dijo Lea enojada.

"si la verdad que si, simplemente vine a decirte Dianna que ya le avise a los chicos y vienen todos" - dijo Jenna sonriendo.

"oh...no lo puedo creer hoy se estrena el episodio" - dijo Dianna emocionada.

"me había olvidado por completo" - dijo Lea riendo de la emoción.

"bueno vamos a estar todos no?" - dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"si por supuesto " - dijo Jenna sonriendo.

Jenna abrió la puerta para irse, pero no sin antes despedirse de la morocha.

"adiós, nos vemos dentro de un rato..." - dijo Jenna abrazando a Lea.

"gracias...te odio" - dijo Lea riendo.

"lose y me encanta" - dijo Jenna también riendo.

"adiós rubia" - dijo Jenna y saludo con la mano a Dianna, quien también hizo lo mismo.

Jenna se había ido y Dianna quedo parada en medio de la sala, sabia que ahora tenia que aclarar todo con Lea. La morocha se dio vuelta y la miro fijo y sonrió.

"es tarde y tenemos que irnos" - dijo Lea agarrando sus cosas.

"pero...tenemos algo pendiente, no crees?" - dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"si tardaste tanto en decírmelo, no me quiero imaginar ahora" - dijo Lea y salio en busca de su coche.

Dianna se quedo inmóvil, sabia que Lea no dejaba las cosas incompletas, pero esta vez era raro no le importo que no le dijera nada, le pareció extraño. En cambio la morocha subió a su coche y comienzo sonreír "ok...si te gusta jugar al gato y al ratón, entonces vamos a jugar" dijo la diva y arranco su coche. Dianna vio que Lea arranco su coche y agarro sus cosas y se fue también, si no iba a llegar tarde a los estudios.

Al llegar a los estudios, como siempre se juntaban las chicas antes de ir a maquillaje, primero llego Naya, luego Lea y comenzaron a conversar.

"que onda diva?...como dormiste?"- dijo Naya de muy buen humor.

"bien, en el sillón...muy cómoda" - dijo Lea sonriendo.

"vamos Lea...Dianna te dejo que duermas en el sillón?"- dijo Naya sorprendida.

"claro, yo se lo pedí" - dijo Lea mas seria.

"no te morís de ganas por estar con la rubia en la misma cama?"- dijo Naya empujando divertidamente a la morocha.

"ya lo hice...dormimos juntas el día que fue al hotel donde me hospedaba" - dijo Lea como si nada.

"como?...no...como me lo perdí" - dijo Naya riendo.

"y bueno son cosas que pasan" - dijo Lea sonriendo.

"pero...paso?"- dijo Naya intrigada.

"como crees?...para nada...solo vimos una película y cenamos nada mas" - dijo Lea restandole importancia.

"no hubo beso?...nada?" - dijo Naya insistiendo.

"para nada...solo dormimos" - dijo Lea encogiendo los hombros.

"pero te gusta?"- dijo Naya interrogando mas.

"es hermosa, y se lo dije...me gusta si, pero ya no depende de mi" - dijo Lea sonando seria.

"entonces?...que me querés decir"- dijo Naya sin entender.

"que ya hice demasiado, y mas de lo que debía...ahora le toca a ella" - dijo Lea y se levanto al ver que venia Jenna.

"y tu enamorada?"- dijo Jenna saludando a Naya.

"que enamorada?"- dijo Lea negando con la cabeza.

"esta hablando de la rubia" - dijo Naya riendo.

"claro...vez esta morena si entiende de lo que hablo" - dijo Jenna abrazando por los hombros a Naya.

"ok, se van a poner en mi contra?"- dijo Lea cruzándose de brazos.

"no...ven aquí" - dijo Naya e hicieron abrazo grupal y se separaron al momento que escucharon una voz.

"puedo sumarme" - dijo Hemo sonriendo. La cara de Naya había cambiado completamente y las chicas lo habían notado.

"claro" - dijo Jenna y también la abrazo Lea.

Naya no se sumo al abrazo. Eso Hemo lo noto y se puso medio triste. En ese momento llego Dianna y saludo a las chicas, notaba una tensión por parte de Naya y Hemo, así que se acerco a Naya que estaba sentada sola mientras las demás hablaban de lo de esa noche.

"hey Nay...estas bien?"- dijo Dianna abrazándola por los hombros.

"claro...me ves mal?"- dijo Naya con una sonrisa falsa.

"sabes que te quiero no?"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"lose, gracias"- dijo Naya también sonriendo y abrazándola.

"bueno...creo que hay mucho The L word por acá eh" - dijo Jenna riendo y mirando a las chicas abrazadas.

"callate quieres?"- dijo Naya sonriendo.

"vamos que sino llegamos tarde a maquillaje"- dijo Lea mirando a Naya.

Las chicas fueron directo a maquillaje, Naya caminaba con Dianna y Lea, Jenna y Hemo caminaban mas adelante.

"hablaste con Lea?"- dijo Dianna preocupada.

"uhmm...si me saludo y nada mas" - dijo Naya mintiendo, quería saber donde iba la rubia.

"esta rara no?"- dijo Dianna sin dejar de mirar adelante.

"rara?...yo la note lo mas normal"- dijo Naya encogiendo los hombros.

"normal?...entonces conmigo esta rara"- dijo Dianna preocupada.

"a ver Di...te gusta?"- dijo Naya frenando a la rubia con la mano.

"que?...no lose...no...lose"- dijo Dianna nerviosa.

"ella te dijo que le gustabas?"- dijo Naya haciendo que la rubia la mirara.

"si...creo...bueno si" - dijo Dianna con pena.

"te gusta ella?"- dijo Naya mas seria.

"si, creo que si...pero es muy rapido"- dijo Dianna agachando la cabeza.

"vamos Di...vas a esperar que la chica tenga novio?...y que te pase lo que me pasa con Hemo?"- dijo Naya molesta.

"no...no quiero eso" - dijo Dianna mirando a la morena.

"bueno entonces...empezá a hacer cosas porque la chica se te va a ir y no va haber vuelta atrás"- dijo Naya mirándola con firmeza

"no se que hacer...esta rara conmigo...hoy le dije que no eramos amigas y justo cuando estábamos tan cerca, tocaron el timbre" - dijo Dianna bajando la mirada.

"era Jenna no?"- dijo Naya riendo.

"si, la verdad me asusta un poco, no se tendrá radares o algo?"- dijo Dianna riendo.

"no lo creo...pero la chica conoce bien a Lea y sabe como es y en que momento interrumpir"- dijo Naya sonriendo.

"bueno después de eso...normalmente Lea me sigue por todos lados para sacarme la información que nos cortaron...pero esta vez no paso, ella agarro sus cosas y se fue" - dijo Dianna media triste.

"vez...la chica ya hizo todo lo que tenia que hacer...tanto te ibas hacer rogar?"- dijo Naya mirándola.

"no...bueno un poco" - dijo Dianna sonrojándose.

"la vas a perder..."- dijo Naya volviendo a caminar.

"no creo"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"vamos...mejor"- dijo Naya agarrando del brazo a la rubia.

Luego de maquillaje, fueron a ensayar las escenas y a grabar, antes de tener la hora de descanso y de almorzar, Ryan los cito a los chicos en el salón del glee club, para hablarles. Todos los chicos llegaron y el productor comenzó a hablar.

"bueno como todos saben hoy es la entrega del episodio piloto, realmente es un logro haber plasmado esta idea en un papel y transformarla en esto – señalando a los chicos – es increíble, hemos trabajado muchísimo y realmente me siento lleno, aunque ahora tengo hambre jajajaja. En fin quiero que disfruten viendo el episodio y luego veremos las criticas...algo mas, esto es solo el principio, aunque nadie me crea y nadie apoye, incluido FOX, vamos a ser la serie mas vista del canal, se los aseguro. Y como se que se juntaran esta noche para verlo, les digo que a las 7:00pm están todos liberados" - dijo Ryan y todos estallaron el gritos y aplausos.

"bueno ahora vallan a almorzar"- dijo Ryan y se fue.

Los chicos salieron todos a almorzar y se reunieron en una mesa para hablar de lo de la noche.

"bueno rubia tenemos que llevar algo?"- dijo Mark sonriendo.

"solo algo para comer o tomar, si quieren...pero nada de alcohol"- dijo Dianna mirando duro a Mark.

"entonces a que hora vamos?"- dijo Cory

"8:30 les parece bien?"- dijo Dianna mirando a todos los chicos.

"si"- contestaron casi a coro.

"es normal que esos fotógrafos nos saquen fotos todo el tiempo?"- dijo Naya un poco molesta.

"lamentablemente es la fama, mi vida"- dijo Chirs sonriendo.

"bueno creo que me voy a comer a mi trailler"- dijo Naya y se paro.

"te acompaño" - dijo Dianna y la siguió.

Los chicos se habían cansado de los fotógrafos así que fueron a comer a otro lado donde nadie los viera. Lea no quería ir a su trailler, así que solo se quedo comiendo en la mesa sola.

Mientras Naya no paraba de recibir mensajes de texto de Hemo, Dianna no paraba de mirar la ventana.

"que miras?"- dijo Naya de chusma.

"a Lea...esta sola comiendo ahí"- dijo Dianna con cara triste.

"y porque no le decís que venga?"- dijo Naya encogiendo los hombros.

"porque no tiene porque tenes invitación, es su triller también" - dijo Dianna sin entender nada.

"sabes porque no viene no?"- dijo Naya siendo obvia.

"si...supongo"- dijo Dianna encogiendo los hombros.

"bueno entonces anda a buscarla y traes a la fuerza si es posible" - dijo Naya y agarro del brazo a la rubia.

"pero..."- dijo Dianna y fue interrumpida por Naya que la saco fuera del trailler.

"pero nada...anda"- dijo Naya y le cerro la puerta del trailler.

Dianna respiro hondo y fue caminando hacia la morocha. Mientras tanto Hemo había visto toda la escena y se percato de que si, Lea y Dianna no estaban en el trailler significaba que Naya estaba sola, entonces fue corriendo hacia el trailler de Naya y golpeo la puerta.

"te dije...que va..."- dijo Naya abriendo la puerta y sorprendiéndose que no era Dianna sino Hemo.

Hemo paso rápido empujando un poco a la morena y cerrando la puerta para que no la echara.

"no quiero hablar contigo"- dijo Naya cruzándose de brazos

"vos no, pero yo si"- dijo Hemo mirándola seria.

"que quieres?"- dijo Naya sin mirar a la bailarina.

"te puedes sentar?"- dijo Hemo invitándola a sentar.

"no, estoy bien así"- dijo Naya seria.

"vamos Nay...siéntate"- dijo Hemo y Naya accedió.

"si puedes hablar rápido...te lo agradezco"- dijo Naya todavía cruzada de brazos.

"no seas así...por favor...solo son 10 minutos...por favor Nay" - dijo Hemo y le agarro la mano a la morena.

"te quedan 9" - dijo Naya soltándole la mano.

"bueno...esta bien, Nay perdón, te juro que nunca quise hacerte daño, de verdad, es algo que no pude controlar, no te quise lastimar solo quería estar con vos"- dijo Hemo y la interrumpió Naya.

"y con tu novio no?"- dijo Naya enojada.

"por favor Nay...no es fácil para mi, llegaste a mi vida como no se, un ángel, nunca pensé que el primer día que te vi te iba a decir ME GUSTAS, te juro que nunca lo pensé, y realmente es así...no paso día sin pensar en vos, en tus abrazos, en tu sonrisa, en tus ojos, en tus labios, te juro que no puedo mas..."- dijo Hemo bajando la mirada para que no la viera con lagrimas en los ojos.

"ya esta?"- dijo Naya muy seria, y conteniéndose para no abrazar a la bailarina.

"no, todavía no...corte con mi novio...por vos, porque...te amo, y es increíble como me llenas de tal manera que me vuelve loca"- dijo Hemo y alzo la mirada con las lagrimas recorriendo su cara.

"que?...porque hiciste eso?"- dijo Naya perdiendo la compostura de seria.

"porque lo pensé muy bien y quiero pasar mas tiempo con vos, abrazarnos, besarnos, acariciarnos, mirarnos y cuidarnos...todo juntas, eso quiero para mi"- dijo Hemo sonriendo.

"me encanta que pienses eso, pero...no se si es lo correcto"- dijo Naya bajando la mirada.

"si hay amor, todo es correcto"- dijo Hemo y poso un tierno beso en los labios de Naya.

Naya no se pudo contener y abrazo por el cuello a la bailarina y la beso con mas intensidad, las chicas no paraban de besarse hasta que tuvieron que hacerlo por la falta de aire, ambas quedaron frente con frente, sonreían como si tuvieran cinco años, Hemo acariciaba el rostro de la morena, mientras que Naya le repetía todo el tiempo TE AMO. Juntaron el aire suficiente y volvieron a besarse cada vez con mas intensidad, haciendo que el calor del cuerpo suba mas y mas. Las chicas solo querían estar asi por siempre, sabían que se necesitaban entre si y no podían estar separadas, pero lo mejor era que pararan porque sino iba a estallar en llamas el trailler.

"esto es lo que quiero para mi, vos sos lo que quiero para mi"- dijo Hemo acariciando el rostro de Naya.

"me haces tan feliz"- dijo Naya y beso de nuevo a la rubia.

Ambas quedaron abrazadas en el sillón, sonriendo como tontas.

Mientras que afuera en aquella mesa, estaban Dianna y Lea tratando de conversar.

"entonces no querés ir a comer en el trailler?"- dijo Dianna insistiendo.

"ya te dije que no, estoy bien acá"- dijo Lea sin mirar a la rubia.

"Lea que pasa?...porque me tratas como indiferente?"- dijo Dianna llendo al grano.

"no te trato de ninguna manera"- dijo Lea encogiendo los hombros.

"como que no?...es verdad...ni siquiera me tratas"- dijo Dianna triste.

"vamos Di...no seas dramaqueen"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"ves esa sonrisa quiero ver"- dijo Dianna también sonriendo.

"bueno mira – volvió a sonreír pero falsamente – la viste?...ahora me tengo que ir"- dijo Lea y se levanto.

Dianna se quedo lamentándose, Lea realmente estaba rara con ella.

Todos volvieron a las grabaciones y luego de unas horas salieron temprano, como los había dejado Ryan. Dianna esperaba a Lea, mientras estaba con Naya y Hemo.

"se ven contentas...hubo reconciliación?"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"shh...pero no digas nada"- dijo Hemo y dio un pequeño abrazo a Naya.

Las tres chicas estaban esperando a Lea, mientras pasaban todos diciendo que esta noche se iban a ver a las 8:30 en la casa de Dianna. De pronto la bailarina ve a la diva y le señala a Dianna.

"hey te estaba esperando"- dijo Dianna corriendo hacia Lea.

"oh...no hace falta, se donde queda tu casa"- dijo Lea sin darle atención.

"ok. No vas a hablarme?"- dijo Dianna impaciente.

"te estoy hablando, no escuchas?"- dijo Lea sarcásticamente.

Ambas habían llegado a donde estaban Naya y Hemo, Dianna no tenia una buena cara, simplemente porque Lea no la trataba como siempre. En ese momento se integro Jenna.

"bueno a las 8:30 no?"- dijo Jenna acercándose.

"si, si..."- dijo Dianna tratando de sonreír.

"bueno yo voy a bañarme para luego ir"- dijo Naya despidiéndose de las chicas.

"yo también, asi que nos vemos mas tarde"- dijo Hemo despidiéndose también.

"claro, no lleguen tarde"- dijo Dianna.

"bueno entonces que?..."- dijo Jenna mirando a Lea y Dianna.

"que, de que?"- dijo Lea sin entender.

"entonces...son las 7pm y a las 8:30pm nos vemos...tienen una hora y media...si se apuran llegan"- dijo Jenna abriendo la puerta de su auto.

"si se apuran a que?...puedes ser mas especifica?"- dijo Lea que no entendía nada.

"no le digas lo de especi..."- dijo Dianna y la interrumpió Jenna.

"para hacer la tijereta mujer"- grito llena desde su auto.

"te dije...no le pidas especificaciones"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"no te rias...mejor vamos"- dijo Lea y subió a su auto

Dianna hizo lo mismo.

La que primero llego fue Dianna y luego de cinco minutos llego Lea. Entro a la casa y Dianna estaba sentada en el sillón.

"paso algo?"- dijo Lea preocupada.

"no, simplemente que estaba un poco cansada"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"ah...bueno yo me voy a bañar"- dijo Lea subiendo las escaleras.

"querés que te ayude?"- dijo Dianna para provocar a la morocha.

"no gracias...puedo sola"- dijo Lea conteniéndose.

Dianna estaba como decidida a avanzar con Lea, pero la morocha estaba distante y no sabia porque.

Luego de salir del baño, le tocaba a Dianna bañarse entonces se cruzaron en el pasillo, Lea con bata y Dianna con poca ropa. Lea ni siquiera la miro solo la dejo pasar, Dianna rozo su cuerpo con el de la morocha, pero nada resulto.

"tenias todo el espacio aya...y venís a pasar por aca?...hay dioss"- dijo Lea negando con la cabeza y separándose de la rubia.

Dianna no sabia que mas hacer, se le estaba complicando la cosa. Luego del baño Lea estaba preparando algo de comida, ya eran casi las 8:30, y la morena sabia que nadie era vegetariana como ellas, asi que preparo comida para ambas.

"que rico huele eso"- dijo Dianna asomándose a la cocina.

"bueno nadie cocina como yo"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

Dianna tomo por atrás a Lea y la abrazo por la cintura, Lea sentía como su piel se estremecía al sentir las manos de la rubia en su cintura. En ese momento sonó el timbre y Lea aparto a Dianna y fue a abrir la puerta.

"hey...como están?"- dijo Lea saludando a Naya y Hemo, que eran las primeras en llegar.

"somos las primeras no?"- dijo Naya mirando adentro de la casa.

"pero las mejores"- dijo Dianna quien salia de la cocina.

Todas se saludaron y conversaron un poco hasta que llegaron todos los demás, todos se acomodaron para ver el capitulo. No volaba ni una mosca, cada vez que veían su cara en la pantalla reían como niños. Las escenas mas comentadas eran las de Dianna y Cory, ya que en el primer capitulo Finn y Quinn tenían una escena fuerte.

"como fue tocar a la rubia?"- dijo Mark y miro a Cory

"somos actores lo recuerdas?"- dijo Cory sonriendo.

"pero bueno...fue lindo?"- dijo Mark levantando la ceja.

"bueno creo que debemos brindar no?"- dijo Dianna levantando su vaso

Todos dijeron que si y brindaron por verse en la pantalla, era tan confortante verse por primera vez, después de semanas grabando. Luego de charlar sobre el capitulo Lea fue a buscar el postre que habían traído los chicos y Dianna la acompaño.

"te veías hermosa"- dijo Dianna entrando a la cocina.

"vos igual"- dijo Lea abriendo la heladera.

"no encerio, te ves tan hermosa"- dijo Dianna mirando a la morocha.

"crees que yo miento?...digo porque vos también estabas hermosa"- dijo Lea apoyando el postre para servirlo.

"gracias"- dijo Dianna sonrojándose.

"me ayudas?"- dijo Lea mirándola.

"claro"- dijo Dianna y empezó a servir.

Ambas servían sin emitir ningún sonido, ya habían terminado de servir y Lea se disponía a llevar las dos copas de postre que tenia en su mano, pero Dianna la paro.

"espera"- dijo Dianna agarrando el brazo de Lea con cuidado, para que no tirara las copas.

"que pasa?"- dijo Lea mirándola

"Lea...me estas evitando todo el tiempo y no es lindo, quiero tenerte cerca, que me abraces, que me acaricies, que me..."- dijo Dianna sin terminar la frase.

"que te que?"- dijo Lea ansiosa por escuchar.

"que me beses"- dijo Dianna y bajo la mirada.

Lea se sorprendió por la respuesta y se acerco a la rubia, todavía con las copas en las manos.

"mirame"- dijo Lea y Dianna la miro.

Lea se acerco tanto, que rozaban sus narices y podían sentirse sus respiraciones.

"que sientes?"- dijo Lea mirando a los ojos de la rubia.

"siento que mi corazón se sale"- dijo Dianna respirando con dificultad.

"que mas?"- dijo Lea pegando su cuerpo con el de la rubia.

"calor...mucho calor"- dijo Dianna que soltaba algunos gemidos sin sonido.

Lea se acerco de tal manera que podía sentir la respiración de la rubia en sus labios. Fue ahí donde se paro.

"eso sentía yo, cuando estaba con vos...te das cuenta que no es lindo jugar"- Lea susurro en la boca de la rubia casi tocando sus labios.

Lea se separo dio media vuelta y se fue sonriendo con las copas, hacia el living, dejando a Dianna en la cocina respirando hondo y recuperando el aire que le faltaba y muy caliente por cierto.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Bueno gracias a todos por los comentarios de verdad se los agradezco...perdon por la hora pero me qede tildada con la entrevista de Dianna en el programa de un chaboncito puto nose jajajajajja diossssss DIANNA TE RE DOY SABELO!

en fin espero qe les guste el capitulo, que complicada que son las minas che! si no te busca porqe no te busca, si te busca porqe te busca, al final? dios mioooo pero bueee yo las amoo, qe se les va a ser?...

MI NOVIA Flor-beluh08 me tiene abandonada...un llamado a la solidaridad NECESITO NOVIA URGENTE! (porqe ella es una loca de mierda jajajajaja mentira mi vida te amo igual)

pero posta NECESITO NOVIA!

y bue me despido como siempre...gracias otra vez por los comentarios y a mis fans, a todas las locas de la pagina jajajajaja son hermosas todas!

nos leemos al rato!

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	11. CELOS

Lea llego al living con las dos copas, sonriendo como si hubiera hecho la maldad mas grande del mundo.

"alguien puede ayudar a Dianna a traer las demás copas?"- dijo Lea entregando las que tenia.

"yo voy"- dijo Naya y se paro del sillón.

Naya llego a la cocina para ayudar a la rubia, y se encontró con que Dianna estaba parada con la mirada perdida, estaba paralizada.

"hey Di...que pasa?...que paso?"- dijo Naya mirándola con cara rara.

"eh?...que haces acá?"- dijo Dianna volviendo a la realidad.

"uhmmm...Lea me...para que paso con Lea?"- dijo Naya sonriendo.

"que?...nada porque tenia que pasar algo?"- dijo Dianna dándose vuelta y sirviendo en las copas.

"vamos Di...a mi no"- dijo Naya acercándose a Dianna.

"a vos no, que?...no paso nada listo"- dijo Dianna molesta.

"llegue y estabas paralizada...me vas a decir que no paso nada?"- dijo Naya haciendo que la rubia la mire.

"eso paso...NADA"- dijo Dianna sarcásticamente.

"como nada?...y porque quedaste asi?"- dijo Naya confundida.

"porque me acerque, estaba dispuesta a avanzar...y ella simplemente me rechazo"- dijo Dianna mirando a la morena confundida.

"como que te rechazo?...a ver explicame mejor"- dijo Naya acomodándose para escuchar.

"te la hago corta porque nos están esperando – Naya asintió con la cabeza – bueno hoy me decidí por avanzar con Lea, me gusta, me atrae, pero me da miedo al mismo tiempo...pero no me importa el miedo y hace un rato la estuvimos muy cerca, pero MUY CERCA..."- dijo Dianna bajando la mirada.

"y?...que paso?...vamos Di...contame"- dijo Naya ansiosa por saber.

"paso...que se me acerco, sentí un profundo calor en mi cuerpo y ella me pregunto que sentía, le dije que me latía muy fuerte el corazón y ella me pregunto y que mas?...y yo le dije que sentía mucho calor, entonces se me acerco a esta distancia – Dianna marcando con la mano la poca distancia entre Lea y ella – y me dijo vez? Eso sentía yo cuando estaba cerca tuyo, no es lindo jugar...y dio media vuelta y se fue"- dijo Dianna sin entender porque lo había hecho.

"era sabido Di...vos pensaste que ella iba a estar aguantando todos esos histeriqueos tuyos?..." dijo Naya sonriendo.

"yo no soy histérica"- dijo Dianna y se dio vuelta para agarrar las copas.

"vamos Di...yo veo como la miras y como ella se muere por vos, la haces desearte y paf...la dejas así, como estas ahora"- dijo Naya encogiendo los hombros.

"tan así?..."- dijo Dianna preocupada.

"si...tan así"- dijo Naya riendo.

"bueno...yo no quise ser así...no se"- dijo Dianna dándole a la morena unas copas.

"bueno, fijate porque la vas a tener complicada ahora"- dijo Naya agarrando las copas.

"nada se me complica"- dijo Dianna guiñando un ojo.

Las chicas llevaron las copas y cuando ya todos tenían el postre, comenzaron a hablar otra vez sobre el capitulo y como habían estado. Luego de varios minutos de hablar de lo mismo, se quedaron en silencio y Jenna para evitar el silencio, dice un comentario.

"y como anda la convivencia entre la parejita?" - dijo Jenna mirando a Lea y a Dianna.

Todos miraron a las chicas y ninguna de las dos entendía porque nadie estaba sorprendido.

"eso...para...están conviviendo?...que rápidas que son las...como decirlo...chicas que gustan de chicas" - dijo Mark sorprendido por sus palabras.

"lesbianas" - dijo Jenna riendo.

Todos la miraron con cara de NO DEBIAS DECIR ESO...en ese mismo momento Lea sonreía como si nada, y Dianna estaba muy seria.

"bueno entonces para cuando los hijos...digo yo puedo ofrecerme para el esperma" - dijo Mark siguiéndole la corriente a Jenna.

"claro...yo puedo ser la madrina de uno, creo que Mark tiene alta cantidad de probabilidades de que sean mellizos o gemelos"- dijo Jenna riendo.

"sii, dicen que soy buen macho...tengo bueno espermas" - dijo Mark mostrando sus músculos.

"si el varón sale con esa cresta no lo quiero...espero a la mujercita"- dijo Jenna riendo a carcajadas. Mientras los demás la seguían.

Dianna se sentía muy incomoda con la situación y Lea solo reía, eso hizo que se enfureciera cada vez mas y se paro.

"escuchen...yo no soy lesbiana – pensaba mientras decía – así que no tienen porque decir esas cosas, no estoy saliendo con Lea ni mucho menos...fui buena compañera y simplemente le ofrecí mi casa para se quedara unos días, hasta que consiguiera donde vivir, eso no significa que salga con ella ok?...somos amigas nada mas, nunca va haber nada entre nosotras entendido?"- dijo Dianna muy enojada.

"nunca digas nunca"- dijo Hemo con voz muy baja, mientras hacia la que tocia.

"tranquila simplemente jugábamos"- dijo Cory al ver el enojo de Dianna.

"eso rubia, no te molestes..."- dijo Amber tratando de calmar las aguas.

"perdón, solo bromeábamos"- dijo Jenna mirando a Mark

"si perdón"- dijo Mark mirando a la rubia.

Lea solo se quedo callada, de tener esa sonrisa por los comentarios paso a tener la cara mas seria que habían visto sus compañeros, al parecer no le había gustado nada lo que había dicho Dianna. La rubia solo los miro a todos, y se volvió a sentar en el sillón.

"bueno uhmm...cambiemos de tema"- dijo Naya incentivando a los chicos.

Los chicos rápidamente olvidaron lo que había pasado y comenzaron a charlar sobre otro tema. Dianna no escucha nada, estaba sentada en el sillón perdida en su pensamiento, y Lea, ella estaba completamente perdida pensaba una y otra vez lo que había dicho Dianna, la cabeza no paraba de pensar en las palabras de la rubia haciendo que la morocha no dijera nada de nada.

"hey estas bien?"- dijo Jenna por lo bajo, para que solo la escuchara la morocha.

"he?...si por?"- dijo Lea escuchando a Jenna.

"vamos...te molesto lo que dijo la rubia no?"- dijo Jenna todavía con baja voz.

"me sorprendió eso es todo"- dijo Lea con cara de tristeza.

"si quieres puedes ir a casa, y quedarte esta noche allá"- dijo Jenna con una sonrisa.

"gracias, pero no quiero molestar...esta bien no pasa nada"- dijo Lea sonriendo falsamente.

"bueno como digas...pero sabes que podes contar conmigo eh...no te olvides de eso"- dijo Jenna abrazando a la morocha.

"claro, jamas me olvido"- dijo Lea sonriendo a medias.

Dianna vio toda la escena de Jenna y Lea, pero no había escuchado nada, sabia que algo pasaba porque era la primera vez que veía a la morocha tan seria, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia, todavía seguía enojada por los comentarios que habían hecho sus amigos.

Luego de una hora de estar charlando sus compañeros decidieron irse, se despidieron todos con todos, Mark volvió a pedirles disculpas a Dianna y ella las acepto no podía enojarse, Jenna hizo lo mismo antes de despedirse y volvió a decirle lo de ir a su casa a Lea, y ella solo le dijo gracias.

Cuando por fin se habían ido todos Lea comenzó a ordenar todo y lavar las cosas para luego ordenarlas.

"tranquila yo lo puedo hacer"- dijo Dianna llevando cosas a la cocina.

"yo también"- dijo Lea sin mirarla.

Lea comenzó a lavar las cosas, mientras Dianna estaba secándolas y acomodándolas, ninguna de las dos emitía sonido, ni siquiera la respiración se escuchaba, Dianna sabia que algo malo pasaba pero no se percataba de nada todavía. En ese mismo momento sonó el celular de Lea, fue hasta la mesa donde estaba el celular y vio la pantalla, era Lauren, _justo en este momento –_ pensó – solo se digno a atender.

"hola..."- dijo Lea con su mejor voz.

"hola Lea...como estas?"- dijo Lauren del otro lado.

"bien y vos?"- dijo Lea.

"bien gracias...oye, estoy en Los Ángeles, vine para una audición y bueno quería saber si no se...querías tomar algo, pero no es comprometedor te lo juro"- dijo Lauren un poco nerviosa.

"yo creo que... - miro a Dianna en la cocina – que...estaría bien, pero no quiero estar hasta tarde, mañana tengo grabación" - dijo Lea sonando algo convencida.

"no te preocupes, es solo tomar algo y charlar"- dijo Lauren emocionada.

"bueno...en donde?"- dijo Lea.

"te parece bien en el bar que estaba enfrente de donde grababas?...no se si te ubicas?"- dijo Lauren.

"si, si claro...yo tengo unos 25 minutos mas o menos...esta bien?"- dijo Lea.

"claro...acá te espero..."- dijo Lauren.

"bueno...besos" - dijo Lea y corto.

Dianna, que todavía estaba en la cocina, había escuchado todo. En ese momento Lea fue a ver si ya había terminado.

"uhmm...necesitas ayuda?" - dijo Lea sin mirar a la rubia.

"no...ya termine, gracias"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"bueno...yo tengo que ir a ver a...una...amiga..."- dijo Lea nerviosa.

"ah...ok...mira tenia esto para darte"- dijo Dianna sacando algo de su bolsillo.

"oh...llaves?..."- dijo Lea sorprendida.

"las llaves de la casa, ya sabes...ahora vives acá"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"gracias...ahora me tengo que ir"- dijo Lea sin mirar a la rubia.

"oye, espera..."- dijo Dianna y Lea se dio vuelta.

"cuando vuelvas, podemos hablar?...digo por lo que paso hoy...hace un rato"- dijo Dianna con la mirada agachada.

"uhmmm...cuando vuelva"- dijo Lea sin mirarla y salio de la casa.

Lea salio de la casa y sabia muy bien que no podía hablar de ese tema, lo que había dicho la rubia le había dolido mucho y se conocía demasiado así que esa charla no podía terminar bien. Cuando llego al bar, la estaba esperando Lauren sentada en una mesa a lo lejos de la barra.

"hola"- dijo Lea acercándose a la mesa.

"hey...como estas?"- dijo Lauren dándole un abrazo.

"bien y vos?"- dijo Lea respondiendo al abrazo.

"bien bien...mirate...estas muy linda"- dijo Lauren mientras miraba de arriaba hacia abajo a la morocha.

"Laureeeeen...por favor"- dijo Lea, sabia donde queria llegar.

"solo aprecio la belleza femenina"- dijo Lauren sonriendo.

"esta bien...nos sentamos"- dijo Lea invitando a su ex a sentarse.

Ambas chicas se sentaron, pidieron algo de tomar y comenzaron a charlar.

"y contame, como van las grabaciones?"- dijo Lauren mirando a la morocha.

"muy bien...hoy salio el episodio piloto, no lo podía creer cuando me vi"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"yo tampoco"- dijo Lauren bajando la mirada.

"me viste?"- dijo Lea sorprendida.

"por supuesto...como me lo voy a perder?"- dijo Lauren sonriendo.

"que linda...y como estuve?"- dijo Lea mirándola.

"como siempre, preciosa y hermosa...aunque sufro por como te trata la rubia esa"- dijo Lauren haciendo cara de asco, cuando dijo lo de la rubia.

"diosss...yo también lo odio, pero bueno"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"y ahora donde estas parando?"- dijo Lauren cambiando de tema.

"ahora?...uhmmm, estoy...estoy...en lo de una compañera de trabajo"- dijo Lea nerviosa.

"ha...de quien?...de Jenna?" - dijo Lauren poco convencida.

"no...uhmmm...de Dianna, la chica rubia con la que te encontraste la ultima vez"- dijo Lea sin mirarla.

"oh...y que están saliendo?"- dijo Lauren un poco molesta.

"Lauren otra vez?...no, no estoy saliendo...simplemente fue buena compañera y...amiga, y me ofreció su casa para quedarme hasta que consiga algo, nada mas" - dijo Lea tratando de explicarle.

"entonces no estas saliendo con ella?... - Lea la miro con cara de enojada – esta bien perdón..."- dijo Lauren bajando la mirada.

"y vos donde estas ahora?...para que era el casting?"- dijo Lea cambiando de tema.

"yo...estoy en un hotel, como a 15 minutos de acá, y el casting era para una obra de broadway, e hicieron las audiciones acá porque había mucha mas gente de L.A que de los otros lados"- dijo Lauren con una linda sonrisa.

"wow...que bueno, ojala quedes" - dijo Lea sin interesarle nada.

"te pasa algo?...digo, porque te conozco y se en este mismo instante que te pasa algo"- dijo Lauren sonriendo.

"uhmmm...no nada"- dijo Lea mirando hacia otro lado.

"vamos Lea...no me mientas a mi"- dijo Lauren insistiendo.

"pasa...que discutí con Dianna y realmente no quiero volver esta noche, porque se que va a ser peor"- dijo Lea un poco triste.

"pero porque discutieron?...si querés no me lo digas, pero mira hacemos una cosa...yo tengo pagada la noche en el hotel, así que si querés vamos y te quedas conmigo" - dijo Lauren mirando a la morocha.

"Lauren por favor...no otra vez...no..."- dijo Lea y fue interrumpida por Lauren.

"te lo estoy diciendo como amiga...es simple, no quiero nada de verdad...simplemente quiero ayudarte, dejame por favor"- dijo Lauren suplicándole a la morocha.

"...esta bien, pero solo por esta noche nada mas, si?"- dijo Lea haciendo caras.

"es solo una noche...bueno vamos?"- dijo Lauren parándose.

"vamos..."- dijo Lea haciendo lo mismo.

Ambas se subieron al coche de la morocha y fueron rumbo al hotel, Lea iba pensando todo el camino si debía avisarle a Dianna mientras que Lauren le contaba un montón de cosas. Claramente Lea no se concentraba en lo que contaba su ex hasta que la chica le dijo que se había pasado de donde estaba el hotel, Lea se dio cuenta y se disculpo. Luego de guardar el coche en el garage, entraron al hotel, se registro Lauren y aviso que estaba con compañía y subieron a la habitación. Cuando llegaron lea miro que solo había una cama de dos y había dos sillones de un solo asiento, lo que significaba que ni siquiera podía dormir en el sillón.

"bueno no vas a pasar?"- dijo Lauren viendo a Lea que todavía estaba en la puerta.

"si, si claro"- dijo Lea nerviosa.

"bueno ponete cómoda, querés algo de ropa para dormir?" - dijo Lauren buscando en su maleta.

"uhmmm...creo que lo mejor es que me valla"- dijo Lea nerviosa.

"oh...vamos Lea, me vas a decir que te pone nerviosa la cama?...cuantas veces dormimos juntas?...antes de que tengamos una relación..."- dijo Lauren, que conociendo a Lea se iba porque había cama de dos.

"no es ese el problema..."- dijo Lea mirando para otro lado.

"vamos Lea te conozco muchísimo"- dijo Lauren sonriendo.

"bueno...pero..."- dijo Lea y Lauren la interrumpió.

"pero nada...ponete esto y vamos a dormir de una vez"- dijo Lauren dándole un pantalón corto y una remera.

Lea se cambio en el baño, mientras que Lauren se cambiaba en la habitación. Ambas ya estaban preparadas para dormir.

"ok...vos dormís de ese lado – señalando el lado izquierdo – y yo duermo de este lado – señalando el derecho – ok?"- dijo Lauren mirando a la morocha.

"esta bien..."- dijo Lea un poco nerviosa.

Se acostaron a dormir y el celular de Lea comenzó a sonar, era Dianna, pero Lea no queria atender. Entonces le mando un mensaje de texto.

**Perdón pero esta noche no voy a ir a dormir...necesito pensar un poco, no te preocupes estoy bien, nos vemos mañana – Lea**

Cuando Dianna percibió el mensaje, sabia que algo andaba mal pero no quiso seguir llamándola porque sabia que no la iba a atender. Entonces solo se durmió pensando en ella y en lo que había pasado esa noche.

Por el otro lado las chicas también se durmieron.

Al otro día bien temprano se levanto Lauren, para pedir un desayuno especial para la morocha antes de que se levantara, y se dio cuenta que sonaba su celular y tal como lo habia pensado, era Dianna. Se fijo bien si Lea dormia y prosedio a atenderlo.

"hola?"- dijo Lauren fingiendo que no sabia quien era.

"Lea?..."- dijo Dianna confundida.

"no..ella esta durmiendo, quien habla?"- dijo Lauren.

"oh...uhmmm una amiga, quien habla hay?"- dijo Dianna un poco molesta.

"Lauren...ella esta durmiendo ahora, queres que le diga algo?"- dijo Lauren contenta por lo que pasaba.

"no...gracias" - dijo Dianna y colgó el teléfono.

Lauren sonrió ante la maldad que habia hecho y antes de que se despertara Lea, puso de nuevo el celular en su lugar y se fue a bañar. Cuando salio del baño Lea ya estaba levantada con el desayuno servido.

"oh...no había escuchado el room servise"- dijo Lauren secándose el pelo con una toalla.

"muy rico – masticando – demasiado rico – masticando – quieres?" - dijo Lea invitándola a la ex.

"claro"- dijo Lauren y se sentó en la cama a desayunar con Lea.

Ambas desayunaron muy a gusto y sonrientes, al parecer le había hecho muy bien a Lea el no dormir en lo de Dianna.

Mientras tanto Dianna estaba con una crisis de celos, no sabia porque Lauren estaba con Lea, o mejor dicho porque Lea estaba con Lauren, no sabia si había vuelto para quedarse o si simplemente vino a molestarla otra vez, prácticamente no sabia nada, pero estaba celosa y no lo quería aceptar. Luego trato de calmarse y desayunar, para después irse a los estudios.

Mientras tanto Lea se alistaba para ir a los estudios también.

"ya te vas?"- dijo Lauren en la cama todavía.

"si claro...se me va a hacer tarde"- dijo Lea juntando sus cosas.

"oh...bueno, entonces nos vamos a tener que ir despidiendo"- dijo Lauren parándose de la cama.

"porque?"- dijo Lea extrañada.

"porque yo me regreso hoy a New York, así que..."- dijo Lauren encogiendo los hombros.

"oh...bueno entonces pues a despedirnos"- dijo Lea dando un abrazo a la ex.

Fue un abrazo amistoso, Lauren sabia que Lea no sentía lo mismo por ella, pero igual acepto ayudarla con el problema de su amiga Dianna, también sabia que entre ellas algo pasaba tanto por la reacción de Lea al no querer volver y la de la rubia al saber que había pasado la noche con Lea. Luego de varios minutos abrazadas Lauren se soltó.

"bueno ya...sabes que no me gustan las despedidas"- dijo Lauren con carita triste.

"a mi tampoco...pero bueno, gracias por todo de verdad te lo agradezco"- dijo Lea acariciando la cara de Lauren.

"no hay de que Lea...sabes que siempre vas a tener una amiga en New York"- dijo Lauren sonriendo.

Lea la abrazo por ultima vez y se fue, arranco su auto y se dirigió a los estudios.

Dianna ya estaba en los estudios, normalmente siempre llegaba con Lea o se esperaban mutuamente, pero esta vez era completamente distinto, la rubia llego y no había nadie todavía, entonces se sentó en un banco que había por ahí, a esperar a alguien. En ese momento llego Naya seguida de Hemo.

"hey rubia como estas?"- dijo Hemo corriendo a saludarla.

"hey, todo bien vos?"- dijo Dianna tras el abrazo de Hemo.

"bien bien...uhmmm y la mini diva?"- dijo Hemo mirando a todo lo que da.

Dianna se quedo callada y en ese momento llego Naya.

"porque siempre tenes que correr de esa manera...mi estado fisico no es como el tuyo"- dijo Naya riendo.

"bueno sabes que mi cuerpo me lo pide..."- dijo Hemo riendo.

"como estas mi rubia hermosa"- dijo Naya abrazando a Dianna.

"bien y vos morena hot?"- dijo Dianna devolviendo el abrazo a Naya.

"hey...yo estoy aca eh?...que es eso de rubia hermosa y morena hot?...- ambas chicas rieron – y no me rio yo"- dijo Hemo seria.

"mi vida es una amiga...es NUESTRA amiga"- dijo Naya abrazando a Hemo.

"haii que lindas se ven las dos juntas"- dijo Dianna con una sonrisa.

"gracias...y que tu chica?"- dijo Naya mirando a todos lados.

"no vino..."- dijo Dianna indiferente.

"no viene?...que le paso?"- dijo Hemo preocupada.

"no...es que después de lo de anoche no durmió en casa"- dijo Dianna bajando la mirada.

"oh...que paso? Discutieron o algo?"- dijo Naya preocupada por su amiga.

"después de lo que dije...creo que se molesto, y se fue con una "amiga" - haciendo comillas en la palabra – a tomar algo y resulta ser que la llame y no me atendio, y me mando un mensaje diciendo que necesitaba pensar blabla y que no iba a venir a casa, yo no pude dormir en toda la noche, no se porque...y cuando despierto decidi llamarla y me atendio su ex, si su ex novia, tan mal no estaba"- dijo Dianna molesta.

"sabes como se llama eso?"- dijo Hemo interrumpiendo.

"que?...como?"- dijo Dianna sin entender a que se referia.

"celos...rubia tenes celos, eso pasa"- dijo Hemo sonriendo.

"que decis?...yo no tengo celos y mucho menos de alguien que no es nada mio"- dijo Dianna mintiendo.

"vamos Di...te molesto que alla atendido la ex y que se halla quedado a dormir con ella o no?"- dijo Naya mirandola.

"no me molesto ok?"- dijo Dianna enojada.

"vamos rubia...a nosotras no nos mientas, sabemos como se miran, como se conectan, sabemos todo aunque no digan nada"- dijo Hemo sonriendo.

"bueno un poco de celos nada mas"- dijo Dianna con un poco de pena.

"bueno no hay nada que pueda remediar esos celos, vas a ver que cuando la veas y hablen va a estar todo bien"- dijo Naya abrazando a la rubia.

En ese momento llego Jenna y a la vez llegaba Lea en su coche. Jenna espero a la morocha que bajase del coche para caminar juntas hasta donde estaban las chicas.

"hey miss womanizer, como estas?"- dijo Jenna saludando a Lea.

"otro apodo?...porque ese?...dios...bien vos?"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"bien por suerte...como pasaste la noche?...hablante con la rubia?"- dijo Jenna un poco mas seria.

"no...pase la noche en un hotel...con...Lauren"- dijo Lea y bajo la mirada.

"que?...con Lauren?...la noche?...en un hotel?...lo hicieron?"- dijo Jenna sorprendida.

"no, como crees?...ella estaba aca por una audición, me llamo, yo no quería estar en la casa de Dianna, fuimos a tomar algo, me ofreció que me quedara en el hotel y nada mas"- dijo Lea restandole importancia.

"entonces lo hiciste?...engañaste a Dianna?...oh eso si que es womanizer"- dijo Jenna riendo.

"primero, no, no lo hice solo dormimos, segundo, no la engañe a Dianna te olvidas que dijo que solo somos amigas? Y que nunca iba a pasar nada? Y tercero, no soy womanizer asi que deja de decirme asi"- dijo Lea molesta.

"ok. Womanizer"- dijo Jenna y salio corriendo.

Jenna llego primero a saludar a las chicas, saludo a Hemo, Naya y por ultimo a Dianna.

"como están chiquis?"- dijo Jenna sonriendo.

"todo bien vos?"- dijo Hemo sonriente también.

"bien por suerte" - dijo Jenna mirando a Dianna.

"otra vez te pido disculpas por lo de anoche"- dijo Jenna

"todo bien Jenna no pasa nada, no estaba de humor y me exalte un poco, ya paso"- dijo Dianna dando un abrazo a Jenna.

En ese momento llego Lea y saludo a las chicas, primero a Hemo, Naya y por ultimo a Dianna. Ese saludo fue el mas frio de los saludos ni siquiera se miraron a los ojos, las demas chicas habian notado mucho ese saludo y se creo una especie de incomodidad para todas.

"uhmmm bueno vamos a maquillaje?"- dijo Jenna cortando el silencio.

"si vamos"- dijo Hemo y Naya casi a coro.

Jenna avanzo, seguida de Hemo, Naya y Lea, mas atrás iba Dianna. Entonces Naya se percato de eso.

"hey Lea puedes esperar a Dianna?"- dijo Naya mirandola con cara de yo no puedo.

"somos 3 chicas, y yo la tengo que esperar?"- dijo Lea en voz alta para que la rubia escuche.

"yo estoy con Hemo"- dijo Naya mirando a Jenna para que diga algo también.

"yo...yo...yo...me pica el brazo"- dijo Jenna diciendo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Dianna se percato de que Lea no quería verla ni mucho menos esperarla, entonces se enojo.

"dejala si no quiere no quiere, no necesito que nadie me acompañe, se el camino sola"- dijo Dianna avanzando mas rápido y superando a las demás chicas.

"vamos Di...esperanos"- dijo Naya.

"para que?...para ver como la diva les cuenta de noche espectacular?"- dijo Dianna enojada.

"que?...que acabas de decir?"- dijo Lea sorprendida.

"que no quiero quedarme a escuchar como le contás de tu reencuentro con tu novia"- dijo Dianna avanzando mas rápido.

"que?...de donde sacaste eso?"- dijo Lea acercándose mas a la rubia.

"oh si pelea de chicas...mmmm suena hermoso"- dijo Mark que se acercaba a las demás chicas.

"shhh...callate"- dijo Hemo tratando de escuchar lo que decían.

"lo saque de tu novia, que me vas a decir que no pasaste la noche con ella?"- dijo Dianna dándose vuelta y quedando frente a la morocha.

"no...bueno no es mi novia, y pase la noche con ella porque necesitaba pensar"- dijo Lea sacada.

"pensar?...pensar que?...pensar como debería ser el departamento que compren juntas?...como debería ser la habitación?...si cama de dos o cama de tres?...pensar que?"- dijo Dianna enojada.

"hay cama de tres?...porque yo quiero trió"- dijo Mark frotándose las manos.

"que?...estas diciendo cualquier cosa...necesitaba pensar...pensar lo que había pasado, pensar en lo que habías dicho...un momento estas celosa?"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"celosa? Yo?"- dijo Dianna sorprendida.

"si vos"- dijeron los cuatro chicos a coro, en voz baja.

"si vos...vez a otra chica que este haciéndome escenas patéticas?"- dijo Lea mirando a todos lados.

"no estoy celosa"- dijo Dianna y siguió caminando.

"claro...no estas celosa, primero NO SOMOS NADA – grito – segundo, no tenes porque hacerme estas escenas y tercero SOMOS AMIGAS LO RECUERDAS? - volvió a gritar – anoche lo dijiste"- dijo Lea haciendo que la rubia se diera vuelta.

"con que eso te tenia asi no?"- dijo Dianna entendiendo porque el enojo de Lea.

"eso?...le llamas "eso"?...bueno si me tenia así, y sabes porque?...porque de verdad sentía cosas por vos, de verdad me gustabas, de verdad me traías loca, loca de amor...pero todo eso se fue, lo arruinaste Dianna, todo eso que tenia se esfumo, y todo por tu "SOMO AMIGAS" - tono irónico – y tu jueguito de histérica"- dijo Lea y avanzo hacia maquillajes.

"lo sabia, es una histérica"- dijo Hemo negando con la cabeza.

Lea entro a maquillaje mientras que Dianna se quedo paralizada antes de entrar a maquillaje. Las chicas se acercaron y preguntaron que había pasado, pero Dianna no quiso decir nada y todas entraron a maquillaje sin decir ni una palabra, el ambiente estaba completamente tenso nadie hablaba ni decía nada. La primera en irse fue Lea, luego la siguieron las demas chicas. Todas fueron a ensayar sus escenas, pero antes tenian que escuchar a Ryan, que según los comentarios traia buenas noticias.

"bueno chicos, como se vieron ayer?...muy bien no creen?...les tengo una noticia...el episodio piloto alcanzo un total de mas de nueve millones de espectadores – todos estallaron en aplausos – fue todo un éxito, asi que ya tenemos fecha de lanzamiento ofiacial...el 2 de septiembre se lanza la temporada de GLEE señores y señoras"- dijo Ryan festejando.

Todos los chicos gritaban de felicidad y se saludaban entre ellos. Ryan dio la orden de que vuelvan todos a ensayar sus escenas para luego grabar.

Despues de la primera mitad del dia, llego la hora de descanzar y almorzar, Lea no quiso almorzar y se fue directo al trailler.

Mientras las demas chicas buscaban su comida para almorzar, Dianna se habia dado cuenta que Lea no estaba.

"y Lea?"- dijo Dianna mirando a Jenna, Hemo y Naya.

"se fue al trailler, no tenia ganas de almorzar"- dijo Jenna.

Dianna agarro mas comida unos cubiertos y se fue directo al trailler.

"hay va...la chica que no es celosa"- dijo Hemo sonriendo y mirando a Dianna quien caminaba hacia el trailler.

Al entrar al trailler encontro a Lea acostada tratando de dormir un poco.

"te traje un poco de comida"- dijo Dianna apoyando la comida en la mesa.

"gracias, pero no quiero"- dijo Lea sin mirarla.

"vamos Lea, tienes que comer un poco"- dijo Dianna insistiendo.

Lea se paro de la cama y se acerco a Dianna, la rubia se asusto un poco pero no retrocedio.

"que ganas con todo esto?...eh?...que ganas?...me hiciste doler aca – señalando el corazón – y eso no lo puedo evitar, dijiste que eramos amigas, si lo somos, pero sabes muy bien que entre ambas pasa algo vos sentis lo mismo que yo y yo lo mismo que vos, a que estas jugando?...porque la verdad no entiendo, me encanta que me hagas escenas de celos, pero porque dijiste que no ibamos a ser nada, ni ahora ni nunca? Eh?...sabes muy bien que siento muchas cosas por vos, y lo sentiste igual que yo, pero claro...tu jueguito era mas importante no?...no quiero comer, no quiero seguir hablando, no quiero verte, no quiero sentirte, no quiero nada que venga de vos...NADA, escuchaste?"- dijo Lea muy enojada.

"Lea por favor...me equivoque se que no debí decirlo, perdón...sabes muy bien que siento esas cosas que vos también sentís, pero no se, me asusto el hecho de que lo supieran todos no se...perdón...por favor" - dijo Dianna tratando de abrazar a la morocha.

"miedo?...no tenias derecho a decir esas cosas que dijiste, me dolieron mucho sabes...y no se si te pueda perdonar, estoy mal"- dijo Lea casi llorando.

"mal?...claro y por eso te consoló Lauren no?...que casualidad que justo ella te llamo y justo estaba en L.A y justo te quedaste a dormir no?..."- dijo Dianna con un ataque de celos.

"si justo estaba en L.A, justo me llamo y si dormí con ella...contenta?...que mas queres saber?" - dijo Lea enojada.

"nada...esta mas que claro, que me usaste"- dijo Dianna sacada.

"te use?...que decis?...yo dormí con ella, pero eso no quiere decir nada, no paso nada de nada, estaba con mi cabeza en vos, EN VOS – recalcando esas dos palabras – y no tenia ganas de nada, estaba dolida, tiraste mis sentimientos como un papel, como si no sirvieran, y me venís a hablar de que te use?...por favor Dianna, vos sabes muy bien que desde que te plantee lo que sentía vos no hiciste nada, y me arriesgue, avance, te espere, y di todo de mi...y vos?...vos que hiciste?...nada, yo ya no puedo hacer mas nada, las cosas cambiaron...yo hasta acá llegue"- dijo Lea con lagrimas en los ojos.

"yo también pensaba en vos, o porque te crees que te llamaba?...te llame porque me preocupe, me asuste porque no llegabas, y resulta que la estabas pasando BOMBA con Lauren"- dijo Dianna enojada.

"BOMBA?...Dianna lo mejor es que te vallas, quiero estar sola...por favor"- dijo Lea acostándose en la cama.

"esta bien...me voy, espero que tu novia te consuele"- dijo Dianna y se fue.

Luego de irse, todos miraban como Dianna salia muy enojada de el trailler, pero nadie dijo nada. Hemo miraba a Naya, que tenia al lado a Dianna.

"hey Di estas bien?"- dijo Naya preguntando con voz baja.

"si tranquila"- dijo Dianna con mucho enojo.

Luego de estar todo lo que faltaba del descanso, sentada, volvieron a la otra mitad del dia que le quedaba para grabar. Las cosas entre Lea y Dianna estaban muy mal.

Luego de terminar las grabaciones todo seguía igual entre Lea y Dianna. La rubia había pensado mucho en lo que había pasado, y decidió pedirle disculpas a Lea. La morocha salia e iba hacia su auto, cuando de repente aparecio Dianna.

"podemos hablar?"- dijo Dianna mirando a Lea.

"mira...voy a ir a buscar mis cosas a tu casa y me voy a un hotel"- dijo Lea mientras abria su coche.

"por favor Lea no lo hagas...te quier conmigo"- dijo Dianna insistiendo para que la mire.

"ya esta decidido Dianna"- dijo Lea y subio al coche.

En ese momento Dianna se subio lo mas rapido posible, al asiento del acompañante.

"que haces?"- dijo Lea sorprendida.

"ahora quiero que me escuches" - dijo Dianna tragando saliva.

"habla"- dijo Lea sin mirarla.

"me podes mirar?"- dijo Dianna tocando el rostro de la morocha.

"no lo compliques"- dijo Lea sacando las manos de la rubia, de su rostro.

"esta bien...perdón, perdón..por ser asi, me puse celosa, si, estoy como loca, no puedo evitarlo, no puedo evitar pensar que estuviste con ella, no puedo evitar imaginarme que dormiste con ella, no puedo evitar que no estes en casa, no puedo, simplemente no pue...do"- dijo Dianna bajando la mirada.

"entonces?..."- dijo Lea seria.

"entonces...quiero que estes en casa, que te quedes...conmigo, que cenemos, que desayunemos, que vivamos la vida...juntas"- dijo Dianna tratando de mirar a la morocha.

"sos muy cursi sabias?"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"oh...gracias..."- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

Lea volvió a sonreír y Dianna se acerco mas a la morocha, haciendo que Lea se ponga nerviosa. La rubia se acerco mas y prácticamente estaban por besarse...hasta que Lea paro a Dianna.

"creo...que no es el momento ni el lugar, estamos en el estacionamiento de los estudios, mucha gente pasa, muchos paparazzis y creo que no es lo correcto"- dijo Lea alejando a la rubia.

"y que es lo correcto?"- dijo Dianna molesta.

"una pizza, un buen vino y una película que te parece?"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"es una cita?" - dijo Dianna levantando la ceja.

"nuestras primera cita"- dijo Lea colocando un beso en la nariz de la rubia.

Dianna salio sonriendo del coche de Lea, y se fue al suyo. Ambas arrancaron para la casa de la rubia, estaban muy emocionadas, ya que era su primera cita oficial.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Bueno gracias a todos por los comentarios de verdad, gracias por leer!

amo que me digan que le gusta la historia, tambien amo que me presionen, amo todo yo jajajajaja

en este cap mucho HEYA no ahi pero les prometo que para el proximo va haber mas!

un poco dramtico no? jajajajja me encanta el drama...pero bueno espero que les halla gustado mucho asi gracias por todo.

les comento que la señorita **Flor-beluh08 **NI BOLA ME DA! asi que si quieren apuntarse para mi nueva chica...espero sus propuestas jajajajajaajaj

gracias otra vez...y nos vemos en el proximo cap

los amo a todos mis fans(? jajjajajaja

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	12. LA PRIMERA CITA

Por su parte Hemo y Naya habían planeado ir a ver una película al cine y luego cenar algo, pero algo hizo cambiar de idea Naya. Mientras iba camino a su casa sonó su celular, era un mensaje.

**Tengo una cita, tengo una cita, tengo una cita, tengo una cita, tengo una cita...dios, que me pongo? - Dianna. **

Naya solo reía al ver el mensaje y le contesto.

**Tranquila, llego a casa y te llamo – Naya.**

Naya llego lo mas rápido posible a la casa y apenas bajo del coche llamo a Dianna.

"quien te invito a una cita?" - dijo Naya sin dejar que Dianna saludara.

"dios, dios, dios, dios, no lo puedo creer...que me pongo?, como hago?, que hago?, dios no se nada...estoy muy nerviosa"- dijo Dianna hablando muy rápido y nerviosa.

"ey...para un poco, explicame todo...pero RESPIRA"- dijo Naya tratando de no reír.

"bueno esta bien...tengo una cita"- dijo Dianna calmándose.

"con quien?"- dijo Naya sorprendida.

"con...Lea"- dijo Dianna sonriendo al nombrar a la morocha.

"yo sabia – pego un grito – dios mio...y estas tan emocionada?...nunca te escuche asi..."- dijo Naya sorprendida.

"es que...no se, pero es nuestra primera cita"- dijo Dianna mas calmada.

"bueno tranquila...van a cenar a donde?"- dijo Naya intrigada.

"en casa..."- dijo Dianna confundida.

"eso es romántico?"- dijo Naya riendo.

"no me importa si es romántico o no...yo quiero estar con ella, y lo mas cómodo es estar en casa, que mas lindo estar en casa con la chica que querés?"- dijo Dianna y Naya se puso a pensar.

"creo que tenes mucha razón...tengo que colgar, pero antes...ponete lo que te quede mas lindo, igual todo te queda lindo rubia...y disfruta, ella te quiere de verdad"- dijo Naya sonriendo.

"que linda...gracias por todo Nay de verdad...te quiero lady"- dijo Dianna.

"yo mas babe girl"- dijo Naya y corto el teléfono.

Dianna subió rápido a su cuarto a buscar lo mas lindo para ponerse, en ese momento sonó su celular.

**En 10 minutos estoy ahí...ya te extraño – Lea.**

Dianna leyó el mensaje, sonrió y dijo en voz alta "no podes ser tan hermosa".

Mientras tanto en su casa, Naya había pensado en lo que dijo Dianna y llamo a Hemo.

"hola bebe...que paso?"- dijo Hemo preocupada.

"nada amor...que tal si cenamos en casa y vemos una peli aca?"- dijo Naya.

"me encanta tu idea...pero yo llevo la peli, ok?"- dijo Hemo.

"claro amor...nos vemos en 20 minutos te parece?"- dijo Naya.

"como usted ordene mi reina"- dijo Hemo.

"bueno nos vemos...adiós"- dijo Naya y corto el teléfono.

Naya estaba muy nerviosa, así que llamo y pidió comida y mientras esperaba a Hemo, se cambiaba y se ponía hermosa – mas?, si mas todavía - .

Dianna ya estaba cambiada y en ese momento llego Lea abrió la puerta, con la llave de ella, y no vio a la rubia entonces procedió a poner un ramo de rosas, que había comprado para Dianna, en la mesa con una nota que decía **Esta noche va a ser inolvidable**, busco ropa en su maleta y subió despacio hacia la habitación de Dianna, ella estaba cantando y bailando con la música a todo lo que da, cuando Lea la vio, simplemente sonrió y toco la puerta, que estaba abierta.

"oh...que haces acá?...pensé que todavía no llegabas" - dijo Dianna asustada.

"perdón si te asuste...que lindo cantas, y mucho mas hermoso bailas"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"gracias...pero me da mucha pena ahora"- dijo Dianna roja de la vergüenza.

"tranquila – saca la mano que tenia atrás, su espalda – toma esto es para vos"- dijo Lea y le entrego una rosa roja con un olor hermoso.

"que linda...gracias"- dijo Dianna y le dio un abrazo.

"bueno me puedo cambiar?...la cena esta abajo, yo me cambio y en 5 minutos estoy con vos dale?"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"claro..."- dijo Dianna y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Dianna bajo mientras Lea se cambiaba, al bajar las escaleras vio arriba de la mesa que había un ramo de rosas y sonrió, cuando llego a la mesa vio que tenia una nota, la leyó y se ruborizo. Fue a buscar algo para ponerlas en agua, y mientras las ponía en agua, llega Lea y la asusta.

"buuu"- dijo Lea tomando a la rubia por la cintura.

"sabes que odio que hagas eso"- dijo Dianna y Lea saco rápidamente las manos su cintura.

"perdón"- dijo Lea agachando la mirada.

"no, eso no...odio que me asustes, que paso aquella vez?"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"cierto...pero valió la pena..."- dijo Lea levantando una ceja.

"no se si tanto...no es broma" - dijo Dianna riendo.

"bueno vamos a comer?"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"si...pero antes – le da un abrazo – gracias por las rosas, son hermosas"- dijo Dianna tímida.

"de nada...vamos porque se enfriá la comida"- dijo Lea agarrando de la mano a la rubia.

Dianna sonreía al ver que Lea le agarraba la mano, llegaron al living y se sentaron en el sillón.

"bueno...y que película vamos a ver?"- dijo Dianna ansiosa.

"bueno alquile varias no se, son todas románticas – bajo la mirada – elegí cualquiera"- dijo Lea mientras preparaba las cosas para comer la pizza.

"románticas...me fascinan...uhmmm no, no, no...esta! - y levanto mostró la película – la voy a poner"- dijo Dianna sonriendo y yendo hacia la tele.

"cual quieres de esta? - señalando una pizza – o de esta? - señalando la otra – así te sirvo"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"uhmmm...de esa – señalo la primera – bueno ya va a empezar"- dijo Dianna y se sentó en el sillón.

"cual es?"- dijo Lea mientras mordía un poco de pizza.

"ahora veremos..."- dijo Dianna y sonrió a la morocha.

Lea sonrió mientras estaba comiendo, Dianna solo comía y miraba a la morocha. La película empezó y Lea se sorprendió.

"valentine`s day?...wow no sabia que la traje"- dijo Lea mirando para otro lado.

"vamos Lea...como no vas a saber?"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"bueno si...la traje porque esta Ashton Kutcher – suspiro – lo amo, me encantaría trabajar, en algún futuro con el...dios es tan lindo..."- dijo Lea haciendo gestos con la cara.

"bueno...basta...no escucho la película"- dijo Dianna un poco molesta.

"pero ni siquiera empezó"- dijo Lea riendo.

"no importa...me gusta escuchar...hasta los comerciales"- dijo Dianna sin mirar a la morocha.

"espera...te pusiste celosa?...de Ashton?..."- dijo Lea mirando a la rubia.

"no...como crees?..."- dijo Dianna sin mirarla.

"vamos Di..."- dijo Lea riendo.

"no se de que te ríes...pero quiero ver la película si?"- dijo Dianna molesta.

"esta bien..."- dijo Lea acomodándose en su lugar y sonriendo.

Lea sabia que Dianna se había puesto celosa, pero de Ashton?, era muy fuerte, igual la dejo, le encantaba que se ponga celosa.

Por su parte Hemo ya había llegado a la casa de Naya, y ellas también estaban viendo una película, bueno lo que se puede llamar VIENDO, no, porque ni siquiera sabían que película era. Ellas estaban en lo suyo nadie las molestaba.

"cuidado"- dijo Naya al sentir que algo se cayo de la mesa ratona.

"ups...creo que lo rompí"- dijo Hemo levantándose de arriba de la morena.

Naya y Hemo estaban una sobre la otra, besándose apasionadamente, sin frenos, sin nadie que las interrumpa...pero de pronto Hemo quiso satisfacer a la morena y tiro un vaso que estaba en la mesa ratona.

"parecemos dos adolescentes"- dijo Naya riendo.

"que no lo somos?"- dijo Hemo volviendo a besar a la morena.

Hemo avanzo y volvió a poner a Naya sobre el sillón, y comenzó a besarla cada vez mas pasional, mas sentido a tal punto que Naya la tuvo que separar.

"que paso?"- dijo Hemo sorprendida.

"amor...un poco de aire no me vendría mal no?...no me digas que querés quedar viuda desde temprana edad?"- dijo Naya riendo.

"claro que no mi amor...perdón"- dijo Hemo colocando un beso suave en sus labios.

Naya volvió a besarla mas despacio y con mas ternura, Hemo se dejo llevar y la morena aprovecho para tomar el control de la situación. Comenzó a besarla, siguió por el cuello y luego la miro y le levanto la remera, besando suavemente su abdomen, haciendo que la bailarina se moviera de las cosquillas.

"no amor...tengo cosquillas"- dijo Hemo apretando la cabeza de la morena, para que pare.

"me encantas"- dijo Naya subiendo hacia la boca.

"vos también amor..."- dijo Hemo y beso apasionadamente a la morena.

Rápidamente Hemo se saco la remera, quedando en corpiño, Naya al verla así sonrió y le susurro al ido "no soy la única que es hot" y eso hizo que la rubia cambiase de posición y volviera a tomar, ella el control, la rubia saco rápidamente la remera de la morena y la tiro al piso. Ambas chicas quedaron en corpiño, una arriba de la otra, sus cuerpos estaban muy calientes, sus respiraciones se agitaban cada vez mas, sus bocas no dejaban que el aire entre, sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos, era todo perfecto, Naya estaba entregada a Hemo, y Hemo estaba entregada a Naya . Los besos eran cada vez mas intensos y las ganas de querer concretar, eran inmensas, Naya llevo sus manos, desde la espalda, hasta la cola de la rubia, e hizo un esfuerzo para que se separara y así poder desprender el pantalón de Hemo, en ese momento la rubia miro lo que hacia Naya y agarro su mano, que estaba por desabrochar el primero de los botones, y le dijo "estas segura?" a lo que la morena respondió "completamente". Hemo se dejo sacar el pantalón, quedando en un simple y curioso culotte. Naya al verla así no pudo evitar reír.

"que pasa?..."- dijo Hemo mirándose porque no entendía nada.

"pasa que – risas – al ver tu – risas – me tente" - dijo Naya riendo.

"bueno – se miro el culotte – es tierno o no?"- dijo Hemo sonriendo.

"claro – risas – pero nunca me imagine que te gustara HELLO KITY" - dijo Naya riendo.

"bueno...es que lo vi y me gusto...aparte es sexy o no?"- dijo Hemo riendo y poniendo un beso en la boca de la morena.

"claro – beso de Hemo – en realidad – beso – vos – beso – sos – beso – sexy"- dijo Naya quien era interrumpida por los besos de la rubia.

"bueno basta de mirar mi culotte y sigamos no?"- dijo Hemo sonriendo.

Volvieron a lo que habían dejado. Hemo en cullote y corpiño y Naya en corpiño y todavía con el pantalón, Hemo rápidamente desabrocho el pantalón de la morena y comenzó a bajarlo muy despacio, cuando estaba apunto de sacarlo por completo, algo las sorprendió haciendo que se asustaran.

"que paso?"- dijo Naya asustada.

"yo no te veo, así que supongo que se corto la luz"- dijo Hemo riendo.

"oh...no me había dado cuenta – en tono irónico – justo ahora?"- dijo Naya molesta.

"vamos reina, no es tanto drama"- dijo Hemo tratando de buscar su ropa.

"como no es drama?...estábamos a punto...de...tu sabes, y justo se corta la maldita luz"- dijo Naya cruzándose de brazos.

"vamos amor, toma – le dio su remera – panetela y busquemos unas velas o una linterna algo para no estar en oscuras"- dijo Hemo que se estaba poniendo su pantalón.

"podemos hacerlo a oscuras, sabias?"- dijo Naya en tono sexy.

"no tengo prisa...vos?"- dijo Hemo, ya vestida.

"ufff...OK, creo que tengo unas velas en la cocina"- dijo Naya poniéndose la remera.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Dianna, las cosas no estaban nada bien. La pelicula era lo de menos, las chicas estaban sentadas una en cada punta del sillon, Dianna seguia molesta por el comentario que hizo Lea, y la morocha no podia entender porque se habia puesto de esa manera. Lea trataba de buscar la mirada de la rubia, pero Dianna no le prestaba atencion, hasta que la morocha e acerco a la rubia.

"me podes explicar que te pasa?"- dijo Lea agarrando del brazo a la rubia.

"me podes soltar – mirando el brazo – no me pasa nada"- dijo Dianna molesta.

"vamos Di...mirate...estas molesta desde que dije eso de Ashton"- dijo Lea suplicándole.

"no es por eso...me dejas ver la película por favor" - dijo Dianna sin mirar a la morocha.

Lea bufo y se coloco de nuevo en su lugar, estaba molesta porque Dianna no quería hablarle.

"se suponía que era una cita, NUESTRA PRIMERA CITA y mirate, mirame...ambas separadas y todo por tus celos"- dijo Lea con los brazos cruzados y mirando a la pantalla.

"primero no son celos, y segundo...siempre hablas en las películas?"- dijo Dianna enojada.

"como quieras... - se levanto del sillón – me voy – agarro las llaves de su auto – a dar una vuelta por ahi" - dijo Lea y abrió la puerta.

En ese mismo instante se corto la luz.

"bien...algo mas?"- dijo Lea mirando hacia arriba.

"Lea?..."- dijo Dianna con una voz de asustada.

"estoy acá...no me fui"- dijo Lea todavía en la puerta.

"te puedes...quedar?...es que tengo un poco de miedo"- dijo Dianna en la oscuridad.

"miedo?- sonrió – esta bien me quedo"- dijo Lea acercándose a la rubia.

"creo que en la cocina hay velas...me ayudas a buscarlas?"- dijo Dianna levantándose.

"si vamos"- dijo Lea alumbrando con su celular.

En ese mismo momento fueron ambas a la cocina, en realidad Dianna no estaba asustada simplemente quería que Lea se quedara y poder aclarar sus celos – si estaba muerta de celos – entonces agarro la mano de la morocha y Lea se sorprendió. Minutos después ya habían encontrado unas velas y una linterna. Dianna se sentó en el sillón y agarro su celular.

"que vas hacer?"- dijo Lea mientras la miraba, con la poca luz que alumbraban las velas.

"voy a llamar a mantenimiento...algo habrá pasado"- dijo Dianna sin mirarla.

"vamos Di...es una locura, si se corto en todos lados, deben estar que arden los telefonos"- dijo Lea comiendo un pedazo de pizza fria.

"bueno si – la miro – que haces comiendo?"- dijo Dianna riendo.

"bueno, no la voy a dejar ahi...pobrecita me miraba con carita de comeme por favor"- dijo Lea haciendo una actuacion.

"cualquiera que te mire con la cara de la pizza y te pida que la comas, lo vas a hacer?"- dijo Dianna mirandola con cara de enojada.

"si es rica y hermosa como esta pizza – comio otro pedazo – por supuesto que si"- dijo Lea sonriendo mientras comía.

"no me gusta nada eh!..." - dijo Dianna cruzándose de brazos.

Lea dejo la pizza, se limpio las manos y la boca y se acerco a Dianna.

"vas a seguir con los brazos cruzados y encima molesta?"- dijo Lea mirándola fijo.

"claro que si...no...no estoy molesta, bueno...un...no"- dijo Dianna contradiciéndose.

"como si te entendiera"- dijo Lea riendo.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Dianna y la rubia vio que era Naya.

"hey Nay...que paso?"- dijo Dianna preocupada.

"dime que a vos también te cortaron la inspiración"- dijo Naya molesta.

"la inspiración?...de que me hablas?"- dijo Dianna riendo.

"de...estas con Lea no?"- dijo Naya un poco mas calmada.

"si...si, se nos corto la luz"- dijo Dianna mirando a la morocha.

"bueno aca también...pero no corto nada mas?...digo que hacian?"- dijo Naya intrigada.

"nada, mirábamos una película..."- dijo Dianna normal.

"nada de nada?...segura?"- dijo Naya insistiendo.

"de verdad...vos?...- pensó – ya se porque me dijiste lo que me dijiste – reía – te cortaron algo mas que la luz no?"- dijo Dianna riendo y mirando a Lea. La morocha la miro y le modulo con su boca, sin emitir ningún sonido, "ellas estaban teniendo algo" - haciendo comillas en la palabra ALGOA – e hizo que Dianna se riera mas fuerte.

"de que te reis"- dijo Naya nerviosa.

"nada es que no hay luz, y bueno nada"- dijo Dianna tratando de calmar a Lea que estaba tentada.

"escucho la risa de tu diva, así que algo debe estar pasando"- dijo Naya molesta.

"tranquila Nay...no culpes a el corte de luz porque no pudiste terminar las cosas con tu chica"- dijo Dianna riendo.

"Dianna no juegues con fuego...estoy molesta y estas empeorando las cosas"- dijo Naya enojada.

"perdón Nay...sabes que te quiero, perdón de verdad..." dijo Dianna apenada.

"tienes que ser mas PERRA y hacer alguna maldad...deja de pedir perdón, yo te adoro lady y solo fue una broma"- dijo Naya riendo.

"tengo que ser mas perra?...no dejame así"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"bueno...están sin luz, están solas, que van a hacer?"- dijo Naya en tono sexy.

"que me recomendás?"- dijo Dianna en tono mas sexy, eh hizo que Lea la mirara y levantara una ceja.

"a mi me salio mal...así que prefiero que no hagas nada"- dijo Naya riendo.

"bueno mejor no sigo tu concejo"- dijo Dianna.

"es lo mejor...bueno te llamaba para verificar que no te hayan cortado lo mismo que a mi, no queria sentirme como una estúpida"- dijo Naya riendo.

"tranquila...no pasa nada...espero que pronto venga la luz, porque realmente quiero terminar de ver la película"- dijo Dianna mintiendo.

"claro la película...Di te dejo, porque Hemo me esta mirando con una cara rara, creo que esta celosa de vos – hablo mas bajo – es increíble"- dijo Naya sonriendo.

"de mi?...- ríe – bueno anda mañana nos vemos...no me extrañes bebe"- dijo Dianna en tono sexy, haciendo que Lea la mire con mala cara.

"adiós hermosa miá"- dijo Naya y Hemo la miro con una cara muy rara.

Dianna corto el teléfono y miro a Lea, que no tenia buena cara.

"estas bien?"- dijo Dianna mirando a la morocha.

"claro...creo que debería llamar al técnico no?"- dijo Lea mirando su teléfono.

"si creo que es lo mejor"- dijo Dianna mirándola.

Lea agarro su teléfono y llamo un técnico para que viniera a ver lo que pasaba.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Naya, Hemo estaba sentada en el sillón cruzada de brazos.

"amor que pasa?"- dijo Naya acercándose.

"nada...y si vamos a casa?"- dijo Hemo mirándola.

"te parece?"- dijo Naya mordiéndose el labio inferior

"es lo mejor...aparte – se acerco a la morena – podemos terminar lo que empezamos"- dijo Hemo dando un besito en los labios de la morena.

"bueno entonces si"- dijo Naya y le dio otro beso.

Naya y Hemo ordenaron como podían un poco las cosas, y se fueron a la casa de la bailarina.

Por su parte Lea ya había llamado al técnico, que dijo que en 25 minutos estaba ahí. Dianna solo estaba sentada en el sillón mirando a la morocha, mientras Lea solo jugaba con su celular.

"creo que tendriamos que hablar no?"- dijo Dianna mirando a la morocha.

"sobre?"- dijo Lea sin mirarla.

"era nuestra primera cita"- dijo Dianna agachando la cabeza.

"si lo ERA"- dijo Lea mirándola.

"todavía tenemos tiempo o no?"- dijo Dianna acercándose a la morocha.

Lea la miro y acaricio su cara, que estaba a muy pocos centímetros. Dianna solo sonrió y se acerco cada vez mas, Lea hacia lo mismo, estaban a solo unos centímetros, se podían rozar sus narices, y sentir las respiraciones.

"estas lista?"- susurro Lea en los labios de la rubia.

Y cuando Dianna iba a contestar sono el timbre y tuvo que ir a atender la puerta.

"si?"- dijo Dianna al abrir la puerta.

"soy el técnico...podría pasar para ver la caja de la luz?"- dijo el técnico.

"oh...claro, claro"- dijo Dianna invitándolo a pasar.

El técnico paso y reviso la caja, le dijo que el problema, lamentablemente no era de su casa, sino de la central. Así que no le cobro nada, y se fue como vino.

Dianna se volvió a sentar en el sillón y se cruzo de brazos, Lea la miro y se empezó a reír.

"porque te reís?"- dijo Dianna molesta.

"porque sos la persona mas hermosa cuando se enoja"- dijo Lea y la miro.

"a si?...y vos sos la persona mas tierna que conozco"- dijo Dianna sonriendo y viéndola.

"entonces?...seguimos?"- dijo Lea acercándose a la rubia.

"me encantaría"- dijo Dianna acercándose mas a la morocha.

Dianna y Lea estaban tan solo a un respiro de besarse, Lea deseaba mucho ese beso y Dianna quería sentir lo que Lea le podía mostrar, la rubia sabia que con ese beso iba a saber bien que sentía por la morocha. Lea acaricio el rostro de Dianna y la rubia solo sonreía, al sentir las manos tan suaves de la morocha. Ambas estaban muy cerca, cuando decidieron avanzar, la luz vino y las asusto, ambas miraron hacia arriba, donde estaba la lamparita encendida, y comenzaron a reír.

"creo que el mundo esta contra nosotras"- dijo Lea

"roguemos que no llame Jenna"- dijo Dianna y comenzaron, ambas a reír.

"shhh...no llames a satanás"- dijo Lea y comenzaron a reír mas fuerte.

En ese momento pararon de reírse y se miraron fijamente.

"mas lento, mas complicaciones o no?"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

En ese momento Dianna había avanzado tanto que no pudo evitar y beso a la morocha. Ese beso fue muy tierno, sus bocas estaban prácticamente selladas, ambas cerraron los ojos con lentitud para sentir el momento, ese momento que tanto esperaban. Dianna paro de besar a Lea y se alejo un poco, pero no dejo de sostener el rostro de la morocha.

"que tal?...- se mordió el labio – bueno o...malo?"- dijo Dianna nerviosa.

"hermoso, el mas tierno, único...inolvidable"- dijo Lea y volvió a besar a la rubia.

Ese beso fue mas intenso y mas pasional, tanto que Dianna le pidió a Lea que pare.

"perdón...no fue..."- dijo Lea y fue interrumpida por un beso de Dianna.

"tranquila...solo que...quiero ir mas despacio" - dijo Dianna mirando a la morocha.

"yo te voy a esperar toda la vida"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"gracias...por ser como sos"- dijo Dianna y la abrazo.

Lea abrazo también a la rubia y se acurruco en ella, Dianna solo acariciaba su pelo de forma tierna, haciendo que Lea la abrazara por la cintura.

"nunca pensé estar asi"- dijo Dianna acariciando el pelo de la morocha.

"nunca pensé estar con mi compañera de elenco" - dijo Lea riendo.

"yo tampoco, pero es lindo o no?"- dijo Dianna mirándola.

"claro Di...es hermoso"- dijo Lea y le dio otro beso muy cortito.

Ambas quedaron así durante varios minutos, hasta que Dianna se dio cuenta que Lea se había dormido. Y le pareció lo mas tierno del mundo.

Por su parte Naya y Hemo estaban en el sillón abrazadas, y hablando sobre su relación.

"creo que lo mejor seria no contar nada"- dijo Hemo acariciando a la morena.

"creo que si, es lo mejor, por el momento"- dijo Naya mirando a la rubia.

"me das un beso?"- dijo Hemo sonriendo.

"no me lo pidas...solo dámelo"- dijo Naya y beso a Hemo muy tierna.

Dianna no quería despertar a Lea pero lo tenia que hacer.

"hey Lea...Lea..."- dijo Dianna acariciando la cara de la morocha.

"mmm?"- dijo Lea dormida.

"vamos lady...vamos a dormir"- dijo Dianna tratando de salir de los brazos de Lea.

"a donde?...yo duermo aca"- dijo Lea levantándose.

"aca?...estas loca, vos vas a dormir conmigo"- dijo Dianna y la agarro de la mano.

Lea sonrió y se dejo llevar por la rubia, quien la arrastro a su habitación y le dijo que esta noche dormía con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Bueno gracias a todos por los comentarios de verdad gracias...

POR FIN LO TAN ESPERADO...EL BESOOO qe les parecio? diosss como sufri no sabia como hacerlo jajajajaja

encima la premier de la pelicula fue una mierda, porqe no hubo fotos juntas de Lea y Dianna...pero diosss DIANNA ESTABA COMO NUNCA! tan hermosa...y bueno Lea es sexy...Hemo con el novio? oh diosss ese chico se parece a SID el de la era de hielo, no podes salir con esooo diossss pero bueno...NAYA QEDA PARA MI lero lero...igual DIANNA no te pongas celosa, tengo amor para todas chicas! jajajajajajaj

A mi chica...que no se donde anda, en fin...me divorcie asi qe no es mas mis chica...alguna que quiera ser mi chica? jajajajajajajajaja se re vendia la mina.

bueno nada MIS FANS, las chicas de la pagina QE NO ME PRECIONAN PARA NADA! como las adoro diossss!

gracias por leerme y nos vemos en el proximo cap.

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	13. EL DIA DESPUES

Lea iba detrás de la rubia, agarrada de la mano, muy contenta. Cuando llegaron a la habitación Lea sonrió y Dianna la miro.

"elige el lado"- dijo Dianna mirando a la morocha.

"a tu lado"- dijo Lea mirándola fijo y avanzando para darle un beso.

"uhmm...mejor de este lado"- dijo Dianna y fue directamente a la cama, dejando a Lea con el beso que le iba a dar.

"esta bien"- dijo Lea sin entender nada.

Dianna se cambio en el baño, Lea bajo a buscar su ropa, para cambiarse y justo sonó su celular.

"pensé que habías muerto...no llamaste antes, que paso?...tu radar fallo?"- dijo Lea riendo.

"no fallo, estuve con mi novio...que es distinto, aparte no tengo que ser tan mala"- dijo Jenna irónicamente.

"claro...que paso?"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"eso me pregunto yo...que paso?..."- dijo Jenna, sabia que había pasado algo.

"nada..."- dijo Lea poco convencida.

"Lea...te conozco demasiado, y a mi no me podes mentir...así que larga todo"- dijo Jenna convencida.

"bueno esta bien...me beso, la bese, nos besamos y me gusto, le gusto, nos gustamos y me miro, la mire, nos miramos y me abrazo, la abrase, nos abrazamos..."- dijo Lea muy emocionada y Jenna la interrumpió.

"ok...si seguís con esa lectura de lo que paso, te voy a matar, la voy a matar, las voy a matar...así que por favor contame como una persona normal..."- dijo Jenna riendo.

"bueno che!...nos besamos, me gusto y ahora vamos a dormir...juntas"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"ahora van a dormir juntas? - gritando – no lo puedo creer"- dijo Jenna sorprendida.

"bueno me acabas de dejar sorda de una oreja – reía – tranquila no va a pasar nada...que ella no quiera"- dijo Lea riendo.

"esa es mi WOMANIZER...quiero que esta noche arda la cama"- dijo Jenna riendo.

"JENNA – grito – por favor"- dijo Lea molesta.

"bueno girl tranquila...tenes que enseñarle a la rubia que no sabe donde meter los..."- dijo Jenna y fue interrumpida por Lea.

"BASTA – gritando – por favor...esta arriba no me hagas gritar...mañana hablamos mejor, dale?"- dijo Lea calmándose.

"dale...trata de que la rubia no sufra, tus manos son peligrosas...y mas los dedos"- dijo Jenna y corto antes que la morocha se enojara.

_No puedo creer que sea mi amiga...dios _pensaba Lea mientras reía inocentemente. Luego de agarrar sus cosas, se cambio y subió a la habitación de la rubia y se encontró con una Dianna durmiendo tiernamente, de costado con sus manos en un costado de la cara, como si fuera su almohada. Lea solo paso sin hacer ruido y se acomodo en el lado derecho de la cama, y se dio vuelta mirando a la rubia. Levanto su mano y procedió a quitarle un mechón de pelo rubio, que cubría su cara y la volvió a mirar.

"no podes ser tan hermosa"- murmuraba Lea en voz muy baja - "sos demasiado tierna" - "pero realmente vale la pena mirarte dormir, sos un bebe hermoso"- sonreía - "gracias por esta noche tan especial"- dijo Lea y le coloco un beso en la frente a la rubia, y se dio vuelta intentando dormir.

Al otro día la morocha se levanto mas temprano y en vez de ir a hacer sus habituales ejercicios, fue a la cocina a prepararle un rico desayuno a la rubia. Luego de preparar todo, subió con una bandeja con el desayuno para ambas, y entro a la habitación, dejo la bandeja en la mesa de luz y se dirigió a despertar a la rubia.

"Di...- acaricia su cara – Di, hermosa...hey princesa, es hora de levantarse"- dijo Lea tratando de no asustarla.

"mmmm?..."- alcanzaba a decir Dianna.

"vamos lady Di...te hice el desayuno"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"que?... - se mueve en la cama – dejame un ratito mas – se tapa hasta la cabeza, con la frazada – por favor"- murmuraba Dianna, que no lograba abrir los ojos.

"vamos Di...se nos va hacer tarde sino"- dijo Lea tratando de que la rubia se levantase.

"ufff esta bien"- dijo Dianna y se levanto y fue directo al baño.

Despues de estar 5 minutos en el baño salio con cara de pocos amigos.

"te prepare el desayuno"- dijo Lea sonriendo y mostrandole la bandeja.

"que linda, gracias"- dijo Dianna con una sonrisa media falsa.

"pasa algo?"- dijo Lea preocupada.

"nada por?"- dijo Dianna sin mirarla.

"no se te noto rara, como molesta o algo parecido"- dijo Lea tratando de buscar la mirada de la rubia.

"no, esta todo bien"- dijo Dianna tomando café.

Desayunaron en silencio, había algo que a Lea le molestaba y era el silencio. Luego de desayunar la morocha llevo las cosas a la cocina, Lea tenia planeado subir para estar un rato mas con la rubia, pero Dianna bajo rápidamente.

"hey paso algo?"- dijo Lea con cara rara.

"no porque?...Lea que pasa?...no estoy rara ok?...simplemente me levante de mal humor..."- dijo Dianna molesta.

"esta bien, perdón"- dijo Lea bajando la mirada.

Lea lavo las cosas que había usado, limpio un poco y se fue a cambiar, Dianna se estaba cambiando en su habitación. Luego de varios minutos ambas ya estaban cambiadas y listas para salir, Lea estaba un poco triste por el trato de la rubia, y Dianna se dio cuenta que no era el mejor trato asi que antes de que salieran la espero abajo.

"te pido perdón, no soy de actuar así de verdad, solo que es en las mañanas, no acostumbro a tener gente tan temprano en mi casa"- dijo Dianna bajando la mirada.

"esta bien no pasa nada, igual es por unos días, estoy viendo un hotel para alquilar"- dijo Lea agarrando sus cosas.

"yo no quiero que te vallas, quiero acostumbrarme a vos"- dijo Dianna mirando a la morocha.

"que linda...pero de verdad no quiero ocupar tu espacio"- dijo Lea acercándose a la rubia.

"de verdad esto es nuevo para mi, pero me arriesgo...aparte cocinas muy rico y no pienso cocinar nunca mas"- dijo Dianna riendo.

Lea se acerco mas para darle un beso, pero su celular sonó.

"ni me lo digas..."- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"ok...que mierda necesitas mi querida hija de puta"- dijo Lea sonriendo irónicamente.

"bueno perra maldita, yo también te amo y es mas tengo un frasco de veneno para darte y te mueras con solo olerlo...en fin quiero advertirte que ya somos OFICIALMENTE famosas...acabo de firmar mi primer autógrafo, no lo puedo creer"- dijo Jenna muy feliz.

"nooooo dios mio, que puta suertuda...que bueno!-con voz de nenita- ...y para esa mierda me llamaste?"- dijo Lea molesta.

"claro hija de tu buena madre...aparte se que estas con la rubia...bueno che! Me extrañabas lose"- dijo Jenna riendo.

"claro puta...en 15 nos vemos y me contás bien dale?...la concha de tu hermana"- dijo Lea y corto el teléfono.

Dianna la miro seria.

"que paso?"- dijo Lea encogiendo los hombros.

"paso, que no me gusta que hables así"- dijo Dianna cruzando los brazos.

"hay Di...me interrumpió...nos interrumpió"- dijo Lea con voz tierna.

"no importa...no hables así, te voy a empezar a educar eh"- dijo Dianna acercándose a la morocha.

"claro...pero antes... -señalo con el dedo su boca- quiero uno"- dijo Lea cerrando los ojos.

Dianna se acerco y puso un beso en la frente de la morocha.

"que?...-abrió los ojos – y mi beso?"- dijo Lea sorprendida.

"te lo debo"- dijo Dianna y salio en busca de su coche.

Lea se quedo parada por unos segundo, y luego avanzo, cerro la puerta y busco su auto. Dianna ya había salido y Lea se disponía a hacerlo.

Luego de unos 25 minutos, llegaron a los estudios, ya estaban casi todos, faltaban Naya y Hemo, que luego de unos cinco minutos mas llegaron.

Hoy no era un día normal de grabaciones, sino que tenían que ensayar las coreografiás de los bailes que harían en la serie.

Luego de dos horas de montar la coreografiá, los coreografos dieron un respiro a los chicos.

Todos tomaron un poco de agua y se sentaron a descansar. Lea se habia sentado al lado de Dianna, Naya y Hemo estaban en otro grupo con los chicos, Cory, Mark, Harry, Chris y Kevin. Jenna y Amber estaban por otro lado hablando de sus compañeros.

"yo creo que entre Lea y Dianna hay algo mas"- dijo Amber mirando a las chicas, que estaban sentadas en una esquina hablando entre ellas.

"tu crees? - haciendo cara rara – yo no creo"- dijo Jenna mirando para otro lado.

"vamos Jenna, Lea es tu amiga...la conoces mas que nosotros, calculo que sabrás algo"- dijo Amber mirando a la asiática.

"si la conozco, pero...aparte es algo malo?...digo salir con una compañera de trabajo"- dijo Jenna mirando a la chica de color.

"yo no tengo problemas con eso...es mas, hacen muy hermosa pareja...pero es complicado, apenas estamos saliendo a la fama, y esto no se vería nada bien..."- dijo Amber un poco preocupada.

"si tenes razón...pero no se ven lindas?"- dijo Jenna mirando, disimuladamente a las chicas.

"claro que si, son dos hermosuras y miralas, se ven tan completas, como si se conocieran de toda la vida"- dijo Amber sonriendo tiernamente.

"es verdad, no me había fijado en eso...que buena vista que tenes"- dijo Jenna riendo.

Por el otro lado estaban Dianna y Lea charlando de cualquier otra cosa, menos de lo que habia pasado la noche anterior.

"claro...es complicado estar bailando por horas y horas" - dijo Lea resoplando.

"a mi me encanta"- dijo Dianna encogiendo los hombros.

"pero vos bailas sexy"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"no bailo sexy...bailo normal"- dijo Dianna riendo.

"si asi bailas normal, no me quiero imaginar cuando bailes, de verdad, sexy"- dijo Lea y rio mas fuerte.

"callate – la empujo – si vos también bailas sexy, yo te vi"- dijo Dianna y levanto una ceja.

"gracias por el cumplido...pero ya lo sabia"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"que creída"- dijo Dianna mirándola.

"pero te encanta eso"- dijo Lea con una sonrisa sexy.

"estas?..."- dijo Dianna insinuando algo.

"si...estoy coqueteandote"- dijo Lea y le hizo un poco de cosquillas a la rubia.

"no...-no aguantaba las cosquillas – no por favor..."- dijo Dianna riendo.

En ese momento las interrumpió Cory.

"hey chicas...puedo?"- dijo Cory mirando al piso para ver si se podia sentar.

"claro"- dijo Lea y se acomodo un poco mejor.

"como están?"- dijo Cory sonriendo.

"cansadas y vos?"- dijo Dianna devolviendo una sonrisa.

"también...pero el baile no es mi fuerte"- dijo Cory encogiendo los hombros.

"ya lo sabemos"- dijo Lea riendo y acariciando la espalda del chico.

"que linda, sincera, y compañera"- dijo Cory riendo.

"necesito un poco mas de agua"- dijo Dianna sin importarle la escena de sus compañeros.

"yo te voy a buscar"- dijo Lea y se paro.

"gracias"- dijo Dianna y la miro sonriendo.

"que linda pareja que hacen"- dijo Cory sonriendo.

En ese momento a Dianna le cambio la cara completamente, no sabia que hacer, que decir, como reaccionar. Como se entero?...de que se entero?...no somos pareja o si?...todas esas preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de Dianna sin poder explicarse porque Cory dijo eso.

"que?...no, no...no somos pareja"- dijo Dianna balbuceando.

"enserio?...que raro, porque parecen" - dijo Cory un poco confundido.

"no...no somos, solo amigas...nada...mas"- dijo Dianna tratando de parecer normal.

"igual...te digo que vos y ella tienen mucha química, y se nota demasiado...me encanta como se ven juntas"- dijo Cory sonriendo.

En ese momento llego Lea con una botella de agua y se la entrego a la rubia, que todavía no salia de si. La morocha la vio de esa manera y le pareció extraño.

"pasa algo?"- dijo Lea sentándose al lado de la rubia.

"no, para nada..."- dijo Dianna mirando a Cory.

"simplemente dije que..."- dijo Cory y Dianna lo interrumpió.

"bailamos muy bien"- dijo Dianna nerviosa.

Cory miro a la rubia, con mucha confusión, no sabia porque había mentido, ni porque reaccionaba de esa manera, pero solo la respeto.

"voy a tomar un poco de agua...nos vemos luego"- dijo Cory y se levanto.

"que paso Di?..."- dijo Lea mirando a la rubia.

"nada Lea...nada"- dijo Dianna tomando agua.

"encerio?...te dijo algo que te molesto o te hizo algo?"- dijo Lea insistiendo.

"te dije que nada Lea...nada ok?"- dijo Dianna molesta.

"esta bien...perdon"- dijo Lea y se acomodo de nuevo en su lugar.

Después de unos minutos, volvieron de nuevo a los ensayos y esta vez fueron mas intensos. Luego de unas dos horas mas, pararon para almorzar. Todos fueron a buscar la comida y elegir lo que querían comer, y en ese momento Cory se cruzo con Lea y le pidió si no tenia unos minutos para poder hablar, la morocha acepto y se fueron a sentar lejos de los demás.

"paso algo?"- dijo Lea insegura.

"si...paso"- dijo Cory preocupado.

"me estas asustando..."- dijo Lea asustada.

"tranquila, no es nada malo...simplemente es que dije algo que le molesto a Dianna"- dijo Cory preocupado.

"que le dijiste?"- dijo Lea confundida.

"que hacían bonita pareja"- dijo Cory tímido.

"que?...queeeeeeeeee?..."- dijo Lea sorprendida.

"bueno creo que no es la única que se va a molestar"- dijo Cory con cara de preocupado.

"tranquilo...no me molesta, es que solo me sorprende nada mas"- dijo Lea confundida.

"creo que le molesto un poco a Dianna, porque cuando te lo iba a contar, salto con otra cosa que nada que ver...estan saliendo?"- dijo Cory esperando la respuesta.

"eh?...- se pone nerviosa – no para nada...somo amigas"- dijo Lea mirando a otro lado.

"Leaaaaa...de verdad? Solo amigas?"- dijo Cory sonriendo.

"si...- duda – si..."- dijo Lea pensando bien lo que decia.

"me prometes que si pasa algo...voy a ser el primero en saberlo?...es que son tan lindas juntas"- dijo Cory sonriendo.

"te prometo que vas a ser el primero"- dijo Lea y lo abrazo.

Dianna veía como Cory y Lea se abrazaban y no entendía nada, los celos otra vez estaban apoderándose de la rubia – mierda que era celosa la rubia eh jajajaja – y los miraba con cara de odio, al lado de ella estaba Naya, que la miraba como los miraba – oh si una mezcla de verbos terrible – y sonreía porque sabia que estaba celosa.

"hey – la empuja – no estarás celosa no?"- dijo Naya riendo.

"no se de que te ríes...y no estoy celosa"- dijo Dianna mirándola con mala cara.

"claro...- se rie – y yo soy boluda no?"- dijo Naya sonriendo.

"sip...vos lo dijiste"- dijo Dianna riendo.

"bueno eh!...mira que me paro y le grito a tu chica"- dijo Naya desafiante.

"ni se te ocurra...te mato antes"- dijo Dianna molesta.

"esta bien...perdón, pero me vas a decir porque estas asi?"- dijo Naya mirándola.

"porque si...miralos, que se tienen que abrazar...aparte el me dijo que hacíamos linda pareja...ahora se quiere quedar con Lea, porque le dije que no eramos pareja"- dijo Dianna hablando muy rápido.

"para, para, para, paraaaaaa...que te dijo que?...que le dijiste que?"- dijo Naya confundida.

"que me dijo que hacíamos linda pareja, y yo le dije que no eramos pareja"- dijo Dianna sin quitar los ojos de Lea y Cory.

"dios mio...negaste tu relación con Lea?"- dijo Naya sorprendida.

"no tengo una relación con ella, primero y segundo, no quiero que digas nada ok?"- dijo Dianna mirandola al fin.

"esta bien, de mi boca no va a salir nada...pero si Cory te lo dijo es por algo, osea vamos Di se nota a leguas que ustedes tienen algo...mirame a mi – señala a Hemo tambien – nosotras tenemos algo y ellos se dan cuenta, yo no lo niego y Hemo tampoco, simplemente tratamos de que de mas arriba no se enteren, hasta que sea mas formal"- dijo Naya seria.

"que?...no se nota nada...somos amigas ok?...amigas nada mas" - dijo Dianna y se levanto.

Hemo miro a Naya con cara de "que mierda le paso?" y la morena solo encogio los hombros.

En ese momento Lea se paro al ver que Dianna se iba como enojada, se acerco a la mesa de Naya.

"que le paso a Di?"- dijo Lea preocupada.

"esta un poco molesta por...lo que dijo Cory"- dijo Naya poco convincente.

"voy a ver que le pasa"- dijo Lea y en ese momento Naya la agarro del brazo.

"creo que lo mejor es que este sola"- dijo Naya haciendo que la morocha se siente.

"porque? Paso algo mas?"- dijo Lea sorprendida por la reacción de Naya.

"lo mejor es que ella te lo cuente, pero dale tiempo...esta un poco molesta"- dijo Naya tratando de que la morocha la entendiera.

"esta bien"- dijo Lea y se quedo sentada.

Después de el almuerzo, siguieron ensayando, las cosas entre las chicas eran complicadas, Dianna seguía molesta y Lea no la presionaba. Luego de varias horas había terminado el ensayo y las chicas iban a recoger sus autos. Naya, Hemo, Amber, Lea, Dianna y Jenna caminaban juntas hacia el estacionamiento.

"vieron que desde mañana las jornadas cambian de horario?"- dijo Amber no tan contenta.

"si la verdad que no es lindo...pero bueno"- dijo Hemo con una media sonrisa.

"asi que ustedes viven juntas?"- dijo Amber mirando a Lea y a Dianna.

"uhmmm...me estoy quedando por unos dias en lo de Dianna"- dijo Lea sorprendia por la pregunta.

"claro..."- dijo Amber sonriedo.

"de donde sacaste eso"- dijo Dianna molesta. Todas la miraron sorprendida por la pregunta y el tono con el que la realizo.

"porque son las únicas que viven juntas, por lo tanto el coche que las va a ir a buscar sera para las dos"- dijo Amber todavía sorprendida.

"que no entiendo"- dijo Lea.

"claro...por eso nos llamo el asistente de Ryan, y nos pidio nuestras direcciones, es para que un auto nos valla a recoger a nuestras casas, ya que los horarios van a cambiar desde mañana"- dijo Amber explicando todo.

"ah cierto..."- dijo Lea que iba entendiendo todo.

Dianna no hablo mas nada y se dedico a subir a su auto, pero antes se despidio de las chicas. Todas se saludaron y se fueron directamente a sus coches.

Dianna se fue rapidamente sin esperar a Lea, a lo a la morocha le parecia raro. Se subio a su coche y se fue directamente a lo de Dianna. Cuando llego la rubia estaba sentada en el sillon, muy cansada, Lea la miro y sonrio, pero la rubia seguia seria. Lea dejo sus cosas y se sento al lado de Dianna.

"dia agitado no?"- dijo Lea tratando de establecer una conversacion.

"si"- dijo Dianna sin mirarla.

"que pasa Di?"- dijo Lea mirandola.

"nada"- dijo Dianna secante.

"vamos Di...algo pasa"- dijo Lea insistiendole.

"nada ok?...nada"- dijo Dianna y se paro.

"Dianna que te pasa?...estas asi de rara después de lo que te dijo Cory"- dijo Lea y la rubia se paro.

"te conto lo que me dijo?"- dijo Dianna sin darse vuelta.

"si me lo conto"- dijo Lea cruzándose de brazos.

"y por eso el abrazo no?"- dijo Dianna y se dio vuelta.

"si porque..."- dijo Lea y Dianna la interrumpió.

"clarooo...por eso lo abrazaste, el te dijo que eramos nada, y aprovecho para seducirte no? Y vos aprovechaste y lo abrasaste no?...que estúpida soy"- dijo Dianna riendo irónicamente.

"que?...nada que ver...otra vez los celos?...vamos Di...el me dijo que hacíamos linda pareja y nada mas, no menciono que vos dijiste que no eramos nada – se enoja – no quiero discutir por favor"- dijo Lea calmándose.

"no estamos discutiendo, solo que sos bastante amigable con tu chico – tono irónico – no?"- dijo Dianna molesta.

"Di – se acerca a la rubia – es nuestro compañero, el dice que somos linda pareja, por favor no tenes porque estar celosa"- dijo Lea y agarro la cara de la rubia.

"no me interesa lo que diga el, lo que digan los demás, no quiero estar en boca de todos – le saco las manos de la cara – no quiero que nadie se entere ok?...aparte no somos nada, NADA"- dijo Dianna molesta y subió a su cuarto. Lea la siguio atrás.

"Dianna no entiendo que te pasa, un dia me besas, otro dia decís que no somos nada...no se...que estas buscando?"- dijo Lea tratando de no llorar.

"nos besamos si...pero no se...tengo miedo"- dijo Dianna quien se sentó en la cama.

Lea se acerco y se sentó al lado de ella, abrazándola por los hombros.

"hey tranquila...no hay nada que temer estoy acá con vos, mirame – agarrando la cara para que la mire – estoy con vos acá, no me voy a ir nunca de tu lado ok?..."- dijo Lea mirando a la rubia.

"pero que pasa si se enteran?...que pasa si la prensa se entera?...y si Ryan se entera?...no quiero que perjudique mi trabajo"- dijo Dianna agachando la mirada.

"si lo que te preocupa es tu trabajo – dejo de abrazarla – yo no te molesto mas...quiero que esto no perjudique nada de vos, te adoro y te voy a respetar siempre"- dijo Lea bajando la mirada.

"lo mejor es que no empecemos nada...ahora necesito un baño – se levanto – asi que me voy a bañar"- dijo Dianna y se fue dejando a la morocha sentada en la cama.

Lea se sentia devastada, estaba con un nudo en la garganta, ese nudo que te agarra cuando tenes ganas de llorar, no podía creer lo que había pasado estaba completamente en shok, pero no iba a dejar que eso le arruinara nada. Se levanto y fue a la cocina a cocinar una rica comida.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Bueno gracias a los que me leen, me comentan y me putean(? jajajajaja les gusto es beso no? jajajjajaja

ahora LA CAGUE jajajajja siisisi me van a re putear lose(? pero ai qe meterle drama chicas...sino todo es color de rosa y no da!

en fin vamos a ser mucho mas dramatico todo eh! jajajajajajaja SE VIENE RYAN dioooooooooos (si lo odias ahora IMAGINATE DESPUES DE ESTE PERSONAJE) jajajajajajaja

espero qe les guste este capitulo...

OKEI DIANNA DIJO QUE QUINN DEBERIA SER GAY! Y LEA DIJO QE LE ENCANTABA THE REAL L WORD QE ESTABA OBSECIONADA CON ESE PROGRAMA...

algo mas gay? CHICAS YA FUEEEEEEE!...jajajajajajaja diosss AMO A DIANNA la amooo!

FLOR-BELUH08 dios donde estas? TE EXTRAÑO...ajajajaja

gracias a todos por leerme...SE VIENE RYAN MUAJAJAJAJAA

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	14. NEW YORK I

Luego de terminar de preparar la cena, Dianna bajo y se encontró con la cena preparada. Lea sonrió al verla, pero sabia muy bien que por dentro se estaba muriendo después de lo que le dijo la rubia, Dianna se acerco y sonrió también.

"y esto?"- dijo Dianna sorprendida.

"la cena"- dijo Lea sonando obvia.

"si ya lose, pero porque?"- dijo Dianna sin entender nada.

"porque es de noche y normalmente se hace la sena"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"ok...creo que no me vas a decir porque"- dijo Dianna sentándose en la mesa.

"es simple...Di...cocine una rica comida nada mas"- dijo Lea encogiendo los hombros.

Dianna solo sonrió y comenzó a comer, la morocha también comenzó a comer. Durante la comida ninguna de las dos había dicho nada, si quiera se miraban, en ese momento Dianna la miro y tomo aire.

"Lea yo quiero...pedirte...perdón"- dijo Dianna agachando la mirada.

"no hay nada que perdonar Di...esta todo bien"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"vamos Lea...no quise decir lo que te dije halla arriba"- dijo Dianna volviendo a mirar a la morocha.

"esta bien, de verdad no pasa nada"- dijo Lea que no borraba su sonrisa de la cara.

"Lea de verdad no fue mi intención decirte eso...es que solo no se, estoy asustada...de verdad no fue mi...perdón enserio"- dijo Dianna con ojitos tristes.

"Di...ya para de pedir perdón...ya esta, no pasa nada"- dijo Lea y le dedico una sonrisa.

Lea se levanto y coloco los platos en el lavadero, para lavarlos.

"cuando termines con lo tuyo traémelo, así lo lavo"- dijo Lea quien comenzó a lavar.

Dianna se acerco a Lea para darle el plato, ya había terminado de comer, y sintió como la rubia se acerco por atrás, haciendo que su respiración se agitara y la temperatura subiera.

"termine"- dijo Dianna.

Paso la mano, con el plato, rozando la cintura de Lea, haciendo que la morocha sienta como la piel se le erizaba, la rubia solo sonrió Lea no la miro.

"te ayudo?"- dijo Dianna poniéndose al lado.

"no gracias, ya termino"- dijo Lea sin mirarla.

"vas a hacer todo esto, todos los días?"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"hasta que una rubia se digne a hacerlo por mi"- dijo Lea mirándola.

"si me dejas"- dijo Dianna y se puso atrás de Lea.

La rubia paso las manos por la cintura de Lea, y rozo su brazo hasta llegar a las manos y así poder lavar con ella los platos. Lea estaba muy nerviosa, tenia la respiración de la rubia en su nuca, eso hacia que se ponga mas caliente, pero sabia que otra vez estaba cayendo en las riendas de la rubia, entonces se dio vuelta, quedando cara a cara con la rubia.

"a que estas jugando?"- dijo Lea seria.

"a nada"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"era necesario esto?"- dijo Lea mirando como estaba Dianna.

"solo quiero ayudarte"- dijo Dianna levantando una ceja.

"ok"- dijo Lea y saco las manos de Dianna, que estaban posadas sobre la mesada prohibiéndole salir, y luego de eso las coloco de nuevo.

"ahora puedes terminarlo tu"- dijo Lea y se alejo de la rubia.

Dianna quedo sorprendida por la reacción de Lea, pero al fin termino de lavar los platos que quedaban.

Luego de eso salio de la cocina y vio que Lea estaba sentada en el sillón con su teléfono, en ese momento se acerco y se sentó al lado.

"que haces?"- dijo Dianna tratando de mirar su teléfono.

"organizando todo para mañana"- dijo Lea sin mirarla.

"para mañana?...que hay mañana?"- dijo Dianna confundida.

"cierto...no te dije, viajo a New York"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"que, que?..."- dijo Dianna un poco molesta.

"que...via-jo...a...New...York...entendiste?"- dijo Lea riendo.

"si entendí...pero porque?...paso algo?"- dijo Dianna sorprendida.

"no...simplemente es que salimos temprano y tengo ganas de ir a visitar a mi familia y amigos"- dijo Lea quitandole importancia.

"entonces te vas mañana?"- dijo Dianna un poco triste.

"si...el vuelo sale a las 8:30pm"- dijo Lea entretenida con su teléfono.

"y cuando volvés?"- dijo Dianna preocupada.

"el domingo a la tarde"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"ah..."- dijo Dianna y bajo la mirada.

"yo creo que lo mejor es dormir porque mañana tenemos ensayo y prefiero ir descansada"- dijo Lea mientras soltó su teléfono.

"si lo mejor va a ser eso"- dijo Dianna y la miro.

"bueno...hasta mañana"- dijo Lea y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"como?...no te vas a dormir conmigo?"- dijo Dianna confundida.

"no, prefiero dormir acá"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"pero Lea..."- dijo Dianna y la interrumpió Lea.

"pero nada Di...lo mejor es que duerma acá, no te preocupes entendí todo lo que me dijiste antes, asi que no hay nada de que preocuparse"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"de verdad...quiero que vengas conmigo"- dijo Dianna agachando la cabeza.

"prefiero el sillón"- dijo Lea mas seria.

Dianna se levanto cabizbaja y se fue a su cuarto. Lea la miro, se moría de ganas por dormir con la rubia, pero ella no iba a caer OTRA VEZ en su juego, aparte ella tenia su propio juego preparado.

Al otro día, la morocha se levanto y preparo el desayuno para ella, y antes de salir a correr, preparo el de Di, dejandole una nota. Cuando Dianna se despertó bajo para ver a Lea, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba en toda la casa, y miro a la cocina y estaba el desayuno con una nota, la rubia sonrió y procedió a sentarse en la mesa, agarro la nota y la leyó.

**Lady:**

**Te prepare el desayuno espero que te guste, yo salí a correr.**

**Arriba de la mesa hay un sobre, quiero que lo abras...es una sorpresa para vos.**

**Besos Lea.**

Dianna no espero mas y fue en busca de el sobre, que había mencionado la morocha en la nota, cuando llego el sobre no tenia ningún escrito, lo abrió y se encontró con un pasaje para New York, en ese mismo momento llego Lea y la miro.

"entonces...vienes conmigo o no?"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"esto es broma no?"- dijo Dianna sorprendida.

"para nada – se acerco a la rubia – vez, tiene la hora y el día de hoy...así que tu decides, te vienes o te quedas?"- dijo Lea decidida.

"pero no tengo nada, no prepare bolso y dentro de un rato vienen a buscarnos..."- dijo Dianna desconcertada.

"son solo dos días...lleva un poco de ropa nada mas, aparte salimos a las 4:30pm tienes tiempo de hacer una pequeña valija"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"es...que...es una locura"- dijo Dianna sentándose en el sillón.

"bueno si no quieres..."- dijo Lea y se fue a bañar.

Luego de que Lea saliera de bañarse, se encontró con la rubia, todavía sentada en el sillón, mirando el boleto de avión.

"Dianna se nos va hacer tarde"- dijo Lea cambiada ya.

"ok, voy"- dijo Dianna y se paro.

"pero apurate"- dijo Lea que no entendió lo que quiso decir la rubia.

"no...no entendiste"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"que no entendí?"- dijo Lea confundida.

"que si voy...voy contigo a New York"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

Lea paro un momento, se dio vuelta y le dedico una sonrisa a la rubia, y luego subio para bañarse.

Dianna hizo lo mismo en el baño de abajo – si había un baño abajo, no se como, pero apareció de pronto jajajaja – luego de que ambas salieran de bañarse, se cambiaron y enseguida las vienieron a buscar. Un auto de la producción las estaba yendo a buscar, para llevarlas a los ensayos.

Luego de subir al auto, ambas se miraban y solo sonreian. Despues de unos 25 minutos llegaron a los ensayos, Lea como siempre llevaba sus short cortitos, y Dianna llevaba unos pantalones comodos, nada del otro mundo, solo iban a bailar.

Al entrar al estudio de ensayos, notaron que eran las primeras, se sentaron en un lugar, y se dignaron a esperar.

"porque somos las primeras?"- dijo Dianna jugando con su celular.

"porque no se"- dijo Lea riendo.

Luego de eso Lea saco su celular y le tomo una foto a Dianna.

"que haces?"- dijo Dianna sorprendida.

"tomo una foto"- dijo Lea sonriendo mientras miraba la foto.

"dejame verla"- dijo Dianna acercandose a Lea.

"no"- dijo Lea y quito su celular de la vista de la rubia.

"vamos Lea...o si no"- dijo Dianna en tono amenazante.

"o si no, que?"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

Dianna no dijo nada y comenzo a hacerle cosquisllas, Lea no aguantaba la risa y al ser un lugar bastante amblio, su risa se expandia por todo el estudio con eco. En ese mismo momento entraron Cory, Kevin, Amber y Jenna.

"no pierden el tiempo eh"- dijo Amber sonriendo.

Las chicas se asustaron, no habían escuchado que estaban ahí. Dianna rápidamente se paro y se puso muy nerviosa, Lea no tenia nada que ocultar no habían hecho nada malo, pero sabia que a Dianna eso la ponía nerviosa, así que se levanto y sonrió.

"solo unas cosquillas...le acabo de sacar la peor foto de su vida"- dijo Lea sonriendo y mostrando la foto a sus compañeros.

Todos comenzaron a reír, y Dianna se puso seria.

"no te pongas así rubia, saliste hermosa"- dijo Jenna y abrazo a Dianna.

"salí fea?"- dijo Dianna agachando la mirada.

En ese momento Jenna le pidió el celular a Lea y la morocha se lo dio, se fue hacia Dianna y se lo mostró.

"dime tu"- dijo Jenna mostrandole la foto.

"oh..."- dijo Dianna sorprendida.

"saliste hermosa, Lea trata de que no te sientas nerviosa ante las situaciones en que las vemos, dijo eso porque vio como te pusiste cuando llegamos...solo quiere protegerte"- dijo Jenna poniendo la mano en el hombro de la rubia.

Dianna solo sonrio y luego de eso llegaron los demás chicos. Despues de haber charlado un rato con todos, comenzaron los ensayos y no pararon hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Mientras Lea y Dianna estaban sentadas, con sus bandejas de comida, llego a ellas Naya para luego sumarse Hemo, Jenna, Amber, Cory, Chris y Kevin.

"hey que van a hacer este fin de semana?"- dijo Cory mientras comia.

Lea y Dianna se miraron y sonrieron. Todos habian notado esas miradas y sonrisas, entonces Amber pregunto.

"ustedes que estan planeando?"- dijo Amber ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta.

"nada"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"vamos chicas, se les nota en la cara"- dijo Hemo obligandolas a decir.

"vamos a pasar el fin de semana en New York"- dijo Lea y sonrio.

"en donde?"- dijo Kevin sorprendido.

"en New York"- dijo Dianna con mucha seguridad.

"que bueno...vas a visitar a tu familia?"- dijo Jenna mirando a Lea.

"claro...extraño mucho New York"- dijo Lea.

"pero porque Dianna va con vos?...ya la vas a presentar oficialmente?"- dijo Chris riendo.

Dianna la miro a Lea y ambas quedaron mudas, hasta que la morocha decidió romper el silencio.

"claro que no, quiero que conozca New York...le hace falta un poco de cultura neoyorquina"- dijo Lea riendo.

"hey...no me gusta eso"- dijo Dianna mientras empujaba a Lea.

"perdon"- dijo Lea y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

Todos miraron la escena y a coro dijeron "AWWWWWWW", las chicas rieron y se le sumaron los demás. Después de charlar un poco mas, termino la hora de descanso y procedieron a ensayar lo que les quedaba, ya que salían temprano.

Terminaron los ensayos y todos se despidieron entre todos, y le desearon un buen viaje a las chicas.

Ambas chicas se fueron a su casa, mientras que los demás chicos esperaban por sus coches, y charlaban de la relación entre ellas.

"hacen bonita pareja o no?"- dijo Amber.

"claro que si...son muy tiernas"- dijo Chris.

"pero ya lo confirmaron?"- dijo Mark.

"no, pero se nota a leguas"- dijo Kevin.

"si, tienes razón"- dijo Harry.

"bueno pero creo que no son las únicas"- dijo Cory mirando a Hemo y Naya.

La bailarina y Naya estaban sentadas en un rincón, ambas mirándose y agarradas de la mano, era una escena muy tierna.

"oh...esto es MUY GAY"- dijo Mark y empezó a reír.

Todos comenzaron a reír y las chicas se dieron cuenta, y se sumaron al grupo.

"que pasa?"- dijo Naya.

"pasa que hablabamos de Lea y Dianna"- dijo Jenna.

"que pasa con ellas?"- dijo Hemo.

"que hacen bonita pareja...no creen?"- dijo Amber.

Naya y Hemo se quedaron heladas, si ellos podian ver eso podrian ver lo de ellas tambien.

"uhmmm...pero no son nada"- dijo Hemo.

"vamos Hemo...es como si hablaran de vos y de Naya"- dijo Cory.

Naya se quedo seria y Hemo tambien. En ese momento Cory se dio cuenta y se retracto.

"quiero decir...que...no tienen porque ocultarse chicas, somos compañeros y si algo aprendi estos dias con ustedes...es que somos una familia, y como tal...las vamos a cuidar y proteger, digan lo que digan"- dijo Cory

y todos abrazaron a las chicas, ellas se sentían mas que aceptadas, era algo hermoso que pasara eso y que sus compañeros las apoyaran.

Por otro lado las chicas ya habían llegado a la casa de Dianna y Lea se fue a dar un baño, mientras que la rubia comenzaba a preparar su valija.

"Lea..."-grito Dianna desde su habitacion.

"queeeeee..."- dijo Lea desde el baño.

"hace frio o calor alla?"- dijo Dianna mientras guardaba ropa en la valija.

"lo mismo que aca"- dijo Lea mientras reia.

"Leaaaaaaaaaaa"- volvio a gritar Dianna.

"queeeeeeee"- dijo Lea.

"voy a dormir en tu casa?"- dijo Dianna esperando la respuesta de la morocha.

"claro que si...donde si no?"- dijo Lea.

"pero...tu mama sabe?"- dijo Dianna.

"claro Di...no te preocupes"- dijo Lea mientras apagaba la ducha.

Dianna siguió ordenando su valija, hasta que escucho la puerta del baño, la rubia pensó que Lea saldría vestida, pero solo salio con una toalla que cubría su pequeño cuerpo. Dianna quería preguntarle algo a Lea pero cuando la vio así, con la toalla y el pelo todo mojado, esa agua que salia de su pelo recorría los hombros y la hacia ver tan sexy – imagínensela – en ese momento no podía dejar de mirarla, era como si estuviera hipnotizada por la morocha.

"hey Di...pasa algo?"- dijo Lea acercándose a la rubia.

"he?...ah?...no, no, no...solo quee...olvide...lo...que...te quería decir"- dijo Dianna que no dejaba de mirarla.

"bueno cuando te acuerdes me lo dices"- dijo Lea y se fue mientras sostenía su toalla con las dos manos.

Dianna no pudo dejar de mirarla, era como si se tratara de alguien no humano, algún ángel o algo por el estilo. La morocha solo se digno a bajar las escaleras para poder cambiarse, sabia que eso provocaba mucho a la rubia, por eso lo hizo.

"ahora me toca bañarme a mi"- grito Dianna desde arriba.

"bueno esta bien pero apurate"- dijo Lea mientras se cambiaba.

Dianna se baño, se cambio y ordeno un poco mas sus cosas y no podía no llevar su objeto favorito, su cámara, asi que la guardo en su bolso. Ya había llamado a su madre para avisarle, la misma le deseo un buen viaje, estaba todo mas que listo para pasar el fin de semana en New York con Lea.

Lea estaba ansiosa porque Dianna había aceptado ir con ella, pero sabia que era parte de su plan, quería hacer entender que no le gustaba su juego, ese juego de que primero te quiero, luego no, y después otra vez te quiero, la morocha odiaba esos juegos, y como buena orgullosa no se dejaba que nadie la pase por arriba, asi que planeo algo muy sencillo, para que Dianna se de cuenta que realmente podría llegar a perderla y que si no se la jugaba por ella que deje el juego absurdo que estaba haciendo. Luego de varias horas, estaban ya listas para partir al aeropuerto, llamaron un taxi y se fueron, en menos de media hora estaban haciendo el check-in, y esperando la llamada para su vuelo.

"pasajeros con destino a New York, abordar por la puerta 5...gracias"- dijo una voz por los parlantes.

Lea se levanto y se paro enfrente de Dianna.

"lista?"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"por supuesto"- dijo Dianna y se paro.

Llegaron al avión, y obviamente tenían asiento juntas. La rubia pidió el lado de la ventanilla, y Lea obviamente se lo cedió.

Eran las 9:30 de la noche, y el avión empezaba a despegar. Lea había avisado a su madre para que las recoja en el aeropuerto, ya que iban a llegar a la madrugada. Dianna solo se limito a mirar por la ventanilla. Luego de dos horas de vuelo Lea se había dormido, Dianna la miro y se dio cuenta que era tierna cuando dormía, entonces saco su cámara de el bolso que llevaba con ella, y comenzó a tomarle fotos, la rubia las miraba y sonreía. Luego de un rato ella también se quedo dormida en el hombro de la morocha, cuando Lea sintio que algo estaba al lado de ella, se desperto y se dio cuenta que la rubia estaba en su hombro, eso le pareció muy tierno, pero no se iba a dejar coquetear otra vez por ella.

Luego de unas 6 horas habian llegado a New York. Era de madrugada, Lea llamo a su madre para ver si ya estaba en el aeropuerto.

"ma...donde estas?"- dijo Lea al teléfono.

"estoy esperándote en el hall"- dijo la mama de Lea.

"ok...vamos para haya"- dijo Lea y corto el teléfono.

Lea le dijo a Dianna que las estaban esperando en el hall, asi que ambas avanzaron con sus valijas hacia el hall. Cuando Lea vio salio corriendo a abrazarla, la rubia solo miro la linda escena que habian montado. Luego de varios minutos abrazandose Lea miro atrás y hay estaba la rubia con sus valijas y las de ella.

"mamá ella es Dianna, mi compañera de trabajo...y amiga...y...compañera de casa"- dijo Lea y sonrió.

"un gusto Dianna, soy Edith la mamá de Lea"- dijo Edith y abrazo a la rubia.

Dianna tambien la abrazo y se dio cuenta que eran muy parecidas. Luego de eso Edith le dijo a Lea que valla a buscar su auto que estaba afuera, pero Lea no se imaginaba que adentro del auto habia una sorpresa.

"JONATHAN"- grito Lea y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza.

Dianna no entendía nada, pero se le subió un calor inmenso al cuerpo y se dio cuenta que eran celos, pero celos de alguien que no conocía. La mamá de la morocha solo sonreía al ver la escena. Lea no dejaba de abrazarlo ni de besarlo, Jonathan tampoco. Luego de que Edith y Dianna llegaran, por fin, al auto, Lea miro a la rubia y se lo presento.

"Di...el es mi mejor amigo, Jonathan Groff"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"un gusto...Lea me hablo de ti"- dijo Jonathan.

"oh...lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo"- dijo Dianna sarcásticamente, mientras que Lea la miro con mala cara.

"oh...entonces no hablaste de mi"- dijo Jonathan mirando a la morocha.

"no es eso, es que ella durmió mal en el avión"- dijo Lea y la fulmino con la mirada a la rubia.

Luego de esa escena Lea y Dianna subieron al auto y fueron directo a la casa de la morocha.

Luego de varios minutos, llegaron por fin, ambas estaban muy cansadas pero Lea quería estar con Jonathan, hacia mucho que no lo veía.

"quedate conmigo por favor"- dijo Lea suplicándole a Jonathan.

"Lea lo mejor es que duermas y descanses, mañana vendré temprano y me quedare contigo – miro a Dianna – y con ella, todo el dia...es mas tengo la noche planeada para ustedes"- dijo Jonathan sonriendo.

"haiii siempre tan lindo tu"- dijo Lea y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"bueno...entonces no planeen nada para mañana a la noche"- dijo Jonathan mientras se despedía.

Lea lo abrazo como nunca y se despidió de su amigo, Jonathan fue a saludar a la mamà de Lea y luego saludo a Dianna, mientras la saludaba le dijo algo al oido.

"tranquila, soy gay"- susurro Jonathan en el oido de la rubia, haciendo que esta sonría.

Luego de eso Jonathan se fue y las chicas quedaron solas, en la sala.

"porque lo trataste asi?"- dijo Lea seria.

"como?"- dijo Dianna nerviosa.

"no tenias derecho Dianna..."- dijo Lea enojada.

"bueno...no sabia quien era...nunca me contaste de el"- dijo Dianna tratándose de excusarse.

"y por eso lo trataste asi?...es mi mejor amigo...el es gay"- dijo Lea obvia.

"bueno no lo sabia"- dijo Dianna mirándola.

"igual no tenias derecho...no somos nada"- dijo Lea y se levanto.

Dianna quedo en la sala sola, mientras que Lea se fue a la cocina con la mamà. Luego de varios minutos Edith llamo a Dianna para que las acompañe en la cocina. Cuando la rubia llego a la cocina, Lea y su mamà estaban preparando una torta – chistoso no? Jajajaja – ambas muy sonrientes.

"a esta hora...una torta?"- dijo Dianna sorprendida.

"es para la bienvenida"- dijo Edith sonriendo.

"quieres cocinar?"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"si me invitan"- dijo Dianna.

La rubia se acerco y comenzó a cocinar con ellas, luego de varios minutos mas, la torta estaba en el horno – y no hablo de Lea ni de Dianna jajajajaj – y tenían que esperar para que se cocinara, haci que mientras tanto Edith preparo café y conversaron en la sala.

"bueno entonces, les va bien?"- dijo Edith mientras tomaba café.

"si claro...es muy lindo el ambiente de trabajo y todo"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"no hablo de eso..."- dijo Edith dejando de tomar el café.

"entonces?"- dijo Lea sorprendida.

"hablo de la convivencia entre ustedes"- dijo Edith mas seria.

"es una buena cocinera, y ya veo a quien salio"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"oh...muchas gracias, es bueno que haya aprendido algo"- dijo Edith riendo.

"es lindo despertarse con un desayuno hecho"- dijo Dianna con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"es divertido cuando ella – miro a Dianna- lava los platos"- dijo Lea riendo.

"veo que se llevan MUY BIEN"- dijo Edith mirando a Lea.

Luego de mas de media hora charlando, Edith fue a bucar la torta que ya estaba hecha, y corto un pedazo para cada una de las chicas.

"bueno aca tienen sus pedazos, y lo mejor es que vallan a acostarse porque se ven casandas"- dijo Edith mientras les daba a cada una un pedazo de torta.

"bueno ma, gracias por todo de verdad"- dijo Lea y abrazo a su mama.

"no agradezcas hija, me da gusto de que estés acá en casa...con...tu...amiga"- dijo Edith un poco obvia.

"gracias señora"- dijo Dianna muy nerviosa.

"no me digas señora, dime Edith"- dijo Edith sonriendo.

"bueno vamos a mi habitación"- dijo Lea mirando a la rubia.

"a tu...habita...cion?"- dijo Dianna muy nerviosa.

"si donde vas a dormir?"- dijo Lea agarrando a la rubia de la mano.

"pero..."- dijo Dianna mientras era arrastrada por Lea.

Lea llego a su habitación, la miro a Dianna, la rubia había quedado en la puerta no queria pasar.

"vamos"- dijo Lea y la arrastro hacia adentro.

"que te parece?"- dijo Lea mientras se sentó en la cama.

"hermosa... como toda tu casa"- dijo Dianna nerviosa.

"gracias...bueno termina la torta, y cambiate"- dijo Lea mirando a la rubia.

"pero donde voy a dormir?"- dijo Dianna que ya sabia la respuesta.

"conmigo"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

Las habían terminado la torta y ya se habían cambiado. La cama era grande asi que ambas cabian ampliamente. Lea se acomodo en el lado derecho y Dianna en el lado izquierdo.

"hasta mañana Di"- dijo Lea y se dio vuelta.

"hasta mañana Lea"- dijo Dianna y también se dio vuelta.

Al otro dia Lea se había levantado mas temprano, porque había llegado Jonathan. La rubia todavía seguía durmiendo.

"y...seguimos con el plan?...o cambiaste de opinión?"- dijo Jonathan mientras desayunaba.

"shh...claro que seguimos..."- dijo Lea mientras miraba que la rubia no este.

"bueno ya tengo el lugar donde vamos a ir, y ya le avise a los amigos de Lauren"- dijo Jonathan.

"ojala que la cosa no se complique"- dijo Lea haciendo caras raras.

"vos lo quisiste...ahora bancatela"- dijo Jonathan riendo.

"bueno espero que de esto, saque algo bueno"- dijo Lea.

En ese momento Dianna apareció en la cocina.

"hey como amaneciste?"- dijo Lea saludando a la rubia.

"muy bien y tu?"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"fantástica"- dijo Lea.

"hola Jonathan...como estas?"- dijo Dianna saludándolo.

"muy bien rubia, veo que dormiste muy bien"- dijo Jonathan riendo.

"por suerte Lea no ronca"- dijo Dianna mientras se sentaba a desayunar.

Luego de una gran charla, y planear todo para la noche. Jonathan decidió llevarlas a dar un gran paseo por la gran cuidad. Pasaron toda la mañana y tarde fuera, disfrutando de todo lo que les ofrecía New York. Luego de un dia bastante largo llegaron a la casa de la morocha para cenar y luego salir de antro.

Ya habían cenado – si todo muy rápido- y se estaban preparando para salir a bailar. Jonathan había quedado para ir a buscarlas, así que ellas mientras esperaban al chico, se divertían con un poco de tragos. Después de varios tragos, Jonathan toco la puerta y Lea abrió. Conversaron un poco, mientras buscaban sus bolsos y luego salieron para el antro.

Cuando llegaron, había muchos amigos de Lea a los que no veía hacia bastante, la morocha les presento a su amiga, Dianna muy tímida se presento. Luego de la presentación fueron a buscar tragos, y comenzaron a tomar y a disfrutar de la noche. En un momento Jonathan le dijo algo al oído a Lea, y eso hizo que cambiara de cara repentinamente.

"paso algo?"- dijo Dianna al oido de la morocha.

"no nada"- dijo Lea con cara rara.

Luego de esa respuesta Dianna no quiso insistir. Pero en ese momento aparecio Lauren, la ex de Lea, y saludo a todos los amigos de la morocha. Lea se levanto y la abrazo.

"como estas?"- dijo Lauren abrazando a la morocha.

"muy bien y tu?"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"bien, bien...te extrañábamos por acá"- dijo Lauren mirándola.

"si, yo también extrañaba esto"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

Mientras Dianna veía la escena, se le acerco Jonathan.

"hey...que pasa?"- dijo Jonathan.

"eso pasa"- dijo Dianna mirando a Lea y Lauren.

"tranquila son amigas"- dijo Jonathan.

"no son amigas...son ex novias"- dijo Dianna molesta.

"bueno, pero siguen siendo amigas"- dijo Jonathan.

"que es lo que estas tomando?"- dijo Dianna mirando el vaso de Jonathan.

"algo muy fuerte"- dijo Jonathan sonriendo.

"puedo probar?"- dijo Dianna.

"claro..."- dijo Jonathan y le dio el vaso.

Cuando Dianna tomo el primer sorbo, hizo cara de que era muy FUERTE para ella, pero se lo termino tomando todo y le pidió a Jonathan que le trajera mas. En el momento que el chico fue a buscar mas, llego Lea con Lauren.

"hey mira a quien me encontré"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"que bueno...como estas?"- dijo Dianna fingiendo.

"muy bien...-miro a Lea- y ahora mucho mejor"- dijo Lauren abrazando a la morocha.

"que bueno"- dijo Dianna mirando a otro lado.

Jonathan llego con el trago de Dianna y ella se lo tomo de un saque.

"tranquila mujer, te va hacer mal"- dijo Jonathan sorprendido.

"vamos a bailar"- grito Dianna y todos fueron tras ella.

Estaban todos bailando y tomando, disfrutando de la noche. Lea no sabia que hacer, Dianna estaba muy borracha, ese no era su plan. Lea pensaba darle celos con algunos de sus amigos, pero tampoco era el plan que Lauren llegara ahí, pero que podía hacer? Si tenían amigos en común.

Luego de varios minutos hablando con Lauren, Dianna ya estaba cansada de verlas juntas, entonces se acerco a Lea.

"vamos a bailar"- dijo Dianna y la agarro a Lea.

"hey estábamos hablando"- dijo Lauren enojada.

Dianna la miro con cara muy enojada, y se le acerco.

"pero ya no"- dijo Dianna con cara de pocos amigos.

Lea se la llevo a la pista de baile, sabia que Dianna cuando tomaba mucho era capaz de cualquier cosa. En ese momento comenzaron canciones muy movidas, y Dianna no paraba de bailar.

"me encanta como te mueves"- dijo Dianna al oído de Lea.

"gracias...tu no te quedas atrás"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

La música seguía sonando, los temas seguían pasando y ellas seguían bailando juntas, mientras Lauren las miraba del otro lado de la pista, la ex novia de la morocha no podía parar los celos que tenia, aunque ya no eran nada sentía mucho celos, entonces tomo un trago de tequila y encaro para la pista de baile.

Mientras Lea y Dianna seguían bailando juntas, muy juntas, tanto que se podía sentir el calor de ellas en toda la pista. Dianna tenia la mano en la cintura de la morocha, y Lea tenia su manos en el cuello de la rubia. De pronto llego una enojada Lauren.

"podes quitar tus manos de Lea?"- dijo Lauren poniéndose enfrente de ambas.

"y tu quien eres?"- dijo Dianna mirándola de arriba hacia abajo.

"por favor Lauren"- dijo Lea tratando de calmarla.

"yo soy la novia"- dijo Lauren enojadisima.

"ex novia...querrás decir"- dijo Dianna riendo.

"vamos Lauren por favor"- dijo Lea sacando a Lauren de la vista de Dianna.

"no me voy a ningún lado"- dijo Lauren y se soltó de Lea.

"que vas hacer?"- dijo Dianna poniéndose enfrente de la ex de la morocha.

"no pienso pegarte porque no soy así...pero ella -mirando a Lea- es mia ok?"- dijo Lauren poniéndose a la altura de la rubia.

"tuya?...-se ríe- no me hagas reír"- dijo Dianna mientras agarraba a Lea de la mano.

"suéltala"- dijo Lauren mirándola enojada.

"chicas no quiero que se peleen...-miro a Dianna- lo mejor es que nos vallamos a casa"- dijo Lea poco contenta.

"no Lea...vinimos a divertirnos y acá nos quedamos"- dijo Dianna mientras seguia de la mano con Lea.

"entonces estas con ella no?"- dijo Lauren mirando a Lea.

"no, no estoy con ella"- dijo Lea mirándola y soltando la mano de Dianna.

"entonces?"- dijo Lauren cruzándose de brazos.

"vamos hablemos"- dijo Lea y se fue con Lauren a un lugar donde podían hablar.

Dianna no podía entender porque había hecho eso, pero sentía como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos y sabia que no era culpa de Lea, sino de ella, porque había jugado todo este tiempo al gato y al ratón, y recién ahora se daba cuenta que la quería de verdad, justo cuando tenia la sensación de que la iba a perder. Jonathan había visto toda la situación y Lea le pidió que valla a ver como estaba Dianna, obviamente la rubia estaba destrozada, sumándole una tremenda borrachera nos daba como resultado una CHICA QUE AHOGABA SUS PENAS EN EL ALCOHOL.

"hey rubia...deja de tomar"- dijo Jonathan sacandole el vaso a Dianna.

"no quiero...Lea ya no me quiere mas"- dijo Dianna mientras lloraba – si típica borracha jajajaja -

"si que te quiere"- dijo Jonathan mientras la abrazaba.

"mentira...mirala – mira hacia un costado donde estaban Lea y Lauren – esta con ella"- dijo Dianna mientras las miraba.

"vos y yo sabemos muy bien que ella te quiere a vos...pero tenes que dejar el histeriqueo y conquistarla de verdad"- dijo Jonathan. En ese momento Dianna se paro – como pudo – y se fue directo a donde estaban las chicas.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Bueno desde ya muchas gracias a los que me leen...gracias por los comentarios tambien.

este capitulo me parecio medio raro, lo llamo un poco de relleno...porque realmente no tuve inspiracion estos diasm, me preocupa pero bueee!

espero qe les guste...una cosa mas importante ESTA ES LA PRIMERA PARTE DE **NEW YORK** porque va haber SEGUNDA PARTE.

algo importante LA VIERON? LA VIERON A DIANNA CON EL PELO ROSA? LA VIERON? TODO TE QUEDA BIEN DIANNA AGRON, TODO! SOS HERMOSA NO HAI CON QUE DARTE (en realidad yo te daria con algo, pero shhh no digamos nada jajajajaja) DIOSSSSSSSSSSS QUIERO A QUINN REBELDE WAY (qien lo miraba? jajajajaja dioosss estaba enamorada de Mia colluci...si chicas me gustan las rubias no lo puedo evitar jajajajajaja) bueno basta ESTAS RE BUENA AGRON! SABELO!

**QUERIDO RAIAN MORFI perdon RYAN MURPHY, SI HACES QUE NUESTRA QUINN SEA MAS REBELDE Y SE TRANSFORME EN GAY, TE JURO QUE TE HAGO UN MONUMETO...O ESCRIBO UN A FANFIC TODO SOBRE VOS! ahora no me metas al pelotudo que gano THE GLEE PROJECT porqe te corto las bolas ok? ME ESCUCHASTE NO? **

bueno ahora siii gracias por leerme...Y SI ESTOY RE LOCA!

adioss nos leemos en el otro cap

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	15. NEW YORK II

Cuando estaba llegando a las chicas, un muchacho la interrumpió.

"hey rubia, donde vas?"- dijo un muchacho de piel blanca y ojos azules.

"que pasa?"- dijo Dianna sin quitar la vista de Lea y Lauren.

"que te parece si bailamos?"- dijo el muchacho, agarrando a la rubia por la cintura.

"que te parece si me sueltas?"- dijo Dianna y lo empujo.

En ese momento Jonathan había visto a Dianna como lo empujaba a un muchacho y se acerco rápidamente.

"hey...la rubia es miá"- dijo Jonathan y el muchacho se alejo sin decir nada.

Jonathan se la volvió a llevar a la barra y la sentó cuidadosamente.

"rubia donde creías que ibas?"- dijo Jonathan riendo.

"iba por mi chica"- dijo Dianna tratando de mantenerse quieta.

"tu chica?"- dijo Jonathan.

"si...-señalo a Lea- ella es mi chica"- dijo Dianna abrazando a Jonathan.

"bueno mira...te vas a quedar acá y yo voy por un agua, que te parece?"- dijo Jonathan mirándola.

"valla tranquilo amigo"- dijo Dianna mientras reía.

En ese momento Jonathan se fue a buscar a un amigo.

"Paul...por favor me cuidas a la rubia?...es que esta muy borracha, yo voy por un agua a ver si se le pasa un poco"- dijo Jonathan en el oído de el muchacho.

"claro...pero quien es?"- dijo Paul sorprendido.

"es amiga de Lea...ojo eh"- dijo Jonathan y se fue.

Paul avanzo a donde estaba la rubia y se sentó al lado, Dianna lo miro y le pidió que se acercara.

"hey...vez esa chica que esta allá – señala a Lea – es miá ok?"- dijo Dianna con dificultad.

"es tuya?...mmmm...no creo"- dijo Paul riendo.

"porque?...porque esta con esa estúpida zorra?"- dijo Dianna molesta y borracha.

"es la novia"- dijo Paul, que ya conocía a Lauren.

"la EX novia"- dijo Dianna mirándolo con cara de enojo.

"no importa...miralas como se miran, todavía hay amor ahí"- dijo Paul, esperando la reacción de la rubia.

"te juego lo que quieras, que Lea no me rechaza"- dijo Dianna parándose como podía.

"a que si..."- dijo Paul parándose también.

"vamos apuesta"- dijo Dianna que se sostenía en la barra.

"500 dolares a que no la besas"- dijo Paul sacando su billetera.

"seguro?...mira que lo vas a perder"- dijo Dianna riendo.

"quiero ver los tuyos"- dijo Paul mirando a la rubia.

"aquí están"- dijo Dianna apoyándolos en la barra.

"ok...vamos...quiero ver como pierdes"- dijo Paul sonriendo.

"el que ríe ultimo, ríe mejor"- dijo Dianna y tomo un ultimo sorbo de un trago.

Dianna avanzo como pudo entre la gente, se le hacia cada vez mas lento llegar. En ese momento cuando Paul miraba a Dianna avanzar, llego Jonathan.

"y la rubia?"- dijo Jonathan al no ver a Dianna.

"allá"- dijo Paul riendo, y señalando a donde caminaba Dianna.

"te dije que la cuidaras"- dijo Jonathan molesto.

"ella quiso jugar"- dijo Paul riendo.

"jugar?...no entiendo"- dijo Jonathan confundido.

"apostamos 500 dolares a que Lea la besaría"- dijo Paul mostrandole la plata.

"queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"- dijo Jonathan molesto.

"si eso...que pasa?"- dijo Paul sorprendido.

"sabes que a Lea esas cosas no le gustan...sabes que se pone enojadisima...lo sabes"- dijo Jonathan mirándolo.

"si pero ella insistió...y bueno...aparte no lo va a lograr"- dijo Paul convencido.

"si Lea salio con Lauren...vos te crees que no va a poder besar a la rubia?...la viste bien?..."- dijo Jonathan todavía molesto.

"que si la vi bien?...la desnude con la mirada...pero igual la rubia no la va a besar"- dijo Paul muy seguro.

Dianna seguía avanzando y en ese momento llego enfrente de Lauren y Lea. La morocha solo la miro y Lauren se levanto.

"que quieres?"- dijo Lauren molesta.

"no me interesas...vengo por Lea -miro a la morocha- ella si me interesa"- dijo Dianna con dificultad.

"estamos hablando...así que por favor si te retiras, me harías el favor de..."- dijo Lauren molesta y Dianna la interrumpió.

"de que?...me vas a pegar?...me vas a empujar?...que vas a hacer?"- dijo Dianna mientras reía.

"te soplo y te caes sola rubia"- dijo Lauren acercándose mas a Dianna.

"hey paren"- dijo Lea separando a las chicas.

"que pasa Di?..."- dijo Lea mientras la miraba.

"quiero que hablemos"- dijo Dianna agarrándola de la mano.

"pero..."- dijo Lea y Dianna la interrumpió.

"pero es solo un segundo, nada mas...por favor"- dijo Dianna con carita de perrito.

"esta bien...-miro a Lauren- ya vengo"- dijo Lea mientras era arrastrada por la mano de Dianna.

Ambas se fueron no muy lejos de Lauren, ni lejos de Paul. Dianna sabia que tenia una apuesta, pero no era solo una apuesta de juego, si no que también sentía esa necesidad de besarla por eso propuso la apuesta. Lea mientras la miraba confundida, porque estaba borracha y la sentía rara, solo quería terminar de aclarar unas cosas con Lauren para irse a su casa y llevarse a la rubia.

Dianna la agarro de la cintura y la morocha se sorprendió.

"Di que haces?"- dijo Lea tratando de separase.

"Lea lo que te quería decir..."- dijo Dianna y se acerco mas a la morocha.

"que Di..."- dijo Lea y miro a la rubia que estaba muy cerca de ella.

Dianna no dijo mas nada y solo se limito a besar a la morocha. Lea no sabia como reaccionar, y solo se dejo llevar por el beso tan tierno que le estaba dando Dianna. La rubia acerco a Lea mas a su cuerpo y el beso paso de ser tierno a ser mas pasional, Lea puso sus manos al rededor de el cuello de Dianna y comenzó a entrelazar sus dedos en la cabellera rubia de ella. Dianna estaba borracha, pero ese beso hizo que despertara en un mundo completamente distinto, no existía nadie mas que ellas dos. Ambas con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento, ese beso tan PASIONAL llegaba a su fin, no porque quisieran, sino porque el aire faltaba.

"Dianna que fue eso?"- alcanzo a decir Lea con muy poco aire.

La rubia no contesto y la volvió a besar, esta vez con mucha mas pasión que la primera, tanto que hasta tuvo el valor de meter su lengua y explorar con mas intensidad la boca de la morocha. Lea se lo permitió haciendo también lo mismo y ambas seguían besándose con la misma intensidad. Dianna tenia sus manos en la cintura de Lea y Lea las tenia en el cuello de Dianna.

Todos en la pista de baile las miraban. Paul no lo podía creer, había perdido su apuesta. Jonathan sonreía ante la situación, desde el primer momento que vio a Lea sabia que algo sentía por la rubia. Y Lauren estaba completamente celosa, la sangre hervía en su cuerpo y se digno a ir por Lea, en ese momento Jonathan la vio como avanzaba y salio corriendo tras ella, y atrás de Jonathan fue Paul, amigo de Lauren – como no lo sabían? Bueno se los digo ahora jajaja - .

Dianna y Lea seguían con su beso, ese beso que parecía eterno. Lea se separo solo un momento de Dianna y puso su frente con la de la rubia, sonreía como una benita de cinco años.

"Di...estas borracha"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"pero soy consiente de lo que hago, soy consiente de que este beso no me lo voy a olvidar nunca, soy consiente de que fue el mejor beso de toda mi vida, soy consiente de que todo esto que paso...es el futuro de algo muy hermoso"- dijo Dianna y volvió a besar a la morocha.

Lea estaba completamente segura que Dianna no mentía, y que sabia que iba a recordar eso, ella solo sonreía en los labios de la rubia.

"LEA"- grito Lauren enojadisima.

Lea se separo de Dianna y la miro.

"Lau...ren"- dijo Lea todavía agitada por el beso.

"como pudiste hacerme esto?"- dijo Lauren enojada.

"ella no tiene que darte ningún tipo de explicaciones, no tienen nada"- dijo Dianna mientras agarraba la mano de Lea.

En ese momento llego Jonathan y Paul.

"chicas acá no"- dijo Jonathan mirando a las chicas.

"tranquilo J, no va a pasar nada...-miro a Dianna- nosotras nos vamos"- dijo Lea mientras se despedía de Jonathan.

Paul, era amigo de Lauren, y veía como su amiga se estaba muriendo por dentro, el nunca imagino que la rubia le plantaría un beso de esa manera, era obvio que algo mas había. Entonces decidió defender a su amiga. Lea y Dianna se estaban yendo cuando Paul interrumpió.

"hey rubia...espera" - dijo Paul mientras abrazaba a Lauren, que lloraba desconsoladamente.

Dianna se paro, solo unos segundos, sin darse vuelta y comenzó a rogar y pedirle a dios que por favor halla olvidado lo de la apuesta, esa apuesta había sido un pretexto para besar a la morocha y lo había conseguido, no quería el estúpido dinero de ese chico. Cuando se dio vuelta, Paul se acercaba con cara de molesto.

"toma tu estúpido dinero...ganaste la apuesta"- dijo Paul y le dio el dinero.

Jonathan negó con la cabeza, como gesto de desaprovacion y Lea se acerco confundida.

"que apuesta?"- dijo Lea confundida.

"nada...podemos irnos?"- dijo Dianna tratando de salir de ese enredo.

"no le contaste todavía?...que mal rubia..."- dijo Paul riendo.

"Paul por favor..."- dijo Jonathan tratando de llevárselo.

"me pueden explicar que apuesta?"- dijo Lea molesta.

"la rubiecita aposto conmigo 500 dolares...y sabes que?...los gano, te tenia que besar y lo hizo"- dijo Paul riendo.

Jonathan no lo podía creer, el rostro de Lea había cambiado completamente, Dianna no sabia que hacer. Paul solo se reía.

"ERAS LA APUESTA LEA...ESTA RUBIA JUGO CONTIGO...QUE POCO VALES"- grito Paul riendo.

Jonathan se sorprendió por lo que había dicho y enojado le pego una piña, haciéndole sangrar la boca, Dianna no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Lea estaba inmóvil con la maridaba perdida y los ojos vidriosos.

"Lea yo te puedo explicar"- dijo Dianna tocándole la cara.

"no me toques, no lo hagas..."- dijo Lea y se fue del boliche.

Varios guardias vinieron para separar a Jonathan y a Paul, lo sacaron a ambos fuera del boliche. Dianna había ido detrás de Lea.

Luego de varios minutos Jonathan encontró a Dianna sentada en un banco a unos metros del boliche.

"te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?"- dijo Jonathan muy enojado.

"te juro que no fue mi intención"- dijo Dianna llorando.

"vamos...tu solo querías jugar con ella"- dijo Jonathan.

"no...yo jamas quise jugar con ella"- dijo Dianna.

"entonces?...porque lo de la apuesta"- dijo Jonathan sentándose al lado.

"porque tenia ganas de besarla, y sabia que no podía hacer así como así, ella estaba hablando con Lauren y tenia que sacarla de ahí, tenia celos, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue una apuesta. Tenia muchas ganas de besarla, de abrazarla entonces planee la apuesta. Pero no fue apropósito, cuando la bese sentí que la apuesta no me importaba en lo mas mínimo...y mirame ahora...no se donde esta, y todo salio mal"- dijo Dianna llorando.

"por lo menos se que no era un juego" - dijo Jonathan sonriendo.

"jamas jugaría con ella...me gusta de verdad"- dijo Dianna.

"entonces vamos a buscar mi auto...tenemos que encontrarla"- dijo Jonathan y se fueron.

Ambos estaban viendo donde podían encontrar a Lea, obviamente la morocha se había ido en taxi.

"porque no vamos hasta la casa?...no creo que se allá ido a otro lado"- dijo Dianna preocupada.

"si tenes razón...aparte es temprano todavía, la mama no debe haber llegado de la casa de su hermana"- dijo Jonathan. - si chicos la mama se había ido a la casa de la hermana...como? Que se yo, en colectivo(? Jajajajaja.

Luego de llegar a la casa de Lea, Jonathan le pidió a Di que hiciera silencio, el iba a llamar a la morocha. Pero nadie atendió, así que comenzó a golpear la puerta y tampoco nadie lo atendió. Entonces como el siempre iba a lo de Lea, tenia su llave por las dudas que pasara algo. Abrió la puerta y estaba todo oscuro y silencioso, cuando de pronto se escucho un llanto que venia de la habitación de Lea, la rubia quería ir corriendo para verla, pero Jonathan la detuvo.

"creo que lo mejor es que te quedes acá"- susurro Jonathan en voz baja.

Dianna asintió y Jonathan se dirigió a la habitación de Lea. Cuando entro se la encontró en una esquina sentada con las piernas encogidas y los brazos al rededor de ellas.

"Lea amor...me asustaste porque te fuiste así?"- dijo Jonathan mientras quería abrazarla.

"no me toques"- dijo Lea y se paro rápidamente.

"oh...bebe que pasa?"- dijo Jonathan porque sabia que pasaba.

"me mentiste...tu y tus estúpidas mentiras"- dijo Lea llorando.

"cariño...yo no te mentí..."- dijo Jonathan tratando de calmar a la morocha.

"entonces?...lo sabias y no me dijiste nada Jonathan"- dijo Lea enojada.

"pero...Lea no sabia hasta que me contó Paul...y cuando me lo contó, Dianna ya estaba con vos"- dijo Jonathan.

"porque no hiciste nada para impedirlo?"- dijo Lea con los ojos hinchados.

"porque sabia cuando deseabas ese beso, y sabia que la rubia no tenia intenciones de jugar"- dijo Jonathan abrazando a la morocha.

"no digas estupideces"- dijo Lea y lo separo bruscamente.

"Lea...puedes creerme?"- dijo Jonathan triste.

"no puedo...quiero estar sola"- dijo Lea sin mirarlo.

"pero..."- dijo Jonathan y Lea lo interrumpio.

"pero nada...DIJE SOLA"- dijo Lea y hecho a Jonathan de su habitacion.

Jonathan se fue al living, y se encontro con Dianna que estaba tomando un vaso de agua.

"esta muy enojada"- dijo Jonathan sentandose en el sillon.

"la escuche"- dijo Dianna bajando la mirada.

"no la conoces enojada"- dijo Jonathan sonriendo.

"no, la verdad que no...pero -lo miro- te juro no fue mi intencion"- dijo Dianna con la mirada triste.

"lose...pero ya se le va a pasar"- dijo Jonathan.

"y ahora que hago?...digo...estoy en su casa, ella esta enojada conmigo, y su madre puede llegar en cualquier momento...es como una situacion incomoda"- dijo Dianna preocupada.

"tranquila...Lea sabe como actuar en estas ocaciones, ella es muy inteligente y se encarga de que todo ande bien...ante los ojos de su madre"- dijo Jonathan seguro.

"si tu lo dices"- dijo Dianna.

"si...ahora me tengo que ir, mis amigos quedaron alla y yo los tengo que llevar a su casa. Prometeme que no vas a hacer nada, te vas a quedar aca tranquila?"- dijo Jonathan.

"claro"- dijo Dianna mintiendo.

En ese momento Jonathan salio de la casa y Dianna se quedo sentada en el sillon, pensaba y pensaba. Luego de unas horas decidio ir a la habitacion de Lea. Cuando entro encontro a la morocha en su cama, la rubia se habia dado cuenta que Lea se habia quedado dormida de tanto llorar. En ese momento se acerco y le quito los zapatos y la tapo cuidadosamente, ella se quito los suyos y se acomodo al lado de ella. Mientras la miraba no podia dejar de pensar es ese beso tan lindo que se habian dado.

"sabes que?...-acariciando el pelo de la morocha- no tenia el valor para enfrentarte y besarte como corresponde, por eso invente la estupida apuesta, nunca quise hacerte daño ni mucho menos, te quiero y de verdad...solo que no se como se manejan estas cosas, ojala pudieras escucharme y asi seria todo mas facil"- susurro Dianna mientras veia a la morocha durmiendo.

Luego de varios minutos Dianna quedo dormida. A la mañana siguiente la rubia se desperto con un gran dolor de cabeza, que era efecto de la resaca, y vio que no estaba la morocha por lo que se asusto, fue al baño se ducho y luego sintio que alguien entraba en la habitacion.

"Dianna?"- dijo Edith

"si?"- dijo Dianna desde el baño.

"ya esta el desayuno preparado, abajo esta Lea desayunando, yo tengo que hacer unos tramites asi que baja cuando estes lista...buenos dias" dijo Edith y cerro la puerta.

"gracias"- alcanzo a decir la rubia.

_Perfecto_ penso Dianna. No sabia como iba a reaccionar Lea ni nada por el estilo. Termino de bañarse, se cambio y fue directo a la cocina. Lea estaba sentada en la mesa, desayunando tranquilamente.

"buenos dias"- dijo Lea sin mirar a la rubia.

"bue...nos dias"- dijo Dianna nerviosa.

Dianna se sento y comenzo a desayunar, sin quitar la vista de la morocha. Lea solo se limitaba a terminar su desayuno. Ya era domingo y esa misma tarde tenian que viajar a los angeles. El viaje no habia sido nada lindo, las cosas no habian salido nada bien, realmente no se podia rescatar nada bueno de su visita a New york. Lea miro la hora y sabia que despues del almuerzo tenian que partir a el aeropuerto.

"a las 2:30pm tenemos que salir para el aeropuerto"- dijo Lea sin mirarla.

"a que hora sale el vuelo?"- dijo Dianna buscando su mirada.

"a las cuatro"- dijo Lea corta y concisa.

"Lea podemos hablar?"- dijo Dianna mirandola.

"estamos hablando"- dijo Lea sin mirarla.

"no quiero hablar del vuelo...quiero hablar de lo que paso anoche"- dijo Dianna sin quitar la vista de Lea.

"no tiene sentido"- dijo Lea molesta.

"vamos Lea...si que tiene sentido"- dijo Dianna insistiendo.

"no...para mi no tiene sentido"- dijo Lea y se paro para lavar su taza.

"Lea me puedes dejar que te explique?"- dijo Dianna acercandose a la morocha.

"que me vas a explicar?...esta todo dicho Dianna, jugaste una apuesta y la ganaste...contenta con tus 500 dolares?"- dijo Lea enojada.

"no es eso Lea...la apuesta fue un pretexto"- dijo Dianna bajando la mirada.

"pretexto?...para que?"- dijo Lea confundida.

"realmente quería besarte, y no podía hacerlo así como así, no tenia el valor para enfrentarte y besarte, no tengo el valor para enfrentar a todos y decirles que me gustas, no entiendo como se maneja esto...estaba y estoy asustada, solo quería besarte, volver a sentir esos labios, esa sensación hermosa que despide mi cuerpo, cuando te tengo cerca. Y la apuesta fue el pretexto para hacerlo, cuando te bese sentí que la apuesta no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, nada mas me importaba en ese momento, solo tu, y nadie mas que tu...perdón no debi jugar, te juro que no lo hice apropósito"- dijo Dianna triste.

"venis jugando hace rato Di...y realmente puedo llegar a sopar todo tus histeriqueos y juegos...pero esto?...esto fue demasiado, no me importa si era un pretexto o no...podría haber hecho otra cosa no se!...pero las apuestas no son nada lindas, no soy un trofeo o un objeto, del cual alguien se puede apoderar por ganar un concurso...soy una persona y tengo sentimientos, sentimientos que ahora estan completamente destrozados...realmente me gustas y mucho, pero asi no quiero seguir..."- dijo Lea y se fue de la cocina.

Dianna quedo sola pensando en todo lo que habia dicho Lea y se dio cuenta que tenia razón, que habia hecho las cosas mal. En ese mismo momento sono el timbre.

"Dianna puedes atender?...estoy en el baño"- grito Lea desde el baño.

"CLARO"- respondió Dianna.

Cuando abrió la puerta, estaba del otro lado Jonathan.

"hey rubia como amaneciste?"- dijo Jonathan saludándola.

"bien, un poco de dolor de cabeza...pero bien, vos?"- dijo Dianna respondiendo al saludo.

"bien por suerte...y como están las cosas?"- dijo Jonathan bajando la voz.

"digamos que estables"- dijo Dianna encogiendo los hombros.

En ese mismo momento salio Lea del baño y se dirigió al living, donde estaban Dianna y Jonathan.

"hola bebe...como estas?"- dijo Jonathan saludando a Lea.

"bien...y tu?"- dijo Lea seria.

"podemos hablar?"- dijo Jonathan agarrando las manos de la morocha.

"estamos hablando"- dijo Lea y miro a Dianna que sonreía.

"de que sonríen ustedes dos?" - dijo Jonathan viendo a las chicas.

"lo mismo le dije yo, y lo mismo me respondió"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"bueno pero yo soy mas importante"- dijo Jonathan riendo.

"no lose"- dijo Lea cruzándose de brazos.

"oh...vamos cariño, no fue mi intención, aparte me vetaron de por vida en el boliche...por "PELEADOR" -haciendo comillas en la palabra- crees que si no me hubiera importado le pegaría?...sos mi mejor amiga, y te voy a defender siempre...no pensé que las cosas iban a complicarse"- dijo Jonathan.

"vamos a la cocina y de paso preparo un café"- dijo Lea.

Dianna se quedo en el living mirando la tele y Jonathan y Lea en la cocina hablaban de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

"cuando me lo dijo Paul, no lo podía creer...el estaba seguro de que Dianna no lo iba a hacer, pero yo la vi y sabia que lo iba a hacer...no porque quería los 500 dolares, sino porque te quería besar de verdad"- dijo Jonathan.

"sabes muy bien que ese tipo de cosas me sacan, sacan lo peor de mi, me molesta muchísimo, y me duele...J no soy ningún objeto ni un trofeo, para que alguien juegue por mi..."- dijo Lea bajando la mirada.

"cariño -subio la mirada de Lea- tu no eres nada de eso, y nadie jugo contigo...ella me lo dijo"- dijo Jonathan.

"que te dijo?"- dijo Lea sorprendida.

"me dijo que le importas, que le gustas mucho y que solo fue un pretexto para besarte, tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo y no sabia como...pero esta asustada no sabe como manejar toda esta situacion..."- dijo Jonathan.

"lo mismo me dijo a mi"- dijo Lea.

"y entonces?...nos va a mentir a los dos?...yo la vi y muere por ti"- dijo Jonathan sonriendo.

"y yo por ella...pero no puedo olvidarme de esto..."- dijo Lea bajando la mirada.

"lose, pero hablalo con ella, tranquilas...cuando suban al avión y estén tranquilas...se que no te vas a olvidar fácilmente de esto, pero trata de hacerlo menos pesado...acordate que ustedes comparte la mayor parte del tiempo juntas"- dijo Jonathan y Lea solo asintió con la cabeza.

En ese momento se fueron hacia el living y estaba Dianna viendo la tele, se sumaron como si nada hubiera pasado. Luego de eso Jonathan las invito a almorzar, como manera de despedida. El almuerzo estuvo muy bueno, nadie hablo de lo sucedido la noche anterior, todo se torno increíblemente amigable y reían y hacían bromas.

Luego de el almuerzo llegaron a lo de Lea a terminar de ordenar un poco las valijas, mientras llegaba la mama de Lea, quien las iba a llevar a el aeropuerto, junto con Jonathan. Luego de una hora ya estaban en el aeropuerto a punto de partir hacia Los Angeles. La mama de Lea estaba despidiendo a su hija, como cualquier madre, mientras Dianna saludaba amablemente a Jonathan.

"gracias por todo"- dijo Dianna abrazando al chico.

"cuidame a mi chica...perdón TU chica"- dijo Jonathan sonriendo.

"todavía no es mi...pero te prometo que la cuidare como a mi vida"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

Edith, la mama de Lea, se acerco a Dianna para despedirla. Mientras que Lea hacia lo mismo con Jonathan.

"cuidencen mucho por favor...y ojo con mi hija"- dijo Edith en tono amenazante, pero luego sonrió.

"tranquila señora, nos cuidaremos...y cuidare a su hija"- dijo Dianna con una sonrisa.

Lea lloraba porque no quería irse, los iba a extrañar mucho. Pero ya habían llamado para su vuelo así que se tenían que ir. Dianna agarro su bolso y el de Lea. Mientras que Lea solo miraba a la mama y a Jonathan que se alejaban.

"te prometo que volveremos en dos semanas"- dijo Dianna apoyando su mano en el hombro de la morocha.

"gracias"- dijo Lea y le sonrió.

Ambas subieron al avión, se acomodaron en sus asientos y Dianna saco su cámara de fotos y consiguió sacar una foto antes de despegar. Lea la miro sorprendida no sabia esa faceta de la rubia.

"asi con que sacas fotos?"- dijo Lea mirando a la rubia.

"es un pasatiempo divertido" - dijo Dianna mientras miraba la foto.

"puedo verla?"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"claro"- dijo Dianna y le dio la cámara.

En ese momento Dianna observaba la ventanilla mientras Lea veía la foto, pero no se acordaba que en esa misma cámara había sacado fotos de la morocha durmiendo, cuando se percato de eso se dio vuelta y vio que Lea sonreía como nunca.

"que pasa?"- dijo Dianna nerviosa.

"no puedo creer que me hayas sacado foto dormida...mira como estoy dios"- dijo Lea riendo.

"como estas?...hermosa"- dijo Dianna mirándola.

"oh...Di, mirame -le mostraba la foto- eso no es hermosa" - dijo Lea riendo.

"para mi si, no te dije?...yo saco fotos a todo lo que me parece hermoso o muy intrigante...y como en vos no hay intriga...puedo decirte que eres completamente hermosa para mi"- dijo Dianna y se sonrojo.

"eres escritora también?...porque mi mama me dijo que no tengo que caer en las redes de un escritor...esas cosas no lo dice cualquiera"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"no soy escritora, pero me gusta mucho leer...y tu mama tiene razón, los escritores son muy pasionales y pueden llegar a enamorarte con solo unas pequeñas palabras, pero un fotógrafo puede llegar a enamorar mas"- dijo Dianna mirando a la morocha.

"a si?...como?"- dijo Lea sorprendida.

"asi..."- dijo Dianna y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

"oh..."- dijo Lea sorprendida por el beso.

Dianna se volvió acomodar en su asiento con una sonrisa en su rostro. Lea no podía creer lo que había hecho la rubia y solo se limito a sonreír. Luego de ese beso y varias horas de silencio absoluto, la morocha rompió la burbuja.

"hagamos un trato"- dijo Lea mirando a la rubia.

"cual?"- dijo Dianna también mirándola.

"olvidemosno de lo que paso anoche y cuando bajemos del avión...todo vuelve a empezar...que te parece?"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"me parece una buena idea...pero desde cuando volvemos a empezar?...digo..."- dijo Dianna y la interrumpió Lea.

"basta de juegos, basta de histeriqueos, basta de todo...simplemente dejemos que fluya, si es realmente lo que nos depara el futuro con gusto lo afrontaremos, y si no es asi...vas a tener una gran amiga de tu lado"- dijo Lea y sonrió.

"me gusta la idea"- dijo Dianna y sonrió también.

Luego de haber dormido unas horas, ya habían llegado a destino y Dianna se dispuso a conseguir un coche que las llevara hasta la casa. Mientras Lea esperaba por la rubia, se le acerco una nena muy tímida.

"puedo hacerte una pregunta?"- dijo la nena muy tímida.

"si claro linda...que pasa?"- dijo Lea tan simpática.

"tu eres Rachel Berry?...la de Glee?"- dijo la nena.

"oh...si"- dijo Lea sorprendida.

"puedo sacarme una foto contigo?"- dijo la nena ansiosa.

"claro"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

La nena le hizo señas a su mama para que viniera, y la señora le saco la foto, Lea le agradeció y la mama también, la nena estaba muy emocionada. En ese momento llego Dianna.

"que paso?"- dijo la rubia sin entender nada.

"esa nena – la señalo a lo lejos – vino a preguntarme si era Rachel Berry...podes creer?"- dijo Lea emocionada.

"dios mio...Rachel Berry ya es famosa"- dijo Dianna riendo.

"creo que Quinn Fabrey esta celosa"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"jamas"- dijo Dianna y abrazo a la morocha.

Ambas se fueron al coche que las esperaba en la puerta del aeropuerto, cargaron sus valijas y fueron a la casa de Dianna. Cuando llegaron abrieron la puerta y lo primero que hicieron es hecharse en el sillón.

"dios mio que cansancio"- dijo Dianna.

"si...encima mañana tenemos grabación"- dijo Lea cansada.

"si la verdad que es un poco agotador...pero vale la pena o no?"- dijo Dianna mirando a la morocha.

"claro que si...tenias que verle la cara a la nenita esa"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"no se la pude ver...pero veo la tuya a cambio y es mucho mas linda"- dijo Dianna y se acerco a Lea.

"ni lo intentes -se separo- estas pisando la linea Agron..."- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"Michele volvemos a empezar?"- dijo Dianna levantando una ceja.

"por supuesto que volvemos a empezar...pero mañana sera mejor que lo hagamos, hoy estoy cansada"- dijo Lea y subió a darse una ducha.

"no puedo esperar"- grito Dianna desde abajo.

"lo lamento Agron pero tu te lo buscaste"- dijo Lea desde el baño.

Dianna se quedo callada y no dijo mas nada.

Lea salio de la ducha y se dirigió a donde estaba Dianna, en el sillón se había quedado dormida, la morocha la miro, era tan tierna cuando se quedaba dormida así...pero la tuvo que despertar porque no era cómodo dimir como lo estaba haciendo ella.

"vamos Di...ve a tu cama, mañana sera otro dia" - dijo Lea tratando de despertar a la rubia.

"quiero dormir contigo"- dijo Dianna sin abrir los ojos.

"Di...no empieces...o haras que me arrepienta de todo"- dijo Lea seria.

"esta bien...me voy a dormir a mi cama"- dijo Dianna y se levanto.

Antes de irse Dianna se acerco a Lea para decirle buenas noches y darle un beso, pero no en la mejilla sino en la boca, Lea se percato de ello y corrió su cara.

"ni lo intentes...estas restando puntos Agron"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"ok...ya entendí...mañana NUEVO día...NUEVO COMIENZO!"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

Y ambas se fueron a dormir, por separadas.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Bueno muchas gracias a los que lo leen y a todas las que me presionan jajajajajaj me encanta eso...en la pagina se vuelven locas pero gracias por todo de verdad...

bueno este capitulo es raro no se como explicarlo...pero hubo beso, apuesta, piña, enojo...i bueno parece qe Dianna se desperto pero tarde MAMEEEEE! Lea le va a poner los puntos...

en fin...creo qe no tengo mucho mas para contar...

Vi a Dianna con SS...me parecio qe bueno, ella puede hacer lo qe qiera es su vida, pero DIANNA NO ME METAS LOS CUERNOS EN PUBLICO POR FAVOR...

en fin LA AMO IGUAL! qiero a **QUINN REBELDE WAY!** yo se qe Ryan me lee por eso va a pensar lo qe le digo jajajajaja

gracias por leer! gracias a mis fans(? jajajajajaj SIII ESTOY LOCA! pero bueno...

nos leemos luego.

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	16. OFICIAL

Las semanas pasaban y pasaban y Lea y Dianna estaban mas cerca que nunca, viajaban en el auto juntas, almorzaban juntas, cenaban juntas, desayunaban juntas – vivían juntas esta de mas decir no? Jajajja – en el set de grabación se las veía muy juntas, todos los chicos sabían que entre ellas dos algo pasaba, pero a nadie le molestaba es mas, siempre las cubrían y las protegían de alguno que otro paparazzi. Jenna era como la bloqueadora, pero a la vez la protectora de ellas.

Ninguna de las dos chicas sabia a ciencia cierta, que eran en realidad, pero eso mucho no importaba, aunque a Lea le gustaría tener un titulo verdadero.

Durante esas varias semanas todo había cambiado entre las chicas, ellas estaban mas felices que nunca, y las grabaciones seguían a paso agigantado, se sentían muy felices era todo como un sueño.

Septiembre se había ido ya, y eso significo mucho para los chicos, porque se había estrenado por fin la serie, con muy buena aceptación del publico, y eran conocidos, firmaban autógrafos, se sacaban fotos todo una locura. Las chicas lo disfrutaban a mas no poder. Pero cada vez era mas la demanda de los paparazzis que era imposible esquivarlos.

Tenían muchos seguidores, muchas chicas amaban la relación que tenían Lea y Dianna, como amigas obvio, otras creían que se odiaban de verdad, y otras decían que algo mas entre ellas había.

Siempre se filtraba una que otra foto, pero ellas nunca le daban importancia.

Era un día común y corriente, un día normal de grabaciones y demás cosas. Las chicas estaban en su trailler sentadas en un sillón, Lea con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Dianna y agarrando su mano, jugando con los dedos de la rubia.

"no es hermoso todo lo que pasamos?"- dijo Lea sin dejar de jugar con los dedos de la rubia.

"si la verdad que si..."- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"quiero quedarme así todo el día"- dijo Lea acomodándose en el hombro de Dianna.

"pero no puedes...tenemos llamado dentro de 10 minutos"- dijo Dianna con una media sonrisa.

"lose, pero me podrías dar algo para no extrañarte en lo que queda de grabación?"-dijo Lea mirando a la rubia.

"mmmm...no seeeeee"- dijo Dianna y agarro el rostro de Lea.

"dale por fis"- dijo Lea haciendo puchero.

Dianna no dijo nada mas y se propuso besar a la morocha, ese beso fue único e inigualable, tierno y pasional, sus lenguas pedían a gritos espacio, ambas se complementaban mas y mas, los minutos pasaban y ellas seguían con el beso cada vez mas profundo, solo se separaban para tomar aire, lo justo y necesario hasta que tocaron la puerta.

"Lea, Dianna al set por favor"- dijo un asistente de producción.

"gracias ya vamos"- grito Lea.

Dianna se paro y se acomodo la ropa de Cheerio y el pelo, mientras miraba a Lea acomodarse un poco su ropa.

"sabes?...me encanta lo sexy que te ves con ese uniforme"- dijo Lea acercándose a la rubia.

"a si?..."- dijo Dianna en tono sexy

"sii...- beso - me encanta – beso – y mas me encantas tu – beso – me volvés loca"- dijo Lea entre besos.

"eres hermosa"- dijo Dianna y volvió a besarla.

Ambas salieron del trailler y se fueron a hacer sus respectivas escenas. Luego de varias escenas grabadas para las Cheerios las chicas tenían un descanso merecido. Dianna había notado que entre Hemo y Naya había una cierta tensión pero no dijo nada, hasta que el teléfono de Hemo sonó y se alejo para atender, la cara de Naya no era la misma había cambiado completamente.

"hey Nay...estas bien?"- dijo Dianna mirando a la morena.

"si..."- dijo Naya sin mirarla.

"vamos Nay...algo te pasa"- insistió Dianna.

"ella pasa"- dijo Naya señalando a Hemo.

"pero si estaban bien...que paso?"- dijo Dianna confundida.

"exacto...ESTABAMOS..."- dijo Naya haciendo énfasis a la ultima palabra.

"pero que paso?"- dijo Dianna todavía sin comprender.

"Taylor volvió a llamarla, hace una semana la llama todo el tiempo y ella sonríe como si todavía estuviera loca por el"- dijo Naya bajando la mirada.

"pero lo hablaron a esto?"- dijo Dianna sobando la espalda de la morena.

"si...por eso mismo, ella me dijo que estaba confundida, que no sabia que sentía, que lo amaba, pero también a mi, que lo nuestro era único, pero lo de ellos iba mas allá...no se la verdad no se"- dijo Naya tratando de no llorar.

"tranquila bebe...quieres que vallamos por algo de tomar?"- dijo Dianna con una sonrisa.

"gracias Di...pero estoy bien"- dijo Naya sin mirarla.

"entonces...uhmmm...un helado a la salida?...una cena?...un dulce?"- dijo Dianna sonriente.

"no te cansas no?...te acepto un dulce"- dijo Naya sonriendo.

"ok...esperame que ya vuelvo"- dijo Dianna y se fue en busca de un dulce.

En ese momento llego Hemo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"y Di?"- dijo Hemo sonriente.

"fue a buscar no se que cosa"- dijo Naya sin mirarla.

"perdón que me fui es que me llam..."- dijo Hemo y fue interrumpida por Naya.

"no tienes que explicarme nada...esta todo bien"- dijo Naya mirándola.

"que pasa bebe?...tenes lagrimas en los ojos..."- dijo Hemo queriendo abrazar a la morena.

"nada Hemo"- dijo Naya rechazando el abrazo.

"no quiero que estés así...que pasa?"- dijo Hemo mirándola.

"nada...nada me pasa"- dijo Naya molesta.

"es por...Tay no?"- dijo Hemo y bajo su mirada.

"es tu vida, haz lo que quieras con tu vida"- dijo Naya y se levanto.

"espera...no quiero lastimarte"- dijo Hemo agarrándola del brazo.

"es inevitable"- dijo Naya mirándola.

"pero puedo recompen..."- dijo Hemo y fue interrumpida por Dianna.

"perdón...no quise...toma – le dio un dulce a Naya – un dulce para mi otro dulce"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"gracias amor"- dijo Naya y la abrazo. Mientras Hemo las miraba confundida.

"tenemos que ir a grabas...me acaba de decir Ryan..."- dijo Dianna mirando a Hemo y a Naya.

"vamos"- dijo Naya agarrando la mano de Dianna.

Hemo solo las miro y sacudió su cabeza, para sacar todos los pensamientos malos que tenia. Luego de una jornada bastante complicada de trabajo todos salían esperando por sus autos, los que normalmente los llevaban y los traían. Dianna siempre se iba con Lea pues vivían juntas. Mientras que los demás iban solos. En ese momento llego un auto, no era ninguno en el cual los llevaba, era otro completamente distinto, todo el mundo se asombro cuando del coche bajo Taylor, obviamente sabían quien era, Hemo había ido varias veces con el, sabían que era su novio, o ex novio hasta ahora, pero nadie le presto atención todos miraron a la reacción de Naya.

"hola chicos"- saludo Taylor por cortesía.

"hola"- dijeron todos.

Naya lo miro y miro a Hemo, y en ese momento bajo la mirada. Todos notaban la reacción de Naya y la tensión que había en ese momento.

"vamos amor?"- dijo Taylor tomando de la mano a Hemo.

Todos esperaban la respuesta de Hemo.

"si...claro"- dijo Hemo y bajo la mirada.

Se dispuso a saludar a sus compañeros, cuando llego a Naya se quedo parada unos segundos y Dianna le toco el hombro a la bailarina.

"es mejor que te vallas..."- susurro Dianna.

Hemo volvió a mirar a Naya y miro a Dianna y asintió con la cabeza. Lea simplemente se sentó al lado de Naya y se acerco para hablarle.

"hoy te vienes con nosotras a ver una linda peli...te parece?"- dijo Lea con una sonrisa.

"gracias Lea, pero no tengo ganas"- dijo Naya.

"vamos Nay...por favor"- dijo Lea insistiendo.

"de verdad Lea...no quiero, aparte ustedes necesitan tiempo a solas"- dijo Naya sonriendo.

"eres nuestra amiga...y vamos a estar bien juntas"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"esta bien"- dijo Naya sonriendo.

En ese momento llega Mark.

"chicas sexys...que onda?"- dijo Mark en tono sexy.

"nada rudo y tu?"- dijo Lea alzando una ceja.

"nada...bueno vine con una excusa"- dijo Mark sonriendo.

"opa...osea que no viniste para preguntar como estábamos?"- dijo Lea sorprendida.

"nop...vine porque quería ver si esta morena – señalando a Naya – quiere salir a cenar conmigo...o salir a tomar algo"- dijo Mark con una sonrisa sexy.

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron.

"tenia planes...pero...me gusta mas tu idea"- dijo Naya sonriendo.

"como no vas a venir con nosotras?"- dijo Lea extrañada.

"vamos...Dianna se muere por estar a solas contigo y vas a llevar a la morena a su casa?"- dijo Mark riendo.

"claro...es mi amiga y..."- dijo Lea y la interrumpió Mark.

"y nada...ahora me la llevo yo!...así que disfruten de su velada chicas"- dijo Mark y se llevo a Naya ya que había venido en su coche.

"y estos?"- dijo Dianna quien se incorporaba a Lea.

"se van a tomar algo"- dijo Lea encogiendo los hombros.

"bueno, mientras haga bien a Nay"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"eso seguro lady"- dijo Lea y abrazo a Dianna.

Los chicos las miraban y todos decian "awwwwww que lindas" a lo que les causo mucha gracia a las chica y en ese momento llego el coche de las chicas, se despidieron como corresponde y subieron al auto, no tardaron mucho ya que la casa de Dianna estaba un poco cerca a los estudios. Cuando entraron ambas se tiraron en el sillon, agotadas.

"pedimos comida?"- dijo Dianna agarrando su telefono.

"tranquila...yo te cocino mi lady"- dijo Lea y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"no me mal acostumbre Lea...porque despues no quiero tener problemas"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

Lea se levanto y fue a la cocina a preparar la comida, mientras que Dianna se fue a dar un merecido baño. Luego de varios minutos la rubia ya habia salido del baño y estaba completamente limpia, ella recorria la casa y en cada lugar habia olor a comida. Cuando llego a la cocina camino despacio hasta llegar atrás de Lea.

"buuu"- asusto Dianna a la morocha.

"dios mio...odio que hagas eso"- dijo Lea agarrandose el pecho.

"perdon, perdon...que rico huele eso dios"- dijo Dianna mirando lo que cocinaba Lea.

"quieres probar?"- dijo Lea agarrando un tenedor.

"claro"- dijo Dianna mirando a la morocha.

Lea agarro un pedazo de la comida que estaba preparando, la soplo y luego se la dio en la boca a la rubia.

"dios mio Lea...esto esta riquisimo"- dijo Dianna con la boca llena.

"no seas desubicada...habla con la boca cerrada"- dijo Lea regañandola.

"me cuidas la comida...mientras me voy a bañar rapidito?"- dijo Lea tomando a la rubia por el cuello.

"claro...pero no te tardes, puede que no comamos nada si me quedo cuidando la comida"- dijo Dianna riendo.

"no te lo comas, porque te dejo sin beso de buenas noches"- dijo Lea seria.

"esta bien...no voy a comer nada"- dijo Dianna y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

La morocha se saco el delantal y fue a bañarse. Luego de varios minutos mas, Dianna ya habia preparado la mesa y servido la comida, cuando Lea se asomo se sorprendio con la mesa toda lista para comer.

"veo que tenes hambre"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"mi chica me prepara la comida, luego me la hace probar y encima se da el gusto de ir a bañarse...como quieras que no tenga hambre?"- dijo Dianna protestando.

"mi chica?...soy tu chica, Dianna Agron?"- dijo Lea sorprendida.

"yo dije eso?...no creo que me equivoque"- dijo Dianna riendo.

"graciosa"- dijo Lea molesta.

La cena paso muy a mena, bromeaban todo el tiempo y hablaban de las escenas que habian tenido. Luego de lavar los platos se sentaron en el sillon a ver un poco de television.

"tenes twitter?"- dijo Lea sacando de su concentracion a la rubia.

"que?...-risas- porque me preguntas eso?" - dijo Dianna riendo.

"porque toda famosa lo tiene"- dijo Lea mirandola seria.

"pero...yo no soy famosa"- dijo Dianna seria.

"Di...somos conocidas...quiero tener uno"- dijo Lea con cara de perrito mojado.

"tus caprichos estan llendo mas alla eh!"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"me vas a hacer uno?"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"no...mañana vamos a hablar con los chicos para que te ayuden"- dijo Dianna mirando la tele.

"que vos no me queres ayudar?"- dijo Lea mirando a la rubia.

"amor...a mi me lo hizo Jess...y apenas lo uso"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"quien es JESS?"- dijo Lea seria.

"una amiga...que simplemente me lo hizo para mi, ni siquiera tiene uno ella"- dijo Dianna riendo.

"claroo...te lo hizo para ti..."- dijo Lea cruzandose de brazos.

"oh...no...estas celosa LEA MICHELE?"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"para nada DIANNA AGRON"- dijo Lea mirando la tele.

"cielo...vida...amor...tesoro...angel...me encantan tus celos"- dijo Dianna y abrazo a la morocha.

"no me vas a convencer"- dijo Lea molesta sin abrazar a la rubia.

"vamos Lee..."- dijo Dianna acercandola mas a su cuerpo.

"porque nunca me contaste de esa TAL JESS"- dijo Lea molesta.

"porque es una amiga...aparte hace bastante que no la veo, esta con mucho trabajo y no la veo mucho"- dijo Dianna acarisiando el hombro de la morocha.

"donde trabaja?...donde la conosiste?"- dijo Lea interrogandola.

"trabaja en Gossip Girl...y la conoci porque es amiga de unos amigos...nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, y nos hablamos y nos visitamos de ves en cuando"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"porque nunca vino a casa...a tu casa?"- dijo Lea seria.

"porque tiene mucho trabajo...las grabaciones son muy apretadas"- dijo Dianna sin borrar su sonrisa.

"espera...dijiste que trabaja en Gossip Girl no?...-dianna asintio- como es su nombre completo?"- dijo Lea todavia seria.

"vamos Lee..."- dijo Dianna cansada de las preguntas.

"entonces no me vas a decir?"- dijo Lea molesta.

"es Jessica Szohr..."- dijo Dianna resoplando.

"te llaman mucho la atencion las morochas no?"- dijo Lea sarcasticamente.

"que?...te escuchas lo que estas diciendo?"- dijo Dianna riendo.

"si..."- dijo Lea y se paro.

"donde vas?"- dijo Dianna sorprendida.

"a la cocina...no puedo tomar agua?"- dijo Lea ironica.

Dianna resoplo y fue hasta la cocina, cuando la vio de espaldas, fue y la tomo de la cintura por detras apoyo su menton en el hombro y acaricio su vientre muy despacio.

"tienes mas hambre?"- susurro Dianna en el oido de la rubia.

"no gracias"- dijo Lea separando las manos de la rubia.

"vamos Lee...no te podes enojar con lo de Jess"- dijo Dianna encogiendo los hombros.

"porque nunca me hablaste de ella?...porque no me presentas a tus amigos?...que tenes vergüenza de mi?...es eso no?"- dijo Lea apoyandose en la mesada.

"Lea es enserio?...no te conte de Jess porque hace mucho que no la veo, y mis amigos saben de vos, incluida Jess...y no tengo vergüenza de estar a tu lado ok?...mis amigos ahora son mi famila, son los chicos de Glee ok?...todos saben lo nuestro"- dijo Dianna acercandose a la morocha.

"lo nuestro?...que nuestro?...si ni siquiera tenemos un titulo...como para decir SOMO ESTO..."- dijo Lea y se fue de la cocina.

"Lee...por favor, otra vez no"- dijo Dianna y fue atrás de la morocha.

"me voy a dormir, hasta mañana"- dijo Lea y se fue a su cuarto.

"Lea..."-grito Dianna.

Lea cerro la puerta y se dedico a dormir, mientras que Dianna seguia en el living tratando de buscar alguna distraccion, siempre terminaba enojada la morocha, cuando trataban de buscar un titulo para lo que tenian ellas dos. Luego de varios minutos Dianna subio a ver si Lea estaba durmiendo.

"bebe..."- dijo Dianna y entro a la habitacion de la morocha.

"amor se que estas despierta...te conozco, por favor no te pongas asi"- dijo Dianna acercandose a la cama.

"no estoy despierta..."- dijo Lea sin abrir los ojos.

"claro...perdon...entonces me voy"- dijo Dianna y empezo a caminar hacia la puerta.

"espera..."- dijo Lea y la rubia se dio vuelta.

"que pasa?"- dijo Dianna con una sonrisa.

"no quiero dormi sola"- dijo Lea e hizo puchero.

"bueno pero me prometes algo?"- dijo Dianna acercandose a la cama de la morocha.

"con que vas a venir ahora?"- dijo Lea sentandose en la cama.

"con que nunca mas digas que tengo vergüenza de ti...porque sos lo mas lindo que me paso, todo este tiempo que vengo contigo me hace dar cuenta, que lo bueno tarda en llegar...y lo bueno siempre viene en frasco chico"- dijo Dianna y abrazo a la morocha.

"heyy...-la separo- no me gusto lo ultimo"- dijo Lea cruzandose de brazos.

"Lee... te amo"- dijo Dianna y se sonrojo.

"que?..."- dijo Lea sorprendida.

"te amo...te amo...te amo"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"no lo puedo creer..."- dijo Lea y le cayeron unas lagrimas del rostro.

"que paso Lee?...porque lloras?"- dijo Dianna preocupada.

"porque es la primera vez que me decis TE AMO...y es tan lindo cuando sale de tu boca...y ver tus ojos con ese brillo tan hermoso...me emosiona"- dijo Lea y abrazo a la rubia.

"aii amor..."- dijo Dianna y le dio un beso tierno en los labios, secandole con los dedos las lagrimas que le caian.

"ahora...quiero decirte algo"- dijo Lea separandose de la rubia.

"que paso, ahora?"- dijo Dianna sorprendida.

"Dianna Agron...acepta a esta chica, proveniente de New York con aires de Diva, según todos, y con muchas ganas de amar...que sea su novia?"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"es encerio?"- dijo Dianna sorprendida.

"claro..."- dijo Lea tomando las manos de Dianna.

"por supuesto que acepto"- dijo Dianna.

"entonces...hoy, eres oficialmente mi novia"- dijo Lea y la beso.

Ese beso se prolongo mas de lo debido a tal punto de que ambas estaban completamente excitadas. Se separaron y quedaron tiradas, boca arriba en la cama.

"creo que no vamos a terminar bien, si seguimos"- dijo Dianna recuperando un poco de aire.

"creo que no...pero no quiero dormir sin mi NOVIA"- dijo Lea y la miro.

"tu NOVIA...no se va a ningún lado"- dijo Dianna y la abrazo por la cintura.

Luego de varias horas ambas habían quedado dormidas, abrazadas como al principio. Ya era la mañana y se tenían que levantar muy temprano para la jornada de grabaciones. Lea se levanto mas temprano que Dianna y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Cuando la rubia se levanto y no vio a la morocha penso que habia salido a hacer su rutina, diaria de ejercicios, pero cuando salio del cuarto escucho ruido en la cocina y fue a ver quien era.

"Lea?"- dijo Dianna todavía dormida.

"hola bebe...te prepare el desayuno"- dijo Lea con una voz dulce.

"no tenias porque..."- dijo Dianna acercandose a la morocha.

"claro...ahora eres mi novia"- dijo Lea abrazando por el cuello, a la rubia.

"pero no me concientas...porque si nos peleamos quien me va a concentir como tu?"- dijo Dianna agarrando de la cintura a la morocha.

"como que cuando nos peliemos?...ya estas pensando en que nos vamos a pelear?"- dijo Lea frunciendo el ceño...

"claro que no princesa...es un decir..."- dijo Dianna y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"porque ahi?...quiero aca"- dijo Lea señalando su boca.

"ahora no...me voy a lavar los dientes y vengo a darte tu merecido beso"- dijo Dianna y se fue al baño.

Mientras Lea terminaba de preparar el desayuno, Dianna salia del baño y sorprendio a la morocha por la espalda.

"ahora si...tu beso"- dijo Dianna y dio vuelta a Lea y le dio un beso muy tierno.

Ese beso duro varios minutos, ambas no se querian separar, pero tenian que desayunar ya que en media venian a buscarlas.

Luego de desayunar llego el coche, y salieron lo mas rápido posible. Cuando llegaron a los estudios, ya estaban algunos de los chicos esperando. Entre ellos estaban Mark y Naya muy juntos, luego Cory, Jenna y Kevin hablando y Harry y Crish jugando con sus celulares.

"hey miren quienes llegaron"- dijo Jenna sonriendo.

"hola Jenna"- dijo Lea abrazandola.

"hola Lee...como estas?"- dijo Jenna abrazandola.

"bien...mas que bien"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"mmm...noticias?"- dijo Jenna anciosa.

Lea solo asintio, mientras iba saludando a todos los demas. En un momento – se como – estaban todos rodeando a las chicas.

"estan raras..."- dijo Naya sonriendo.

"sii...tuvieron sexo?"- dijo Jenna.

"algo mejor...lo hicieron en el asiento de atrás del auto"- dijo Mark.

"nooo...algo aun mejor...lo hicieron en el coche hace un rato"- dijo Jenna chocando los cinco con Mark.

"pueden cerrar sus bocas de escusado"- dijo Lea cruzandose de brazos.

"ya es oficial?"- dijo Chris y todos lo miraron.

Lea y Dianna se miraron encontrando respuestas, de porque el habia pegado justo en palo, o de como se habia enterado, o si alguien le conto. Pero Chris al mirarlas que estaban sorprendidas solto su bocado.

"chicas...soy gay, por lo tanto se que cosas pasan y que cosas no...ahora me van a decir si ya es oficial o no?"- dijo Chris sonriendo.

"uhmmm...si"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"entonces son pareja oficialmente?"- dijo Jenna sorprendida.

"si"- dijo Lea sonrojada.

Todos los chicos las abrazaron muy fuerte y las felicitaron.

"por favor no digan nada si?"- dijo Dianna.

"tranquila Di...esto no sale de tu familia"- dijo Cory abrazando a la rubia.

"hey...ojo que es miá eh"- dijo Lea seria, pero todos rieron haciendo que la morocha también lo haga.

Luego de estar unos minutos festejando por la noticia, llego Hemo en el coche de su novio, con Taylor, que la despidió con un beso.

"hey que festejan?"- dijo Hemo y todos se quedaron callados.

"uhmmm...Lea y Dianna ya son oficiales"- dijo Jenna sonriendo.

"oficiales?...oh nooooo, encerio?...felicitaciones chicas"- dijo Hemo y abrazo a ambas.

Ambas la abrazaron, pero Dianna noto como Naya la miraba con cara de tristeza. Luego de varios segundos se separaron, Hemo con una gran sonrisa las volvió a felicitar y luego empezó a saludar a todos los chicos, cuando llego a Naya se paro para mirarla y Naya no la miro se acerco al oído y le susurro un "te extraño" y Naya no la miro simplemente se alejo, dejando a Hemo completamente sorprendida. Luego de eso, todos se fueron a maquillaje para luego grabar, algo que sorprendió a todos, es que había mas paparazzis de lo normal y todos pedían por Lea o Dianna algo que no era normal, pero nadie les dio importancia.

Luego en las grabaciones cuando tenian un tiempo libre las chicas se juntaban para no extrañarse, todos en el set sabian lo de ellas, poco o mucho sabian.

Mientras tanto Ryan en su oficina revisaba unos mails, vio algo que le sorprendio mucho, agarro su telefono y llamo a Brad.

"necesito que vengas urgente"- dijo Ryan enojado.

Brad entro por la puerta y rapidamente le pregunto a Ryan que pasaba, Ryan simplemente se limito a mostrarle una noticia, esta noticia que tanto le molestaba. La noticia hablaba de que dos de las actrices de la serie Glee, tenian algo mas que una amistad, y a juzgar por varias fotos y demas parecia confirmar que estaban saliendo.

"que significa esto?"- dijo Brad sorprendido.

"como que significa?...no pueden decir esas cosas"- dijo Ryan muy enojado.

"vamos Ryan...son puros chismes"- dijo Brad.

"no son puros chismes...son chismes de MIS actrices y de MI serie"- dijo Ryan gritando.

"tranquilizate Ryan...con gritar no arreglas nada"- dijo Brad tratando de calmar al productor.

"como quieres que me tranquilize?...odio estas cosas"- dijo Ryan cerrando la computadora.

"bueno es una nota mas...seguramente ya se van a olvidar"- dijo Brad.

"viste todos los paparazzis que hay afuera esperandolas?...viste mi telefono – se lo tira en la mesa – 80 llamadas de todos los medios de comunicación habidos y por haber"- dijo Ryan agarrandose la cabeza.

"tranquilo Ryan ya van a parar con estas cosas"- dijo Brad.

"no...esto no es asi, vos viste bien como se tratan las chicas, hasta habiamos hablado de su PARTICULAR relacion...no nos importaba, mientras hicieran su trabajo"- dijo Ryan sacado.

"exacto...ellas hacen bien su trabajo"- dijo Brad.

"no Brad...ahora esta en todos los medios MI serie, por la estupida relacion de Lea y Dianna no porque es un gran show...si no porque son dos chicas de la serie que aparentemente tienen una relacion amorosa y que en el show se odia...como queres que no me moleste"- dijo Ryan golpeando la mesa.

"calmate Ryan...que vas a hacer?"- dijo Brad.

"ya llame a sus respectivos representantes y estan viendo para aca...vamos a tener una reunion con ellas y sus respresentantes"- dijo Ryan sentandose en la silla.

"que vas a decirles?"- dijo Brad.

"quiero saber que esta pasando realmente...y si pasa algo, esto tiene que terminar aca..."- dijo Ryan enojado.

Brad se quedo anonadado con lo que habia dicho Ryan, no lo podia creer, el sabia que era capaz de hacer lo posible para que nadie hablara mal de su serie, y tambien sabia que algo entre las chicas pasaba pero todo era cuestion de tiempo hasta que llegaran los representantes de cada una.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Bueno señoras y señores :P perdonen por la tardanza pero tuve algunos qe otro problemillas...pero estoi de nuevoo changossssss...

espero qe les guste se vino RYAN muajajaaaaaa JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA qe mala qe soi... diossss me encanta.

mucho no me convencio este cap, pero bue a juzgar ustedes.

otra cosa: DIANNA AGRON, yo se qe me lees (porqe te encantan estos fics) y bueno te qeria decir qe estar RE buena en el video de Fashion's Night Out TE VIOLO, si si me leiste bien TE VIOLO...asi de una...te amo i gracias por leerme! despues te mando un DM a twitter ;) o mensaje desde mi Blackberry (no chicos no es la version negra de Rachel Berry, ni la prima negra de Rachel ni nada...es una marca de celular jajajajajajaja)

bueno desde ya muchas gracias por leerme...los amo :P

si estoi cada vez mas loca!

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	17. CONTRATOS

Ryan había llamado a los representantes de las chicas, asi que los respectivos representantes habían llamado a las chicas.

"Dianna Ryan nos sito para hablar, sabes algo al respecto?"- dijo la representante de la rubia por teléfono.

"no la verdad que no...no tengo la mas mínima idea de porque te llamo"- dijo Dianna sorprendida.

"bueno, yo estoy en 15 minutos allá...nos vemos"- dijo la representante de Dianna y corto el teléfono.

Dianna se quedo preocupada, luego de la llamada pero pensó que era otro tipo de importancia, hasta que vio a Lea con cara de pocos amigos.

"que pasa Lee?"- dijo Dianna mirando a la morocha.

"es que llamo mi representante para avisarme que Ryan la sito para hablar con ella y conmigo"- dijo Lea preocupada.

"enserio?..."- dijo Dianna preocupada también.

"si...pero no debe ser nada...creo"- dijo Lea agarrando la mano de la rubia.

"no...Lee..."- dijo Dianna sacando la mano de la morocha.

"que pasa Di?"- dijo Lea sorprendida.

"que mi representante también me llamo y dijo que Ryan quería hablar con las dos, también."- dijo Dianna preocupada.

"que?...crees que algo tiene que ver con la reunión de mi representante y conmigo?"- dijo Lea sin entender nada.

"no lose Lee...no lo se"- dijo Dianna agarrándose la cabeza.

"tranquila bebe...no pasa nada"- dijo Lea abrazándola.

La rubia respondió al abrazo, realmente lo necesitaba. En ese momento interrumpió una tos no muy agradable.

"interrumpo algo?"- dijo Brad sonriendo.

"claro que no..."- dijo Lea también sonriendo.

"bueno chicas...Ryan las espera en su oficina..."- dijo Brad mirando a ambas chicas.

"a las dos?" - dijo Dianna sorprendida.

"si, a las dos"- dijo Brad serio.

Las chicas se miraron y no dijeron nada. Cuando llegaron a la oficina, antes de golpear se miraron y respiraron profundo, golpearon y Ryan les dijo que pase. Cuando entraron estaban sus respectivas representantes sentadas.

"Lea...Dianna, por favor tomen asiento"- dijo Ryan serio.

Las chicas miraron a sus representantes y se sentaron, no entendían absolutamente nada.

"bueno seguramente se preguntaran porque están acá no?"- dijo Ryan serio.

"claro..."- dijo Lea preocupada.

"bueno pasa esto..."- dijo Ryan y dio vuelta la laptoc que tenia frente a el.

Mientras la dio vuelta, se paro y caminaba para juntarse con las chicas y sus representantes. Lea miraba atenta la pantalla igual que Dianna y sus representantes. Cuando terminaron de leer todo se apodero un gran silencio en la oficina.

"bueno...que tienen para decirme"- dijo Ryan cruzándose de brazos.

"Ryan esto son solo rumores"- dijo la representante de Lea.

"si Ryan...es prensa amarillista, sabes que todo lo que hacen es buscar fotos, y mas fotos mal interpretadas"- dijo la representante de Dianna.

Las chicas no podían creer que era lo que pasaba, ambas no dejaban de ver la pantalla de la laptoc, anonadadas, sorprendidas, las fotos eran reales no estaban manipuladas, es estaban las fotos de aquella noche, la presentación de el piloto de la serie y el cumpleaños de Cory, esa noche habia sido tan especial y ahora estaban las fotos por todos lados.

"yo quiero que me digan que pasa entre ustedes"- dijo Ryan seriamente y las chicas se dieron vuelta.

"necesito saber que pasa aquí...así que por favor me explican que son esas fotos y la historia?" - dijo Ryan enojado.

"la verdad es que...no se...no se de donde salieron"- dijo Lea muy nerviosa.

"vamos Lea...todos sabemos acá que por mas que ocultes unas fotos, siempre salen a la luz"- dijo Ryan molesto.

"si, lose...pero no tienen nada de malo"- dijo Lea encogiendo los hombros

"si que tienen de malo, están hablando de MIS actrices, de MI serie, de MIS personajes...chicas son famosas, por favor"- dijo Ryan molesto.

"Ryan tranquilo..."- dijo la representante de Lea, pero Ryan la interrumpió.

"y tu...Dianna no vas a decir nada?"- dijo Ryan mirando a la rubia.

"yo...yo...no entiendo como paso"- dijo Dianna bajando la cabeza.

"quiero saber la verdad"- dijo Ryan cruzándose de brazos y serio.

Ambas chicas se miraron y las representantes no entendían nada.

"que pasa entre ustedes?"- dijo Ryan en tono alto.

"nada"- dijo Lea corta y concisa.

"vamos Lea...esas fotos no son manipuladas y tienen una historia...así que por favor necesito la verdad"- dijo Ryan molesto.

"Ryan no pasa nada entre ellas...son solo rumores, no pueden abrazarse unas amigas?"- dijo la representante de Lea.

"claro...ahora tienen que ser algo mas para abrazarse?"- dijo la representante de Dianna.

"necesito la verdad...yo no soy estúpido, soy el productor de este show, estoy en las escenas y veo como se miran, como se tocan, como se agarran de las manos, como se abrazan...yo veo todo...ahora necesito que me digan que sucede aquí"- dijo Ryan levantando la voz.

"estamos saliendo" - dijo Lea y se levanto de la silla para irse pero Ryan la detuvo.

"Lea no he terminado todavía..."- dijo Ryan molesto.

"Dianna que vas a decirme?"- dijo Ryan mirando a la rubia.

"nada...no tengo nada para decir"- dijo Dianna bajando la mirada.

"entonces es verdad?"- dijo la representante de Dianna.

"si"- dijo Dianna susurrando.

"perfecto...lo que me faltaba, ahora tengo que lidiar con un romance entre dos chicas, dos chicas que son las preferidas en mi serie, y encima compiten entre si"- dijo Ryan irónicamente.

"Ryan podemos arreglar esto"- dijo la representante de Dianna.

"claro que lo podemos arreglar..."- dijo Ryan y saco cuatro carpetas de un cajón y se las entrego a las representantes y a las chicas.

"que es esto?"- dijo Lea desconcertada.

"un contrato"- dijo Ryan serio.

"y se puede saber de que?"- dijo Lea abriendo la carpeta.

"ese contrato que tienen ustedes, es un contrato exclusivo para ustedes dos – miro a Lea y a Dianna – en el se les anuncia que van a tener una vida paralela a la que llevan juntas"- dijo Ryan mirándolas.

"que?...no entiendo"- dijo Lea mientras miraba la carpeta.

"ahora sus vidas tienen dos partes...la que la gente ve y la que ustedes tienen"- dijo Ryan serio.

"que?...eso es completamente injusto...nosotras tenemos derecho a tener nuestra vida privada"- dijo Lea molesta.

"y no van a dejar de tenerla...simplemente que para tenerla van a tener que respetar algunas reglas"- dijo Ryan sonriendo.

"esto no me parece justo, nosotras firmamos un contrato por la serie, no por nuestras vidas privadas"- dijo Lea muy molesta.

"ya lose...pero esto se les fue de las manos...no creen?"- dijo Ryan mirando a la rubia también.

"es nuestra vida Ryan...NUESTRA"- dijo Lea enojada.

"Lea calmate...Ryan tiene razón...esto no tendría que haber pasado"- dijo la representante de Lea.

"oh...vamos...ahora todos van a estar de acuerdo?...desde cuando se manejan los sentimientos?...desde cuando te manejan tu vida personal?...porque es PERSONAL, por si no lo saben"- dijo Lea subiendo el tono de voz.

"Lea calmate...haci no vas arreglar nada"- dijo la representante de Lea.

"ya esta decidido..."- dijo la representante de Dianna.

"no vas a defenderte Dianna?...no vas a defender lo que tenemos?"- dijo Lea enojada por el silencio de la rubia.

"creo que Dianna ya decidió"- dijo la representante de la rubia.

"yo no decidí nada... así que no hables por mi"- dijo Dianna enojada.

"chicas...esto es por su bien"- dijo Ryan mas calmado.

"por nuestro bien?..."- dijo Lea molesta.

"si...por el bien de ambas"- dijo Ryan sentándose.

"que ganamos con esto?..."- dijo Lea irónica.

"ustedes son dos actrices, Lea eres chica de Broadway y ahora estas triunfando en la pantalla chica, y Dianna tu eres actriz y ahora eres reconocida por este papel de Quinn. Ustedes dejaron de ser Lea y Dianna, ahora son Rachel y Quinn, son dos enemigas en la pantalla. Las chicas las siguen por lo que ven en la pantalla, no pueden salir a besarse por cualquier lado y después hacer en la serie que son enemigas, y encima se pelean por un chico...no les parece irónico?...ustedes tienen una vida y esa vida ahora es de todos lo que las siguen"- dijo Ryan serio.

"mi vida es mi vida...y nadie me la quita"- dijo Lea enojada.

"Lea sabemos muy bien que tu vida, paso de ser nada, a ser conocida por miles de chicos que siguen la serie, saben como te llamas, tu nombre completo, tu fecha de cumpleaños, tu signo, tu altura, tu peso...saben todo!...crees que seria bueno para ti, que recién estas empezando, que salgas a decir que estas saliendo con tu compañera de trabajo, la cual hace el papel de enemiga tuya y encima se pelean por su novio?...Lea, el motivo de la serie es que parezca real, no que sea una puta ficción que nadie cree nada...para que van a pelearse en la serie, si a la noche salen de la mano y se besan?...no tiene sentido, ambas necesitan ser reconocidas y esto no les va ayudar"- dijo Ryan molesto.

"es mi vida Ryan, es MI VIDA"- dijo Lea llorando.

"Lea cariño...ya lose, pero las estoy protegiendo, créeme que las estoy ayudando. Ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran dentro de el estudio, dentro de sus casas, dentro del trailler...pero necesitamos callar estos rumores, por su bien"- dijo Ryan mirándolas.

Dianna no decía nada, solo miraba a Ryan y miraba a su representante. Cuando Lea se puso a llorar, ella sentía que la tenia que ir a abrazar, pero su representante la detuvo y se volvió a sentar.

"ahora quiero que firmen estos contratos...es por su bien"- dijo Ryan dándole unas lapiceras.

"por nuestro bien?...Ryan no quiero un novio...no quiero jugar con nadie"- dijo Lea frunciendo el ceño.

"Lea para hacerlo mas real eso tiene que pasar...ya les dije, para las cámaras TU NOVIO, fuera de las cámaras el chico se va"- dijo Ryan serio.

"vamos Lea...esto va a afectar mucho si sale a la luz mas de lo debido"- dijo la representante de Lea.

"no quiero que nadie me bese, entendido?"- dijo Lea mirando a Ryan muy enojada.

"como tu quieras"- dijo Ryan sonriendo.

Lea convencida por su representante firmo el contrato, mientras que se le caían unas lagrimas. Por su lado Dianna no dejaba de mirarla, mientras también lo firmaba. No entendía como de un día para el otro la felicidad se había vuelto cenizas.

"perfecto...por lo pronto a Lea le vamos a buscar otro lugar para vivir"- dijo Ryan mientras agarraba los contratos.

"NO...yo sola me lo busco...y quiero que respeten mi tiempo"- dijo Lea con la voz alta.

"esta bien...te vamos a respetar el tiempo"- dijo Ryan asintiendo.

"vamos Dianna, necesitamos hablar"- dijo la representante de la rubia.

Dianna no dijo nada simplemente se paro y siguió a su representante, antes de salir Ryan las detuvo.

"es por tu bien Dianna"- dijo Ryan victorioso.

"nadie sabe que es mi bien"- susurro por lo bajo la rubia.

Lea se quedo mirando a la rubia, no podía creer como había estado callada todo ese tiempo mientras que la morocha decidía salvar la relación, ella no decía nada.

Dianna salio y se fueron al trailler con su representante.

"que pensabas maldita sea...no te podías enamorar"- dijo la representante de la rubia.

"ahora tengo que controlar mis sentimientos?..."- dijo Dianna irónicamente.

"claro...es una mujer, una compañera de trabajo, Dianna por favor"- dijo la representante.

"que tiene?...el amor es así"- dijo Dianna sin mirarla.

"dios...podría haber sido peor...tu carrera estaba en juego...que pensabas?"- dijo la representante.

"en mi carrera...mi vida privada es otro tema"- dijo Dianna molesta.

"tu vida privada ya no es mas PRIVADA"- dijo la representante.

"te recuerdo que te contrate para manejar mi carrera, no para que me elijas mis parejas o para que me digas de quien me tengo que enamorar o de quien no"- dijo Dianna levantando la voz.

"ya lose...pero te lo digo por tu bien"- dijo la representante.

"por mi bien?...acá nadie sabe sobre lo que es bueno o malo...acá simplemente le importa la plata y mas plata"- dijo Dianna gritando.

"calmate Di"- dijo la representante.

"no me voy a calmar nada...como quieres que haga?...mi bien esta con ella, ella me quiere, ella me ama, y yo también...esta bien cometimos el error de enamorarnos acá...pero no se pueden manejar los sentimientos...como vos me manejas a mi"- dijo Dianna mirando a su representante.

"Dianna esto es lo mejor...Ryan hizo lo que tenia que hacer...vas a estar con Lea...pero no a la vista de todos"- dijo la representante.

"no quiero hablar mas del tema...así que por favor dejame sola"- dijo Dianna molesta.

"cualquier cosa me llamas, si?"- dijo la representante y salio del trailler.

Lea habia salido mas tarde de la oficina de Ryan y simplemente se limito a caminar, mientras que su representante iba atrás de ella.

"Lea por favor...tenemos que hablar sobre esto"- dijo la representante de la morocha.

"no tengo ganas"- dijo Lea caminando mas rápido.

"vamos Lea...es por tu bien"- dijo la representante.

"por mi bien?...mi vida ahora es de otra persona...eso es por mi bien?"- dijo Lea dándose vuelta mirando a su representante.

"Lea...es lo mejor..."- dijo la representante.

"nadie sabe que es lo mejor...solo yo misma lo se"- dijo Lea y volvió a caminar.

"esto lo elegiste tu"- dijo la representante.

"tenia otra opción?"- dijo Lea cruzándose de brazos.

"claro...te podías haber ido de la serie"- dijo la representante.

"tu y yo sabemos muy bien que la serie lleva mas de 6 capítulos emitidos...y de un día para el otro Rachel va a desaparecer?...Ryan es muy inteligente y sabe lo que hace...así que deja de decir estupideces...quiero estar sola ok?...podías respetar eso?...o también esta en el contrato?"- dijo Lea irónicamente y volvió a caminar hacia el trailler de Dianna.

Cuando llego pensó que la rubia no estaría, pero se encontró con Dianna sentada en el sillón con la mirada perdida. Cuando Lea abrió la puerta Dianna no se dio cuenta y siguió con la mirada perdida, hasta que la morocha rompió el silencio.

"podías haberme defendido no?...como defendí nuestra relación"- dijo Lea enojada.

"Lee...yo trate pero..."- dijo Dianna y Lea la interrumpió.

"pero que?...no pudiste?...no te dejaron?...que paso?...vamos Dianna estabas muda, no sabias que hacer...mientras yo como una estúpida defendía lo que teníamos...defendía eso que hace rato tenemos y que ayer se volvió tan real, como hoy tan irreal"- dijo Lea furiosa.

"Lee...yo trate, pero mi representante me lo impido...de verdad te pido perdón..."- dijo Dianna agachando la mirada.

"vamos Dianna tu representante te maneja todo?...te dice cuando dormirte?, cuando ir al baño?, cuando tomar agua o vino?"- dijo Lea irónicamente.

"Lea no es asi...mi carrera..."- dijo Dianna y Lea la interrumpió.

"tu carrera?...dios mio..como pude ser tan estúpida...diosss -se agarra la cabeza- estas eligiendo tu carrera en vez de jugarte por lo que sentís?... Dianna me jugué todo por ti, saque lo peor de mi para defender lo nuestro y tu me dices que tu carrera te importa mas?"- dijo Lea sorprendida.

"no...no dije eso Lee...no quiero que por lo nuestro perder el trabajo o pierdas tu oportunidad de trabajar"- dijo Dianna tratando de abrazar a la morocha.

"tranquila nada de eso va a pasar...y no lo llames lo nuestro...porque YA NO HAY MAS NUESTRO...esto se termino"- dijo Lea y salio del trailler llorando.

"Leaaaaaaaa!"- grito Dianna pero la morocha salio rápido.

De tanta llanto que tenia se choco con Brad que justo iba a buscarla para informarle que su día se había acabado, las grabaciones, tanto para ella como para Dianna habían terminado por el día de hoy. Lea abrazo a Brad y siguió llorando.

"necesito irme cuando antes"- dijo Lea llorando.

"tranquila Lea...ya viene el coche"- dijo Brad.

En ese momento llego corriendo Dianna y la vio a Lea. La morocha ignoro completamente a la rubia y salio a buscar sus cosas al trailler.

Brad le informo a la rubia que lo que restaba del día lo tenia libre, porque Ryan así lo había pedido.

Dianna fue a buscar sus cosas y se encontró con la salida de Lea, con los ojos muy hinchados de tanto llorar.

"Lee por favor hablemos"- dijo Dianna agarrándola del brazo muy despacio.

"suéltame...vos y yo no tenemos nada mas que hablar"- dijo Lea y se fue caminando a esperar el auto.

Mientras Dianna buscaba sus cosas, el auto ya había llegado y le pidió a Brad que pidiera otro auto para Dianna porque no quería compartir el auto con ella, Brad acepto y Lea se fue a la casa de la rubia. Dianna llego con Brad y vio que no estaba la morocha.

"y Lea?"- dijo Dianna mirando a Brad.

"se fue en otro auto"- dijo Brad encogiendo los hombros.

"dios...puedes llamarme uno?"- dijo Dianna frustrada.

"esta en camino"- dijo Brad.

"gracias"- dijo Dianna y se cruzo de brazos.

"las cosas no están bien no?"- dijo Brad mirando a la rubia.

"obvio que no...Lea se molesto porque no dije ni una palabra, mientras ella trataba de defender lo que teníamos...fui una estúpida"- dijo Dianna y bajo la mirada.

"Dianna...tranquila...trate de convencer a Ryan, pero fue imposible"- dijo Brad encontrándose con la mirada de la rubia.

"no se donde quedo mi vida...no se como la perdí...no se nada"- dijo Dianna con lagrimas en los ojos.

Brad no dijo nada solo la abrazo.

Lea había llegado a la casa de Dianna, y al entrar estallo en llanto, mientras subía a buscar su valija y poner toda su ropa en ella.

Dianna llego a la casa y encontró la cartera de Lea en el sillón, y subió rápido a la habitación de la morocha y la encontró haciendo las valijas.

"que haces?"- dijo Dianna entrando a la habitación.

"que crees que hago?...me largo de aquí"- dijo Lea enojada.

"no quiero que te vallas Lee...por favor"- dijo Dianna mirando a la morocha.

"lo lamento...pero tu lo decidiste"- dijo Lea guardando mas ropa en la valija.

"yo no lo decidí...Lee no me hagas esto por favor"- dijo Dianna con lagrimas en los ojos.

"que no te haga que?...te diste cuenta como reaccionaste ante Ryan?...a no clarooo...no reaccionaste"- dijo Lea irónica.

"Lee por favor...lo podemos hablar...TE AMO"- dijo Dianna mientras lloraba.

"lo nuestro se termino"- dijo Lea y cerro su valija y salio de la habitación.

"vamos Lee...ya se que no reaccione de la manera que querías pero...de verdad te amo, te amo como a nadie ame en este mundo"- dijo Dianna llorando, mientras seguía a la morocha.

"elegiste tu carrera, antes que a mi"- dijo Lea mirando a la rubia.

"lo hice por las dos"- dijo Dianna llorando.

"yo defendí lo nuestro...y tu, tu simplemente te quedabas en silencio"- dijo Lea enojada con lagrimas que corrían su rostro.

"por favor Lee...te amoo, te amo, no me dejes...por favor"- dijo Dianna tratando de abrazar a la morocha.

"no...no quiero saber mas nada contigo"- dijo Lea empujando a la rubia.

Dianna no soporto mas y se abalanzo a la morocha besándola con pasión y desenfreno, Lea no podía resistirse a esos besos, pero su corazón estaba muy lastimado y sus lagrimas no dejaban de correr, con un fuerte empujón se separo de la rubia.

"no lo vuelvas a hacer"- dijo Lea amenazándola.

"quedate Lee...por favor"- dijo Dianna llorando.

"NO"- grito Lea.

"donde vas?"- dijo Dianna limpiándose las lagrimas

"donde no te importa"- dijo Lea y salio por la puerta.

Dianna trato de impedirle que se valla, pero fue en vano. La morocha saco su coche y se fue sin destino, estaba muy lastima. Su vida había cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos no lo podía creer.

Por su parte Dianna se quedo en el sillón llorando y llorando, mientras que su celular sonaba, ella solo se fijaba si era Lea, no le importaba nadie mas solo su chica.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Bueno aca les dejo otro cap...es muy dramatico esto...APARECIO RYAN HIJO DE TU BUENA MADRE jajajajajaja

gracias a los que me leen... PERDON por el retraso ando un poco atareada...pero espero qe les guste...

**UNA CONSULTA...**estoy escribiendo otro fic...que dicen lo subo o no?...este va a ser FABERRY ...espero sus respuestas

desde ya muchas gracias...por los comentarios

nos leemos luego!

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	18. BOOK DE FOTOS

Lea estaciono el coche a unas calles de la casa de Jenna, tomo su telefono y la llamo.

"dime por favor que estas sola?"- dijo Lea calmada.

"si claro...que paso Lea?"- dijo Jenna preocupada.

"voy a tu casa..."- dijo Lea y corto el telefono.

Cuando llego a casa de Jenna, la asiatica la estaba esperando. Bajo del coche con su valija y toco la puerta.

"hey..."- dijo Jenna y Lea rapidamente la abrazo.

"Lea que paso?"- dijo Jenna desconcertada.

Lea no decia nada, solo lloraba y lloraba. Luego de recibir el abrazo merecido, Lea se separo y miro a Jenna.

"Lea...mira como estas...que paso?"- dijo Jenna preocupada.

Lea tenia los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, tenia todo el maquillaje corrido, estaba irreconocible.

"Lea por favor dime que te paso?"- dijo Jenna sentadola en el sillon.

"necesito un poco de agua"- dijo Lea con apenas un poco de voz.

Jenna corrio a la cosina a buscar agua, y llego al sillon con el vaso de agua y se lo entrego a la morocha.

"toma..."- dijo Jenna mirandola.

"gracias"- dijo Lea y tomo agua.

"ahora me puedes decir que paso?"- dijo Jenna preocupada.

"todo se fue a la mierda"- dijo Lea mirando el vaso.

"que?...que?...no tiendo nada..."- dijo Jenna frunciendo el ceño.

"Ryan se enojo por los rumores de mi relacion con Dianna, junto a nuetros respresentantes y nos hizo firmar un contrato" - dijo Lea y volvio a llorar.

"Lea...calmate por favor...no entiendo nada"- dijo Jenna abrazando a la morocha.

"Dianna no defendio lo que teniamos"- dijo Lea llorando en el pecho de su amiga.

Jenna no dijo mas nada, sabia que el problema tenia que ver con la rubia simplemente la dejo desahogarse y luego de mas de media hora llorando Lea la miro.

"necesito quedarme aqui"- dijo Lea mirando a su amiga.

"eso no me lo tienes ni que preguntar...sabes que siempre vas a tener un lugar aqui"- dijo Jenna abrazándola.

Luego de eso Jenna pidió comida para ambas, mientras que la morocha se fue a bañar. En el baño se desahogo mas todavía lloraba al mismo tiempo que la lluvia golpeaba su cuerpo y solo podia repetir una y otra vez la escena de la discusión en la casa de la rubia.

Cuando Lea salio del baño, Jenna estaba esperándola con la comida.

"hey...comida rica y caliente"- dijo Jenna con una sonrisa.

"gracias...pero no tengo hambre"- dijo Lea bajando la mirada.

"vamos Lea, tienes que comer"- dijo Jenna preocupada por su amiga.

"de verdad Jenn...no tengo hambre"- dijo Lea triste.

"Lea...mirame, no puedes estar sin comer"- dijo Jenna mirando a la morocha.

"por favor...hoy no!...quiero acostarme puede ser?"- dijo Lea sin mirarla.

"esta bien...el cuarto esta listo...sube...pero cualquier cosa me avisas si?"- dijo Jenna sonriendo.

"no vas a preguntarme que paso?"- dijo Lea confundida.

"si tu no me quieres contar no te voy a obligar...igual estare aquí para lo que necesites"- dijo Jenna y abrazo a Lea.

"gracias por todo de verdad"- dijo Lea.

Lea subio al cuarto y se acosto, volvio a recordar todo lo que habia pasado y volvio a llorar una vez mas. Luego de eso se quedo dormida de tanto llorar.

Jenna tenia pensado llamar a la rubia, para saber que habia pasado pero prefirio no meterse en ese problema, cuando Lea estuviera dispuesta, se lo iba a contar.

Mientras Dianna estaba sentada en el sillon llorando, sonaba y sonaba su celular. Cuando miro la pantalla, era Naya.

"hey chica...que te parece una cena?...hoy no te vi en todo el dia, y quiero cenar algo rico con ustedes...que me dices?"- dijo Naya sin dejar que la rubia hablara.

"te necesito...necesito un abrazo"- dijo Dianna llorando.

"Di?...que paso pequeña?"- dijo Naya sorprendida por el llanto.

"puedes venir?"- dijo Dianna sin parar de llorar.

"en unos minutos estoy"- dijo Naya y corto.

Dianna quedo mirando a la nada, mientras seguia llorando recordando todo lo que habia pasado ese dia, no se podia perdonar ver a Lea llorar de la manera que la vio, no podia perdonarse no haber defendido lo que tenian, se sentia realmente una estupida.

Naya solo tardo unos veinte minutos, la casa estaba cerca y cuando se trataba de Dianna ella corria sin pensarlo dos veces.

La morena habia tocado varias veces la puerta pero no respondian, se empezo a preocupar.

"Di...abre la puerta por favor"- dijo Naya golpeando con ambos puños.

Asi siguio varios minutos hasta que la rubia abrio la puerta Naya observo que estaba todo oscuro, y cuando miro a la rubia la vio palida y con los ojos hinchados y rojos.

"Di...que paso?"- dijo Naya preocpada.

Dianna no dijo nada solo se abalanzo a la morena y la abrazo, Naya respondio al abrazo y la apreto fuerte. Luego de varios minutos se separaron y Naya le limpio las lagrimas con sus dedos, la obligo a sentarse en el sillon y le agarro la mano.

"dime que paso?"- dijo Naya tomando la mano de la rubia.

"Nay...todo se desplomo...no tengo nada"- dijo Dianna mientras lloraba.

"tranquila bebe...tranquila"- dijo Naya mientras la arropaba otra vez en un abrazo.

Naya no quiso presionar a su amiga solo se limitaba a abrazarla y mimarla. Depues de un largo tiempo Naya sintio que la rubia no lloraba mas, y le parecio tierno al percatarse de que se habia quedado dormida en su pecho, abrazandola por la cintura.

"Di...Di..."- susurro Naya mientras, MUY despacio la movia para que se despertara.

Pero no lo conciguio, la rubia seguia profundamente dormida, Naya no tuvo otra opcion que despacio ir escabullendose para salir de los brazos de la rubia. Luego de haberlo conseguido, acomodo a la rubia en el sillon y busco una manta para taparla. Despues de eso se dirigio a la cocina a preparar algo para comer, tenia hambre y la rubia necesita fuerzas. Despues de una larga tarea en la cocina Naya tenia preparada la comida y fue hacia el living, donde Dianna estaba dormirda, tal y como la habia dejado la morena. Naya apoyo los platos en la mesita ratona y se sento en el sillon, en un pequeño espacio que habia donde la rubia estaba durmiendo.

"Di..."- sususrro Naya acariciando la mejilla de la rubia.

"vamos...Di...despierta"- volvio a susurrar Naya mientras sacaba algunos cabellos del rotro de la rubia.

Dianna se removio en su lugar y comenzo lentamente abrir los ojos, tratando de divisar quien era la que estaba a su lado.

"mmmm..."- dijo Dianna sin terminar de abrir sus ojos.

"vamos Di...esta la comida"- dijo Naya sonriendo.

"no tengo hambre"- dijo Dianna con apenas un hilo de voz.

"como que no tienes hambre?" - dijo Naya sorprendida.

"no relmente no tengo hambre...quiero dormir nada mas"- dijo Dianna dandose vuelta para no mirar a la morena.

"vamos Di...no puede no comer, te prepare la comida y se que no soy buena cocinera pero lo hice con amor...para mi bebe, por favor Di...come"- dijo Naya mientras la abrazaba para que se diera vuelta.

"cocinaste tu?...oh dios mio, eso no me lo esperaba"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"amo esa sonrisa...asi que por favor Srita Agron...venga a degustar mi humilde platillo"- dijo Naya sonriendo.

"solo un poco nada mas...quiero seguir durmiendo"- dijo Dianna y se sento en el sillon.

"claro...pero come"- dijo Naya dandole el plato.

Dianna apenas probo la comida y eso a Naya no le gusto, pero por lo menos habia convencido a la rubia a que comiera, aunque sea un poco. Luego de la cena Naya se llevo las cosas a la cocina.

"deja que mañana las lavo"- grito Dianna desde el living.

"tranquila yo lo hago"- dijo Naya desde la cocina.

"por favor no lo hagas"- dijo Dianna mientras entraba en la cocina.

"vamos Di...son dos platos, las demas cosas que use ya las lave"- dijo Naya mirando a la rubia.

"quieres que te ayude?"- dijo Dianna mirandola.

"tranquila yo puedo sola...pero quiero que me hagas espacio en el sillon...puede ser?"- dijo Naya sonriendo.

"claro...gracias"- dijo Dianna mientras deposito un beso en la mejilla de la morena.

"no es anda para eso estamos las amigas"- dijo Naya sonriendo.

Luego de haber lavado los platos Naya se dirigio al living, donde se encontro con la rubia con la mirada totalmente perdida, la morena se acerco y la miro.

"quieres que veamos algo en la tv?"- dijo Naya mirandola.

"no...simplemente no quiero ver nada...quiero dormir"- dijo Dianna apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la morena.

"tranquila...puedes decirme que paso?"- dijo Naya acariciando el pelo de la rubia.

"Lea paso...Ryan paso...los rumores pasaron"- dijo Dianna mirando a otro lado.

"no entiendo"- dijo Naya apartandose y mirando a la rubia.

"los rumores de una supuesta relacion, llegaron a oidos de Ryan, en realidad salio en un portal de internet y Ryan se enojo mucho, llamo a mi representante, a la representante de Lea y nos cito a las cuatro en su oficina...nos dijo que no podiamos hacerle eso, y nos hizo firmar un contrato que practicamente lo hace dueño de nuestras vidas"- dijo Dianna mientras se le caian unas lagrimas.

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?...ESTA LOCO? QUE HIJO DE PUTA"- grito Naya molesta.

"calma Nay por favor...el nos dijo que lo hacia por nuestro bien, yo lo mire de ese modo, no supe decir nada...Lea era la que hablaba, la que defendia todo lo que teniamos, la que -miro al suelo- se jugo por la relacion"- dijo Dianna mientras lloraba.

"Di...no llores, algo mas paso?"- dijo Naya abrazandola.

"Lea se enojo conmigo, porque no supe decir nada, porque no defendi la relacion que teniamos...y se termino llendo y me dijo que ya no tenemos nada"- dijo Dianna y comenzo a llorar mas fuerte.

"tranquila bebe...tranquila"- dijo Naya abrazándola fuerte a la rubia.

"yo la amo...pero mi miedo pudo mas, tengo mucho miedo por mi carrera, por los rumores, por la prensa, por los fans...tenia miedo, y no me importo nada mas...fui una egoista...ahora la perdi para siempre" - dijo Dianna abrazando por la cintura a la morena.

"no Di...no es asi, no la perdiste...todo se va a solucionar...y nadie tiene derecho a manejar tu vida si?..."- dijo Naya besando la cabeza de la rubia.

"gracias Nay...gracias por estar aca, por abrazarme, por todo de verdad"- dijo Dianna mirando a la morena.

"no me agradezcas...para eso estoy"- dijo Naya dejando un beso en la frente de la rubia.

Dianna abrazo a Naya muy fuerte y quedaron asi por varios minutos.

"Di...me voy a quedar sabes?...no puedo dejarte asi"- dijo Naya mientras jugaba con los dedos de la rubia.

"no pienso dejar que te vallas"- dijo Dianna y se acomodo en el pecho de la morena.

"bueno pero creo que lo mejor es que vallas a acostarte a tu cama...dejame el sillon a mi"- dijo Naya separando a la rubia de su pecho.

"no...tu vienes conmigo...te necesito para dormir"- dijo Dianna mirando a la morena con ojitos tiernos.

"dios...no me puedo resistir"- dijo Naya riendo.

Ambas subieron a la habitacion, Dianna le presto ropa a Naya para que durmiera y se acostaron. Naya abrazo a la rubia y la rubia la tomo por la cintura apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la morena y asi quedando completamente dormida.

Mientras tanto Lea se habia despertado para beber un poco de agua, no debaja de tener pesadillas respecto a lo que habia sucedido ese dia. Jenna estaba durmiendo y no queria despertarla, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien asi que en ese momento llamo a Jonathan.

"que paso cariño?..."- dijo Jonathan del otro lado del telefono.

"perdon por la hora...pero estoy mal"- dijo Lea tratando de no llorar.

"lo se mi vida, la hora en la que me llamas no es habitual, asi que supuse que algo te pasaba...cuentame que paso?"- dijo Jonathan.

"me pelie con Di, discuti, la deje, llore, firme un contrato entregando mi vida privada y segui llorando"- dijo Lea sollozando.

"amor...explicate bien por favor quiero que me cuentes con mas detalles"- dijo Jonathan.

"los rumores...los malditos rumores, Ryan se entero de la relacion que tengo con Dianna, por medio de una pagina de chismes y nos cito a ambas con nuestras representantes y nos hizo firmar un contrato del cual habla que tenemos que tener una vida privada publica"- dijo Lea y se le caian las lagrimas.

"que, que?...que es eso?"- dijo Jonathan sin entender nada.

"Ryan dijo que era por nuestro bien...por eso tenemos que tener una vida privada para la prensa y otra para nosotras...yo no queria realmente no queria"- dijo Lea llorando.

"amor calmate si?...tranquila...osea que Ryan te obliga a tener una vida privada, la cual no es la verdadera?"- dijo Jonathan.

"exacto...no quiere que salgan mas rumores de la supuesta relacion que tengo con Dianna, según el...somos dos actrices reconocidas y esto acabaria con nuestras carreras, Ryan prefiere que tengamos contratos para poder controlarnos"- dijo Lea muy dolida.

"mi vida...tranquila, sabes que esto es el precio de la fama no?"- dijo Jonathan.

"no pense que seria tan asi...amo a Dianna, la amo con todas mis fuerzas y no soporto estar separada de ella...y ahora tengo una furia tremenda porque al pedo defendi lo nuestro si al final ambas firmamos el contrato"- dijo Lea.

"ella tambien lo firmo?...y como esta ella?"- dijo Jonathan.

"si ella tambien lo firmo. Y no se la verdad no se como esta, no la vi. Me fui de su casa, discutimos y terminamos lo que hace dos dias habia comenzado"- dijo Lea llorando.

"amor calmate por favor...todo se va a solucionar...pero y ahora donde estas?"- dijo Jonathan preocupado.

"en casa de Jenna, por suerte ella me dejo quedarme aca"- dijo Lea mas calmada.

"tranquila bebe...todo se va a solucionar si?...en estos dias viajo a L.A para verte queres?"- dijo Jonathan.

"tranquilo yo el fin de semana viajo a New York para el cumpleaños de mama"- dijo Lea.

"cierto como olvidar el cumpleaños de mi mama...entonces te espero?"- dijo Jonathan.

"claro...el fin de semana estare alli"- dijo Lea.

"bueno...mas calmada?"- dijo Jonathan.

"si...gracias J...te amo sabias?"- dijo Lea.

"si amor, y yo a ti...ahora duerme y descansa"- dijo Jonathan.

"gracias amor...te amo"- dijo Lea y corto el telefono.

Despues de ese llamado Lea se pudo dormir mucho mas tranquila.

Al otro dia Jenna desperto a Lea para desayunar. Estaban desayunando silenciosamente hasta que Lea rompio el silencio.

"necesitas saber que paso no?"- dijo Lea jugando con la taza de café.

"tranquila no te voy a presionar...si quieres me cuentas, si no todo bien"- dijo Jenna mirandola.

"Ryan vio unos rumores en una pagina de chismes y se percato de la supuesta relacion que tenia con Dianna, entonces llamo a nuestras representantes y hablamos sobre los rumores y nos hizo firmar un contrato para que no alimentemos mas los rumores, practicamente mi vida privada pasa a ser publica"- dijo Lea bajando la mirada.

"QUE?...como se atrevio a hacer eso?"- dijo Jenna sorprendida.

"dijo que era por nuestro bien, porque somos actrices conocidas y si salia a la luz iba a perjudicar nuestras carreras..."- dijo Lea sin mirar a Jenna.

"y aceptaste asi como asi?"- dijo Jenna frunciendo el ceño.

"luche...luche por lo que sentia por Dianna, mi representante estaba que me queria matar, pero ella no dijo nada...NO DIJO NADA"- dijo Lea acordandose de la situacion.

"quien?"- dijo Jenna.

"DIANNA...NO DIJO NADA, NO DEFENDIO LO NUESTRO Y SIMPLEMENTE SE LIMITO A HACER SILENCIO"- dijo Lea furiosa.

"tranquila Lea...ella debe estar asustada...dejame decirte que realmente asusta este tipo de situaciones, no es por como sea la relacion, si no por el hecho de que somos actrices, somo conocidas Lea, ella debe estar asustada, nosotras venimos de New York sabemos todo lo que pasa en Broadway y convivimos con gente que nunca los juzgan...pero es distinto aquí, somos conocidas por una serie donde tu personaje y el de Dianna son enemigas y luchan por el amor de un CHICO, no pueden salir asi como asi a decir NOS ENAMORAMOS...ella seguramente tiene miedo del que diran, de la familia, de los rumores, de su carrera, Lea no te estoy diciendo que lo que Ryan hizo estuviera bien y mucho menos que Dianna no dijera nada, pero entendela ella es completamente distinta a nosotras, es callada, es sencilla, es dulce, es inocente y nosotras sabemos todo lo que pasa en este medio. No la dejes sola en esto Lea, yo se que es dificil pero te necesita y vos a ella, no te niegues tu felicidad, yo te veo con ella y eres completamente feliz y ahora mirate...no te conozco, donde esta esa sonrisa?...vamos Lea piensalo, no la estoy defendiendo pero piensa en lo que pasa por su cabeza, no habra sido facil llegar donde esta y ahora por un rumor estupido se le va a ir todo al muere?...piensalo si?"- dijo Jenna muy seria.

"gracias...y es mejor que vallamos a cambiarnos, vamos a llegar tarde si no"- dijo Lea tratando de sonreir.

"si va a ser lo mejor..."- dijo Jenna levantándose de la mesa.

Lea se fue a bañar y Jenna tambien. Ambas se habian terminado de cambiar y Lea miro su celular, penso en mandarle algo a Dianna...pero no lo hizo. Luego de cambiarse y tomar sus cosas se dirigieron a los estudios.

Por su parte Naya habia levantado a Dianna con un rico desayuno en la cama, cosa que a la rubia le parecio un gesto hermoso.

"eres muy dulce, gracias por el desayuno"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"no me agradezcas ya te dije...aparte es lindo ver tu sonrisa"- dijo Naya mirandola.

"es lindo que te concientan"- dijo Dianna dandole un beso en la mejilla a la morocha.

"bueno basta de ser tan dulce porque si no me voy a enamorar de vos...asi que vamos a cambiarnos que nos tenemos que ir"- dijo Naya y se levanto de la cama a buscar su ropa.

Luego de varios minutos ambas ya estaban listas y salieron para los estudios.

Cuando Jenna llego con Lea, en los estudios ya estaban todos menos Naya y Dianna, todos conversaban amablemente todavia faltaba unos veinte minutos para maquillaje asi que se quedaron charlando, cuando en ese momento llego un auto del que bajaron Dianna y Naya. Todos las miraron con cara de sorprendidos, se suponia que Dianna tenia que llegar con Lea, como todos los dias pero esta vez era distinto.

"hey rubia...te equivocaste de morocha eh!..."- grito Mark desde su lugar.

Lea al escuchar eso se dio vuelta y se percato de que Dianna estaba con Naya, que habia llegado con ella y Mark ya habia hecho de las suyas. Jenna lo miro con cara de odio y Lea nisiquiera miro a la rubia. Las chicas comenzaron a saludar Naya saludo a todos y cuando llego a Hemo ni siquiera la miro, Dianna tambien hizo lo mismo pero cuando llego a Lea, ella estaba pendiente de su celular, la rubia solo se acerco y le susurro al oido un "hola" y a Lea se le erizo la piel.

Todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, mientras que Dianna se sento en un banco y al lado se sento Naya, la morena se encargaba de que la rubia sonriera, haciendole chistes y demas cosas. Mientras que todos las miraban raras, hacia dos dias estaban anunciando el noviazgo de Lea y Dianna y ahora estaban como si no se conocieran. En el grupito de Amber, Chris, Kevin y Cory hablaban del tema.

"que pasa?...se abran peleado?"- dijo Chris mirando a Naya y a Dianna.

"no lose...pero Lea no tiene buena cara, es mas ni siquiera se saludaron normalmente"- dijo Amber.

"y si le agregamos que Lea vino con Jenna, y que Dianna vino con Naya"- dijo Cory.

"tienes razon...es raro"- dijo Keving.

"pero se ven tiernas ellas dos, como paso?"- dijo Amber.

"ayer la vi a la representante de Lea y a la de Dianna entrando a la oficina de Ryan con ellas dos...despues Lea no tuvo grabaciones y Dianna tampoco...asi que no se..."- dijo Kevin.

"hablando de eso...ayer me llegaron preguntas de los fans en twitter...sobre algo de los rumores de Lea y Dianna..."- dijo Cory.

"oh...nooo entonces es eso, habra salido a la luz todo?"- dijo Amber.

"esperemos que no...ellas se quieren y no me gusta que esten sufriendo"- dijo Chris.

"si el tiene razon"- dijo Amber.

"lo mejor es que vallamos con los demas"- dijo Kevin.

Los chicos se reunieron con los demas y Hemo no paraba de mirar a Naya que estaba con Dianna, le brotaban los celos por todos lados, fue por eso que se acerco a Lea.

"hey Lea...porque no viniste con Dianna?"- dijo Hemo sin dejar de mirar a Naya y a Dianna.

"porque fui a comer a lo de Jenna y me quede a dormir ahi"- dijo Lea mientiendo.

"entonces porque vino Naya con Dianna?"- dijo Hemo mirando a la morocha.

"no lose"- dijo Lea sin dejar de mirar su telefono.

"dios Lea es tu novia...como no vas a saber que hace o que no hace?"- dijo Hemo furiosa.

"ya parale si?...no te interesa que es o que no es...dejala si quiere cenar con quien quiera o no, si se queda a dormir o no"- dijo Lea bajando la voz.

"Lea estan coqueteando"- dijo Hemo mirandola obvia.

"BASTA HEMO...BASTA"- grito Lea y se paro para irse a maquillaje antes que todos. Al pasar por al lado de Naya y Dianna se dio vuelta y grito "PREGUNTALE A ELLAS SI ESTAN COQUETEANDO" y todos la miraron sorprendidos. Hemo se quedo callada no dijo mas nada. Naya y Dianna no entendian nada, pero la morena se lo imaginaba.

Todos fueron a maquillaje. Lea ya estaba ahi adentro, no le dirigio la palabra a nadie mas que a Jenna, Hemo miraba a Naya que seguia pendiente de Dianna y Amber veia las actitudes de todas y sacaba sus propias concluciones.

Luego de maquillaje fueron a grabar Dianna y Lea tenian escena juntas, una de las tantas peleas de Rachel y Quinn. No lo podian creer tantos dias grabando y justo ahora que se habian peleado llegaban las escenas juntas. Todos estaban en sus puestos, ya habian ensayado y solo restaba grabar. Lamentablemente la escena se tuvo que repetir mas de siete veces porque ellas no lograban crear el clima de la discusion. Luego de esas escenas tenian descanso y Lea le pregunto a Jenna si podia ir a su trailler, ya que en el de ella iba a estar Dianna y Naya, Jenna acepto pero la morocha tenia que ir a buscar sus cosas al trailler de ella. Entro como si nada, y del baño salio Naya.

"shh...Di esta durmiendo"- dijo Naya haciendola callar.

"vengo por unas cosas nada mas"- dijo Lea sin mirarla.

"Lea...espera"- dijo Naya.

"que quieres?"- dijo Lea mirandola.

"porque reaccionaste asi antes de maquillaje?"- dijo Naya cruzandose de brazos.

"a ti no te importa"- dijo Lea y se dio vuelta para salir, pero Naya le agarro el brazo.

"Lea...esto esta afectando tanto a ti como a Dianna...piensalo"- dijo Naya y solto el brazo de la morocha.

"no tienes porque defenderla...ella puede sola"- dijo Lea mirandola con odio.

"lamentablemente si puede sola, pero tiene una amiga que la apoya y la va a defender siempre que pueda, y ella ahora esta durmiendo y sabes porque?...porque lloro toda la noche por vos, no quiso comer, apenas probo el desayuno y encima la ignoras como si nada?...Lea por favor...reacciona, no seas egoista y pienses en porque no te defendio, en vez de pensar porque lo hizo?...porque sabes muy bien que ella te ama, y te lo demostro haciendo esto...ella podria haberse negado a firmar el contrato y perder su trabajo, pero tambien hubieras perdido el tuyo...piensalo Lea"- dijo Naya mirandola.

Lea solo abrio la puerta y se fue al trailler de Jenna, donde apenas entro se largo a llorar desconsoladamente, durante mas de diez minutos, cuando por fin habia parado sono su puerta.

"Lea?"- dijo un productor.

"si?...que pasa?"- dijo Lea en el baño secandose las lagrimas.

"me dijeron que estabas aca...uhmmm Ryan te espera en la oficina"- dijo el productor.

"bueno gracias"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

Lea bufo y salio hacia la oficina de Ryan. Cuando llego antes de entrar respiro profundo y golpeo.

"pasa"- dijo Ryan de adentro.

"hola Ryan"- dijo Lea con media sonrisa.

"Lea...que gusto verte"- dijo Ryan sonriendo.

"lo mismo digo"- dijo Lea mirando a otro lado.

"sientate por favor"- dijo Ryan y Lea tomo asiento.

"bueno a que se debe esta llamada?"- dijo Lea llendo al grano.

Ryan no dijo nada y saco una capeta con fotos y se la dio a morocha.

"que es esto?"- dijo Lea mirandolo extrañanda.

"un book de fotos"- dijo Ryan sonriendo.

"y para que necesito un book de fotos?"- dijo Lea sin entender nada.

"miralo"- dijo Ryan incitando a que lo abriera.

Lea lo abrio y habia fotos de chicos de todo tipo, rubios, morochos, de ojos claros, de ojos oscuros, bajos, altos, pelo corto, pelo largo. Ella no entendia nada.

"Ryan que quieres que haga con esto?"- dijo Lea confundida.

"que elijas"- dijo Ryan sonriendo.

"que elija que?"- dijo Lea frunciendo el ceño.

"tu novio"- dijo Ryan.

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?..."- dijo Lea sin entender nada.

"si, ahi tienes muchos chicos de Broadway que seguramente conoces, son los tipicos book de fotos para los falsos romances, necesitas uno urgente..."- dijo Ryan sin dejar de sonreir.

"RYAN ESTAS LOCO?"-grito Lea.

"calmate Lea...y no estoy loco, es por tu bien"- dijo Ryan.

"sabes que?...has algo por mi bien...METETO EN EL CULO"- dijo Lea y le tiro el book en la mesa y salio de la oficina furiosa.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Bueno nuevo capitulo... espero que les guste, sigue el drama no se les va a hacer fácil a las chicas y mas si Ryan entra en acción.

gracias a los que comentan...son pocos pero lo hacen, necesito saber que les parece la historia se aceptan todos los comentarios aunqe no tengas cuenta en fanfiction...

**LES RECOMINEDO MI NUEVO FIC "Quien Decide Es El Corazon" (Faberry-FaFaberry)**

GRACIAS POR LEERME DE VERDAD!...NOS LEEMOS LUEGO :)

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	19. LA PRIMERA VEZ

Luego de que Lea saliera enojada de la oficina de Ryan, se fue directo para el trailler y comenzo a llorar.

En ese mismo momento pasaba Dianna con Naya y escucharon el llanto.

"que haces?" - dijo Naya mientras miraba a la rubia, y esperaba parada.

"esa es Lea"- dijo Dianna escuchando el llanto.

"Di por favor...dejala"- dijo Naya mirándola.

"no la puedo dejar...es mas fuerte que yo"- dijo Dianna.

En ese momento entro al trailler y vio a Lea sentada en el sillón, con sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas, y llorando desconsoladamente. La rubia se acerco, se cento al lado y le froto la espalda. Lea levanto la cabeza y la miro.

"no te quiero cerca mio"- dijo Lea y se paro.

"por favor Lea, quier saber que te pasa"- dijo Dianna mirando a la morocha.

"dije no te quiero cerca mio o no escuchas?"- dijo Lea abriendo la puerta y mirando a la rubia.

"vamos Lea...quiero saber porque estas así?"- dijo Dianna triste.

"si no te vas...te saco yo"- dijo Lea enojada.

Dianna se paro y camino hacia la puerta, pero antes se detuvo frente a la morocha y la miro con lagrimas en los ojos.

"te amo, te extraño tanto...todo esto me duele demasiado, necesito tenerte conmigo, necesito..."- dijo Dianna y fue interrumpida por Lea.

"vete"- dijo Lea sin mirarla.

Dianna solo avanzo y se fue del trailler corriendo y derramando lagrimas. Lea cerro la puerta con fuerza y estallo en llanto.

Naya se encontraba en su trailler descansando, cuando de pronto entro Dianna llorando.

"hey bebe...que paso?"- dijo Naya mirando a la rubia.

"solo abrazame"- dijo Dianna y corrió a los brazos de Naya.

"shh...tranquila estoy aquí"- dijo Naya mientras acariciaba el pelo de la rubia.

Se quedaron abrazadas por varios minutos. Luego Naya la separo unos centímetros para limpiarle las lagrimas y mirarla.

"todo va a estar bien si?"- dijo Naya mirándola y sonriendo.

En ese mismo momento llego Hemo y las vio que estaban muy cerca.

"entonces es cierto"- dijo Hemo cruzándose de brazos.

Dianna se separo rápidamente de la morena y agacho la cabeza, mientras Naya se paro molesta.

"no lo puedo creer...te das el lujo de hacerme estas escenas?"- dijo Naya elevando el tono de voz.

"no es ninguna escena, simplemente confirmo mi duda"- dijo Hemo mirándola.

"duda?...-se ríe irónicamente- tenes dudas Heather?...siempre estas con dudas!...te podes ir por favor, no tenes nada que hacer aca"- dijo Naya molesta.

"no podes hacer esto!...no podes hacerle esto a Lea...es tu amiga, y estas con su novia...diosss"- dijo Hemo gritando histericamente.

Dianna al escuchar eso se levanto inmediatamente, enojada y furiosa.

"mira Hemo...yo no tengo nada contra vos, pero creo que te pasaste de la raya. No tenes porque venir y decir esas cosas. Primero Naya es libre de hacer lo que quiera, segundo no te interesa nada de mi relación con ella -señalando a la morena- y tercero, te pido que te retires porque no tenes hacer que hacer acá...te recuerdo que hiciste sufrir mucho a Naya y ahora esta bien sin vos..." - dijo Dianna furiosa.

"entonces estas engañando a Lea...con una compañera de trabajo...dios mio no lo puedo..."- dijo Hemo y fue interrumpida por Dianna.

"deja de decir estupideces quieres?...no sabes nada DE NADA...ASI QUE CIERRA TU BOCA Y VETE, NO TE QUIERO VER"- dijo Dianna y estallo en llanto.

Hemo no dijo nada y solo la abrazo muy fuerte. Luego de varios minutos, se separaron y Hemo la miro.

"podes contarme porque estas así?" - dijo Hemo levantando la miraba de la rubia.

Dianna solo asintió y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado, el contrato, la pelea con Lea y porque Naya estaba con ella. Hemo quedo sorprendida y le pidió disculpas a ella y a Naya. Dianna las acepto pero Naya seguía dolida por la escena, por la desconfianza y por lo de Tyalor.

Después de mas de veinte minutos hablando, Dianna le pidió a las chicas que por favor la dejaran sola, pero esto no pudo ser, ya que la llamaron para grabar.

Mientras Lea había terminado las grabaciones. Se fue directo al departamento de Jenna, que le había pedido permiso antes. Dianna se entero de eso y adelanto sus escenas lo mas posible, para salir temprano porque necesitaba si o si, hablar con Lea.

Luego de terminar las escenas, le dieron lo que restaba del día, libre y fue en busca de Jenna.

"JENNA"- grito Dianna, al visualizarla en unos de los trailler.

"hey Di...como estas?"- dijo Jenna sorprendida por la rubia.

"bien...necesito un favor"- dijo Dianna sin rodeos.

"si es sobre Lea...lo lamento pero no puedo decirte nada"- dijo Jenna mirándola.

"necesito hablar...te lo pido por favor, te lo suplico"- dijo Dianna con carita de perrito mojado.

"no Di...no puedo"- dijo Jenna seria.

"la amo, la extraño y la necesito conmigo...se que hice las cosas mal, pero lo hice por ella, porque no quería que perdiera el trabajo...por favor necesito ir a tu departamento"- dijo Dianna con lagrimas en los ojos.

"toma las llaves...y no hagas que me arrepienta...entendido?"- dijo Jenna amenzandola.

Dianna no dijo nada y corrió hasta el estacionamiento para ir en su auto.

Durante varios minutos pensó como decir las cosas, como iba a reaccionar Lea al verla allí, como iba hacer para no llorar. Pero todo fue en vano, cuando llego a la casa de Jenna, bajo del auto y se puso frente a la puerta, tenia las llaves en la mano pero no podía avanzar, había quedado completamente dura. Luego de varios minutos despejo su mente y comenzó a poner la llave en la cerradura y la giro abriendo la puerta. Cuando entro no había nadie, ni en el living, ni en la cocina...fue al cuarto de huéspedes y tampoco había nadie, cuando de pronto escucho la voz de Lea cantando, provenía de arriba. La rubia subió delicadamente para no hacer ruido y se encontró en la puerta de la habitación de Jenna, cuando bajo el picaporte para abrir asomo su cabeza por la puerta y no encontró a nadie. Cuando volvió escuchar la voz de la morocha se dio cuenta que venia de el baño. Dianna se dirigió a la puerta y apoyo su oreja y cerro los ojos escuchando con mucha atención la voz de Lea. Luego de estar varios minutos así, la voz paro y ella instantáneamente se separo de la puerta y esta se abrió dando paso a la morocha. Lea la miro sorprendida, no dijo nada, se quedo muda, se quedo en shock. Dianna por su parte, la miro de arriba hacia abajo y abrió los ojos como platos, nunca la había visto de esa manera. Lea tenia el pelo mojado, y solo una toalla pequeña que cubría su pequeño cuerpo, sus hombros estaban mojados a causa de las gotas del pelo, su cara estaba limpia y radiante, sus piernas húmedas a causa de no haberse secado bien, sus brazos estaban sosteniendo con firmeza la toalla para que no cayera. Dianna no dejaba de apreciar cada centímetro de el cuerpo de Lea, habían estado juntas pero no a tal punto, no conocía ese cuerpo desnudo y mojado, la rubia sentía como su cuerpo tomaba un cierto calor muy particular. Mientras tanto Lea seguía sorprendida, como había entrado?, porque llego hasta acá?, Jenna habrá tenido algo que ver?, esas eran preguntas que rondaban la cabeza de la morocha. Pasaron mas de cinco minutos y Lea rompió el silencio.

"que haces acá"- dijo Lea todavía en shock.

Dianna no podía articular ninguna palabra, estaba completamente absorta en sus pensamientos, en el cuerpo de la morocha, en las curvas, en el pelo mojado, en esas piernas. No podía decir nada, y el calor en su cuerpo seguía creciendo cada vez mas.

"Dianna...te estoy hablando"- dijo Lea haciendo señas a la rubia.

Dianna no hacia caso. Lea se empezó a preocupar y le grito.

"DIANNAAAAAAAA"- grito Lea.

Dianna sacudió su cabeza, despejándose de sus pensamientos y la volvió a mirar de arriba hacia abajo dejando escapar una sonrisa de costado.

"me podes decir que haces acá...no quiero verte"- dijo Lea mientras la miraba confundida.

"e...es...tas..."- dijo Dianna y la miro a los ojos y encogió los hombros.

"Di...estas colorada...estas bien?"- dijo Lea preocupada.

Dianna había tomado color por el calor que corría en su cuerpo, y se le notaba en sus mejillas. La rubia no sabia que hacer, su cuerpo no reaccionaba a las palabras de la morocha y su boca no hacia ningún sonido, solo quería besarla hasta el amanecer.

"Dianna estas bien?"- dijo Lea insistiendo.

La rubia no respondió con palabras, solo avanzo hacia Lea, muy despacio para que la morocha no se asustara. Lea mientras tanto se limitaba a retroceder ya que por mas que le hablara la rubia no entendía nada. Cuando Dianna seguía avanzando se encontró con que Lea se paro, la morocha no sabia que hacer, estaba entre la pared y Dianna. La rubia solo avanzo el paso que le quedaba, para estar a centímetro de la morocha, y se quedo frente a su mirada.

"por favor no lo hagas mas difícil"- dijo Lea mientras sostenía su toalla con las manos.

Dianna no respondía, solo se acerco a el cuello de la morocha para besarlo muy despacio, Lea no encontraba reacción en contra de los besos, no podía moverse, estaba estática con sus manos en la toalla y su miraba al frente. Dianna seguía besando tiernamente el cuello de la morocha hasta llegar a su oído.

"te amo tanto, jamas me imagine estar en estas condiciones con vos...necesito tenerte conmigo"-susurro Dianna al oído de la morocha.

Lea no decía nada, pero sentía como su pulso iba acelerándose rápidamente y el calor iba a apoderándose de su cuerpo, pero no quería caer en la tentación de la rubia, sabia que no iban a terminar bien.

"no lo hagas"- dijo Lea y la separo como pudo.

Dianna no reaccionaba al empujón de Lea, había sacado fuerzas de donde no tenia, para mantenerse en su posición. Lea hacia fuerza pero era en vano, la rubia era mas poderosa.

"ni se te ocurra"- dijo Lea mientras la empujaba.

Dianna hacia caso sumiso a la petición de la morocha, y con mas razón comenzó a pegarla mas a su cuerpo. Lea no podía resistir el cuerpo de la rubia, pegado al suyo, sentía como el calor se hacia mas presente y con mas intensidad.

"dejame"- dijo Lea entre dientes, de tanta fuerza que hacia para para separar a la rubia.

En ese momento Dianna no aguanto mas y la beso. Ese beso fue cargado de rabia, de molestias, cargado de fuerzas, fue un beso brusco pero sabia que era la única manera de hacerlo para que la morocha cediera. Lea golpeaba con fuerzas el pecho de la rubia, para que se esperara, pero era completamente imposible. Dianna la seguía besando mas y mas apasionada, la rubia sentía como su piel se iba calentando cada vez mas y mas pero era imposible parar, ya estaba en el juego, ahora tenia que demostrarle a Lea que la amaba.

Lea de tanto golpe y golpe se canso, el beso de la rubia estaba haciendo que ella se ablandara demasiado, luego de seguir intentando separarla no pudo mas y dejo de hacerlo. Dianna se separo de los labios de la morocha y la miro. Lea estaba con los ojos cerrados, no los quería abrir por nada del mundo. La rubia la miro y se acerco al oído.

"quiero tenerte conmigo"- susurro Dianna al oído de Lea.

Lea solo se estremeció con tal susurro y no dijo nada. Dianna volvió a besarla en el cuello, acariciando cada vez que dejaba un beso en el. Lea solo se debatía entre dos mundos, el primero quería que se alejara de la rubia que le dijese todo lo que tenia en su mente, y el segundo quería que la rubia acabase con lo que había empezado. Dianna seguía su camino de besos, por el cuello y solo los hacia mas y mas tiernos.

Luego la rubia comenzó a bajar sus manos por el cuerpo de la morocha, lentamente hasta que Lea la detuvo.

"no quiero"- dijo Lea teniendo las manos de la rubia.

Dianna dejo de tocarla y de besarla, para mirarla a los ojos.

"de verdad no lo quieres?"- dijo Dianna mirándola a los ojos.

Lea la miro y no dijo nada, haciendo que Dianna entendiera todo, Lea soltó las manos de Dianna y la rubia solo sonrió levemente.

Dianna la agarro por la cintura y la despego de la pared, camino lentamente con ella, sin despegar su mirada de la morocha, cuando sintió que toco los pies de la cama se detuvo. En ese preciso momento la miro penetrando en sus ojos y con delicadeza comenzó a bajar muy despacio, la toalla que envolvía a la morocha. Lea sentía como la toalla iba bajando lentamente por su cuerpo, acompañaba de los dedos de la rubia, la morocha podía sentir la yema de sus dedos acariciando con mucha sutileza, su cuerpo, la piel de la morocha estaba hirviendo y muy erizada. Dianna solo la miraba, mientra bajaba la toalla, cuando por fin logro que la toalla cayera al piso, sintió un cosquilleo profundo en su cuerpo al ver desnuda a Lea. La morocha solo miro al piso y no dijo nada.

Dianna volvió en si, y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente por la espalda, luego por la cintura, luego sus brazos, luego sus pechos y termino alzando el mentón de la morocha para que la mirara.

"de verdad quiero hacerlo...quiero estar contigo plenamente, quiero estar contigo eternamente, quiero estar contigo cien por ciento"- susurro Dianna en los labios de Lea.

Lea no dijo nada y la beso. Ese beso fue muy profundo, muy tierno, lleno de amor, de pasión.

El beso seguía y se hacia cada vez mas pasional, dejando paso a sus lenguas que pedían encontrarse rápidamente. Dianna estaba plena, se sentía feliz de tener a Lea otra vez, pero esta vez mas íntimamente. Lea sentía lo mismo que la rubia, sentía que no podía controlarse, sentía que el mundo estaba por caer, porque tenia a la rubia en sus brazos otra vez.

Dianna agarro a Lea por la cintura y comenzó a caminar sin dejar de besarla, hasta llegar a un costado de la cama, donde se separo de la morocha y la miro.

"dejame disfrutar de este momento"- dijo Dianna y sonrió.

Lea no dijo nada. Dianna paso su mano derecha por la espalda, y la inclino muy despacio, para acostarla en la cama. Lea sentía como Dianna estaba siendo cuidadosa en todo sentido y sabia que no se iba arrepentir de nada. Cuando Lea apoyo todo su cuerpo en la cama, la rubia se saco los zapatos y se subió a la cama, mas precisamente arriba de Lea. La morocha la miro un poco asustada y Dianna sintió esa mirada.

"tranquila amor...te prometo que lo único que quiero es recordar este momento como único, y que vos lo recuerdes como tal"- dijo Dianna y comenzó a besar el cuello de la morocha.

La rubia siguió besando el cuello, luego su pecho, luego su abdomen, luego su cadera y hasta ahi llego. Lea se quedo sorprendida, porque no había bajado mas, de repente se vio con la cara de la rubia.

"solo quiero que sea único si?"- susurro Dianna en los labios de Lea.

La rubia comenzó a besarla lentamente y muy tierno, con la yema de sus dedos solo recorría cada curva de la morocha, haciendo que su piel se erizase. Lea no decía nada solo disfrutaba de la delicadeza de la rubia.

Dianna luego de besarla se separo unos centímetros de la boca de la morocha y la miro.

"quiero conocer cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, quiero reconocer todas esas curvas, quiero ser la dueña de los pliegues de tu piel"- dijo Dianna mirándola a la morocha.

"yo quiero que seas todo eso y mucho mas"- dijo Lea y comenzó lentamente a sacarle la ropa a la rubia.

Lea sacaba lentamente la remera de la rubia y cuando la vio en corpiño abrió los ojos sorprendida. Dianna solo sonrió. Lea la volvió a mirar y la tiro junto a ella.

"de verdad eres mucho mas hermosa que cualquiera"- dijo Lea y la beso.

Dianna estaba arriba de Lea, mientras que la morocha acariciaba lentamente la espalda de la rubia, deteniéndose en el broche del corpiño, la morocha con mucha facilidad lo desabrocho y se lo saco, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Cuando Dianna sintió que ya no tenia mas el corpiño decidió sacarse el pantalón, tuvo unos inconvenientes con el cierre del mismo.

"porque justo hoy tengo que traer pantalón dios..."- dijo Dianna haciendo que Lea riera.

Cuando por fin Dianna se saco el pantalón se puso al lado de la morocha y la miro a los ojos, comenzó a acariciar la mejilla y a sonreír.

"nunca pensé estar así con vos"- dijo Dianna mirándola.

"quiero que esta noche jamas termine"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

Dianna no dijo mas nada y se puso arriba de la morocha en ese momento comenzó a acariciar lentamente los pechos de Lea, haciendo que la morocha disfrutara de eso. La rubia pego su cuerpo con el de la morocha y empezó a lamer muy suavemente los pezones de la morocha.

"dios no lo hagas"- dijo Lea entre gemidos.

Dianna solo dejo de lamer los pechos, para pasar la lengua lentamente por el pecho, hasta el abdomen, marcando un camino de saliva. Lea disfrutaba cada cosa que hacia la rubia, se excitaba de la solo tenerla cerca.

Dianna bajo un poco mas y comenzó a lamer sus caderas, muy suavemente. Luego de eso Dianna paro.

"estas mojada"- susurro Dianna mirando a la morocha.

Lea no dijo nada, estaba muy apenada. Dianna solo subió y la beso en los labios.

Lea la agarro del cuello muy fuertemente para intensificar el beso y en ese momento la rubia empezó a acariciar sus muslos con delicadeza.

"por favor...hazlo"- dijo Lea entre los besos de la rubia.

Dianna la volvió a acariciar en los muslos y comenzó lentamente a subir por la parte de adentro de los muslos, hasta llegar a su clítoris. La rubia se lamió uno de los dedos y comenzó a frotar en su clítoris haciendo que la morocha se doblase de excitación.

"DIOOOOOOOOOOSSSSS...DIOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSS"- gemía Lea.

Dianna acompañaba con un movimiento pelvico muy suave haciendo que si centro chocase con el de la morocha. Lea gemía cada vez mas fuerte presionando sus manos en la espalda de la rubia.

Dianna dejo de acariciar el clítoris y la miro.

"no me dejes así"- le suplico Lea.

Dianna la miro y la alzo y la puso sobre sus piernas, cuando la puso sobre sus piernas agarro su espalda con fuerza y la apretó a su cuerpo. En ese momento Lea se movía de arriba hacia abajo con mucha fuerza. La rubia sabia que estaba entrando en su punto, una de las manos de Dianna se coloco en la cintura de la morocha y la otra se coloco en el centro de Lea. Uno de los dedos de la rubia entro haciendo que Lea se tirara hacia atrás de la excitación.

"TERMINALO YA"- grito Lea de suplicación.

Dianna dejo entrar otro dedo haciendo mas presión y moviendo con mas rapidez la mano.

"DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PUEDOOOOOOO"- gemía Lea.

La morocha estaba entrando en el éxtasis. Dianna sentía como se movía muy rápido pidiendo que la rubia lo haga también.

"MAS RAPIDO POR FAVOR"- gritaba Lea.

Dianna obedeció y comenzó a hacerlo mas rápido y mas rápido.

"DIOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSS YA CASI"- gritaba Lea.

"NO...NO...NOO...OH...AH...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...SI...POR FAVOR...POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRR FAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."- grito Lea sin terminar la palabra y se tenso su cuerpo.

La rubia sintió como sus dedos se mojaban por el liquido de la morocha y eso la hizo sonreír mucho. Mientras que Lea la abrazaba con fuerza, disfrutando del momento.

Luego de varios minutos abrazadas, se acotaron uno al lado de la otra. Dianna miraba a Lea y Lea miraba a Dianna.

"sos hermosa...esto fue...tan...tan..."-dijo Dianna y fue interrumpida por Lea.

"tan UNICO"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"te amo tanto...tanto que no se que hacer..."- dijo Dianna mirándola y acariciando la mejilla de la morocha.

"solo besame"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

Dianna la beso, ese beso fue intenso pero muy tierno. Luego de eso se separaron quedando frente a frente.

"quiero que esto jamas se termine"- dijo Dianna.

"no quiero que se termine este día...eres hermosa, te amo tanto..."- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"perdón...de verdad te pido perdón por hacerte sufrir"- dijo Dianna y Lea la interrumpió.

"shhh...no digas nada...disfrutemos de esto si?"- dijo Lea y la volvió a besar.

Luego de varios minutos besándose, la Rubia se acomodo en el pecho de la morocha y la abrazo por la cintura. Lea solo le acaricio el pelo y le besaba la cabeza. Luego de varios minutos asi se quedaron dormida en la cama en de Jenna.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Buenoooo que les parecio?...mmmmm SIII POR FIN VINO LA ESCENA, ME LA HABIAN PEDIDO BASTANTE AQUI ESTA

**Que les parecio?**...DIGANMEN LA VERDAD! jajajaja

espero qe les guste este capitulo...sii sii DIANNA ES HOT jajajajaja LA AMOOOOOOOOOOO!

**LES RECOMINEDO MI NUEVO FIC "Quien Decide Es El Corazon" (Faberry-FaFaberry)**

****GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS... ME INSPIRAN MUCHO!****

****NOS LEEMOS LUEGO! GRACIAS A TODOS!...****

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	20. EXPLICACIONES

Lea tenia el sueño ligero y escucho el ruido de la puerta, de entrada, que se abría, trato de seguir durmiendo pero se dio cuenta que no era su casa, ni su cama, y estaba desnuda con la rubia encima.

"MIERDA"- dijo Lea abriendo los ojos como platos.

Dianna se movió por el susto de Lea pero ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

"Dianna por favor levantate"- dijo Lea moviendola bruscamente.

"mmm...mmmm"- dijo Dianna todavía dormida.

"vamos Di...tenes que esconderte"- dijo Lea buscando su ropa, la cual no estaba ahí porque se había bañado y cuando salio estaba Dianna y no buso su ropa.

"que pasa Lea"- dijo Dianna apenas con un poco de voz.

"Dianna...no tengo ropa, estoy desnuda y Jenna esta en casa...si nos ve acá nos mata"- dijo Lea mientras buscaba una toalla.

"QUEEE"- dijo Dianna levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

"shhhhhh...baja la voz"- dijo Lea haciéndole señas.

"Lea...que hacemos?"- dijo Dianna mirándola.

"no se...escondete en el baño"- dijo Lea buscando algo para taparse.

En ese momento sintió como Jenna subía las escaleras.

"LEA?"- dijo Jenna mientras subía las escaleras.

"MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA"- dijo Lea mientras se ponía la toalla.

"LEA?...ESTAS AHI?"- dijo Jenna parada en la puerta de su habitación.

"uhmmm...si, estoy aquí...me vine a bañar acá...porque lo necesitaba y...y...tengo...estoy...sin ropa, me la podrías traer?...la deje...en...en...el otro cuarto"- dijo Lea nerviosa.

"claro"- dijo Jenna sonriendo.

Jenna volvió a bajar las escaleras y Lea rápidamente metió al baño a Dianna, que estaba petrificada por lo que había pasado.

"ordena la cama...mira como esta"- dijo Dianna mientras entraba al baño.

"tu metete aquí"- dijo Lea empujando a la rubia al baño.

Lea rápidamente ordeno un poco la cama y volvió a escuchar los pasos sobre las escaleras.

"puedo pasar?"- dijo Jenna en la puerta.

"si"- dijo Lea sin pensar y con su respiración agitada.

Jenna entro sonriendo, con la ropa de Lea en la mano y mirando a todos lados.

"uhmmm gracias"- dijo Lea mientras la miraba.

"aquí huele raro"- dijo Jenna oliendo por todos lados.

"es que...es...que...es...mi nueva loción"- dijo Lea vistiéndose.

"claro...tu nueva loción...como se llama?"- dijo Jenna mirándola y recorriendo su habitación.

"uhmmm...La...Di"- dijo Lea poco convencida.

"wow te dijeron que la loción tiene olor a sexo?"- dijo Jenna mirándola con los brazos cruzados.

"tiene un efecto...afrodisíaco"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

Mientras tanto Dianna estaba escuchando todo lo que decía Lea, y se reía por lo bajo. En ese momento Jenna atino para ir al baño.

"NO"- grito Lea parándose y abrochando su pantalón.

"que pasa?"- dijo Jenna mirándola.

"QUE NO...no puedes...deje todo desordenado y...debe...haber...mucha loción"- dijo Lea poniéndose enfrente de la puerta del baño, prohibiendo el paso a Jenna.

"en serio?"- dijo Jenna riendo.

"si..muy enserio..."- dijo Lea todavía en la puerta.

"Lea...tu no eres desordenada y no creo que este todo des..."- dijo Jenna tratando de pasar pero la morocha la interrumpió.

"TE JURO QUE ESTA TODO DESORDENADO"- grito Lea hacia la puerta para que la rubia la escuchara y haga algo.

Dianna del otro lado estaba buscando algo que hacer, desordenar un poco las cosas pero no encontraba nada. Simplemente atino a esconderse en la bañera.

"porque gritas...loca"- dijo Jenna riendo.

"no grito..-alzo la voz- HABLO ASI"- dijo Lea todavía en la puerta del baño.

"vamos Lea...dejame entrar...me estoy meando"- dijo Jenna agarrando sus partes.

"vete abajo"- dijo Lea encogiendo los hombros.

"no llego...VAMOS...ME SALEEEEE UNA GOTITAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"- grito Jenna encogiéndose porque tenia ganas.

"te acompaño abajo"- dijo Lea y tomo a Jenna por los hombros.

Jenna aprovecho y se zafo de la pequeña para entrar rápido al baño.

"NO"- dijo Lea cuando noto que Jenna se zafo.

Jenna abrió la puerta del baño y se quedo parada.

"DIOS MIO"- dijo Jenna sorprendida.

"yo te puedo explicar Jenna...de verdad...yo tengo que darte las explicaciones"- dijo Lea mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

"esto es increíble"- dijo Jenna sorprendida.

Lea paro rotundamente de caminar y la miro a Jenna, que estaba en el baño. Jenna tenia en sus manos unas entradas de cine.

"que?"- dijo Lea sin entender nada.

"tienes entradas para el cine...y no ibas a invitar?"- dijo Jenna mostrandole los tickets.

"oh...si...si...claro"- dijo Lea sorprendida ella misma.

"bueno entonces son para mi no?"- dijo Jenna mirándola.

"claro...para ti y tu novio"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"gracias"- dijo Jenna saliendo del baño y cerrando la puerta.

Lea no entendía nada, de donde había sacado esas entradas y donde estaba Dianna. Jenna salio del baño y se puso frente a Lea.

"hazme el favor de cambiar las sabanas si?"- dijo Jenna señalando la cama.

"claro si...si"- dijo Lea mirando la cama.

"yo me voy al cine...gracias por las entradas"- dijo Jenna y se dio vuelta para irse.

Antes de irse se volvió a dar vuelta y la miro.

"que pasa?"- dijo Lea nerviosa.

"es mejor que cuando llegue...hallas cambiado las sabanas, te lo pido por favor"- dijo Jenna sonriendo.

"claro, lo que tu digas"- dijo Lea todavía nerviosa.

Jenna avanzo para irse, abrió la puerta y antes de salir volvió a sonreír y se dio vuelta.

"llevatela a tu casa Dianna"- grito Jenna para que la rubia la escuchase y luego se fue.

Lea quedo petrificada, no sabia como se había dado cuenta. La rubia, salio del baño y la miro asustada.

"como...?"- dijo Dianna mirando a la morocha.

"no lose"- dijo Lea encogiendo los hombros.

Dianna se quedo callada y la miro a Lea, que estaba sacando las sabanas de la cama de Jenna.

"que haces?"- dijo Dianna mientras la miraba.

"saco las sabanas, Jenna dijo que las quería cambiar...la conozco y de dio cuenta que tuvimos sexo en su cama"- dijo Lea mientras sacaba las sabanas.

"oh...dios mio"- dijo Dianna sorprendida.

"no hagas asi...se dio cuenta desde que entro a la habitación"- dijo Lea mirándola.

"como lo sabes?"- dijo Dianna desconcertada.

"porque la conozco muy bien"- dijo Lea.

Dianna solo la miro y la morocha fue en busca de unas sabanas nuevas.

"me ayudas?"- dijo Lea mirándola.

"claro"- dijo Dianna mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Lea y Dianna estaban haciendo la cama, cuando Lea la interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

"de donde salieron esos tickets?"- dijo Lea mirándola.

"era entradas para el cine...quería que vallamos a ver una peli, romántica como las que te gustan...pero lo único que se me ocurrió para que saliera rápido del baño, fue eso" - dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"entonces tenias pensado llevarme al cine?"- dijo Lea curiosa.

"claro...pero Jenna se lo merecía mas"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

Ya habían terminado de hacer la cama y salieron de la habitación. Lea fue en busca de sus cosas, mientras Dianna la miraba.

"no vas a decir nada?"- dijo Lea mientras buscaba su cartera.

"quieres venir a casa?"- dijo Dianna sin pensarlo.

"que?"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"si quieres...venir...a...casa...para cenar o...o algo"- dijo Dianna nerviosa.

"claro...pero porque tenemos mucho de que hablar"- dijo Lea seria.

"si claro"- dijo Dianna mirándola.

Ambas salieron de la casa de Jenna y subieron a sus respectivos autos para dirigirse a la casa de Dianna. Luego de varios minutos llegaron a la casa de la rubia, primero llego Dianna y luego Lea. La morocha toco el timbre de la casa de la rubia, aunque todavía tenia las llaves prefirió hacerlo.

"porque tocas el timbre?"- dijo Dianna abriendo la puerta.

"porque pensé que era lo mejor"- dijo Lea encogiendo los hombros.

"ven aquí"- dijo Dianna y la agarro del brazo para pegarla a su cuerpo.

Dianna la miro unos segundo y luego la beso muy tiernamente, Lea no tuvo intenciones de separase, su cuerpo no reaccionaba pero lo tenia que hacer, tenían que hablar y ver como eran las cosas.

"lo mejor es que hablemos"- dijo Lea separándose de la rubia.

"oh...si tienes razón"- dijo Dianna y la soltó por inercia.

Dianna se fue a la cocina y la morocha se sentó en el sillón.

"quieres algo de tomar?"- dijo Dianna en la cocina.

"agua esta bien"- dijo Lea desde el sillón.

Dianna llego con su vaso y el de Lea, se lo entrego y le sonrió. El silencio reino unos minutos hasta que sonó el celular de Lea, era Jonathan.

_Jgroff_ - dijo Lea al contestar el teléfono.

_Mi querida Lea_ – dijo Jonathan.

_Como estas mi vida?_ - dijo Lea.

_Bien amor...y tu? _- dijo Jonathan.

_Bien..._ -miro a Dianna- _muy bien_ – dijo Lea.

_Mmmm...te conozco demasiado y puedo decir que...estas con Di, verdad?_ - dijo Jonathan.

_Uhmmm...si _- dijo Lea sin mas.

_Me parece muy bien, porque tengo ganas de verlas a ambas_ – dijo Jonathan.

_Vernos?_ - dijo Lea confundida.

_si...VERLAS...estoy en L.A y creo que me merezco una cena no?_ - dijo Jonathan.

_QUEEEE?_...- grito Lea.

_Hey...tengo oídos frágiles por favor no quiero quedar sordo...tengo mucho trabajo por realizar _– dijo Jonathan.

_PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE NADA?_ - grito Lea.

_Te dije que tengo oídos frágiles?...oh si te lo ACABO DE DECIR LEA MICHELE_ – dijo Jonathan gritando la ultima parte.

_Bueno perdón...pero porque no me avisaste que estas acá?_ - dijo Lea.

_Porque llegue hace unas horas y bueno...nada era sorpresa...no podía dejarte sola, aparte podemos irnos juntos a New York el finde_– dijo Jonathan.

_Claro me encanta la idea...donde estas?_ - dijo Lea.

_En un hotel...que les parece si vamos a cenar?_ - dijo Jonathan.

_Uhmmm...por mi esta bien...ahora le pregunto a Dianna_ – dijo Lea.

La morocha tapo el teléfono y dirigió la mirada a la rubia.

"J dice si querés ir a cenar?"- dijo Lea mirándola.

"decile que venga a casa...yo cocino"- dijo Dianna sonriendole.

"ok"- dijo Lea sonriendo mucho mas.

Lea destapo el teléfono y volvió a hablar con Jonathan.

_Uhmmm...dijo que si querés venir a la casa...ella cocina_ – dijo Lea.

_Me parece perfecto...tengo que percatarme de que cocine bien para mi amiga_ – dijo Jonathan riendo.

_Callate...te mando la dirección por mensaje si?_ - dijo Lea.

_Claro...dile que yo llevo el vino_ – dijo Jonathan.

_ok...nos vemos dentro de un rato_ – dijo Lea.

_Claro mi amor... te amo. Adiós _– dijo Jonathan.

_Yo mas_ – dijo Lea y corto el teléfono.

Dianna la quedo mirando.

"creo que hoy no es día para hablar"- dijo Dianna y sonriendo.

Lea seguía pensando, estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos, hasta que se paro de repente.

"como no lo pensé antes?...dios mio"- dijo Lea agarrándose la cabeza.

"Lea pasa algo?"- dijo Dianna confundida.

"porque no lo pensé antes?...claroo...Jonathan tiene que ser"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"tiene que ser que?"- dijo Dianna sin entender nada.

"mi novio"- dijo Lea con euforia.

"tu que?"- dijo Dianna frunciendo el ceño.

"mi novio..."- dijo Lea mirándola.

"me puedes explicar que estas diciendo"- dijo Dianna sin entender nada.

Lea se quedo en silencio unos segundo, y recordó que Dianna no sabia nada de la propuesta de Ryan, ni del book de fotos, ni mucho menos de la idea de conseguir un novio falso.

"tenemos que hablar de eso"- dijo Lea sentándose en el sillón.

"Lea me encantaría...pero tengo que cocinar Jonathan va a venir y yo aquí con..."- dijo Dianna y fue interrumpida por Lea.

"Ryan me dijo que tengo que tener un novio"- dijo Lea sin mas.

Dianna se tenso y la miro muy confundida.

"que?"- dijo Dianna frunciendo el ceño.

"Ryan me sito hoy temprano para mostrarme un book de fotos"- dijo Lea bajando la mirada.

"un book de fotos?"- dijo Dianna confundida.

"si un book de fotos de chicos del medio, de esos que los usas como pantalla"- dijo Lea jugando con sus manos.

"no entiendo Lee...me puede explicar?"- dijo Dianna moviendo su cabeza en forma de no entender nada.

"bueno -inhalo profundo- Ryan me mostró un book de fotos, el cual hay muchos chicos del medio, que no son muy conocidos, según el me dijo que ese book era conocido porque podías elegir al chico que saliera con vos en forma oficial para la prensa. Cuando lo mire me pareció extraño y le pregunte que era y me dijo que tenia que escoger un chico para que sea mi novio para la prensa"- dijo Lea y bajo la mirada.

"no lo puedo creer...osea que tenes que tener novio?"- dijo Dianna serena.

"si...pero yo no quise nada, le dije que se lo metiera en el culo y me fui"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"oh dios mio...le dijiste eso?"- dijo Dianna riendo.

"si..."- dijo Lea también riendo.

"entonces...que es eso de porque no lo pensé antes?"- dijo Dianna confundida.

"porque mira...le presento a Jonathan a Ryan y le digo que el tiene que ser mi novio...quien mejor que J para mi novio?"- dijo Lea sonriendo victoriosa.

"me parece buena idea...aparte yo lo dejo"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"exacto..."- dijo Lea.

"ahora...lo que no entiendo es...porque vos tenes que tener novio?"- dijo Dianna confundida.

"no lose...calculo que sera porque tu vida privada es mucho menos conocida o no se"- dijo Lea encogiendo los hombros.

"puede ser...puede ser"- dijo Dianna moviendo la cabeza.

"bueno...en fin...me perdonas?"- dijo Lea y bajo su mirada.

"perdonar que?"- dijo Dianna mirándola.

"por como te trate estos días y eso"- dijo Lea sin levantar la mirada.

"amor -le tomo el mentón- no hay nada que perdonar...te amo mas que a nada en el mundo y todo lo hice por vos entendés?...si te lastime de verdad no fue intencional"- dijo Dianna mirándola.

"gracias mi vida"- dijo Lea y la abrazo muy fuerte.

Ese abrazo fue muy tierno, duro varios minutos hasta que Lea se separo bruscamente.

"que paso?"- dijo Dianna confundida.

"no planees nada el fin de semana porque te venís conmigo a New York"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"a New York?"- dijo Dianna confundida.

"si...es el cumple de mi mama...por lo tanto es el cumple de tu suegra"- dijo Lea con una mirada picara.

"oh...dios mio...me suena a presentación oficial"- dijo Dianna riendo.

"eso es lo que va a pasar mi Lady"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"en serio?"- dijo Dianna petrificada.

"sip"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"wow...entonces cuando volvamos toca cena con mi familia"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"oficial?"- dijo Lea sorprendida.

"claro...quiero que conozcan a mi chica"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

Luego de eso Lea la abrazo y Dianna se dejo abrazar. Unos minutos después se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

"te amo"- dijo Dianna mirándola.

"yo mucho mas"- dijo Lea y le agarro el rostro, con sus manos.

Dianna sonrió y segundos después Lea le dio un tierno beso en los labios haciendo que todo el cuerpo de la rubia se erizase. El beso seguía avanzando cada vez mas intenso, pero Dianna la freno.

"creo que esto no va a terminar bien...y de verdad tengo que preparar la cena"- dijo Dianna agarrando las manos de Lea, que estaban en su rostro.

"tienes razón...pero...el ultimo"- dijo Lea y se acerco para dar el ultimo beso.

Luego de eso Dianna se levanto y fue a la cocina, seguida de Lea.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Buenooo que tal?...ahora si! tengo mas o menos en mi mente lo qe puede pasar.

les comento que se vienen muchas cosas como: la cena con JGroff y alguien mas, se viene el pedido de Lea a Ryan, se viene el cumple de la mama de Lea, se viene la presentacion oficial, se viene el tour, se viene el cierre de la primera temporada...muchas cosas se vienen, espero que esten preparado...

OTRA COSA **QUINN ME MORI POR VOS...** vieron el avance de cambio de look de Quinn?... **LES JURO...LO MIRE (minimo) UNAS 100 VECES Y ESAS 100 VECES ME QUEDE CON LA BOCA ABIERTA...SU VOZ EN OFF: hot hot hot, SU TATU: hot hot hot, SU PELO: hot hot hot. SU ESPALDA DESCUBIERTA: hot hot hot Y PARA CULMINAR...EL RUIDITO DEL CHICLE...TOTALMENTE HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!** estoy enamorda de Quinn Fabrey! y de Dianna Agron! diooooooooos mori!

bueno BASTA porque despues me mojo toda JAJAJAJAJAJ

LES RECOMINEDO MI NUEVO FIC** "Quien Decide Es El Corazon" **(Faberry-FaFaberry)

****GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS... ME INSPIRAN MUCHO! ****(LOS AMENAZO? jajajajaaj COMO HACE NOE?...LA CHICA DE "CUANDO NADIE NOS VE"?...jajaja se los recomiendo a ese fic)

**ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE:**

Los** jueves** voy a subir un capitulo de **QUIEN DECIDE ES EL CORAZON**

Y los **sabados** voy a subir un capitulo de **EL PRECIO DE LA FAMA**

asi quedan asignados por dias y sepan bien cuando los subo!

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	21. LA CENA

Dianna estaba en la cocina haciendo unas pizzas para cuando llegara Jonathan, mientras Lea la miraba tiernamente.

"no vas a venir a ayudarme?"- dijo Dianna mirándola.

"te ves tan sexy así"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"vamos Le...ayudame, porque si no..."- dijo Dianna amenazándola.

"si no, que?"- dijo Lea coquetamente.

"no tienes premio"- dijo Dianna riendo.

"igual no lo quiero"- dijo Lea encogiendo los hombros.

Dianna agarro un poco de harina y vio como Lea estaba en otra cosa, entonces fue rápidamente y puso sus manos en el rostro de la morocha, llenándola de harina, mientras le daba un dulce beso.

"mira como me dejaste Dianna Elise Agron"- dijo Lea sorprendida por la harina en su rostro.

"te queda hermoso"- dijo Dianna y volvió a besar los labios de Lea.

Lea profundizo mucho mas el beso, pero este se vio interrumpido por el timbre.

"Jonathan?"- dijo Dianna separándose de la morocha.

"no creo!"- dijo Lea frunciendo el ceño.

Dianna sin mas fue a ver quien era y apenas abrió la puerta una morocha se lanzo a los brazos. Dianna no sabia como reaccionar, era inesperado ese abrazo ni siquiera sabia quien era.

"te extrañe mucho"- dijo la morocha sin dejar de abrazarla.

"Jess?"- dijo Dianna dudosa.

"obvio mi amor...quien mas?"- dijo Jessica separándose de la rubia.

"dios mio...como estas?"- dijo Dianna sorprendida y volviéndola a abrazar.

"muy bien amor...vine a visitarte, espero no ser inorpor..."- dijo Jessica y fue interrumpida por Lea.

"quien es Di?..."- dijo Lea acercándose a la sala.

"es...una amiga...Jessica te acordás que te conté?"- dijo Dianna mirando a Lea.

"oh si claro..."- dijo Lea acercándose.

"porque no se quien es ella?"- susurro Jessica por lo bajo, para que solo la escuchara Dianna.

"porque te viniste de sorpresa" - dijo Dianna entre dientes para que Lea no escuchara.

Lea se acerco hasta Jessica y la saludo correctamente, mientras que Jessica no entendía nada, porque Dianna no le había contado de su nueva amiga.

"deja que yo voy a terminar las pizzas...tu quedate con Jessica"- dijo Lea sonriendole a Dianna.

"pero..."- dijo Dianna y fue interrumpida por Lea.

"pero nada...-miro a Jessica- te quedas a comer no?"- dijo Lea con una sonrisa.

"uhmmm...no quiero molestar"- dijo Jessica nerviosa.

"quedate...no pasa nada"- dijo Lea sonriendo y se fue a la cocina.

Dianna y Jessica quedaron en el living sentadas en el sillón. Jessica la miraba confundida porque no entendía nada, sabia que la rubia ocultaba algo pero no sabia que era.

"Dianna que esta pasando?"- dijo Jessica mirándola.

"no es el momento para explicarte nada...pero...Lea y yo estamos saliendo" - dijo Dianna bajando la mirada.

"que, que?"- dijo Jessica sin subir el tono de voz, para no asustar a la otra chica.

"estamos saliendo...hace muy poco pero...es hermoso"- dijo Dianna sonriendo como tonta.

"la verdad no te entiendo"- dijo Jessica molesta.

"que pasa Jess?"- dijo Dianna mirándola.

"pasa que no me contaste nada, ahora resulta que llego a tu casa y me encuentro con tu novia aca y me lo contás así como si nada...vine a verte a vos Dianna, solo a vos"- dijo Jessica molesta.

"Jess...por favor no otra vez"- dijo Dianna mirándola compasiva.

"otra vez nada...porque siempre me dejas para lo ultimo?"- dijo Jessica tratándose de calmar.

"no te dejo a lo ultimo Jess, pero de verdad iba a contártelo...pero no pensé que..." dijo Dianna y fue interrumpida por el timbre.

"ya vengo"- dijo Dianna y fue a abrir la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta era Jonathan.

"que tal Lady...-alzo una bolsa que tenia en la mano- traje lo mejor"- dijo Jonathan alzando la bolsa que tenia unos vinos

"pasa Jonh..."-dijo Dianna haciendo pasar a Jonathan.

"oh...no sabia..."- dijo Jonathan al mirar a Jessica sentada en el sillón.

"uhmmm..."- dijo Dianna y fue interrumpida por Lea que salia de la cocina.

"amor..."- dijo Lea lanzándose a los brazos de Jonathan.

"hola princesa...como estas?"- dijo Jonathan respondiendo al abrazo.

"bien amor...te extrañe"-dijo Lea y se separo de Jonathan.

"mira que hermoso que estas"- dijo Lea mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

"tu no te quedas atrás"- dijo Jonathan sonriendo.

"te extrañe tanto"- dijo Lea volviéndolo a abrazar.

"creo que debería saludar a la chica que esta ahí..."- susurro Jonathan en el oído de Lea.

"oh perdón"- dijo Lea separándose rápidamente del muchacho.

"perdón...soy Jonathan"- dijo Jonathan acercándose a Jessica.

"esta bien...soy Jessica...amiga de Dianna"- dijo Jessica estirando la mano para saludarlo.

"yo soy amigo de Lea...como habrás visto"- dijo Jonathan riendo.

"tranquilo no pasa nada"- dijo Jessica contagiándose de la risa.

El silencio inundo la sala y se tornaba medio incomodo para todos, estar así.

"deberías venir a ayudarme a terminar de cocinar"- dijo Lea rompiendo el silencio y mirándolo a Jonathan.

"claro...me encanta la idea"- dijo Jonathan mirándola.

"no te molestes...yo la ayudo"- dijo Dianna interrumpiendo a ambos.

"deja Di...quedate con Jessica...de seguro te tiene que contar muchas cosas"- dijo Lea sonriendo a Jessica.

"si...me tienes que contar muchas cosas"- dijo Jessica irónicamente.

"las dejo"- dijo Lea y sonrió por ultima vez, para luego entrar en la cocina con Jonathan.

Dianna se quedo otra vez a solas con Jessica y esta no la dejaba de mirar feo.

"que tanto me miras así?"- dijo Dianna frunciendo el ceño.

"no puedo creerlo Di...no me contaste nada"- dijo Jessica molesta.

"vida...escuchame, perdón ok?...se que debí contártelo pero no encontré el momento, todo fue muy rápido"- dijo Dianna agachando la mirada.

"te quiero demasiado y lo sabes...pero estas cosas me molestan"- dijo Jessica mas calmada.

"lose amor...perdón"- dijo Dianna acariciando el rostro de Jessica.

"ya paso"- dijo Jessica encogiendo los hombros.

Jessica se quedo callada y Dianna solo la miraba. Mientras tanto en la cocina estaban Jonathan y Lea.

"ella es amiga de Dianna?"- dijo Jonathan mientras cortaba unas cosas.

"si eso me dijo"- dijo Lea media confundida.

"que pasa?"- dijo Jonathan preocupado.

"que siento que Jessica esta un poco molesta porque yo este con Dianna"- dijo Lea confundida.

"no pasa nada chiquita...todo va a estar bien"- dijo Jonathan abrazándola.

Luego de varios minutos la comida ya estaba lista y los cuatro estaban sentados en la mesa. Dianna y Jessica sentadas del lado derecho y Lea y Jonathan sentados del lado izquierdo, el silencio se había apoderado otra vez de la casa y nadie se animaba a decir nada hasta que Lea hablo.

"así que trabajas en Gossip Girl?" - dijo Lea mirando a Jessica.

"si"- dijo Jessica seriamente.

"que bueno"- dijo Lea tratando de no parecer incomoda.

"Jess"- susurro Dianna por lo bajo golpeando con el codo, a la chica.

"y hace cuanto que sos lesbiana?"- dijo Jessica mirando a Lea, mientras en ese momento recibio una patada de Dianna por debajo de la mesa.

"oh...uhmmm...yo no me etiqueto"- dijo Lea nerviosa.

"quieres que lo haga por ti?"- dijo Jessica mirándola seria.

"uhmm...yo...uhmmm..."- dijo Lea super nerviosa.

"Jess por favor"- dijo Dianna mirándola molesta.

"que?...me vas a decir algo?..."- dijo Jessica retrucando a la rubia.

"Jess"- dijo Dianna con la mirada fulminante.

"le contaste a Lea...?"- dijo Jessica sonriendo.

"que me tenia que contar?"- dijo Lea interrumpiendo a ambas.

"que no fuiste la primera chica en su vida"- dijo Jessica riendo.

"Jess por favor..."- susurro por lo bajo Dianna.

Lea se había quedado callada y Jonathan miraba la escena con cara no muy simpática. Dianna agarro la mano de Jessica y se la levanto.

"si me disculpan...ya vengo -miro a Jessica- ya venimos"- dijo Dianna llevándola al baño.

Dianna entro al baño con Jessica atrás y cerro la puerta.

"que mierda te pasa?"- dijo Dianna molesta.

"que?...no me mires así"- dijo Jessica sonriendo.

"Jessica...porque haces esto?"- dijo Dianna frunciendo el ceño.

"oh...disculpa...no le contaste a tu noviecita que no fue la primera mujer?"- dijo Jessica en tono irónico.

"shh...cierra esa maldita boca...y no, no se lo conté"- dijo Dianna molesta.

"que mala novia eh"- dijo Jessica riendo.

"a eso viniste?"- dijo Dianna cruzándose de brazos.

"simplemente quería verte, pasar un buen rato nada mas...pero me entero en diez minutos, que tenes novia y encima te cocina y sabe donde esta todo -mira al rededor del baño y encuentra dos cepillos de dientes y agarra uno- encima vive con vos?"- dijo Jessica mostrandole el cepillo de dientes.

"si vive conmigo...pero eso no viene al caso...no entiendo porque te comportas asi, Jess"- dijo Dianna mirándola.

"no me comporto de ninguna manera"- dijo Jessica mirando a otro lado.

"por eso miras a otro lado?...sabes muy bien como te comportas...Jess -hizo que la mire- lo que paso esa noche, paso...es parte del pasado Jess, ambas estábamos en estado no considerable y las cosas se fueron de las manos...ya lo hablamos Jess por favor!...no quiero que Lea se entere de esa manera...podes respetarme un poco y respetar a mi novia?"- dijo Dianna mirándola comprensiva.

"esta bien"- dijo Jessica sin ganas.

Dianna y Jessica salieron del baño y volvieron a la mesa donde no se encontraron ni con Lea ni con Jonathan.

"y ahora donde están?"- dijo Dianna mirando por todos lados.

Dianna se acerco a la cocina y estaba Jonathan conversando con Lea. La rubia entro y los miro, le hizo una seña a Jonathan para que las dejara solas, este entendió y se fue, Dianna cerro la puerta de la cocina y se acerco a Lea.

"amor...podemos hablar?"- dijo Dianna en frente de la morocha.

"es verdad lo que dijo Jessica"- dijo Lea sin mirarla.

"de eso vine hablar"- dijo Dianna mirándola.

"dime si es verdad o no"- dijo Lea cruzándose de brazos sin mirarla.

"me dejas contarte?"- dijo Dianna mirándola y la morocha solo asintió.

_**Flashback**_

"no quiero tomar...porque no me controlo luego"- dijo Dianna rechazando un trago de Jessica.

"vamos rubia...solo un trago"- dijo Jessica convenciéndola.

"esta bien"- dijo Dianna tomando el vaso.

Luego de varias horas de tomar y tomar, Dianna estaba completamente ebria y Jessica lo mismo. La fiesta con amigos era una buena ocasión para jugar a la botellita, como siempre pero en este caso eran las únicas dos chicas que tenían novio, el resto eran amigos gays sin pareja. La botellita iba indicando besos con todos, hasta que toco Dianna con Jessica.

"BESO, BESO, BESO, BESO"- gritaban los chicos muy emocionados.

"Di es solo un beso"- susurro Jessica en la boca de la rubia.

El beso se prolongo mas de lo previsto y todos aplaudían, la rubia parecía estar disfrutando al igual que Jessica, era solo un juego pero el alcohol abundaba entre las dos y sabían que no iba a terminar bien. Los chicos se fueron parando y se dirigieron a otros lugares dejando a las chicas muy entretenidas.

"creo que esto no esta bien"- susurro Dianna en los labios de Jessica.

"shh...solo relajate"- dijo Jessica mientras se ponía arriba de Dianna.

Jessica estaba completamente borracha al igual que Dianna pero ninguna de las dos paraba. La rubia tenia abrazada por la cintura a la morocha, mientras que Jessica la seguía besando apasionadamente. La morocha atino a sacarle el vestido a la rubia, pero esta la paro.

"creo que no es lo mejor de verdad"- dijo Dianna deteniendo la mano de la morocha.

"vamos Di...es un juego"- dijo Jessica sonriendo.

"no quiero quedar embarazada"- dijo Dianna seria.

"enserio Di?...embarazada?"- dijo Jessica riendo.

"si...bueno no... pero no quiero hacerlo, no quiero arrepentirme luego, tenemos novios Jess"- dijo Dianna mirándola.

"como digas rubia...tu te lo pierdes"- dijo Jessica y se paro de arriba de la rubia.

_**Fin del Flashbak**_

"y eso fue todo lo que paso"- dijo Dianna bajando la mirada.

"lo sabia"- dijo Lea molesta.

"amor...escuchame...solo fue en una fiesta, borrachas, mucho antes de que te conociera"- dijo Dianna mirándola.

"y ahora me tengo que bancar que ella me cargue?"- dijo Lea irónica.

"no amor...ya hable con ella...simplemente esta celosa porque piensa que no voy a tener tiempo para mi amiga"- dijo Dianna acercándose mas a Lea.

"no me interesa Dianna...la verdad no me interesa!...me lo hubieras contado eh! Asi me ahorraba ciertas actitudes de esta pendeja"- dijo Lea molesta.

En ese momento Jessica entro a la cocina como una fiera.

"mira -la señalo- no soy ninguna pendeja me entendiste? Y deja de ser dramática solo fue un beso, un beso mucho antes de que te conociera...aparte no eres una santita tampoco"- dijo Jessica enojada.

"que quieres decir"- dijo Lea furiosa.

"Dianna sabe que tuviste novia?"- dijo Jessica cruzándose de brazos. Mientras Dianna miraba todo.

"si lo sabe"- dijo Lea levantando la ceja.

"sabe que la viste hace unos días?"- dijo Jessica retrucando a la morocha.

Dianna miro confundida a Lea y Lea no supo que contestar, se quedo completamente callada, seria y pálida.

"creo que ese detalle se te olvido...pendeja"- dijo Jessica y se dio media vuelta y salio de la cocina empujando a Jonathan que estaba en la puerta. Dianna solo la miraba confundida y Lea la miro y se acerco a ella.

"te escucho"- dijo Dianna mirándola.

"tenia unas cosas que devolverme nada mas, la vi un rato...no fue mucho tiempo...no paso nada"- dijo Lea a punto de llorar.

"esta bien, confió en vos y te creo"- dijo Dianna mirándola.

"de verdad?"- dijo Lea sorprendida.

"claro!...ojala pudieras hacer lo mismo conmigo...confiar y creerme"- dijo Dianna mirándola.

"amor de verdad trato...pero me pueden mucho estas cosas..."- dijo Lea acercándose mas a la rubia.

"que cosas Le?...yo te amo a vos, te quiero a vos, te deseo a vos, te tengo a vos, te respeto a vos, te cuido a vos, me la juego por vos...y vos?...siempre tenes un PERO o una desconfianza o no me crees, o simplemente dramatizas todo...yo no se que hacer ya...te amo demasiado pero la relación se basa en confianza y amor...el amor esta pero la confianza?..."- dijo Dianna mirándola.

"me vas a dejar?"- dijo Lea llorando.

"no Le...no te voy a dejar, como te dije te amo demasiado y sos lo mas lindo que tengo...pero la desconfianza me molesta...quiero que aprendas a confiar en mi, como yo lo hago con vos"- dijo Dianna secando las lagrimas de la morocha.

"amor...perdón"- dijo Lea poniendo la frente en la frente de la rubia.

"no tengo nada que perdonarte...te amo si?"- dijo Dianna besando la nariz de la morocha.

"te amo mas, mucho mas"- dijo Lea y cerro mas la brecha de sus rostros.

Cuando justo estaban por unir sus labios llego Jessica y la agarro a Dianna del brazo y la separo de Lea bruscamente.

"ni se te ocurra"- dijo Jessica mirando a Lea.

"Jess suéltame"- dijo Dianna y se zafo de las manos de la chica.

"que problema tienes conmigo?"- dijo Lea molesta.

"el problema no lo tienes, el problema eres tu"- dijo Jessica mirándola seria.

"que mierda te pasa Jess?"- dijo Dianna triste por la reacción de su amiga.

"pasa que no quiero que sufras"- dijo Jessica mirando a la rubia.

"la vez sufrir?"- dijo Lea enojada.

"eres una cualquiera...y seguramente una zorra como todas"- dijo Jessica furiosa.

"JESSICA"- grito Dianna muy enojada.

"esta no te la pasas"- dijo Lea y se abalanzo a Jessica agarrándola de los pelos.

En ese momento Jonathan entro y agarro a Lea de la cintura para separarla de la otra chica, pero la tenia muy bien agarrada de los pelos, mientras que Dianna tenia a Jessica también de la cintura.

"paren ya"- dijo Dianna haciendo fuerza para que se separen.

"puta"- dijo Jessica furiosa.

"no sabes con quien te metiste"- dijo Lea enojada y agarrando mas el pelo de la otra chica.

Jonathan logro separar a Lea de Jessica y la tuvo con fuerza por la cintura mientras que Jessica tiraba patadas al aire y era sostenida por Dianna.

"para Jessica...basta"- dijo Dianna tratando de sostenerla lo mejor posible.

"sacala de aquí"- dijo Jonathan sosteniendo a Lea.

Dianna la saco de la cocina y la llevo a fuera.

"que mierda haces Jessica?"- dijo Dianna mirándola furiosa.

"es la verdad"- dijo Jessica toda despeinada.

"pensé que eras mi amiga"- dijo Dianna mirándola.

"lo soy...por eso lo hago"- dijo Jessica tratándose de arreglar el pelo.

"mentira...porque casi le pegas a mi novia...entendiste? MI NOVIA"- dijo Dianna haciendo muy lenta la palabra mi novia.

"lo se"- dijo Jessica agachando la mirada.

"entonces?...Jess lo mejor es que te vallas a tu casa..."- dijo Dianna mirándola.

"no Di...perdón de verdad"- dijo Jessica tratando de convencerla.

"Jess mañana hablamos si?:..mejor vete"- dijo Dianna sin mirarla.

"esta bien...perdón"- dijo Jessica mirándola.

"adiós"- dijo Dianna y se dio vuelta para entrar a la casa.

Cuando entro a la casa Lea estaba llorando en el sillón, con Jonathan abrazándola.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Bueno que les parecio? que tal?...

Jessica se beso con Dianna? :O eso no me lo esperaba jajajajaja igual yo siempre sospeche que entre estas dos algo habia pasado, Jessica tiene pinta de TE COMO TODA jajajajaja

en fin se vienen mas cosas eh!...tranquilos que por ahora el drama esta en nivel bajo jajajaja...

OTRO TEMA:** VOLVIO ACHELE ** era hora por diossss me estaba volviendo loca che!...jajajajajaj que lindas estaban ahi las dos, yo sabia que Lea iba a ir, pero DIANNA? :O eso si no me lo esperaba TAN LINDAS LAS DOS POSANDO JUNTAS y luego los TWITS? oh si...oh yeah!...Dianna estaba orgullosa de su Lea y Lea estaba feliz porque la rubia la fue a ver...EL AMORRR ES UNA MAGIAAAAAAA jajajajajajaajaj

**PIDO PERDON POR ACTUALIZAR A ESTA HORA Y TAN ASI, ANOCHE SALI Y NO TUVE TIEMPO DE NADA jajajjaaj** PERDON DE VERDAD!

****GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS... ME INSPIRAN MUCHO!****

LES RECOMINEDO MI NUEVO FIC****** "Quien Decide Es El Corazon" ******(Faberry-FaFaberry)

**ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE:**

Los** jueves** voy a subir un capitulo de **QUIEN DECIDE ES EL CORAZON**

Y los **sabados** voy a subir un capitulo de **EL PRECIO DE LA FAMA**

**GRACIAS POR TODO Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO. FLOR =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	22. LA CENA II

Dianna miro a Lea que estaba llorando y se acerco.

"podemos hablar?"- susurro por lo bajo mirándola.

"yo voy a comprar helado"- dijo Jonathan parándose.

"no, quiero que te quedes conmigo"- dijo Lea ignorando a la rubia.

"por favor Le...hablemos"- dijo Dianna mirándola tristemente.

"Jonh llevame contigo"- dijo Lea y se paro agarrando sus cosas.

"Lea tienen que hablar...yo voy y vengo"- dijo Jonathan mirándola.

"no tengo nada de que hablar"- dijo Lea sin mirar a la rubia.

Dianna la agarro de la mano y la sostuvo un momento, para que Jonathan se fuera rapido sin dejar que la morocha se fue con el.

"no quiero hablar contigo, no entendiste?"- dijo Lea mirándola.

"me dejas hablar una vez, por favor"- dijo Dianna mirándola tiernamente.

Lea no dijo nada y se volvió a sentar en el sillón, donde estaba hace un rato, la rubia la siguió y se sentó al lado de ella.

"la verdad que no se que le pasa a Jess, nunca reacciono así de verdad, te pido perdón yo tenia que haberte contado eso...pero no pensé que ella iba a reaccionar de esa manera, tan...tan..."- dijo Dianna y Lea la interrumpió.

"tan celosa"- dijo Lea muy seria.

"bueno tan celosa. No es así ella, de verdad no se que paso"- dijo Dianna agarrando las manos de Lea.

"no me toques"- dijo Lea sacando las manos bruscamente.

"Lea por favor...no quiero otra vez una pelea"- dijo Dianna mirándola triste.

"todavía no arreglamos la anterior y quieres tener otra?"- dijo Lea irónicamente.

"amor...por favor..."- dijo Dianna tratando de abrazarla.

"te dije que no me toques"- dijo Lea y se paro.

"Lea amor...te amo"- dijo Dianna parándose al lado de ella.

"no lo intentes"- dijo Lea mirándola.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre, era Jonathan. Lea le abrió y le sonrió, lo hizo pasar y Dianna también le sonrió.

"creo que esto lo serviré yo"- dijo Jonathan alzando la bolsa con el helado.

"deja que yo lo sirvo"- dijo Lea y le saco la bolsa a Jonathan.

Lea se fue a la cocina y Jonathan la miro a Dianna.

"se arreglaron?"- dijo Jonathan bajando la voz.

"no quiere saber nada"- dijo Dianna triste.

"ve allá...y abrazala"- dijo Jonathan sonriendole.

"seguro?"- dijo Dianna mirándolo.

"claro"- dijo Jonathan y empujo a la rubia para la cocina.

Dianna entro a la cocina y abrazo a Lea por la cintura pero Lea rápidamente la separo.

"te dije que no me toques...o no entendés?"- dijo Lea furiosa.

"amor...quiero estar bien contigo, quiero abrazarte, quiero besarte, quiero mimarte...quiero tenerte conmigo, como antes"- dijo Dianna mirándola.

"no me interesa lo que pienses"- dijo Lea sin mirarla.

Dianna la miro triste y salio de la cocina y fue a sentarse al sillón donde estaba Jonathan. Prácticamente, la rubia, se tiro en vez de sentarse.

"que paso?"- dijo Jonathan viendo la reacción de la rubia.

"no quiere saber nada...esta muy enojada"- dijo Dianna mirando al frente.

"dejame a mi"- dijo Jonathan y se paro.

Cuando llego a la cocina, encontró a Lea luchando con el helado, ya que estaba muy duro.

"dejame a mi"- dijo Jonathan sacando el pote de helado, de las manos de la morocha.

"es bueno tener un hombre en casa"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"te conozco...no me cambies de tema, porque estas así con la rubia?"- dijo Jonathan mirándola.

"que no viste todo lo que paso?...sos ciego o tenes problemas de retención de hechos?"- dijo Lea riendo.

"ni lo primero, ni lo segundo...y si, vi todo...pero también vi como reacciono la rubia ante lo que dijo Jessica de tu ex"- dijo Jonathan mirándola.

"si lose...y le pedí perdón"- dijo Lea mirando al piso.

"y ella te dijo que no hacia falta que pidieras perdón, porque confiaba en vos"- dijo Jonathan mientras servia el helado.

"que quieres decir?...eres mi amigo o el de ella?"- dijo Lea cruzándose de brazos.

Jonathan paro de servir y se dio vuelta para prestarle toda la atención a la morocha.

"mira Lea, eres mi amiga obviamente...pero has reaccionado de una manera extraña...no has sido comprensible ni siquiera un poco, simplemente te dejaste llevar por tus estúpidos celos y mirala -señalo fuera de la cocina-...ahí esta sentada en el sillón esperando a que se te pase el rollo este que tienes, si fuera alguien mas seguramente no estaría esperándote como lo hace ella, yo me hubiera ido a la mierda...ella te ama por eso te espera, te entiende, te comprende, te escucha, te consiente...quien mas Lea?...es ella no seas así, estas comportándote como una pendeja" - dijo Jonathan mirándola muy serio.

"no me digas así...estoy celosa simplemente... y se que no se va a ir"- dijo Lea restandole importancia.

"tan convencida estas?...que pasa si se va?...Lea no juegues con fuego porque te vas a quemar. No estés tan segura de que ella te va a esperar y se va a bancar esos desplantes que le haces, es muy buena y todo lo que quieras pero tiene un limite, por favor piensa un poco pequeña...no toda la vida va a estar rogándote y pidiéndote perdón por todo, el día que se enoje y te quedes sola, que vas hacer?... no te confíes en que ella se va a quedar hasta que se te pase el enojo, no te confíes porque es un ser humano y todo ser humano tiene un limite, yo creo que ella ya lo paso...pero te ama demasiado y eso la hace fuerte para poder quedarse...vamos Le, piénsalo porque te vas arrepentir el día que se valla y no vuelva"- dijo Jonathan mirándola seriamente.

"basta...tengo mis motivos para estar así"- dijo Lea mirándolo.

"y ella tiene motivos de sobras para dejarte sola y sin embargo esta sentada esperándote que le dirijas una mirada o una sonrisa...Lea no seas terca, reacciona y mira lo que tienes al lado, es lo ultimo que te digo"- dijo Jonathan mirándola.

"esta bien...solo un poco nada mas"- dijo Lea mirándolo.

"un poco de que?"- dijo Jonathan confundido.

"de sufrimiento...solo un poco, luego la contentare como se debe"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"Lea te lo advierto no juegues con fuego"- dijo Jonathan mirándola.

"tranquilo no pasa nada"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

Ambos salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron a la sala, donde estaba sentada la rubia en el sillón mirando la televisión. Lea se sentó al lado de Jonathan y el al lado de la rubia. Mientras estaban comiendo helado ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Lea saco su celular sin que Dianna la viera y mando un mensaje.

"que haces?"- susurro Jonathan al ver a la morocha mandar mensaje.

"solo juego un poco nada mas"- susurro sonriente la morocha.

En menos de dos minutos el celular de Lea comenzó a sonar y ella salto del sillón con una sonrisa.

_Hola mi amor...como estas?_- dijo Lea sonriendo mientras se paseaba por la sala.

_Si amor claro...cuando vos quieras_ – dijo Lea y sonreía como tonta.

_Mañana?...tengo grabación mi vida...pero después no tengo nada que hacer_ -dijo Lea mirando de reojo a la rubia.

Dianna solo miraba las reacciones de la morocha y seguía comiendo su helado. Jonathan no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo Lea.

_Claro nos vemos mañana dale?..._- dijo Lea con una sonrisa picara.

_Según yo...no tengo ningún romance _– dijo Lea riendo mientras se hacia la coqueta por el teléfono.

Dianna sabia que aquella respuesta la había caído pesado, pero prefirió no hacer ningún escándalo. Lea luego de hablar un poco mas corto y se sentó en el sillón con una gran sonrisa.

"quien era?"- dijo Jonathan mirándola enojado.

"un amigo...que hace mucho no veo" - dijo Lea sonriendo.

"que bueno"- dijo Jonathan molesto por lo que había hecho.

Dianna no dijo nada luego de las preguntas de Jonathan, simplemente se quedo en silencio y sin dejar de mirar la televisión. Jonathan no podía dejar su molestia, sabia que Lea estaba haciendo las cosas mal y que luego se iba arrepentir. La rubia se paro y los miro.

"quieren que les traiga mas?.."- dijo Dianna mirándolos.

"no gracias..."- dijo Jonathan sonriendo.

"no"- dijo Lea sin mirarla.

Dianna fue a la cocina y dejo la copa en la mesada de lavados, luego apoyo sus manos en la mesada y largo un suspiro de frustración, bajo su cabeza y se repetía _te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo...pero que complicado que se hace todo esto_ volvió a alzar la cabeza, respiro hondo y salio de la cocina. Cuando llego a la sala estaba Lea todavía comiendo helado y Jonathan se estaba parando.

"yo me voy yendo"- dijo Jonathan mientras se estiraba un poco.

"ya?"- dijo Lea mirándolo.

"si..."- dijo Jonathan mirándola serio.

"quedate con ella...yo...yo no voy a pasar la noche aquí"- dijo Dianna mirándolo triste.

"y eso porque?"- dijo Lea cruzándose de brazos.

"porque no quiero discutir, no tengo ganas y prefiero pensar"- dijo Dianna mirándola.

"pensar que?...no vamos a discutir"- dijo Lea mirándola dolida.

"eso nunca se sabe...necesito pensar todo esto, Le te amo mas que nada en el mundo...pero prefiero irme a dormir a otro lado, no puedo soportar no tenerte conmigo, no abrazarte, no besarte y se que a vos no se te va a pasar tan fácil el enojo...es lo mejor"- dijo Dianna con lagrimas en los ojos.

"lo mejor?...vamos Dianna te vas porque no me querés ver, es simple...vas a ir con ella no?...con Jessica?"- dijo Lea molesta.

"no Lea...me voy a lo de Naya por si necesitas algo, voy a estar ahí. No lo hagas mas difícil si?..."- dijo Dianna mirándola.

"mas difícil?...vos te estas yendo...yo no"- dijo Lea molesta.

"no aguanto estar así con vos, ok?...no me gustan estas cosas, te necesito conmigo para vivir y así no puedo...esta situación me supero...perdón, pero tengo un limite y creo que este limite se paso...haga lo que haga siempre vas a estar desconforme, desconfiás de mi, no me crees...no se que mas hacer Lea, trato de mantenerme al margen de todo, pero me es imposible, tengo sentimientos y me esta lastimando estar así con vos, por eso lo mejor es que me valla esta noche para que pienses y para pensar mejor las cosas y evitar otra discusión"- dijo Dianna triste.

"hace lo que quieras" - dijo Lea molesta.

Dianna solo se acerco a Jonathan y lo saludo.

"quedate con ella si?...no quiero que este sola"- susurro Dianna en el oído del muchacho.

"tranquila"- dijo Jonathan con una sonrisa.

Dianna se acerco a Lea y esta se alejo, la rubia la miro tristemente y se dio vuelta para irse. Cuando se cerro la puerta, producto de la salida de la rubia, Lea comenzó a llorar.

"te dije que no jugaras con fuego...pero sos terca mujer"- dijo Jonathan mientras la abrazaba.

"la amo, la amo demasiado"- dijo Lea entre lagrimas.

"pero porque no se lo dijiste?...dios Lea, deja el orgullo por un lado por favor..."- dijo Jonathan molesto.

"no puedo Jonh...no puedo"- dijo Lea mientras abrazaba mas fuerte al muchacho.

"bueno tranquila, tranquila"- dijo Jonathan mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica.

Por otro lado Dianna había llegado a la casa de Naya, se instalo en la puerta, respiro hondo y toco el timbre. Naya abrió rápidamente y la rubia la abrazo.

"me encantan tus abrazos...pero no puedo respirar"- dijo Naya forzando para que se separar.

"perdón"- dijo Dianna bajando la mirada y separándose.

"tranquila...pelea con Lea?"- dijo Naya mirándola.

Dianna solo bajo la mirada y se quedo quieta, mientras Naya sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

"pasa no te vas a quedar ahí"- dijo Naya agarrando la mano de la rubia.

Dianna paso y la morena la sentó en el sillón, luego fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y volvio al sillón y se lo entrego.

"toma te va hacer bien"- dijo Naya dándole el vaso de agua.

"gracias...y perdona por venir así, pero no tenia otra opción"- dijo Dianna mirando el vaso de agua.

"tranquila rubia, para eso estoy"- dijo Naya sobandole la espalda.

Luego de varios minutos calladas, Naya se paro y se puso enfrente de la rubia.

"me vas a hacer un baile sexy?"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"no, pero si querés lo hago?"- dijo Naya riendo.

"no me molestaría"- dijo Dianna encogiendo los hombros.

"en serio?"- dijo Naya levantando sus cejas, sorprendida.

"tonta...vení acá"- dijo Dianna estirándole la mano para que se sentara de nuevo con ella.

Naya le tomo la mano y se sentó con ella, Dianna la miro y le sonrió.

"yo quiero esa sonrisa hermosa"- dijo Naya mirándola.

"gracias"- dijo Dianna agachando la cabeza.

Naya se acerco a la rubia y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para después abrazarla por los hombros y dejar que la rubia apoyase su cabeza en su pecho.

"no me vas a preguntar nada?"- dijo Dianna mientras abrazaba a la morena por la cintura.

"cuando estés lista y me quieras contar, estaré aquí"- dijo Naya mientras acariciaba el pelo de la rubia.

"porque no me enamore de ti?"- dijo Dianna mientras le agarraba la mano a la morena.

"porque te enamoraste de la morocha equivocada"- dijo Naya riendo.

"y vos de la rubia equivocada"- dijo Dianna mientras entrelazaba los dedos de su mano, con los de la mano de Naya.

"ni hables de esa rubia"- dijo Naya un poco molesta.

"perdón"- dijo Dianna poniendo cara triste.

"vamos a acostarnos?"- dijo Naya mirándola, mientras no la dejaba de abrazar y de tener su mano.

"mejor vamos...eh tenido un día bastante agotador"- dijo Dianna y la miro.

Ambas se pararon y fueron hasta el cuarto caminando de la mano, cuando llegaron Naya se fue a su closet para buscar algo que se ponga Dianna. Luego de buscar le dio una remera y un short y ella se fue a cambiar al baño, mientras la rubia se cambiaba ahí. Cuando Naya salio del baño, Dianna ya estaba acostada y la miro con ternura.

"podes ser mas tierna?"- dijo Naya mientras se acostaba al lado.

"podes abrazarme?"- dijo Dianna mientras la miraba.

"creo que alguien me va a odiar, si se entera"- dijo Naya sonriendo.

"yo creo que si no dices nada, nadie sabrá"- dijo Dianna riendo.

"esta bien...como digas rubia"- dijo Naya y la abrazo.

La morena la abrazo por los hombros, colocandola en su pecho y haciendo que la rubia la abrace por la cintura. Mientras acariciaba su espalda, Naya le preguntaba cosas.

"Lea sabe que estas aquí?"- dijo Naya mientras seguía acariciando la espalda de la rubia.

"si, se lo dije antes de venir"- dijo Dianna mientras tenia sus ojos cerrados.

"la dejaste sola en tu casa?"- dijo Naya sorprendida.

"no, como crees?...estaba Jonathan, el mejor amigo"- dijo Dianna sin moverse de su estado.

"me quieres contar que paso?"- dijo Naya tratando de mirarla.

Dianna suspiro y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado, la llegada de Jessica de imprevisto, lo que había pasado en un tiempo atrás, lo del enojo de Lea por enterarse de esa manera, la pelea de Jessica y la morocha, luego el llamado de un amigo y el cansancio que le producía las actitudes de su novia.

"wow...que nochecita eh"- dijo Naya sonriendo.

"la verdad que demasiada complicada"- dijo Dianna en tono frustrante.

"tranquila amor...ahora duerme que te va hacer bien"- dijo Naya acariciando la cabeza de la rubia.

"gracias por todo eh"- dijo Dianna mientras se acomodo bien en la cama.

"de nada..."- dijo Naya mientras también se acomodo en la cama.

Pasaron varios minutos y Naya ya había conseguido cerrar los ojos y entrarse en el sueño, mientras que la rubia no podía dormir.

"Nay?"- dijo Dianna sin darse vuelta para mirarla.

"mmmm?"- fue lo único que salio de Naya.

"duermes?"- dijo Dianna.

"trato...pasa algo?"- dijo Naya por fin.

"me abrazas?"- dijo Dianna sin darse vuelta.

"claro"- dijo Naya y la tomo por la cintura pegándola mas a su cuerpo.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

ok...parece que todos odiaron a Jessica jajajajaja... porque no odian a Naya tambien? jajajajajaja lose lose...**Naya es HOT** asi que no la pueden odiar jajajaja

que complicadas que son las pibas por diossss! aveces me sorprendo de todas las boludeces que hacen estas chicas jajajajaja

Jonathan tenia razon! chicas no jueguen asi porque les va a ir mal...**este capitulo lo hice en base a hechos reales** jajajajaj

****GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS... ME INSPIRAN MUCHO! ****(quieren hacer preguntas? yo respondo todo chicas!...pregunten mano, pregunten jajajajaj)

NOTA IMPORTANTE: que buen video el de Run The World...Heather una diosa, y Dianna?...dios me moje jajajajajaj (porque siempre se mojaba? jajajajja)

LES RECOMINEDO MI NUEVO FIC****** "Quien Decide Es El Corazon" ******(Faberry-FaFaberry)

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!... FLOR**

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	23. GAYRADAR

Ya era hora de levantarse y en la casa de Naya todavía no había sonado el despertador, Dianna estaba completamente dormida y la morena no estaba en la cama.

Cuando la rubia se movió, para comprobar si estaba Naya, se dio cuenta que no estaba en la cama y comenzó lentamente a abrir sus ojos.

"Nay?"- dijo Dianna mientras se refregaba los ojos.

Naya entro a la habitación con una bandeja con el desayuno.

"no te acostumbres...es la segunda vez que lo hago -pensó- creo, pero bueno disfruta de mi amabilidad"- dijo Naya y le puso la bandeja en la cama a la rubia.

"tranquila yo se que me querés y por eso lo haces"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

Ambas se sentaron a disfrutar del desayuno.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Lea estaba Jonathan en la cocina, preparando el desayuno. Cuando la morocha escucho ruido rápidamente se levanto y bajo a ver si era Dianna.

"Di?"- dijo Lea bajando las escaleras.

"error"- dijo Jonathan desde la cocina.

Lea al escucharlo sonrió pero no dejo de tener tristeza, al saber que la rubia no estaba en su casa.

Entro a la cocina y lo saludo cariñosamente.

"como dormiste?"- dijo Lea abriendo la heladera, buscando algo de jugo.

"bien y vos?"- dijo Jonathan mientras ponía cosas en la mesa.

"no pegue un ojo en toda la noche..."- dijo Lea tomando un vaso para servir el jugo.

"eso te pasa por terca"- dijo Jonathan riendo.

"no me causa gracia"- dijo Lea tomando jugo.

"yo me rió porque estas así, por tus caprichos, por tus juegos y por tu orgullo"- dijo Jonathan mirándola.

"gracias amigo"- dijo Lea con ironía.

Amos se sentaron en la mesa y ninguno decía nada. Lea se veía realmente mal, no había dormido en toda la noche y eso la tenia de mal humor, sumándole que Dianna no había dormido con ella, era aun peor.

"no vas a llamarla?"- dijo Jonathan rompiendo el silencio.

"para que?"- dijo Lea molesta.

"Lea deja ese maldito orgullo y llamala por favor"- dijo Jonathan y le dio el teléfono.

"no estoy de humor"- dijo Lea mirándolo.

"pero en un rato la ves en el set"- dijo Jonathan mirándola.

"hablando de eso...necesito que me acompañes"- dijo Lea cambiando de tema.

"que?...porque?"- dijo Jonathan frunciendo el ceño.

"mira...necesito tu ayuda, para que hagas de mi novio"- dijo Lea mirándolo.

"novio?...Lea explicame porque no entiendo nada"- dijo Jonathan.

En ese mismo momento Lea miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era la hora de partir hacia el set. Dejo el desayuno y subió rápido a cambiarse, mientras Jonathan la miraba confundido.

Lea bajo y agarro unas cosas y lo miro a Jonathan.

"vamos que se nos hace tarde"- dijo Lea mirando a Jonathan.

"no Lea, yo no voy a ningún lado hasta que no me digas que es eso del novio"- dijo Jonathan cruzándose de brazos.

"vamos y te explico en el coche, si?"- dijo Lea poniendo cara de triste.

Jonathan no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, que Lea ya lo había agarrado de la mano y lo había sacado de la casa. Subieron al coche y Jonathan le pidió explicaciones.

"bueno ahora me vas a contar bien que paso"- dijo Jonathan mirándola.

Lea tomo aire y mientras manejaba le contaba todo lo que había pasado, la discusión con sus manager, la pelea con Dianna, la propuesta de Ryan y todo lo demás, Jonathan se había quedado mudo.

"bueno ahora...entendés porque quiero que seas mi novio?"- dijo Lea sin despegar la mirada de la calle.

"Lea...soy gay"- dijo Jonathan mirándola.

"ya lose...pero y eso que tiene que ver?"- dijo Lea mirándolo.

"que soy gay...ASUMIDO"- dijo Jonathan levantando las cejas.

Lea no hizo caso y rápidamente aparco el auto y se bajo de el.

"ya llegamos"- dijo Lea mientras bajaba del auto.

Jonathan bajo del auto y se encontró con la morocha que iba caminando hacia unos compañeros que estaban reunidos en la puerta.

"vamos"- grito Lea que caminaba rápido.

Jonathan se apuro y la alcanzo.

Cuando Lea llego, todos la saludaron.

"bueno les presento a mi amigo Jonathan"- dijo Lea mirando a todos y a Jonathan.

Jonathan saludo cordialmente a todos y rápidamente pegaron buena onda con todos, menos con dos que no estaban, Naya y Dianna ellas todavía no habían llegado.

Luego de varios minutos charlando y riendo, vieron que llegaba el auto de Naya y del mismo bajo Dianna a lo que todos se sorprendieron.

"yo que vos...cuido a la rubia, porque te la esta robando la morocha hot"- dijo Mark a Lea.

Lea lo miro realmente mal, prácticamente lo asesino con la mirada, a lo que el sonreía.

Las chicas se acercaron a saludar. Dianna saludo a todos, inclusive a Jonathan y dejo a lo ultimo a Lea.

"hola"- dijo Dianna articulando una sonrisa.

"hola"- dijo Lea sin mirarla.

"sigues enojada?"- dijo Dianna mirándola.

"no es lugar, ni momento"- dijo Lea cruzándose de brazos y mirándola de reojo.

Dianna bajo la mirada y no dijo nada mas.

Cuando Naya vio esa escena fue rápidamente a saludar a Lea.

"hola Lea"- dijo Naya sonriendo.

"hola Naya"- dijo Lea saludándola.

"como estas?"- dijo Naya mirándola.

"creo que tu amiga ya te habrá contado"- dijo Lea mirando a Dianna y luego la miro a ella.

"primero, no me contó nada y segundo, simplemente te pregunte por cortes que soy...pero si lo vas a tomar asi, no te pregunto mas"- dijo Naya molesta por la actitud de Lea.

Lea bajo su mirada, se sentía avergonzada por la actitud que había tenido con Naya.

Naya se retiro sin decir nada a lo que Lea la siguió rápidamente.

"Naya"- dijo Lea y la morocha se paro en seco.

"que pasa?"- dijo Naya dándose vuelta.

"perdon...perdón por como te trate"- dijo Lea agachando la cabeza.

"todo bien Lea...pero no hace falta que me pidas perdón, conmigo no tienes problemas con la que tienes problemas es con aquella rubia"- dijo Naya señalando a Dianna.

Lea agacho la cabeza y no dijo nada.

Luego de varios minutos todos habían ido a maquillaje y Lea había salido mas rápido para ir a hablar con Ryan.

Jonathan la habia esperado y cuando salio de maquillaje, ambos fueron a la oficina de Ryan.

"yo creo que esto no va a funcionar"- dijo Jonathan mirándola.

"tranquilo...todo va a salir como lo pensé"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"tienes plan B?...porque el plan A, no sirve desde ya te digo"- dijo Jonathan mirándola.

"callate, quieres?"- dijo Lea mirándolo.

Ya habian llegado a la oficina de Ryan.

Lea tomo aire y golpeo la puerta, mientras Jonathan sonreía por las ocurrencias de Lea.

"adelante"- dijo Ryan del otro lado.

Lea y Jonathan pasaron y saludaron a Ryan.

"hola Ryan"- dijo Lea saludándolo.

"hola Lea"- dijo Ryan.

"el es Jonathan Groff, un amigo"- dijo Lea presentando a Jonathan a Ryan.

"hola Jonathan, un gusto...he visto un par de obras tuyas"- dijo Ryan sonriendo.

"oh...gracias, el gusto el mio"- dijo Jonathan también sonriendo.

"bueno tomen asiento"-dijo Ryan señalando las sillas vaciás.

Amos chicos se sentaron y Lea respiro profundo.

"bueno que los trae por aca"- dijo Ryan mirándolos.

"quiero que el sea mi novio"- dijo Lea yendo al grano.

"que?...de que hablas?"- dijo Ryan sin entender nada.

"no quiero que me ligas el novio, quiero elegirlo yo...asi que Jonathan va a ser mi novio para la prensa"- dijo Lea mirandolo.

"Lea...sos consiente que el es gay?...y que la prensa ya lo sabe?"- dijo Ryan mirandola.

"QUEEE?"- grito Lea desconcertada.

"si Lea...te lo trate de decir desde que me dijiste la idea, pero no me diste lugar a que te lo contara"- dijo Jonathan levantando las cejas, en tono de obviedad.

"dios mio...no lo puedo creer"- dijo Lea parándose de la silla.

"Lea puedes sentarte?"- dijo Ryan mirándola.

"no, no quiero un novio, ok?...no lo quiero"- dijo Lea mirándolo seria a el productor.

"Lea...ya hablamos de esto, y lo mejor es que tengas novio...para la prensa y asi de una vez por todas terminan esos rumores absurdos"- dijo Ryan mirándola.

Lea se sento de nuevo en la silla, y agarro su cabeza con sus manos.

"no lo quiero"- dijo Lea casi llorando.

"mira...hagamos una cosa, yo te doy la libertad para que elijas el hombre que quieras...obvio que no sea gay o por lo menos, que no lo halla dicho en una revista"- dijo Ryan riendo.

"esta bien...pero dame tiempo"- dijo Lea mirándolo.

"tienes todo el tiempo que sea necesario...pero tienes que tener novio"- dijo Ryan ordenando a la morocha.

Lea asintió con la cabeza y se paro de nuevo.

"bueno nosotros nos vamos...gracias"- dijo Lea mientras miraba a Jonathan.

"no, espera"- dijo Ryan mirandola.

"que pasa?"- dijo Lea en tono frustrante.

"me gustaría hablar con Jonathan a solas"- dijo Ryan mirandolo al chico.

"claro"- dijo Jonathan sonriendo.

"bueno...yo estaré grabando"- dijo Lea mirandolos.

Luego de eso Lea salio de la oficina y se fue a el set de grabación, donde estaban todos los chicos, inclusive Dianna.

"hey"- dijo Jenna saludandola.

"hola...como estas?"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"bien...pero que paso?...donde estabas?"- dijo Jenna desconcertada.

"estaba hablando con Ryan, sobre mi "nuevo novio"- dijo Lea haciendo enfacis en la ultima palabra.

"que te dijo?...me supongo que se dio cuenta que era gay, no?"- dijo Jenna sonriendo.

"como lo sabias?"- dijo Lea sorprendida.

"porque mi gayradar no falla"- dijo Jenna sonriendo orgullosa.

"pues el mio tampoco falla..."- dijo Lea retando a Jenna.

"parece que si, porque ni siquiera sabes porque Ryan sabe que Jonathan es gay"- dijo Jenna cruzándose de brazos.

"seguramente porque leyó la revista en el que lo confeso JGroff"- dijo Lea levantando una ceja.

"o porque...es del mismo palo"- dijo Jenna riendo.

"no seguramente...espera...que dijiste?"- dijo Lea sorprendida por lo que habia escuchado.

"que debe ser del mismo palo, del mismo bote, deben manejar hacia la misma curva, comen unas bananas, le gusta el pepino, se tragan la..."- dijo Jenna y fue interrumpida por Lea.

"ya lo entendi"- dijo Lea seria.

"bueno, en fin...tu gayradar falla...o no tiene pilas"- dijo Jenna riendo.

"no es a pilas..."- dijo Lea cruzándose de brazos.

"entonces la batería se quemo"- dijo Jenna sonriendo.

"no es a batería"- dijo Lea molesta.

"oh...no me digas...que...es a energía solar?...wow...hoy en dia, si que me sorprende la tecnología"- dijo Jenna riendo.

"no seas estupida...mi gayradar anda perfecto..."- dijo Lea molesta.

"no lo creo"- dijo Jenna mirandola.

"mira...en este momento esta sonando"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"yo no soy gay...vez, anda mal"- dijo Jenna riendo.

"no es por ti, es por alla"- dijo Lea señalando atrás de Jenna.

Jenna se dio vuelta y miro quien venia hacia ellas, era Naya con una sonrisa muy bella en su cara.

"si que anda bien"- dijo Jenna riendo.

"viste...anda perfecto"- dijo Lea riendo.

"que anda perfecto?"- dijo Naya sumandose a las chicas.

"el gayradar de Lea"- dijo Jenna riendo y Lea la fulmino con la mirada.

"ah si?...y como sabes Lea?"- dijo Naya levantando las cejas, sorpendida.

"porque viniste tu...y JUSTO, JUSTO le sonaba"- dijo Jenna riendo a lo que Lea tambien se sumo.

"a si?...soy gay?"- dijo Naya cruzandose de brazos.

"al parecer sip"- dijo Jenna sonriendo.

"mi gayradar no miente"- dijo Lea riendo.

"entonces no tengo que ocultarlo mas...o si?"- dijo Naya mirandolas.

"claro que no...igual ya lo sabíamos"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"entonces no voy a privarme de nada...anoche me acosté con una rubia hermosa"- dijo Naya jugando un poco, ya que las bromas de las chicas le habían caído pesadas.

"Heather ceno conmigo anoche"- dijo Jenna frunciendo el ceño.

"no hablo de esa rubia...de la otra rubia"- dijo Naya sonriendo y mirando a Lea.

"oye...ni se te ocurra tocar a Dianna"- dijo Lea amenazadora.

"tarde lady...tarde"- dijo Naya soberbia.

"ok, no me esta gustando este juego"- dijo Lea cruzándose de brazos.

"tu empezaste"- dijo Naya encogiendo los hombros.

"ok...perdon"- dijo Lea bajando la mirada.

"todo bien enana...no pasa nada, ni paso, ni va a pasar...aunqueeee..."- dijo Naya llevando su mano a su menton en forma pensativa.

"aunque nada..."- dijo Lea seria.

"salto el bulldog ingles a la yugular"- dijo Jenna riendo.

"mas que bulldog ingles...diria chihuahua de bolsillo"- dijo Naya riendo.

"basta"- dijo Lea enojada.

En ese momento llego Dianna a las chicas. Jenna miro a Naya y ambas se sonrieron.

"creo que nos vamos"- dijo Jenna sonriendo.

"si...nos vamos...-miro a Dianna- quedate con el chihuahua de bolsillo"- dijo Naya riendo.

Jenna y Naya se fueron mientras reian, Dianna se acerco a Lea con un vaso de café.

"quieres?"- dijo Dianna ofreciendole un poco de café.

"no, gracias"- dijo Lea molesta.

"que te hicieron?"- dijo Dianna mirandola.

"me dijeron chihuahua de bolsillo"- dijo Lea triste.

"a mi me gustan los chihuahuas..."- dijo Dianna encogiendo los hombros.

"pero a mi no"- dijo Lea seria.

"podemos hablar?"- dijo Dianna mirandola.

"estamos hablando"- dijo Lea mirandola.

"si, pero de otro tema"- dijo Dianna media triste.

"ya te dije que no es lugar, ni momento"- dijo Lea seria.

"pero cuando entondes?"- dijo Dianna triste.

"cuando lleguemos a casa...o te vas a ir de nuevo?"- dijo Lea levantando una ceja.

"quiero hacer las cosas bien"- dijo Dianna comprensiva.

"bueno entonces, empieza por atender a aquella chica...que de seguro vino por vos"- dijo Lea señalando una chica y se fue.

Dianna cuando dio vuelta, vio a lo lejos a Jessica y cuando volvio a verla a Lea, ya se habia ido, suspiro por lo bajo para no estallar en llanto y se dirigio hacia Jessica.

"hola"- dijo Jessica mientras la saludaba.

"que haces aca?"- dijo Dianna confundida.

"vine a hablar con vos..."- dijo Jessica mirandola.

"no hacia falta que vinieras...con un llamado era suficiente"- dijo Dianna seria.

"no queria hablar por teléfono, quiero tenerte cara a cara para poder explicarte y pedirte perdon"- dijo Jessica mirandola.

"vamos a mi trailler"- dijo Dianna y comenzó a caminar

Jessica la siguio con sus brazos cruzados, mientras pasaban por algunas escenas donde estaban varios chicos del elenco, pasaron por donde estaba Lea y la morocha bajo la mirada pero Lea no se quedo atrás y la miro con mucha furia.

Cuando llegaron al trailler Dianna se sento en el sillon y Jessica la imito.

"bueno...habla"- dijo Dianna seria.

"primero antes que nada, te quiero perdir perdon...se que me comporte como una estupida y una pendeja, estaba celosa no se porque...todavia no lose!...pero de verdad te pido mil disculpas, no era mi intencion hacerte eso, ni mucho menos pelear con tu novia. Perdon"- dijo Jessica bajando la mirada.

"de verdad no hace falta, ya esta...ya paso...para eso viniste?"- dijo Dianna no muy convencida.

"en realidad vine, porque tambien quería hablar con Lea..."- dijo Jessica y la miro.

"con Lea?"- dijo Dianna sorprendida.

"si, con ella...queria hablar sobre lo que paso"- dijo Jessica mirándola.

"no quiero que hables con ella...no quiero que le cuentes nada de lo que pa..."- dijo Dianna y fue interrumpida por Jessica.

"tranquila!...solo quiero pedirle disculpas y de verdad necesito pedírselas"- dijo Jessica mirándola.

"esta bien...pero no se si ella quiera"- dijo Dianna torciendo su boca.

"lo voy a intentar"- dijo Jessica mirándola.

"gracias...por...comprenderme"- dijo Dianna imitando una sonrisa.

"no me agradezcas...te puedo pedir una ultima cosa?" dijo Jessica mirándola.

Dianna asintió y Jessica se acerco lentamente a la rubia, Dianna la miraba pero todavía no descifraba que iba a hacer.

Cuando se acerco lo suficiente Jessica deposito un beso en la comisura de los labios, de la rubia. En ese mismo momento se abrió la puerta del trailler y una persona entro en el, y vio toda la escena de las chicas.

"que mierda es esto?"- dijo furiosa, la persona que entro.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

QUE ONDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! :P **(lease con voz del wuachito de scary movie jajajajaja)** QUE LES PARECIO? sii lose un toque corto! pero es porque actualizo hoy...

se me fueron a la mierda los dias, lose! jajajajaja es que me encantan las sorpresas(? PONELE!

SIII JESSICA ES PUTAAAA, ES ZORRA, ES TODOOOOOOOOOO! y me encanta porque todas las morochas con ojos claros son asi! (ojo no se sientan tocadas jajajaja)

EN FIN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO

PAREN!...porque mierda NOS DEJAS ASI, HIJA DE PUTAAAAAAAAAAAA! QUEREMOS SABER QUIEN MIERDA ENTRO Y DIJO ESA PALABRA TAN DESUBICADA! (chicas no digan malas palabras porque queda mal en una señorita...asi me dice mi papa por eso las escribo NO LAS DIGO jajajajajaja)

**NOTA DE LA NOTA(?): **A muchos les gusta mas mis notas de autor, que la misma fic jajajajajaja! eso es bueno :P en fin...mucho no se sabe de las chicas porque Dianna estuvo cuidandome ESTUVE ENFERMA! :( y bueno me cuido, me mimo, me cogió...OK ESO NO! pero que mas quisiera no? jajajajajajaj

**LLAMADO A LA SOLIDARIDAD: **hay alguien que me escribio en anonimo y me dijo que estaba enamorado/a de mis comentario y que estaba enamorado/a de mi...OSEA DE MI! dioosss necesito encontrarlo/a aunque no se si lee este fic, porque me firmo en el otro ajjajajajaa! pero bueno en fin** YO TAMBIEN TE AMO ANONIMO!**

******GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS... ME INSPIRAN MUCHO! ******(y tranquilos ya no amenazo porque mi mama me reto! jajajajaja)

LES RECOMINEDO MI NUEVO FIC************ "Quien Decide Es El Corazon" ************(Faberry-FaFaberry)

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!... FLOR**

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	24. TWITTER

Rápidamente Jessica se separo de Dianna y miro a la chica que había entrado.

"no es lo que parece"- dijo Jessica parándose asustada.

"a no?...entonces?...explicame porque yo puedo pensar cualquier cosa"- dijo la chica que había entrado.

"uhmm...simplemente era un saludo de reconciliación, nada mas...quiero hacer las cosas bien"- dijo Jessica asustada por la cara de la chica.

"y vos? -miro a Dianna- no vas a decir nada?"- dijo la chica molesta.

Dianna la miro y se paro.

"me dejas que te explique?...pero a solas"- dijo Dianna mirando a Jessica para que entendiera el mensaje.

Jessica agacho la cabeza y se fue del trailler, dejando a Dianna con la chica.

"te escucho"- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.

"vino a pedirme disculpas, y me pidió darme un beso de cariño...nada mas"- dijo Dianna mirando a la chica.

"claro...y vos aprovechaste y la besaste"- dijo la chica furiosa.

"no!...no la bese, solo fue un beso en la mejilla"-dijo Dianna mirándola a la chica.

"eso no es lo que vi"- dijo la chica todavía cruzada de brazos.

"como vas a saber donde era si su cara tapaba el lugar del beso!...no seas así Nay...de verdad no dejaría que me bese, simplemente vino a pedirme disculpas y hacer las pases con Lea...nada mas"- dijo Dianna mirándola un poco triste.

"hay Di...-se sentó en el sillón- digamos que tiene cara de zorrita...-Dianna la fulmino con la mirada- pero bueno, esta bien...que hubiera pasado si en vez de que entrara yo, hubiera entrado Lea?...se arma, porque la enana es terrible"- dijo Naya sonriendo.

"lose...pero no paso nada tampoco, solo mal interpretaste las cosas"- dijo Dianna mirándola.

"bueno esta bien, ahora que vas hacer?...la diva no quiere hablar con vos"- dijo Naya mirándola.

"ya hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, mas no puedo hacer...ahora le toca a ella..."- dijo Dianna con una sonrisa de costado.

"estoy segura que se van a arreglar"- dijo Naya sonriendole.

"eso espero...encima este finde ella se va a New York, porque es el cumpleaños de la madre y me dijo que quería que valla con ella, quería hacer todo oficial..."-dijo Dianna bajando su mirada.

"wow...si que es importante eso...pero que paso?"- dijo Naya mirándola.

"no lose...ahora no se donde quedaron esos planes"- dijo Dianna un poco triste.

"tranquila Di -la abrazo- todo se va a solucionar...Lea no puedo vivir sin vos, asi que eso se va a solucionar"- dijo Naya abrazando a la rubia.

"gracias"- dijo Dianna con una sonrisa.

"bueno...yo vine para decirte que vallamos a grabar...nos toca escena"- dijo Naya rompiendo el abrazo.

"cierto"- dijo Dianna y se paro del sillón.

Ambas chicas salieron del trailler y se fueron a grabar.

Mientras tanto Lea estaba sentada, esperando su turno para grabar y de pronto alguien le toco el hombro.

"hola"- dijo Jessica al ver como Lea se daba vuelta, para saber quien le había tocado el hombro.

"hola?"- dijo Lea frunciendo el ceño.

"podemos hablar?"- dijo Jessica mirándola.

"creo que no es el momento ni el lugar"- dijo Lea seria.

"creo que si es el momento...pero el lugar no, así que podemos ir a un lugar mas tranquilo?"-dijo Jessica tratando de sonar buena.

"lo siento...pero tengo grabación ahora"- dijo Lea dándose vuelta.

En ese momento llega uno de los asistente de producción.

"Lea tienes veinte minutos mas para descansar...se rompió un lente de una de las cámaras...así que tu escena se suspende por unos minutos"- dijo el asistente y se fue.

"genial...ahora podemos hablar"- dijo Jessica sonriendo.

"esta bien"- dijo Lea maldiciendo por lo bajo.

"vamos a tomar algo?"- dijo Jessica amablemente.

"prefiero ir a mi trailler"- dijo Lea levantándose de la silla en la que estaba.

"perfecto"- dijo Jessica sonriendo.

Lea avanzo mientras era seguida por Jessica. Cuando llegaron al trailler Lea se sentó en el sillón y Jessica la imito.

"bueno...tienes veinte minutos para hablar"- dijo Lea cortante.

"ok -respiro hondo- bueno lo primero que quiero decirte es, perdón...la verdad me comporte como una estúpida, como una pendeja, como una malvada...no tenia intensiones de hacer esas cosas...yo no soy así, de verdad. Se que no debí haber dicho nada, pero soy un poco celosa...inclusive con mis amigos, como habrás visto. Con Dianna tenemos una relación excelente y siempre la tuvimos...por eso me molesto mucho que no me haya contado que estaba saliendo con vos, se que suena raro...pero prácticamente sabia todo de ella, sabia con quien salia en una cita, como le iba, si era correcto o no, si se sentía bien...pero luego de que entro a Glee todo cambio, nos vemos muy poco, casi nada, y enterarme así de sorpresa que esta con vos...me cayo terrible, por un momento me sentí poseída por los celos y por eso reaccione de esa manera..."- dijo Jessica volviendo a respirar.

"no tenias porque reaccionar así...y contar lo que contaste"- dijo Lea seria.

"lose...se que estuvo mal, pero fue furia del momento. No te pido que me entiendas, tampoco que me comprendas por mi actitud...pero te pido que me perdones, de verdad Dianna es lo mas lindo que alguien puede llegar a tener...como amiga es la mejor de todas así que no me imagino como novia -Lea sonríe- de verdad Lea... no soy de actuar de esa manera pero el solo hecho de pensar que mi amiga, Dianna, me pueda llegar a dejar de hablar, o esas cosas...me pone loca"- dijo Jessica bajando la mirada.

"en realidad Dianna nunca haría eso...si no te ha hablado es porque no tenia tiempo, estamos muy comprometidos con las grabaciones y todo eso...igual te digo la verdad, no tenias derecho en reaccionar de esa manera...las cosas con Dianna no quedaron bien y no durmió en casa... es complicado, pero de verdad deberías haberlo pensado antes"- dijo Lea mirándola seria.

"si lose...y de verdad estoy arrepentida, no se como disculparme...hable con Dianna, hace un rato...y me dijo que estaba todo bien, que me perdonaba pero vi en su mirada un poco de tristeza y no me gusta eso...cometí un grave error y quiero remendarlo...me podrías perdonar?"- dijo Jessica sensible.

"Jessica es complicado...y de verdad me encantaría olvidarme de todo pero es imposible...ayer lo recordé toda la noche y no pude dormir. Yo se que Dianna esta mal, y ha querido hablar conmigo, pero no quise -bajo la mirada- pero si te sientes mejor, te perdono...pero eso no significa que me olvide"- dijo Lea mirándola.

"yo se que es muy difícil olvidarse...pero te juro que lo que menos quiero es estar mal con vos, cometí ese error y reaccione tarde pero mejor tarde que nunca, no?..."- dijo Jessica con media sonrisa.

"eso es bueno...valoro tu decisión de venir a hablarme y aclararme todo...porque si no no se como ibas a quedar parada en esta historia"- dijo Lea con una pequeña risa.

"gracias Lea...de verdad gracias por intentar perdonarme, se que no es fácil...pero te prometo que desde ahora no mas peleas"- dijo Jessica alzando la mano en forma de promesa.

"mas te vale"- dijo Lea con una sonrisa.

Lea se paro al igual que Jessica y esta ultima le dio un cálido abrazo. Se despidieron y antes de salir Jessica se paro en frente de la puerta, se dio vuelta y la miro a Lea.

"una cosa mas...creo que deberías hablar con Di, ella de verdad te ama lo veo en sus ojos, como buena y celosa amiga que soy -Lea ríe- me doy cuenta que es muy feliz a tu lado y que se siente vaciá si no estas con ella. De verdad Lea, ella te necesita mucho, no la hagas sufrir por favor...porque ahí si que me vas a conocer"- dijo Jessica riendo.

"entonces jamas la voy a hacer sufrir -ríe- yo también estoy enamorada de ella y me hace muy feliz tenerla conmigo...de verdad"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"bueno entonces no la dejes escapar...-le guiña un ojo- ahora si me voy...y cuidamela a la rubia, eh!"- dijo Jessica sonriendo.

"claro que si"- dijo Lea sonriendo también.

Jessica se fue y Lea quedo, sola en el trailler, se sentó y se puso a penar. Luego de unos minutos tocaron la puerta del trailler.

"quien?"- dijo Lea sentada en el sillón.

"tu príncipe azul"- dijo Jonathan, quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

"pasa príncipe azul"- dijo Lea riendo.

Jonathan paso y la vio a Lea sentada en el sillón y el también se sentó cómodamente.

"adivina que?"- dijo Lea poniendo los pies sobre las piernas de Jonathan.

"que paso ahora?"- dijo Jonathan mientras tenia los pies de Lea.

"vino Jessica a hablar conmigo"- dijo Lea mirándolo.

"Jessica?...la amiga loca de tu rubia?"- dijo Jonathan sorprendido.

"ajam..." dijo Lea sonriendo.

"que quería?"- dijo Jonathan mirándola.

"que la perdonara...que de verdad no quiso hacer lo que hizo, blabla, y que se sentía muy mal por reaccionar de esa manera"- dijo Lea contando la charla.

"pero porque lo hizo?"- dijo Jonathan mirándola.

"porque sentía celos...celos de que la cambiara por su novia -se ríe- podes creer?"- dijo Lea riendo.

"y vos que le dijiste?"- dijo Jonathan mirándola.

"yo le dije que la perdonara...pero que no me iba a olvidar fácilmente, siento que de verdad no lo hizo apropósito...Dianna me contó de ella una vez, me dijo que es buena chica y que la quiere mucho..."- dijo Lea explicándole todo.

"si Dianna la tiene como amiga...no debe ser porque sea una arpía"- dijo Jonathan sonando obvio.

"eso mismo pense yo...por eso le dije que la perdonaba"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"entonces?...vas hacer las pases con la rubia?...porque te recuerdo, la que tiene que estar enojada es ella, no vos"- dijo Jonathan alzando una ceja.

"basta -bajo los pies de las piernas de Jonathan- yo también tengo mis motivos eh"- dijo Lea mirándolo seria.

"si, pero lo ultimo que hiciste sirvió para que la rubia no durmiera con vos"- dijo Jonathan levantando ambas cejas.

"solo jugaba nada mas"- dijo Lea encogiendo los hombros.

"si, pero esa jugada te costo dormir sola anoche"- dijo Jonathan riendo.

"igual tenia ganas de dormir sola"- dijo Lea mirándolo para que se convenciera.

"aja claro...-ríe- como si yo me lo creyera"- dijo Jonathan riendo.

"bueno eh!...basta"- dijo Lea un poco molesta.

"bueno ya!...ahora tengo que contarte algo mas"- dijo Jonathan mirándola.

"que paso ahora?"- dijo Lea sonando con un poco de miedo.

"te voy a presentar a tu nuevo pretendiente"- dijo Jonathan parándose del sillón.

"nuevo pretendiente?"- dijo Lea confusa.

"en realidad nuevo pretendiente para Rachel Berry"- dijo Jonathan y salio del trailler.

Luego de salir del trailler, cerro la puerta y unos segundos después la volvió a abrir y volvió a entrar.

"taran!"- dijo Jonathan saltando y abriendo los brazos como sorprenda.

"ok, estas fumado o que onda?...donde esta mi pretendiente?"- dijo Lea cruzándose de brazos.

"aquí...no lo vez"- dijo Jonathan sonriendo.

"uhmmm...al único que veo es a ti, no veo nadi...espera -se sobre salto- eres mi nuevo pretendiente?"- dijo Lea eufórica.

"sip...te presento a.-piensa- no tiene nombre todavía, pero soy tu pretendiente"- dijo Jonathan riendo.

"dios mio...vas a trabajar en Glee?"- dijo Lea emocionada.

"claro...Ryan me lo propuso, luego de que vos te fuiste"- dijo Jonathan sonriendo.

"dio mio...es, es, es, increíble"- dijo Lea saltando a los brazos de Jonathan.

"bueno...es bueno volver a viejas épocas"- dijo Jonathan mirándola

"claro que si..."- dijo Lea sonriendo aun mas.

Luego de eso los chicos fueron interrumpidos por un asistente que venia a decirle a Lea que su escena estaba preparada. Lea salio del trailler con Jonathan y se fue a su escena.

Después de varias escenas, les habían dado media hora de descanso. Dianna iba acompañada de Naya y Hemo, las cosas entre la morena y la rubia no estaban bien ya que la bailarina creia que tenia algo con alguien mas y le molestaba muchísimo. Cuando llegaron al set de descanso todos estaban reunidos con Lea.

"que hacen?"- dijo Naya entrando a la ronda.

"Lea no tiene twitter"- dijo Amber mirándola.

"como que no tiene twitter?...oh dios mio"- dijo Naya intentando ser dramática.

"yo tampoco tengo...y no quiero tener"- dijo Hemo encogiendo los hombros.

"te lo pierdes"- dijo Naya sin mirarla.

"bueno se unen o que?"- dijo Kevin mirándolas.

Las chicas se unieron a la ronda y empezaron a debatir cual seria el nombre de usuario, para la morocha.

"yo creo que tendría que ser...DivaMichele"- dijo Jenna riendo.

"mejor HotMichele"- dijo Mark siguiendo a Jenna.

"no seria mejor, su nombre completo?"- dijo Harry sonriendo.

"LeaMicheleSarfati?"- dijo Lea frunciendo el ceño.

"no es muy largo?"- dijo Naya mirándolos.

"claro que si...usemos otra cosa"- dijo Cory mientras estaba con su celular tratando de encontrar algún nombre para el twitter de Lea.

"yo creo que MsLeaMichele seria lo mejor"- dijo Dianna captando toda la atención de los chicos.

"suena bien"- dijo Amber sonriendo.

"a mi me gusta"- dijo Jenna asintiendo.

"no esta disponible"- dijo Cory mirando a los chicos, ya que había puesto MISSLEAMICHELE y no estaba disponible ese usuario.

"pero no lo pongas como se escribe...ponelo así"- dijo Dianna y se acerco a Cory para indicarle como se lo tenia que poner.

"esta disponible"- dijo Cory sonriendo y la miro a Lea.

"entonces yo no me opongo"- dijo Lea con una sonrisa a Dianna.

"perfecto...ahora una contraseña"- dijo Cory mirándola.

Lea y los chicos empezaron a pensar y a pensar.

"listo...ya tienes tu twitter"- dijo Cory interrumpiendo el pensamiento de los chicos.

"como?"- dijo Amber mirándolo.

"si mira..."- dijo Cory y le entrego el teléfono, efectivamente Lea ya tenia un usuario en twitter.

"lo quiero ver"- dijo Lea mirándolos.

"le puse una foto que encontré por ahí"- dijo Cory riendo.

"me gusta la foto"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"pero como se lo hiciste si no te dijo la contraseña"- dijo Kevin mirando a Cory.

"fácil...la contraseña es Rachel Berry"- dijo Cory sonriendo.

Todo el elenco al escuchar eso estallo en risas. Lea no lo podía creer, ahora todos sabían la contraseña de su twitter, aunque le pareció chistoso que pusiera ese nombre.

"igual ella lo puede cambiar"- dijo Cory encogiendo los hombros.

"obvio"- dijo Naya mirándolo

"era solo para que viera como funciona"- dijo Cory y rió.

"bueno ahora sígueme a mi primera"- dijo Jenna mirándola.

"no entiendo nada de esto"- dijo Lea mirando el teléfono de Cory.

Los chicos se asomaron a Lea y le explicaron un poco de como se trataba twitter, como leía los mensajes, como nombraba a gente, como retwiteaba, como seguía alguien, como tenia que escribir poco porque tenia un limite de letras y demás cosas que tenia que saber. Luego de unos minutos ya había entendido todo a la perfección.

"bueno ahora me sigues a mi es...JennaUshkowits"- dijo Jenna mirándola.

"dejame que te busco -busco un rato- te encontré"- dijo Lea sonriendo satisfecha.

"ahora seguime a mi"- dijo Kevin sonriendo "soy druidDUDE"- termino de decir Kevin.

"sigo yo, es...ChrisColfer"- dijo Chirs sonriendo.

"el mio es IharryShum"-dijo Harry.

"Dianna tenes twitter?"- dijo Cory mirándola.

"hace poco lo hice"- dijo Dianna mirándolo.

"porque yo no lo tengo?"- dijo Amber interrumpiendo.

"porque no lo pase?"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"pasalo rubia"- dijo Mark sacando su celular.

"es AlitlleLamb"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"como?...porque así?"- dijo Cory sorprendido.

"porque mi mama me dice Litlle Lamb"-dijo Dianna un poco ruborizada.

"awwww...que tierna"- dijo Naya sonriendo.

"todos agreguen a la corderito"- dijo Jenna riendo.

"claro"- dijeron todos casi a coro menos Lea.

"no la vas a agregar?"- susurro por lo bajo Cory mirando a Lea.

"claro que si...pero no voy a decir nada"- dijo Lea en mismo tono de susurro de Cory.

Lea busco a Dianna y la siguió rápidamente. A Dianna le llego la solicitud que Lea la estaba siguiendo y esta rápidamente la siguió de vuelta. Lea al ver la confirmación de la rubia, sonrió y le pregunto a Cory como se mandaba un mensaje privado, rápidamente el chico le explico y Lea le mando un mensaje privado a Dianna.

Msleamichele

te gustaría cenar esta noche?...yo te cocino =)

Dianna recibió una notificación de que alguien le había mandado un mensaje privado y al abrilo se dio cuenta que era Lea. Cuando lo termino de leer, levanto la mirada y se encontró con la de la morocha, esbozo una sonrisa y asintió con su cabeza. _Gracias_ modulo Lea para que solo la rubia lo entendiera.

Luego de eso Lea le mando un mensaje a Dianna.

_**Acabo de cambiar mi contraseña- Lea.**_

Dianna miro el mensaje y sonrió para luego contestarle.

_**A si?...y porque me lo decís?- Dianna.**_

_**Porque sos parte de ella- Lea.**_

Dianna no pudo evitar sonreír al leer ese mensaje.

_**Eso la hace mas interesante...- Dianna.**_

_**Siempre es interesante tratándose de vos...cambiando de tema, espero que te guste la cena que te voy a preparar- Lea.**_

_**Siempre es un placer degustar tus especialidades- Dianna.**_

_**Mejor me voy a grabar porque si te sigo mirando voy a caer en tu red...por milésima vez- Lea.**_

Lea luego de mandar el mensaje se levanto y miro a Dianna con una sonrisa, la rubia solo se limito a sonreír y a negar con la cabeza. Todos se levantaron y comenzaron a salir a sus respectivas escenas. Dianna sonreía como tonta, el alma le había vuelto al cuerpo, sabia que esa noche tenia que ser la noche de reconciliación.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda**!...aqui lo tienen chicuelas...

que les parecio?...Lea se dio cuenta por fin! era hora jajajajajaja habra sexo en la cena?...jajajaja QUIEN SABE :P en fin espero que les haya gustado, este Cory es pelotudo eh! como le va a poner Rachel Berry de contraseña? jajajajaj **PELOTUDO AL MANGO ES**! jajajajaj

les cuento algo...mi primo leyo la escena de sexo que paso hace bastante y me dijo que estaba re buena y saben que?...**ESTABA RE AL PALO** (para los que no son argentinos...significa que se le paro y no presisamente el corazon jhajajajajaj) no lo podia creer! jajajaja me cagaba de risa yo!

**PREGUNTA CURIOSA:** ustedes se exitan cuando las leen? jajajajajajajaj

**NOTA DESTACADA:** quiero GLEE osea dejen de poner boludeces y** pongan GLEE** la concha de la loraaaaaaa!...tengo el presentimiento que **Dianna esta teniendo sexo con Lea**, en algun trailler jajajajajaaj! (si estoy re loca)...mucho de las chicas no hay para destacar, porque andan como BOLUDEANDO y no se dignan a aparecer juntas y tocarse en publico! :P

**NOTA DE AUTOR:** chicasssss me estan volviendo loca! de verdad...asi NO PUEDO SER FIEL(? jajajajaja hubo un comentario en mi otro fic que decia **DECILE A TU NOVIA QUE TE ENTREGUE! EN ESTA VIDA HAY QUE COMPARTIR** jajajajajajajaja como me cague de risa con ese coment! de verdad...si me invitas a salir te re DOY! ;) chicas pongan su numero de telefono y sus medidas...luego las llamo! jajajajajajajajajaa

**NOTA SOLIDARIA:** ando buscando a mi anomima secreta!...alguien le puede decir que me escriba, la extraño :( ella me hace sentir viva(? jajajajajaj de verdad che!...ponganse las pilas y** busquenla porque no subo mas eh!** :P bueeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**MENSION ESPECIAL:** Beluh se que sos vos la que me escribe** LARGO Y TIERNO**...por eso gracias de verdad, y no rechaces mi helado solo porque no me gusta crema del cielo jajajajaja

ahora si, me despido con un fuerte abrazo de oso panda =)

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS de verdad GRACIAS...**hemos llegado a los** 201 **VAMOS POR MAS GUACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...

GRACIAS A LAS FANS DE MIS NOTAS DE AUTOR...A ELLAS TAMBIEN LES DEBO MUCHO! Y TRANQUILAS QUE TENGO PARA TODAS... AJJAJAJAJAJAA!

NOS LEEMOS CUANDO SE LES ANTOJE

BESOS FLOR=)

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	25. ANTES DEL VUELO

La jornada de filmación había terminado y estaban todos a fuera. Dianna estaba con Naya, Mark, Chris y Kevin mientras Lea estaba con Heather, Amber, Jenna, Cory y Harry. Naya tenia abrazada, por la cintura a Dianna, mientras se reían de las cosas que decía Mark.

"osea que no vas a salir conmigo esta vez?"- dijo Mark mirando a Naya.

"no lose lo voy a pensar"- dijo Naya tratando de contener la risa.

"no me robes a mi chica"- dijo Dianna mientras sostenía a Naya con fuerza.

"hey...un rato nada mas"- dijo Mark guiñándole el ojo.

"mmmm -pensó- no creo"- dijo Dianna y comenzó a reír.

Todos rieron tanto que se escucho hasta el otro grupo, donde estaba Lea. La morocha miro hacia su chica y la vio aferrada a Naya, entonces saco su celular y le mando un mensaje de texto.

_**Creo que estas abrazando a la morocha equivocada- Lea.**_

Dianna escucho su celular y Naya la soltó para que pudiera ver que era. Cuando lo leyo al mensaje soltó una carcajada a lo que todos la quedaron mirando.

"un chiste"- dijo Dianna mirando la reacción de los otros.

Volvió a mirar el mensaje y le contesto.

_**Vos estas cerca de una rubia equivocada también- Dianna.**_

_**Pero no la agarro como si se me fuera a volar- Lea.**_

_**Jajajajaja...estas celosa?...de Naya?...enserio?- Dianna.**_

_**Celosa?...que es eso?...no conozco esa palabra- Lea.**_

_**OMG!...Lea Michele no sabe lo que es celosa?- Dianna.**_

_**Nop!...no conozco esa palabra- Lea.**_

Al mismo instante que Dianna recibió ese mensaje, la miro a Naya y se le acerco tanto que hasta podían sentirse ambas respiraciones, Naya no lo podía creer, estaba estática no se podía mover. Luego de unos segundos escucharon una garganta que intentaba captar la atención de ambas, la rubia miro a Naya y sonrió, para luego darse vuelta y ver a Lea parada frente a ellas.

"interrumpo algo?"- dijo Lea cruzándose de brazos.

"claro que no"- dijo Naya un poco nerviosa.

"yo creo que si"- dijo Dianna moviéndose de un lado a otro, como una nenita que cometió una travesura.

"entonces...que es eso que interrumpí?"- dijo Lea todavía cruzada de brazos.

"nada Lea...ella esta jugando"- dijo Naya mirándola, para luego irse.

"me puedes explicar que intentabas hacer?"- dijo Lea acercándose mas a la rubia, pero todavía con los brazos cruzados.

"me puedes explicar...que son esos?"- dijo Dianna levantando una ceja.

"esos que?"- dijo Lea frunciendo el ceño.

"esos que están brotando por todo tu cuerpo"- dijo Dianna señalando el cuerpo de la morocha.

"que?, que?"- dijo Lea mirándose todo el cuerpo.

"se llaman celos"- susurro Dianna al oído de la morocha y luego se fue.

Lea la miro con odio, pero sabia que tenia razón, eran celos y celos de una amiga de ambas. Cuando la morocha se percato Dianna ya había subido al auto de Naya y ambas se fueron juntas. Mientras que la morocha le mandaba mensajes.

_**Perdón...se lo que son celos :(- Lea.**_

_**Esta bien mi amor...no pasa nada! Simplemente quería que supieras que siento cada vez que alguien te quiere coquetear- Dianna.**_

_**Amor nadie me coquetea- Lea.**_

_**Eso es lo que piensas...pero yo veo muchos lobos al rededor de mi caperucita- Dianna.**_

_**Awwww...soy tu caperucita?...- Lea.**_

_**Mi caperucita, mi blanca nieves, mi bella durmiente, mi rapunzel, mi bella, mi todo- Dianna.**_

_**Awwwwwww me vas hacer poner colorada...- Lea.**_

_**Preparate porque no solo colorada te vas a poner esta noche...- Dianna.**_

_**Diossss...no conozco esa faceta de mi novia- Lea.**_

_**Sigo siento tu novia?- Dianna.**_

_**Claro!...siempre vas a ser mi novia- Lea.**_

_**Espero que así sea- Dianna.**_

_**Bueno amor...te dejo porque voy manejando y no es prudente que escriba y que los chóferes de atrás me toquen bocina para que avance...jajajaja te amo, nos vemos en un rato- Lea.**_

_**Jajajajajaj te amo mas hermosa, mi amor, mi vida, mi tesoro, mi bebe, mi princesa, mi reina...TE AMO- Dianna.**_

Lea miro el mensaje y sonrió como tonta, tonta enamorada claro, y se dispuso a conducir para lo de Dianna, ya que la rubia iba a tardar mas porque tenia que recoger su auto en la casa de Naya.

Cuando Dianna recogió el auto en la casa de Naya, se despidió y conducio hasta su casa.

Lea ya estaba en la casa de la rubia, buscando que podía cocinar cuando de pronto escucha la puerta que se abre y aparece Dianna.

"hola amor"- dijo Lea saliendo de la cocina para abrazar a su novia.

"hola mi vida"- dijo Dianna y la alzo para luego darle unas vueltas en el aire.

"y a que se debe esto?"- dijo Lea mientras era bajada por la rubia.

"a que te extrañe toda la noche ayer, hoy, y hace un rato"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"entonces...te mereces esto..."-dijo Lea y le dio un beso en los labios.

Ese beso era tan deseado por Lea como por Dianna, ambas se abrazaron y profundizaron el beso. La rubia tenia las manos en la cintura de Lea y Lea las tenia en el cuello de Dianna. El beso se había profundizado mas y mas, las chicas caminaban hasta el sillón, Dianna guiaba a Lea que estaba de espalda, cuando la morocha toco el sillón Dianna dejo de besarla y le sonrió, para luego sacarse el saco que traía puesto, Lea se mojo los labios con su lengua, y luego la volvió a besar desesperadamente. Dianna la acostó lentamente en el sillón y comenzó con su rutina de besos en todo el cuello haciendo que Lea gimiera de placer. Lea estaba totalmente excitada pero quería hacerlo a su manera, entonces rápidamente la separo a la rubia y la miro.

"ahora es mi turno"- dijo Lea y salio de abajo de la rubia para luego ponerse arriba.

Cuando estaba arriba de la rubia, comenzó a meter sus manos debajo de la remera de Dianna, tocando su abdomen y besándola en el cuello, mientras susurraba.

"dios me encanta como tenes tu abdomen, te lo dije?"-susurro Lea al oído de la rubia

Dianna solo negaba con la cabeza, no podía decir mas nada. Lea la tenia acorralada, estaba sentada arriba de ella, mientras la besaba en el cuello y acariciaba su vientre por debajo de la remera. Cuando la cosa estaba poniéndose mas caliente, Dianna empezó a sentir olor feo.

"que es ese olor?"- dijo Dianna mientras trataba de contener los gemidos por los besos de su novia.

Lea se separo confundida por lo que su novia había dicho y la miro frunciendo el ceño.

"que olor?"- dijo Lea confundida.

"no sentís el olor?"- dijo Dianna mirándola.

"no...-huele el aire- OH DIOS MIO! -se para como si tuviera un resorte- LA COMIDA"-grito Lea y corrió hacia la cocina.

Cuando entro había una gran humareda, la comida que había puesto en una olla se había quemado completamente. Dianna entro a la cocina y comenzó a reírse.

"no es gracioso"- dijo Lea mientras con un trapo intentaba que el humo se valla.

"tu cena perfecta...se estropeo"- dijo Dianna encogiendo los hombros.

"porque alguien me hizo perder el tiempo"- dijo Lea mirándola con odio.

"así que perdiste el tiempo?" -dijo Dianna acercándose a la morocha.

"si..."- dijo Lea mirándola como se acercaba.

"mmmm...me encanta perder el tiempo con vos"- susurro Dianna al oído de la morocha.

"tengo hambre y quiero comer"- dijo Lea cruzándose de brazos.

"pues vas a disfrutar pero no exactamente de la comida"- dijo Dianna y agarro a Lea por detrás y la dio vuelta rápidamente.

La beso con necesidad, tanto que hasta se chocaron sus dientes, Lea no pudo evitar sonreír ante la torpeza. Dianna la tomo de la cintura y la guió hasta una barra que había en la cocina, esa barra tenia vista hacia el living. Cuando la morocha toco la barra, con su espalda, se separo de Dianna.

"creo que deberíamos comer"- dijo Lea tratando de respirar correctamente.

"no lo creo"- dijo Dianna y volvió a besar a Lea.

Ese beso se torno mas y mas pasional. Dianna bajo las manos y se dispuso a desabrochar el pantalón de la morocha, Lea seguía con las manos en el cuello de su novia, besándola desenfrenadamente. Dianna logro desabrochar todos los botones del pantalón de Lea y comenzó a bajarselo, lentamente sin despegar su boca de los labios de su novia. Se separo solo unos segundo y bajo rápidamente todo el pantalón de Lea.

"amor de verdad...no creo que..."-dijo Lea y Dianna la volvió a besar.

"solo unos minutos, si?"-susurro Dianna en los labios de Lea.

Lea solo le mordió el labio inferior a la rubia y asintió con la cabeza. Dianna agarro a Lea por las piernas y la subió a la barra, la sentó y comenzó a acariciarle las piernas, como si de eso se tratara el sexo. Los besos eran cada vez mas fuertes, salían gemidos inconscientes de sus bocas, todo era perfecto. La rubia comenzó a acariciar la parte interna de los muslos de Lea haciendo que esta se removiera de placer. Luego toco la ropa interior de su chica y la miro.

"estas completamente..."-dijo Dianna mirándola pero Lea la beso y no la dejo terminar la frase.

Dianna sonrió en los labios de Lea y comenzó a tocar, lentamente, la ropa interior de su novia. Lea tiro su cabeza hacia atrás dejando lugar para que la rubia besara su cuello, y fue así tal y como hizo. Mientras besaba el cuello de su novia, tocaba y sentía la humedad de el clítoris de Lea. Necesitaba arrancarle esa ropa interior y meterse dentro de su ser. Lea deseaba que lo haga, estaba completamente excitada, no podía ocultarlo, la transpiración se hacia sentir y el calor era lo que gobernaba en esa cocina. Cuando Dianna intenta sacarle la ropa interior, suena el timbre.

"ni lo digas..."- dijo Lea con la voz entre cortada.

Dianna volvió a lo que estaba haciendo y metió la mano dentro de la ropa interior de su novia, haciendo que gimiera al sentir la mano caliente de la rubia. En ese momento volvió a sonar el timbre.

"por -respira- favor -respira- no lo hagas"- dijo Lea tratando de respirar.

Dianna no hizo caso al timbre y beso a la morocha, mientras movía su mano forma circular dentro de la ropa interior de su novia. Lea gemía entre los labios de la rubia y se movía para poder sentir mas esos dedos, el movimiento iba acelerándose tal y en ese momento se sintió otra vez el timbre, y otra vez, y otra vez y otra vez, así varias veces seguidas.

"dios"- dijo Dianna sacando la mano de la ropa interior de Lea y separándose de ella.

"no, no, no, no...no me podes dejar así"- dijo Lea mientras respiraba agitada.

"tengo que atender...parece que no se va a ir"- dijo Dianna mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Dianna abre la puerta directamente y un Jonathan efusivo entra sin pedir permiso. Cuando Lea ve que entra tan rápidamente, lo único que alcanza a hacer es tirarse de donde estaba sentada y pararse en la barra, apoyando sus codos en la misma y su mentón en sus manos.

"dios mio...por fin abren la puerta"- dijo Jonathan entrando a la casa y mirando a Lea en la posición que estaba.

"hola, si estamos bien..."- dijo Dianna irónicamente mirándolo como pasaba.

"perdón...pero tenemos prisa"- dijo Jonathan mirándolas.

"tenemos?"- dijo Lea levantando una ceja.

"sip...tenemos prisa, tenemos un avión por abordar y tenemos que preparar las valijas"- dijo Jonathan mirándolas.

"para, para, para...tenemos?...no entiendo te puedes explicar mejor?"-dijo Dianna mirándolo.

"bueno...en 3 horas sale el vuelo a New York, o no quieren ir al cumpleaños de mi mama?"- dijo Jonathan mirándolas.

"mi mama querrás decir"- dijo Lea seria.

"bueno tu mama...mi mama, es la misma"- dijo Jonathan encogiendo los hombros.

"no entiendo...nosotras reservamos los boletos para mañana..."- dijo Dianna cruzándose de brazos.

"ufff...por Online?..."-dijo Jonathan mirándola.

"sip..."- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"bueno...que no revisan los Email, ustedes?"- dijo Jonathan serio.

"que tiene que ver eso?"- dijo Dianna mirándolo confundida.

"no tenemos tiempo"- dijo Lea cruzándose de brazos.

"ya veo..."- dijo Jonathan mirando a Dianna detenidamente y se dio cuenta que tenia la boca toda roja de tanta presión de los besos.

"a ver me puedes explicar mejor...porque llegas a mi casa todo efusivo y diciéndonos que tenemos un viaje en 3 horas y todo...no entiendo nada Jonathan..."- dijo Lea y salio atrás de la barra, cruzada de brazos.

Lea se había olvidado completamente que solo estaba en ropa interior, puesto que el pantalón estaba tirado en el piso, al entrar Jonathan tan rápido no le dio tiempo a ponérselos. Entonces cuando se vio molesta por no entender nada, salio como si nada y Jonathan al verla en ropa interior abrió completamente los ojos y contuvo la risa.

"los vuelos que habían sido programados para los tickets Online, se cancelaron...porque el sistema callo y no pudieron encontrar los datos de las personas que lo habían solicitado...por eso te pregunte si no habían revisado sus Email...pero veo que no"- dijo Jonathan esbozando una sonrisa.

Mientras Dianna miraba a Lea, que seguía como si nada, le hacia señas para se tapara o se diera cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior.

"no tengo tiempo para revisar mi Email...entonces que quieres decir?...que tenemos que viajar en 3 horas?"- dijo Lea confundida.

"veo que no tenes tiempo para nada...ni para ponerte unos simple pantalones"- dijo Jonathan y estallo en risas.

Lea se miro y se tapo como pudo, volvió atrás de la barra y agarro su pantalón para poder ponérselo, pero los nervios no la dejaban concertarse como debía. Jonathan seguía riéndose y Dianna lo miraba con una sonrisa.

"ya basta..."-dijo Dianna pegandole en el hombro.

"bueno es que -ríe otra vez- dios...miooo!...es mejor que cuando vuelva tengan sus maletas armadas, en una hora salimos para el aeropuerto"- dijo Jonathan mirándolas.

"esta bien...yo me ocupo"- dijo Dianna y Jonathan fue a la habitación, donde se había quedado para buscar su maleta y comenzar a ordenar todo.

Dianna se acerco a Lea, que todavía luchaba con el pantalón.

"amor...tranquila"- dijo Dianna mirándola con dulzura.

"dios mio...me hubieras avisado"- dijo Lea molesta.

"te avise amor...te hacia señas pero no me dabas bola"- dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"claro...como digas"- dijo Lea y se abrocho el pantalón.

"no te enojes, si?"- dijo Dianna mientras la agarraba de la cintura- "te veías hermosa igual"- beso a la morocha.

"te amo"- susurro Lea en los labios de la rubia.

"ahora vamos...a preparar las valijas"- dijo Dianna mirándola.

"si, porque mañana tenemos que estar en lo de tu suegra"- dijo Lea sonriendo y se separo de la rubia.

Dianna se quedo paralizada, suegra sonaba muy raro.

"DALE DI"- grito Lea desde arriba.

Dianna escucho y se despejo de sus pensamientos, subió a la habitación y ambas comenzaron a armar la valija.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Bueno actualizo asi de rapido y de feo...yo se el capitulo es una mierda! pero bueno...es de relleno porque no las quiero aburrir con tanta espera jajajaja... en fin UNA MIERDA, nada para comentar una CHOTA! una VERGA! (y tengo mas insultos eh! jajajajaja)

**NOTA IMPORTANTISISISISISISIMA:** Lea se ENFIESTO con Dianna....y con otros chicos, pero yo solo vi **FIESTA EN MI TRAILLER CON DIANNA!** nada mas...asi que no me vengas con que estabas con los demas chicos y blabla...naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! **ALTA PARTUZA SE ABRAN ARMADO** Y YO ACA MIRANDOLA POR TV(? jajajajaja en fin **LO BUENO ES QUE APARECIERON Y SE ENFIESTARON!** jajajajajaja

**NOTA DE PORQUERIA:** me tengo que descargar...ai un anonimo que me dijo que la historia se esta poniendo aburrida y la verdad? LA VERDAD SE ESTA PONIENDO FEA...PORQUE NO PUEDO TENER LA MENTE DESPEJADA...osea esta historia tiene que ser lo mas semejante a la realidad...no puedo** VOLAR CON LA IMAGINACION** como lo hago en el otro fic...entienden? por eso se me complica mucho!

**NOTA DE LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS:** bueno el proximo es la presentasion con la familia de Lea, despues viene la familia de Dianna y luego pasamos a lo que es el final de temporada, el primer tour y luego las peliculas de Di, el noviazgo y mas...voy a avanzar lo mas rapido posible para no aburrirlos! pero tenganme compacion PLEASE!

**NOTA DESTACADA:** mañana se estrena la pelicula de GLEE, aca en Argentina si alguien es tan generoso de decirme YO TE LLEVO lo acepto con total felicidad...estoy seca de plata y no puedo ir :( me llevan? por favor! **andale, andale, andale, andale di que si, di que si, di que ** (al estilo quiko)

**NOTA DE LA MADRE:** ANOCHE COGÍ COMO LAS MEJORES...naaaa es broma! ahora me voy con una amiga a comprarle ropa al hijo! jajajajaj salimos en FAMILIA! mama y mama! qe LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

ya fue me voy a la mierda porque esta re aburrida, la historia, los comentarios...y la CONCHA DE LA LORA! :(

**BESOS**

**IGUAL LOS QUIERO JAJAJAJAJJA**

**FLOR =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	26. FAMILIA SARFATI

"pasajeros con destino a New York, por favor abordar por la puerta 8...muchas gracias" -dijo una voz, que provenía de un parlante.

Lea, Dianna y Jonathan estaban sentados en los bancos, cuando escucharon el llamado, rápidamente se pararon para abordar el avión.

Luego de sentarse, obviamente Jonathan había conseguido asientos para Lea y Dianna, juntas, el se situó un poco mas adelante de las chicas.

El vuelo era de 6 horas, así que las chicas se acomodaron y se durmieron todo el viaje.

Cuando por fin habían llegado a New York, Lea y Dianna habían arribado al aeropuerto y un mundo de gente las arrincono para que le dieran un autógrafo o una foto. Jonathan no lo podía creer, solo reía por la gran cantidad de gente que tenían al rededor.

Luego de varios minutos, ambas chicas pudieron zafar de la gente, y subieron a un taxi que Jonathan ya había encargado.

Las chicas iban atrás, mientras que Jonathan iba a delante.

"_viste lo que era esa gente?"_-dijo Lea captando la atención de Jonathan.

"_ya son famosas...y reconocidas"_-dijo Jonathan riendo.

"_todos venían a verme a mi"_-dijo Lea riendo.

"_puede ser vos tenias fans tanto mujeres como hombres...pero cierta rubia tenia puros hombres"_-dijo Jonathan riendo.

Cuando Lea escucho eso su sonrisa se borro de su rostro y la Dianna trato de contener la risa.

"_ahora vas a dejar de hacerte la diva?"_-dijo Jonathan riendo.

"_basta..."_-dijo Lea y se cruzo de brazos.

Dianna la miro con ternura y se acerco al oído de la morocha.

"_te amo con toda mi alma..."_-susurro Dianna al oído de Lea, haciendo que la morocha sonría.

Luego de unos veinte minutos, habían llegado a la casa de Lea, Jonathan se despidió de ellas y les dijo que mañana temprano regresaría para saludar a su mama, cosa que Lea lo miro de mala gana.

Lea tenia sus llaves, así que paso a abrir la puerta, mientras que la rubia la seguía.

"_mama?..."_-grito Lea mientras pasaba con su valija.

Habían llegado un poco mas de las once de la noche, por lo cual los padres de Lea tendrían que estar en casa, pero no había rastros de ellos. Así que la morocha tomo su teléfono y llamo a su madre.

_Donde estas?_-dijo Lea.

_Hija paso algo?_ -dijo Edith.

_Mama estoy en casa y no hay nadie_ -dijo Lea.

_COMO QUE EN CASA? _-dijo Edith.

_Si, en casa...donde estas? _-dijo Lea.

_Estaba cenando con tu padre, hija...pero vamos en un momento_ -dijo Edith.

_Bueno los esperamos acá..._-dijo Lea y corto el teléfono.

Edith se quedo pensando porque le había dicho _'los esperamos acá',_ con quien estaba?.

Lea sonrió y se dio vuelta para ver a la rubia.

"_ya esta...mama esta afuera"_-dijo Lea sonriendo mientras dejaba su valija a un costado.

"_no sera mejor, que llevemos las valijas a tu cuarto?"_-dijo Dianna mirando a la morocha.

"_quieres ver mi cuarto?"_-dijo Lea sorprendida.

"_dije que seria mejor llevar las valijas a tu cuarto"-_dijo Dianna mirándola seria.

"_bueno"-_dijo Lea bajando la mirada.

Ambas chicas subieron al cuarto de Lea, para dejar las valijas. Cuando entraron, la rubia se dio cuenta que era un cuarto muy Rachel Berry. Tenia premios, fotos, cuadros, mas fotos, peluches, un gran placar y muchas otras cosas mas.

"es muy bonito"-dijo Dianna sin parar de mirar cuarto.

"siempre que vengo esta como si nunca me hubiera ido"-dijo Lea sonriendo.

"_eso es lindo..."-_dijo Dianna con media sonrisa.

"_que pasa amor?"_-dijo Lea viendo la cara de su novia.

"_es que...no se tengo miedo..."_-dijo Dianna bajando la mirada.

"_miedo?...de que?"_-dijo Lea confundida.

"_de que tu familia me rechace...de no ser una buena novia para vos..."_-dijo Dianna con un tono triste.

Lea tomo el rostro de la rubia e hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

"_escuchame _-Dianna la miro- _jamas, pero jamas pienses que no sos buena novia para mi...porque por algo te elegí, para que compartamos el resto de nuestras vidas..."_-dijo Lea con ternura.

"_y tengamos hijitos?"-_dijo Dianna reaccionando como una bebe.

"_y tengamos muchos hijitos"_-dijo Lea sonriendo.

Dianna no dijo mas nada y la beso tiernamente. Lea se dejaba llevar por ese beso, la rubia la tenia por la cintura mientras que ella rodeaba su cuello con sus manos. Dianna avanzaba para poder estar en la cama, la morocha solo se dejaba llevar por su novia.

Había llegado a la cama, Lea estaba con su espalda en el colchón mientras que Dianna estaba arriba de ella.

"_dios...me volvés loca"-_dijo Lea entre besos.

Dianna no dijo nada y solo la besaba desenfrenadamente. La rubia puso su pierna derecha, entre las piernas de Lea y esto hizo que la morocha soltara un gemido. Dianna se había liberado de sus botas, pero aun estaba vestida al igual que la morocha.

Los besos seguían mas y mas pasionales hasta que Lea en un segundo cambio de posición y ahora estaba arriba de la rubia.

"_ahora es mi turno"_-susurro Lea al oído de la rubia.

Dianna no dijo nada y solo la miro. Lea comenzó a sacarse su remera muy lentamente, sus piernas estaban sobre la cadera de la rubia y así podía sostenerla mientras se sacaba la remera.

Luego de eso, quedo en corpiño, un lindo corpiño negro de encaje, Dianna la miro y sonrió. Lea comenzó a acariciarle los abdominales por debajo de su remera.

"_dios...me encanta hacer esto"-_dijo Lea mientras con sus manos subía y bajaba, acariciando los abdominales de la rubia.

Dianna solo sonreía, hasta que despego su espalda de la cama y agarro a Lea con sus brazos, mientras que la morocha seguía arriba de ella. La rubia comenzó a besar el cuello de Lea, quien tiro la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mas espacio.

"_mmm..."_-dijo Lea disfrutando de esos besos.

Dianna mientras la besaba se sacaba la remera, y quedaba en corpiño también, pero ella tenia uno color blanco con encaje. Lea apenas la miro y volvió a tirar en la cama y comenzó a besarla con mucha pasión, bajando por el cuello, luego por sus pechos hasta llegar a su abdomen para luego desabrochar su pantalón y darla vuelta de una sola vez. Cuando la rubia estaba de espaldas Lea comenzó a rozar, su labio inferior con la espalda de Dianna, desde abajo hacia arriba, hasta llegar a su corpiño y así poder desabrocharlo con delicadeza. La rubia solo cerraba los ojos al sentir el contacto de los labios de Lea con su espalda.

Lea había conseguido desabrochar el corpiño y ahora acariciaba y besaba la espalda de la rubia. Mientras le daba besos por toda la espalda, bajo sus manos y se encontró con el pantalón de la rubia, que con unos suaves movimientos los iba bajando lentamente. Luego de desecarse de los pantalones, Lea se saco los suyos con rapidez y dio vuelta a la rubia.

Dianna la miro y sonrió, no dudo un minuto y la agarro fuerte para que ambas se quedaran sentadas, con sus piernas entrelazadas y mirándose con mucha pasión. Lea tomo el rostro de la rubia y lo acariciaba sin ninguna prisa. Dianna por su parte recorría esa espalda, con las yemas de los dedos, que tanto la volvía loca.

"_te amo"_-susurro Lea mientras seguía mirando a la rubia.

"_te amo"_-susurro Dianna al igual que Lea.

"_te amo"_-dijo Lea.

"_te amo"-_dijo Dianna.

"_te amo, te amo, te amo..."_-dijo Lea sonriendo.

"_te amo, te amo, te amo"_-dijo Dianna.

Lea jugaba con el pelo de la rubia, mientras que Dianna la besaba y le susurraba cosas en la boca. La morocha no lo dudo mas y se movió, para recostar a Dianna y ella quedar arriba de la rubia.

Dianna sentía como las manos de Lea iban bajando mas y mas, cerraba los ojos porque realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

Lea jugaba con sus dedos, por todo el cuerpo de la rubia. Luego de unos segundos, Lea se centro en el culote que tenia su novia, y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente, haciendo que la piel de la rubia se erizase.

Dianna solo cerraba los ojos y sentía como en su piel, recorría un escalofrió lindo y tierno.

Lea termino se sacar el culote y comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su novia, con la mirada hasta llegar a sus ojos. Avanzo lentamente y se poso encima de ella, la miro y luego la beso tiernamente.

"_dejame a mi..."_-susurro Lea en la boca de Dianna.

Dianna solo asintió y miraba como la morocha bajaba lentamente, dejando tiernos besos por todo su cuerpo.

Lea no dejaba de besar todo el cuerpo de Dianna, era como una adicción que tenia. Cuando llego a sus piernas, las acaricio y sintió como la rubia se estremecía ante el contacto. Luego de eso comenzó besar suavemente los muslos de la rubia, para subir muy despacio sobre ellos y así llegar hasta su clítoris. Lea alzo la vista y vio a la rubia que tenia los ojos cerrados mientras se lamia los labios, en ese momento saco su lengua y comenzó a lamer, lentamente el clítoris de su novia.

Dianna al sentir la lengua de Lea, despego la espalda de el colchón, en señal de haber tocado el punto exacto.

La morocha dejo la lengua por un lado y comenzó a introducir un dedo dentro de la rubia.

"_DIOS"_-gimió Dianna agarrándose de las sabanas.

Lea la miraba con alegría, sabia que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

"_MAS RA...RAPIDO"_-gemía Dianna entrecortado.

Lea no dijo nada solo acelero el ritmo de su dedo y pudo colocar otro dedo mas. Dianna al sentir el segundo dedo levanto su espalda, mientras seguía agarrándose de las sabanas.

"_...MASSSSSSSSSSS"_-grito Dianna agitada.

La morocha solo sonreía, luego de colocar un tercer dedo, Dianna gritaba como loca.

"_MAS RAPIDO...POR FAVOR...MAS...MAS, MAS, MAS...MMMMMMMMMM...ASSSSSSSSS"_-gritaba Dianna agitada.

Lea acelero mas sus dedos y pudo colocar su lengua para lamer y hacer gemir mas a la rubia.

"_MMMMMMMMMMM...DIOSSSS DIOSSSS, POR FAVORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS"_-gemía Dianna y se aferraba a las sabanas.

Lea sintió como Dianna apretaba sus piernas y eso era señal de que ya estaba por venir, por eso acelero mucho mas los dedos, mientras la miraba.

"_AAH, AH, AH...HAYYYYYYYYYYYY...DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSS, __DIOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS... _-se aferro fuertemente a las sabanas y tenso su cuerpo- _"_-grito Dianna y su cuerpo callo vencido en la cama.

Lea sintió como se había venido Dianna y sonrió ante la reacción de su novia.

Dianna había quedado tirada en la cama, su respiración no cesaba y era muy acelerada.

La morocha subió con besos cortos y tiernos, por todo el cuerpo, y se quedo encima de la rubia.

"_fue-fue increíble"_-dijo Dianna con la respiración, todavía, agitada.

"_te amo...te amo..."_-susurro Lea en los labios de su novia.

Lea se había quedado arriba de la rubia, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su novia. Luego de unos minutos, Dianna ya había recuperado su respiración y rápidamente dio vuelta a la morocha, para quedar arriba de ella.

"ahora es mi turno"-dijo Dianna sensualmente.

Dianna la beso y comenzó a acariciar a la morocha muy tiernamente. De pronto escucharon ruido.

"_hija?"_-grito Edith entrando a la casa.

La cara de Lea se transformo completamente. Dianna salto de la cama como pudo.

"_mierda"-_dijo Lea mientras buscaba su ropa por todos lados.

Dianna también buscaba su ropa.

"_cariño...estas arriba?"_-grito Edith mientras subía las escaleras.

"_si _-grito- _arriba"_-grito Lea para que su madre la escuchara.

"_que mierda hago?"-_susurro Dianna mirando a la morena.

"_agarra tu ropa y metete en el baño...rápido"_-susurro Lea ordenando a la rubia.

Dianna agarro la sabana y se la puso en su cuerpo, tapándose, mientras agarraba su ropa y se metía al baño. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta la sabana no había pasado del todo y se quedo trabada.

Lea se vistió rápidamente y se sentó en la cama.

"_hija?"_-dijo Edith entrando al cuarto.

"_mama..."_-dijo Lea y rápidamente la abrazo.

"te extrañe mucho pequeña"-dijo Edith abrazando a su hija.

El abrazo duro poco, hasta que llego el padre.

"_papa"_-dijo Lea viendo a su padre y lo abrazo.

"_hola mi pequeña..."_-dijo Marc abrazando a su hija.

El abrazo duro poco porque Edith los interrumpió.

"_porque no nos avisaste que llegabas..te íbamos a buscar hija"_-dijo Edith mirándola.

"_porque Jonh nos consiguió boletos de ultima hora, en realidad los cambio porque hubo un problema para mañana...íbamos a venir mañana pero no se podía así que tomamos el vuelo hace mas de_ -miro su reloj- _unas siete horas"_-dijo Lea sonriendo.

"_vos, Jonathan y quien mas?"_-dijo Edith confundida.

En el momento que Edith dijo eso, la rubia salio del baño, vestida y muy bien arreglada. Todos se miraron y hubo un silencio incomodo.

"_mama, papa...ella es Dianna"_-dijo Lea mientras se acercaba la rubia.

"_oh...Dianna?...un gusto"-_dijo Edith sonriendo y acercándose a la rubia para saludarla.

"_muchas gracias señora...el gusto es mio"_-dijo Dianna residiendo con gusto el abrazo de su suegra.

"_bienvenida Dianna"_-dijo Marc a la rubia.

"_muchas gracias"_-dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"_bueno hija...quieren que le prepare algo de comer?...comieron?"_-dijo Edith mirándolas.

"_no gracias mama...pero estamos bien, vamos a prepararnos algo nosotras, no te preocupes...anda a dormir!"_-dijo Lea mirándola.

"_hija por dios...deja que les prepare algo y luego me voy a dormir..."_-dijo Edith mirándola.

"_mama...mañana es tu cumpleaños por favor, vete a dormir...nos arreglamos solas"_-dijo Lea insistiendo.

"_esta bien...pero cualquier cosa me avisas, si?"_-dijo Edith mirándola.

Lea solo asistió y Edith se despidió de ambas, al igual que Marc. Las chicas se quedaron un rato en la habitación.

"_dios mio...eso fue..."-_dijo Lea y no pudo terminar la frase.

"_eso estuvo cerca...muy cerca..."_-dijo Dianna respirando hondo.

"_te amo sabias?"_-dijo Lea acercándose a la rubia.

"_pueden volver amor..."_-dijo Dianna alejándose un poco.

"_no van a volver...vamos a preparar algo para comer"-_dijo Lea mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de la rubia.

Dianna asintió y Lea agarro su mano para bajar a la cocina.

Lea había hecho una ensalada con todas las cosas que le gustaban a Dianna, la rubia estaba encantada de poder estar con su novia. Ambas ya habían terminado de cenar y ahora estaban en el sillón sentadas y abrazadas. Dianna tenia a Lea por los hombros, mientras que la morocha abrazaba la cintura de la rubia.

"_como le vas a decir a tus padres?"_-dijo Dianna mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la morocha.

"_no lose, pero me urge decirlo...te amo demasiado"_-dijo Lea sonriendo mientras miraba a la rubia.

"_yo también amor..."_-dijo Dianna y beso a la morocha.

Luego de estar un rato mas en el sillón, las chicas fueron a dormir. Dianna claramente durmió con Lea, aunque se negaba primero luego dejo de insistir, ya que la morocha le decía que no había problemas.

Al otro día Lea se levanto muy temprano y vio que su mama ya estaba despierta, así que agarro su regalo y fue a la cocina, donde estaban ambos padres.

Cuando entraba a la cocina, vio a su mama dada vuelta entonces la abrazo por detrás.

"_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS"_-grito Lea asustando a la mujer.

"_dios mio, hija..."_-dijo Edith agarrándose el pecho.

"_perdón, perdón...feliz cumple"_-dijo Lea y le entrego una caja larga y fina, azul.

"_hija no te hubieras molestado"_-dijo Edith recibiendo la caja.

Lea no dijo nada y espero que su madre abra la caja, adentro se encontraba un lindo y muy fino reloj de oro.

"_dios mio...es hermoso"_-dijo Edith sacando el reloj de la caja.

"_tiene algo grabado"_-dijo Lea y lo señalo.

Edith dio vuelta el reloj y en la parte de atrás tenia un_ 'te amo mama. Lea'_. Cuando Edith lo vio sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

"_mama...no llores"_-dijo Lea sonriendo mientras la abrazaba.

"_es que es hermoso hija"_-dijo Edith sonriendo.

A ese abrazo se unió el padre y los tres juntos estaban abrazados pero algo los saco de ese abrazo.

"_perdón...no quise..."_-dijo Dianna asomándose a la cocina.

"_esta bien Di...no pasa nada"_-dijo Lea con una sonrisa.

Dianna bajo la mirada y luego saludo a la mama de Lea.

"_feliz cumpleaños señora Sarfati"_-dijo Dianna y la abrazo.

"_oh por dios...Dianna dime Edith..."-_dijo Edith sonriendo.

"_esta bien...Edith"_-dijo Dianna con una sonrisa.

"_mama, papa...necesito contarles algo"_-dijo Lea sentándose en una banqueta, en la mesada de la cocina.

"_no creo que sea el momento"_-susurro Dianna al oído de la morocha.

"_que paso hija, no nos asustes"_-dijo Edith preocupada.

"_seremos abuelos?"_-dijo Marc sonriendo.

Dianna que estaba comiendo una tostada, se atraganto con la pregunta del padre. Lea sonrió al ver la reacción de la rubia y la palmeo en la espalda.

"_no papa, no estoy embarazada...aunque..._-miro a Dianna- _quien sabe..."_-dijo Lea riendo y ganándose la mirada fulminante de su novia.

"_hija por favor que pasa?"_-dijo Edith prestandole atención a la morocha.

"_bueno..._-hizo una pausa y miro a Dianna- _no se si es fácil decirlo..."_-dijo Lea y sintió como los nerviosa se apoderaban de ella.

"_estas con alguien?"_-dijo Edith viendo la reacción de su hija.

"_si"-_dijo Lea sonriendo.

"_lo conocemos?"_-dijo Marc mirándola.

"_uhmmm..."_-dijo Lea nerviosa.

"_te hace feliz?"_-dijo Edith reaccionando otra vez ante la actitud de Lea.

"_muy feliz...soy la mujer mas feliz de este mundo"_-dijo Lea sonriendo.

"_es Jonathan?"_-dijo Marc mirándola.

"_papa el es gay"_-dijo Lea frunciendo el ceño.

"_bueno pensé que había cambiado su rumbo"-_dijo Marc encogiendo los hombros.

"_si te hace feliz, no tengo nada mas que decir...esa persona debe de ser muy linda, muy tierna y sobre todo te debe de cuidar muy bien para tenerte como te tiene..."_-dijo Edith sonriendo y mirando a Dianna.

Dianna al ver la mirada de la señora se quedo atocina _'a caso lo sabia?...como se dio cuenta?'_ esas eran preguntas que la rubia se hacia en la cabeza.

"_viene a cenar esta noche?"_-dijo Marc mirándola.

Lea estaba confundida por las preguntas de su padre, tanto que se molesto y le contesto.

"_la tienes enfrente tuyo...ella es la persona que me hace la mujer mas feliz del mundo"_-dijo Lea seria y agarrando la mano de la rubia.

Marc se quedo mirándolas y luego de unos segundos se fue hacia el living. Lea lo quería detener pero la Edith le dijo que lo dejara.

"_porque no te sorprendiste?"_-dijo Lea mirándola.

"_hija...te tuve nueve meses en mi panza, crees que no sabia esto?"_-dijo Edith sonriendo.

"_pero..."_-dijo Lea confundida.

"_pero nada...me gusta que sea ella quien te haga feliz, aparte es muy hermosa y educada y se que te cuida como nadie"_-dijo Edith sonriendo mientras veía a Dianna.

"_gracias mama"_-dijo Lea y unas lagrimas se cayeron de sus ojos, entonces Edith la abrazo muy fuerte.

Dianna veía la escena y sonreía, luego de ese abrazo Edith se separo de Lea y fue hacia Dianna.

"_bienvenida a la familia"_-dijo Edith y la abrazo.

Dianna no sabia como responder, así que la abrazo y vio como Lea encogía lo hombros en forma de no saber nada. Mientras tanto Marc seguía en el living, pero cuando Edith y Dianna se separaron, el entro a la cocina.

"_podemos hablar Dianna?"_-dijo Marc serio.

"_si-si claro"_-dijo Dianna nerviosa.

"_yo soy con vos"_-dijo Lea siguiendo a la rubia.

"_en privado"_-dijo Marc y la miro a Lea.

"_per..."-_dijo Lea y la miraba fulminante de Marc decía todo.

Lea bajo la cabeza y volvió a la cocina donde estaba su madre.

"_no pasa nada hija...tu padre quiere lo mejor para ti y cuando sepa que ella lo es, lo aceptara"_-dijo Edith mientras la abrazaba.

Dianna siguió a Marc y llegaron a un cuarto, era tipo una oficina pero tenia libros y una vista muy linda, parecía mas una sala de descanso para leer. Marc se sentó en un sillón, que había ahí y le indico a Dianna que hiciera lo mismo, la rubia se sentó en otro sillón que había en frente de Marc.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

BUENO QUE TAL?...OTRA VEZ CON ESTE FIC! JAJAJAJA SE QUE LOS TUVE ABANDONADOS...**PERO ESTABA DE DUELO POR LA MUERTE DE SHELBY** (muajaja) jajajajajaj es broma! no tenia IDEAS PARA ESTE CAP! i bueno le mande UNAS COGIDAS LINDAS! jajajajajajajajajajaajaj me parece qe mucho a papa Sarfati no le gusto la rubia! jajajajajajaja en fin espero que les haya gustado! VAMOS A AVANZAR MAS RAPIDO CREO!...

**NOTA DESTACADA:** OH SI, OH YEAH!...ACHELE-FABERRY A LA VISTA!...Lea twiteo que estaba haciendo una escena con Dianna y que la hacia feliz!...**DE VERDAD LEA?...TE HACE FELIZ LA ESCENA? O QUE DESPUES VIENE EL TRAILLER DEL AMOR?** jajajajajajaja y luego le escribieron los** WARBLERS** y le dijeron **aii qe linda parejita haber cuando un trio o una orgia mas lindo!** jajjajajajaj NO MENTIRA!...le dijeron cositas lindas, **ELLOS SABEN!**...luego para culminar la señorita AGRON le respondio diciendo que era lindo blabla...y que VOLVIERON A LOS TIEMPOS DE ANTES! :O...**QUE SON LOS TIEMPOS DE ANTES?...A COJER EN CUALQUIER LADO?...A SALIR DEL TRAILER TODAS DESPEINADAS?...A DECIRLE A RYAN QUE LA CHUPE QUE FABERRY VA A EXISTIR TODA LA VIDA?** jajajajajajajaaj... ESTAS CHICAS NOS MATAN SE LOS JURO!...

**NOTA DE UN REVIEW:** ok...un review llamado **TU**...me escribio COSAS... qe **DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!**...les juro si no me creen leanlos! me quede SORPRENDIDA! hasta senti miendo, porque me dolio de solo leerlo jajajaajajajajajaj **IGUAL MUCHO BLABLA CHE!** haber si poner la cara,** dame tu cuenta de twitter y hacemos twittsex (? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** ok...segun dicen **JUSTIN BIEBER** tiene un **hijo de 3 meses**, le aparecio de la nada...**YO SOY MUY FERTIL ASI QUE NO QUIERO QUE NADIE VENGA CON QUE MIS NOTAS DE AUTOR LAS DEJAN EMBARAZADAS!** porque no qiero ningun PIBITO EH!...asi que **no pienso hacerme cargo de lo que produzcan mis notas!** jajajajajajajajajaajjaja

**NOTA DE ULTIMO MOMENTO:** **msleamichele DiannaAgron such a pleasure working with you today. Off to bed now.. Today was such a lovely day :)**...**OK ESTAN EN LA CAMA JUNTAS?...YA COGIERON?...DALE LEA TWITEALO, SI PONES HASTA CUANDO TE VAS AL BAÑO! NO NOS DEJES ASI!**... jajajajajajajajajajaajja

**en fin me voy! porqe estas chicas me matan!**

**BESOS A TODAS **

**no se pierdan "QUIEN DECIDE ES EL CORAZON" esta muy buena!**

**FLOR =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	27. UN GUSTO, THEO

Luego de varios minutos en silencio Marc hablo.

"_bueno...antes que nada un gusto...no te conocía, sabia que habías venido una vez pero yo estaba de viaje por trabajo y no tuve la oportunidad de conocerte..Edith me lo acaba de contar, no sabia de aquella visita, por eso reacciono como si no te conociera..._-Dianna seguía nerviosa sin poder decir ni una palabra- _ahora vamos a lo importante...Dianna no quiero que mi hija sufra, no quiero escucharla llorar ni una sola vez, te juro que si la veo derramando una lagrima por vos te voy a buscar por cielo y tierra para que me expliques porque la haces llorar...me entendiste?_ -Dianna asentía asustada- _ahora sin mas...bienvenida a la familia"-_dijo Marc sonriendo y parándose para darle un abrazo a la rubia.

Dianna lo abrazo y respiro aliviada después de lo que el hombre le dijo. Luego de varios segundos se separaron.

"_ahora espero que cuides a mi niña...es lo mas lindo que tengo"_-dijo Marc mirándola.

"_no se preocupe señor...la amo con toda mi alma"_-dijo Dianna sonriendo.

Lea estaba en la living caminando de un lado a otro, muy nerviosa y sin poder parar de caminar.

"_hija tranquila..."-_

"_no aguanto mas mama...voy a entrar..."_-dijo Lea y avanzo a la puerta y la abrió bruscamente.

Cuando entro vio a su novia y a su padre riendo de algo que no sabia que era, y en ese momento entro la madre atrás de ella. Las dos mujeres se miraban confundida, mientras que Dianna y Marc las miraban sorprendidos.

"_entrar de esa forma es de mala educación Lea..."_-dijo Dianna mirándola.

"_es verdad hija...tu novia tiene razón"_-dijo Marc mirando a Dianna.

Lea frunció el ceño como señal de no entender nada al igual que Edith.

"_no entiendo nada..."_-dijo Lea.

"_simplemente vine a hablar de algunos puntos...y a darle la bienvenida como corresponde..."_-dijo Marc sonriendo.

Lea sonrió y corrió a los brazos del padre para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que Dianna los miraba sonriente al igual que Edith. Luego de unos segundos sonó el timbre de la casa, la familia Sarfati se miraron raro, pero Dianna sabia a que se debía ese timbrazo.

"_quien sera a estas horas?"_-dijo Edith saliendo de la oficina.

Cuando Edith salio, la siguió Lea, Dianna y al final el padre. Cuando la mama de Lea abrió la puerta, se encontró con un chico que tenia una especie de carpeta y abajo de el, en el piso, había un florero con un gran ramo de flores de todo tipo. Edith abrió los ojos sorprendida y el chico la miro.

"_señora Sarfati?"_-dijo el chico mirándola.

"_uhmm...si, soy yo..."_-dijo Edith sorprendida.

"_este arreglo de flores es para usted...si me puede firmar aquí pro favor"_-dijo el chico entregándole la carpeta e indicándole donde tenia que firmar.

"_si claro..._-firmo- _pero quien las mano?"-_dijo Edith sin entender nada.

El chico recibió la carpeta y miro unos papeles.

"_uhmm..._-buscaba el nombre- _la srita...Agron..Dianna Agron..."_-dijo el chico mirando a la señora.

Edith abrió completamente los ojos y miro a Dianna, que tenia una sonrisa, Lea también la miro al igual que Marc.

"bueno que disfrute el arreglo señora...adiós"-dijo el chico y sin mas se fue.

Edith entro el arreglo y lo puso sobre la mesa, mientras lo miraba atenta.

"_feliz cumpleaños Edith..."_-dijo Dianna con una sonrisa.

Edith no dijo nada y la abrazo, luego de unos segundos se separaron.

"_no te hubieras molestado Dianna..."_-dijo Edith.

"_no es nada...no podía no darle un regalo..."_-dijo Dianna sonriendo.

Lea miraba la escena, se acerco a la rubia y le agarro la mano.

"_tengo la mejor novia del mundo"_-dijo Lea mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

"_esta sumando puntos...vamos a ver que me regala para mi cumpleaños"_-dijo Marc riendo.

"_papa..."_-dijo Lea fingiendo enojo.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

Después de eso Edith empezó a buscar un lugar donde poner ese gran arreglo de flores, mientras era ayudada por Marc, quien era el que llevaba el pesado florero.

"_mi papa no puede con esto tan pesado..."_-susurro Lea para que sus padres no la escucharan.

"_creo que tengo que ir a ayudarlo..."_-dijo Dianna y amago para irse pero Lea la detuvo.

"_dejalos...ellos pueden solos..."-_

"_pero amor..."-_

"_sabias que tengo la mejor novia del mundo?"_-dijo Lea acercándose mas a la rubia.

"_amor...acá no, están tus padres..."-_

"_ya lo saben amor...uno sólito, si?"_-dijo Lea mirándola con mirada de cachorrito.

"_esta bien..."_-dijo Dianna sonriendo.

Lea se acerco a la rubia y puso sus manos al rededor del cuello de ella, mientras que Dianna puso sus manos en la cintura de la pequeña.

"_te amo"-_susurro Lea a centímetros de los labios de Dianna.

"_yo mas..."-_dijo Dianna y cerro la brecha que las separaba.

Ese beso fue muy tierno y delicado, ambas disfrutaban ese beso como si fuera el ultimo de sus vida. Cuando se estaba tornando un poco mas pasional escucharon una garganta aclarándose.

"_cof cof...creo que..."_-dijo Marc ingresando a la sala y las chicas rápidamente se separaron.

"_perdón..."-_dijo Dianna nerviosa.

"_bueno vamos?"_-dijo Edith entrando a la sala y viendo la cara de las chicas.

"_a donde van?"_-dijo Lea cambiando de tema.

"_vamos a comprar cosas para esta noche...vienen tus tíos y primos, también algunos amigos...se quedan no?"_-dijo Edith mirándolas.

"_cuando?"-_ dijo Lea confundida.

"_esta noche..."-_

"_claro mama...vinimos por tu cumpleaños, aunque después creo que saldremos con Jonathan, pero mas de noche..."-_dijo Lea encogiendo los hombros.

"_bueno esta bien...nos quieren acompañar?"_-dijo Marc mirándolas.

"_no gracias papa..."-_

"_bueno si llama Jonathan díganle que esta noche lo espero..."_-dijo Edith mientras salia de la casa.

"_bueno..."-_grito Lea para que la pudiera escuchar.

Luego de que los padres salieran de la casa, las chicas se quedaron solas. Lea se sentó en el sillón y estiro la mano en señal para que la rubia se sentara con ella. Dianna no lo dudo y se sentó en el sillón, al lado de Lea. La morocha la abrazo por la cintura mientras que la rubia le acariciaba la espalda.

"_te amo, te lo dije?"_-dijo Lea apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su novia.

"_mmmm...yo te dije que sos lo mas lindo que tengo?..."_-dijo Dianna mientras acariciaba, delicadamente la espalda de la morocha.

"_sos el amor de mi vida..."_-dijo Lea y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de la rubia.

"_vos sos eso y mucho mas..."_-dijo Dianna y la beso tiernamente.

Ese beso se torno mas pasional, Lea no lo dudo un segundo y se puso arriba de la rubia, poniendo sus piernas a los costados de Dianna y así comenzó a besarla por el cuello, haciendo que la rubia soltara algunos gemidos, debido a los mordiscos de Lea. Dianna tenia puestas sus manos en las piernas de su novia, subían y bajaban, apreciando la delicadeza de la piel de Lea. Sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar con un beso lleno de amor y pasión, la lengua le daba el toque fogoso a ese beso, Lea movía su cadera a ritmo del beso, mientras que Dianna puso sus manos en los glúteos de la morocha, haciendo presión, estaban muy calientes pero en ese mismo momento sonó el teléfono de Lea. La morocha en un acto frustración mordió el labio inferior de su novia, sin querer, e hizo que Dianna gritara por el mordisco.

"_perdón amor...perdón..."-_dijo Lea y salio de arriba de su novia para agarrar el teléfono, que no paraba de sonar.

_Que inoportuno...-_dijo Lea apenas atendió la llamada.

_Que linda que me recibas de esa manera..._-dijo la otra persona.

Lea se sentó al lado de Dianna, mientras la rubia se tocaba el labio y se miraba los dedos a ver si no tenia sangre.

_Estas ahí?-_

_Si Jonh...es que estoy viendo si mi novia esta bien...-_

_Que le hiciste?-_

_Te dije que interrumpías algo...-_

_Quedo caliente?-_

_Jonathan Groff...-_

_Bueno...que le paso?"-_

Le mordí el labio sin querer...-dijo Lea mientras se mordía, ella, su labio inferior en forma de inocencia.

_Dios...pobre rubia...-_

_Esperame un segundo...-_

Lea alejo el teléfono un momento y miro a la rubia.

"_a ver dejame ver..."_-dijo Lea mientras veía el labio de su novia.

"_me duele..."_-dijo Dianna mientras miraba a Lea.

"_no tenes nada amor...debe ser por el mordisco, pero no tenes nada..."_-dijo Lea sonriendo.

"_me das un beso?...capaz se me cure..."-_dijo Dianna encogiendo los hombros.

Lea sonrió y le dio un dulce beso a la rubia, muy despacio para que no le duela, el beso se estaba volviendo mas largo, pero Lea escucho la voz de Jonathan en el teléfono y se separo de la rubia, Dianna quedo con los ojos cerrados esperando mas, pero al ver que la morocha se separaba los abrió e hizo pucheros.

_Poneme en alta voz...porque la verdad no quiero hablar con una estúpida que le mordió el labio a su novia...-_

_Eiii...no me trates así...-_

_Bueno dale...poneme en alta voz, que también quiero hablar con la rubia...-_

Lea puso en alta voz y dejo el celular en la mesa.

_Habla..._-dijo Lea.

_Rubia...fijate si Lea no tiene tu pedazo de labio entre los dientes..._-dijo Jonathan mientras reía.

_JONATHAN BASTA..._- grito Lea.

_Estoy bromeando amor...-_

_Eii...yo sola le digo amor..._-dijo Dianna.

_Siento que tenes los labios enteros..._-dijo Jonathan riendo.

_Bueno basta..._-dijo Lea.

_Donde esta la cumpleaños?-_

_Se fue de compras...vas a venir a la noche?- _

_Si me invitan?-_

_No seas estúpido...tenes que venir...-_

_Bueno pero mira que después nos vamos de parranda eh!-_

_Claro...si mi novia quiere..._-dijo Lea y miro a Dianna que sonreía.

_Rubia mas vale que quieras...-_

_Obvio Jonh...pero voy a tener que cumplir primero con mi suegra..._-dijo Dianna sonriendo.

_Suegra?...oh dios mio...ya se lo dijeron?-_

_SIII -_gritaron ambas chicas.

_Wow...como lo tomo papi Sarfati?-_

_Primero pensó que eras vos mi novio...-_dijo Lea riendo.

_Que?..._-dijo Jonathan sin ocultar su risa.

_Siii...pensó que eras vos, y después le dije que era Dianna...y se fue a sentar al sillón, luego la llamo a Di a su oficina...-_

_Oh mi dios...esa oficina es como la morgue...-_

_JONATHAN..._-grito Lea.

_Bueno es la verdad...nadie sale vivo de ahí...bueno yo, pero porque soy muy especial...-_

_Te recuerdo que mi novia también salio viva...-_

_Que te dijo rubia?-_

_Nada...eso va a quedar entre mi suegro y yo..._-dijo Dianna.

_Ahora le dice suegro...pensar que hace unas horas estabas toda cagada eh!..._-dijo Jonathan mientras reía.

_Bueno...eh_ -dijo Dianna.

_Bueno basta...como hacemos hoy a la noche?_ -dijo Lea.

_Uhmmm...vamos a desayunar que te parece?-_

_Me parece perfecto...-_

_Bien...en veinte minutos en el café de la esquina...-_

_Ok...adiós...-_

_Adiós tórtolas...- _dijo Jonathan y corto la llamada.

Luego de eso Lea se levanto del sillón y fue en busca de hielo, a la cocina. Cuando volvió se lo entrego a Dianna.

"_no sabia que mordías tan fuerte..."_-dijo Dianna mientras se ponía el hielo en la boca.

"_no sabia que te iba a lastimar..."-_dijo Lea bajando la cabeza.

"_no importa amor..."-_

"_te amo.."_-dijo Lea y se acerco para darle un beso.

"_yo mas"_-dijo Dianna en los labios de la morocha.

Después de ese beso, ambas se pararon para irse a cambiar, ya que Jonathan las pasaba a buscar para ir a desayunar.

Habían pasado mas de una hora y los chicos seguían en un bar desayunando y hablando de todo un poco.

"_y bueno vas a presentar a tu novia a la familia?"_-dijo Jonathan mirando a Lea que estaba en frente de el.

"_como crees?...Di va a ser mi amiga..."-_dijo Lea mirándolo.

Dianna la miro confundida, no habían hablado de ese tema todavía.

"_ya vengo...voy al baño..."_-dijo Dianna y se paro para ir al baño.

Lea asintió y Jonathan la miro, cuando se percato que la rubia se había ido la miro a la morocha.

"_te diste cuenta como se puso?..."-_

"_como se puso quien?"-_

"_Lea...Dianna...se puso rara cuando dijiste que no ibas a presentarla a tu familia..."-_

"_yo no note nada..."-_

"_Lea...si lo hubieras dicho entre nosotros esta bien, pero estaba ella presente...no hablaron del tema verdad?"-_

"_no, no hablamos del tema...crees que se enoje?"-_

"_no lo creo...pero le molesto un poco"-_

"_entonces me recomiendas que valla?"-_

"_si...y hazlo YA!"-_

Lea no dijo mas nada y se fue al baño, donde estaba Dianna.

Cuando entro, se encontró con la rubia lavándose las manos.

"_enseguida iba..."_-dijo Dianna mientras se secaba las manos.

"_podemos hablar?"-_

"_ahora?...acá?..."-_

"_si..."-_

"_te escucho..."-_

"_perdón...perdón por lo que dije recién, no habíamos hablado de este tema y estuvo mal que lo dije, pero bueno...es lo que tengo que hacer..."-_

"_esta bien amor...me molesto, pero lo entiendo...no pasa nada.."_-dijo Dianna y se acerco a la morocha y la abrazo.

"_te amo, te lo dije?"-_

"_sos todo para mi amor..."-_

Ambas quisieron besarse pero alguien entro al baño interrumpiéndolas y ellas no lo dudaron y salieron del mismo.

Se sentaron en la mesa y Jonathan colgó el teléfono.

"_con quien hablabas...?"_-dijo Lea mirándolo.

"_sobre esta noche..."-_

"_si eso...como hacemos?"-_

"_bueno...yo voy a ir a saludar a tu mama, luego me voy a organizar unas cosas y paso por ustedes que les parece?"-_

"_pero tiene que ser después de las doce, no quiero tener problemas con mama..."-_

"_obvio diva...vamos a ir a un boliche nuevo...y adivina quien me acaba de confirmar su asistencia?"-_

"_quien?"-_

"_John Gallagher"-_

"_no me jodas...enserio?"-_

"_si...va a ir con unos amigos..."-_

"_no lo puedo creer...hace mil que no lo veo..."-_

"_bueno entonces quedamos así?...voy un rato a la tarde y luego paso por ustedes en la noche"-_

"_si me parece correcto..."-_

Luego de eso Jonathan y las chicas se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Lea y Dianna llegaron a la casa de la morocha y vieron a los padres que venían con bolsas, la rubia no lo dudo un segundo y los ayudo.

Las horas pasaban y Dianna estaba ayudando a Lea a preparar unas cosas, los padres de Lea hacían otras cosas y demás.

Ya era de noche y los primeros invitados llegaron, eran los tios de Lea con sus primos. Luego llegaron mas amigos de la familia y otros primos mas.

Lea había presentado a Dianna como su amiga, todos quedaron fascinados con la rubia especialmente dos de sus primos, mas grandes.

Ya habían cortado el pastel y habían tomado café y demás, las chicas se habían ido a cambiar ya que en un rato Jonathan las pasaba a buscar.

Ambas chicas se habían puesto unos jeans ajustados, unos zapatos, remeras y una campera ya que hacia un poco de frió a esa hora.

Cuando ambas bajaron, los ojos de los dos primos de Lea, se centraron en la rubia. Lea lo había notado y su mirada fue de enojo.

"_donde se van tan lindas?"_-dijo Justin, uno de los primos de Lea.

"_vamos a bailar..."_-dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"_de seguro la rubia va a romper corazones..."_-dijo Alex, el otro primo de Lea.

"_no te creas..."-_

"_dejen de coquetear con mi amiga..."_-dijo Lea molesta.

"_Lea no seas celosa...simplemente apreciamos la belleza como se lo merece"_-dijo Justin.

Lea no dijo nada y se fue molesta hacia la cocina, Dianna la miro y sonrió.

Luego de como veinte minutos la morocha seguía en la cocina, mientras que Dianna recién entraba.

"_amor te enojaste?"_-dijo Dianna mirándola.

"_no me puedo enojar...no me puedo enojar con alguien que es hermosa, dulce, tierna, única...y encima coqueta...no me puedo enojar..."_-dijo Lea irónicamente.

"_te vas a enojar con tus primos?...porque intentaron algo conmigo?"-_

"_como sea...ya son mas de las doce y Jonathan no viene..."-_

"_entonces te vas a enojar mas..."-_

"_porque?"-_

"_porque me gane dos números de teléfono..."_-dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"_hagamos un lindo juego...saca el teléfono, buscas los números de recién, apretás opciones, buscas eliminar y apretás si...dale?"_-dijo Lea irónicamente y enojada.

"_amor...tranquila no los guarde..."-_

"_y como se que no le diste tu numero?"-_

"_porque les dije que yo los iba a llamar..."-_

"_porque tenes que ser tan linda eh?"-_

"_te amo..."_-dijo Dianna y tomo a Lea por la cintura.

La morocha puso sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia y la acerco mas para poder besarla.

"_nos van a ver..."-_susurro Dianna casi a milímetros de la boca de Lea.

"_no me importa..."_-dijo Lea y la beso.

Ese beso fue muy pasional y tierno. Ambas estaban con sus cuerpos pegados, la rubia estaba encima de Lea y Lea estaba apoyada en la mesada de la cocina.

Estaban en pleno amor y pasión, cuando escucharon una garganta aclarándose.

"_cof-cof..."-_

Ambas chicas se separaron al instante con los ojos abierto como dos platos.

"_dios mio...nos asustaste"_-dijo Lea respirando adecuadamente.

"_bueno...es muy riesgoso besarse en la cocina..."-_

"_pero no para que entres así..."-_

"_tu mama me aviso que estaban acá..."-_

"_bueno basta...vamos o no?"-_

"_tanta prisa?"-_

"_si, mis primos están afilando los dientes para poder comerse a mi pequeño corderito..."-_

"_era sabido...siempre quieren comer algo ellos..."-_

"_Jonathan...podes dejar de hablar y vamos?"-_

"_esta bien Lea..."-_

Los chicos avanzaron a la sala, se despidieron de la familia y la demás gente y se fueron rápidamente, ya que los primos de Lea no perdían ocasión con la rubia.

Cuando subieron al auto, hablaron de un montón de cosas.

Habían pasado mas de quince minutos y ya estaban en el boliche.

Entraron y se encontraron con John Gallagher y unos amigos mas.

"_mi diva preferida..."_-dijo John y la agarro por la cintura y la dio vueltas en el aire.

"_dios miooooo...cuanto tiempo"_- dijo Lea mientras era bajada por el chico.

"_como creciste"_-dijo John en tono de burla.

"_no te hagas el vivo..."-_

"_bueno...-_se acerco al oído- _dime quien es esa rubia?"-_

"_ah...-_miro a Dianna- _ella es Dianna una amiga y compañera de trabajo..."- _

John se acerco a Dianna y le dio un beso.

"_un gusto Dianna..."-_

"_lo mismo digo John"-_

Luego de eso, John fue a presentarle a varios amigos que había en el lugar, le presento uno por uno hasta que llego a uno de ellos.

"_bueno el es...Theo Stockman..."_-dijo John y se los presento a las chicas ya que Jonathan ya lo conocía.

"_un gusto..."_-dijo Lea saludándolo- _"soy Lea Michele"_-termino de decir.

"_yo soy Dianna Agron..."_-dijo Dianna saludándolo correctamente.

"_un gusto chicas..."_-dijo Theo sonriendo.

Había pasado mas de una hora y los chicos estaban muy animados, habían tomado y habían hablado lo mas normal. Todo iba bien hasta que Dianna vio como Lea salia a bailar con Theo.

"no te pongas celosa rubia..."-dijo Jonathan mirándola.

"_es gay?...si no voy a tener que ponerme celosa..."-_

"_creo que si...así que despreocupate..."-_

Luego de que Jonathan dijera eso, Dianna se relajo un poco mas y veía como Lea bailaba con Theo.

Los dos estaban bastante animados, Theo la hacia reír y la tocaba por demás, pero Dianna tenia metido en la cabeza que el era gay.

Luego de haber bailado varias canciones movidas, llego un lento y Dianna se quedo mirándolos, porque Theo había tomado la cintura de su novia y Lea lo rodeaba por el cuello.

A lo lejos venia John riendo.

"hey no bailas?"-le pregunto a la rubia.

"_no la verdad que hoy no es mi día..."_-dijo Dianna mientras no quitaba los ojos de Lea y Theo.

"_viste esos dos?"_-dijo John preguntándole a Jonathan.

"_no se de donde sacan tanta energía..."_-dijo Jonathan.

"_no hablo de eso...linda conexión...no crees?"-_

Dianna escucho eso y los miro a ambos con desconcierto.

"_como amigos, si...es linda..."-_dijo Jonathan tratando de calmar a la rubia, que los miraba confundida.

"_vamos Jonh...Theo tiene sus métodos y los esta poniendo con Lea..."-_

Dianna lo mio a Jonathan molesta, y el chico se dio cuenta que algo tenia que hacer.

"_pero Theo es gay..."_-dijo Jonathan intentando calmar a la rubia que los miraba.

John empezó a reír desenfrenadamente, mientras que Dianna y Jonathan lo miraban.

"_de donde sacaste que es gay?..."-_

"_me doy cuenta..."-_

"_el no es gay...es bisexual...pero no es gay..."-_

Al terminar esa frase Dianna los miro y volvió la vista a Theo y a Lea, que estaban muy juntos para su punto de vista.

La rubia no lo dudo y se paro para ir en busca de su novia.

"_que dije de malo?"-dijo John viendo la reacción de la rubia._

"_es la novia, tonto...Lea no lo quiso decir, pero es la novia..."-_

"_oh...dios mio...no sabia..."-_

Dianna se acerco a los chicos y se paro en seco mirándolos con los brazos cruzados. Theo se dio cuenta de la presencia de la rubia y se aparto de Lea, la morocha se dio vuelta y ahí estaba su novia, con cara de enojada.

"_podemos hablar Lea?"_-dijo Dianna mirándola.

"_si claro..."-_dijo Lea nerviosa y lo miro a Theo - _"enseguida vuelvo..."-_

"_claro...tomate tu tiempo, yo te espero toda una vida hermosa..."_-dijo Theo y sonrió.

Dianna al escuchar eso, volteo y lo miro de reojo con su típica mirada asesina.

Ambas llegaron a un rincón, donde no se escuchaba mucho la música y estaban alejadas de toda la gente.

"_que pasa?...porque esa cara?"_-dijo Lea mirándola.

"_porque el te esta coqueteando y no haces nada..."-_

"_no me esta coqueteando Di...es gay..."-_

"_no es gay...es bisexual..."-_

"_que?...quien te dijo eso?"-_

"_lo comento John...y dijo que estaba utilizando sus métodos de conquista con vos..."-_

"_amor...no me interesa, simplemente fui cortés cuando me invito a bailar, nada mas..."-_

"_porque no le dijiste que eramos pareja?"-_

"_amor no podía...es complicado para mi, lo sabe Jonathan pero se me complico con John de verdad..."-_

"_esta bien Lea...haz lo que quieras..."_- dijo Dianna y se alejo de la chica.

"_Di..."_-grito Lea pero la rubia hizo caso omiso.

Lea se maldijo a si misma por no haber dicho nada y se quedo pensado unos minutos en ese rincón, mientras que Dianna fue con Jonathan y pidió otro trago para pasar el mal rato.

* * *

><p><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>

Bueno que les parecio?...por fin aparcio Theo jajajajaja ahora se complica la cosa y se pelean y se matan y hay velorio y blah blah blah jajajajajajaja me encanta boludear con la historia! jajajajajaja...vieron?...el papa de Lea solo qeria lo mejor para su hija, mas lindo! jajajaja

**NOTA DESTACADA: **ahora si!...vieron el capitulo de GLEE?...lo vieron?...**POR FIN UNO BUENO, DIOS!.**..qe buen capitulo!...**Lea moviendo la cola, el culo o el trasero** (depende en qe pais vivas jajajajaja) **QE BUENA MINA POR DIOS!**...Dianna?...CANTO!...**fueron 5 segundos PERO CANTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** i cmo se movia dios!...el qemado fue increible! esos cortos, esas piernas, esas DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! ME MOJE! jajajajaja...APLAUSO PARA SANTANA! le dio su merecido al pelotudo de Finn...era hora!...**AHORA TENEMOS QE ESPERAR DOS SEMANAS...PERO BUE! VALE LA PENA!**...**lo qe no me cierra es porqe Quinn estaba con Puck?**...sera que Rachel no le dio bola?, o le dolia la cabeza, como para coger? jajajajajajajaja,...si tengo linda imaginacion :D

**NOTA DE ABURRIMIENTO:** estuve investigando y llegue a la conclucion de que me gustan los hombre! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ ni yo me lo creo! naaaaa es broma!...solo las asusto para que reaccionen y me den review jajajajajaj** TONTAS! :D**

**NOTA ACHELE:** resulta que Dianna aparecio en una foto acostada en dos sillas, una era de ella y otra decia PARA MI, Lea Michele!...pero no estaba acostada estaba oliendo la silla de Lea...tendra lindo olor a culo? jajajajaj **TE LO DEJO PICANDO** :P ajajajajajajaj despues la señorita Lea dijo qe le gustaba el mushup d**e ****pretty/unpretty **y mas vale si mientras grababan esa cancion se la comia a besos y luego buenooo cogian por ahi jajajajajajajaja

**BESOS A TODAS **(donde quieran jajajajaa)

no se pierdan** "QUIEN DECIDE ES EL CORAZON" **

**FLOR =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	28. COMUNICADO ESPECIAL

Bueno les quiero pedir algo bastante complicado.

Yo se que me tardo mucho con este fic, pero es que quiero hacerlo lo mas real posible...digo lo mas creíble, con todas las conclusiones que sacamos y todo lo demás. Por eso se me complica mucho seguir el ritmo de este fic. Me gusta mucho y quiero seguirlo porque tengo miles de ideas en la cabeza, pero cuando estoy en el momento de escribir TODO SE VUELVE NUBLADO nada sale, y las ganas de escribir se me van. Por eso les pido un gran favor:

Necesito a alguien que me ayude con la historia, que me ayude a escribirla.

REQUISITOS:

-ser un GRAN fan de la historia de Dianna y Lea.

-tener tiempo disponible.

-tener skype o msn.

-tener ganas de ser parte de esta historia y tener ganas de ser la escritora.

COMO FUNCIONARIA?:

Bueno lo básico...hablaríamos por skype o msn

PORQUE SKYPE O MSN?:

Porque son las únicas herramientas que se puede utilizar el micrófono, y para poder hablar y conversar sobre las cosas que podemos poner o no y todas las dudas, los diálogos y demás.

Obviamente el beneficio no va hacer mio...sino de la persona que lo escriba.

Realmente necesito a alguien que me ayude con esta historia, porque no logro escribirla, mi mente se bloquea al mismo tiempo que voy a escribirla!...alguien que le interese que me deje un comentario o me agregue al Facebook o a Twitter.

Facebook: Floor Airala.

Twitter: Floor_Airala.

Desde ya muchas gracias y perdón a mis seguidores de esta historia pero prometo traerles información. Solo les pido paciencia.


	29. ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE!

Bueno les quiero comentar que la historia va a volver a funcionar...pero esta vez, va a funcionar con las cosas que pasen EN ESTE AÑO!...de ahora en mas cada cosa ACHELE que pase, va a ser un capitulo nuevo. Me gustaria saber que opinan? Si les gusta la idea y demas...es para no dejar la historia colgada.

* * *

><p>Estoy preparando el capitulo del cumpleaños de Naya, ya que hay muchas hipótesis ...pero todo queda en manos de ustedes!...SI QUIEREN O NO!<p> 


	30. CUMPLEAÑOS DE NAYA

Era miércoles y Naya tocaba la puerta de el trailler de Dianna.

"_quien?"-_dice la rubia.

"_se puede?"_-Naya abre la puerta.

"_ya estas dentro..."-_ríe Dianna.

"_en fin..."_-cierra la puerta y se dirige a un sillón.

"_quieres algo para tomar?_"-pregunta Dianna abriendo la pequeña heladera que tenia en su trailler.

"_no gracias...vine a hablar con vos..."-_

"_conmigo?"_-Dianna se acerca a la morena y se sienta en el sillón.

"_sip...como están las cosas con la diva?"_-pregunta Naya.

"_bien..."_-Dianna desviá la mirada.

"_me lo tengo que creer?"_-una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Naya.

"_sigue enojada...molesta...no se ya que tiene..."_-dijo Dianna tomando un poco de agua.

"_si ya le explicaste todo o no?"-_

"_si pero igual...esta rara..."-_

"_es obvio Di...pero ya se le va a pasar..."-_

"_eso espero...porque la verdad es frustrante..."-_

"_en fin...que tienes pensado hacer este finde?"-_ Naya cambia de tema.

"_no lo se...no arregle nada con Lea todavía, por?"-_pregunta la rubia.

"_porque quería invitarte a vos y a tu chica a festejar mi cumpleaños...en Las Vegas"_-dijo Naya sonriendo.

"_en Las Vegas?"-_Dianna abre los ojos.

"_claro...como lo vengo haciendo hace dos años..."-_

"_me gusta la idea..."_-sonríe la rubia.

"_entonces te sumas?"-_

"_claro...quienes mas van?"-_

"_como sos mi rubia preferida, te dije a vos primero...ahora hablare con los chicos y demás..."_-Naya la miraba.

"_claro ahora soy tu rubia preferida, no?"_-dijo Dianna y luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"_lo siento..."_-volvió a mirarla, la rubia.

"_esta bien...ya lo supere..."-_

"_no hablaste con ella?"-_

"_no...me entere, por otras personas, que Taylor se fue a vivir con ella hace poco...así que supongo que esta bien..."-_

"_y vos?"_-la rubia la mira.

"_yo estoy bien...mejor que perderla, es tenerla de amiga o no?"-_

"_claro...tienes razón..."-_

"_bueno me voy a avisarle a los demás _-se para del sillón- _y le voy a avisar a Matt también"_-sonríe la morena.

"_hey...eso no lo esperaba..."-_

"_yo tampoco...es buen chico...así que..."-_

"_anotame en la lista..."_-dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"_perfecto...ahora le voy a preguntar a tu chica..."_-dijo Naya y salio del trailler de la rubia.

Dianna se quedo sentada un rato mas.

Naya salio de el trailler y camino hasta la sala donde estaban grabando. Se acerco a los chicos que estaban sentados conversando.

"_hey..."-_dijo Naya sumándose a los chicos.

"_hola guapa..."-_dijo Chord sonriendo.

"_hey..."_-dijo Lea sonriendo.

"_necesito comentarles algo..."_-dijo Naya sentándose en el piso.

"_que paso?"_-dijo Cory.

"_el sábado festejo mi cumpleaños en Las Vegas..."-_

"_en las vegas?"-_dijeron todos juntos.

"_si...en Las Vegas...como lo vengo haciendo hace dos años..."_-dijo Naya.

"_claro..."_-dijo Jenna.

"_y quería saber si quieren ir...a pasar un buen rato..."-_dijo Naya encogiendo los hombros.

Todos se quedaron callados unos segundos y luego empezaron a hablar.

"_yo no puedo tengo unas cosas que hacer...lo siento..."_-dijo Mark.

"_yo viajo a ver a mi familia..."-_dijo Jenna.

"_yo no puedo..."_-dijo Amber.

Y así todos empezaron a decir que no podían o a poner escusas como pensó la morena.

"_yo tengo entrevistas, este fin de semana..."-_dijo Cory medio apenado.

"_Lea?"_-dijo Naya a ver que contestaba la diva.

"_yo..._-pensó-_ tenia pensado ir a pasar un fin de semana en las montañas...relajarme un poco..."_-dijo Lea mirándola.

"_sola?"-_dijo Naya.

"_uhmmm...si...creo..."_-dijo Lea susurrando la ultima palabra.

"_Dianna me dijo que iba..."_-dijo Naya y los ojos de la diva se abrieron a la par.

"_te dijo que iba?"_-dijo Lea frunciendo el ceño.

Todos los chicos miraban la conversación que estaban teniendo.

"_si...por eso te pregunto a vos, si vas o no..."_-dijo Naya.

En ese momento llega uno de los productores y le informa que tienen que grabar, precisamente a Lea que no puede creer lo que Naya le acababa de decir.

La morocha se va medio molesta y deja a Naya parada ahí.

"_creo que se vienen mas problemas..."_-dijo Jenna mirándola.

"_creo que no debí decir nada..."_-dijo Naya y se retiro de la sala.

Cuando iba caminando hacia el trailler de la rubia, para comentarle lo que había pasado se encontró con Heather.

"_hey..."-_dijo la rubia.

"_hey..."_-dijo Naya sonriendo.

"_recibí tu mensaje...gracias por la invitación...pero n..."-_dijo Hemo y fue interrumpida.

"_no te preocupes se que no podes venir, simplemente no quería ser descortés y que pienses que no te tengo en cuenta...simplemente eso..."_-dijo Naya mirándola.

"_Nay...yo..."_-y fue interrumpida otra vez.

"_tranquila...no pasa nada"_-dijo Naya sonriendo.

"_van todos los chicos?"-_dijo Hemo cambiando de tema.

"_no, solo viene Dianna...lo demás tienen cosas que hacer..."_-dijo Naya seria.

"_ah...entonces..."-_dijo Hemo y se vio interrumpida.

"_hey Matt..."_-grito Naya.

Matthew pasaba por los estudios y Naya le grito para que se parara. Hemo se quedo mirándola sin entender nada, ni porque la había dejado ahí sola.

"_hey hermosa..."_-dijo Matt.

"_oye necesito una respuesta..."-_

"_sobre lo del sábado?"-_

"_claro..."-_

"_por supuesto... "-_dijo Matt sonriendo.

"_perfecto..._-le dio un beso en la mejilla- _gracias..."-_dijo Naya y se fue a donde estaba Hemo.

La rubia los estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos, no le gustaba nada que Naya estuviera coqueteando con un escritor.

"_perdón...pero tengo que ir a hablar con Di...luego hablamos?"_-dijo Naya mirándola.

"_que fue eso?"_-dijo Hemo sin controlar sus impulsos.

"_eso que?"-_dijo Naya frunciendo el ceño.

"_eso...ese beso..."_-dijo Hemo.

"_perdón? -_levanto las cejas- n_o tengo nada que explicar..._-se acerco al oído de la rubia_- soy libre, por si no lo recordás..."_-susurro la morena y luego se fue.

Hemo la miro como se iba y decidió irse a su trailler.

Naya había llegado al trailler de Dianna pero no había nadie.

Dianna había sido llamada para una escena donde estaba incluida Lea. Cuando llego al set se encontró con todos los chicos menos Hemo y Naya, que no estaban incluidas en la escena.

Varios minutos pasaron y la escena se había grabado perfectamente. Lea se acerco a Dianna, la tomo del brazo y la llevo a un lugar mas apartado.

"_hey -_se soltó- _que pasa?"_-dijo Dianna confundida.

"_me podes explicar porque vas?"-_dijo Lea cruzándose de brazos.

"_me voy a donde?"-_dijo Dianna frunciendo el ceño.

"_a Las Vegas..."-_dijo Lea con un tono mas alto.

"_aaaaaah...te lo contó Nay..."-_dijo Dianna.

"_te vas a ir?"-_

"_si...que dijeron los chicos?"-_

"_ninguno puede..."_-dijo Lea seria.

"_como que no pueden?"-_Dianna sonaba confundida.

"_no me cambies de tema...porque vas a ir a las vegas?"-_dijo Lea levantando otra vez la voz.

"_porque me invito Naya, aparte festeja su cumpleaños..."-_

"_y que tiene?"-_

"_es mi amiga..."-_

"_desde cuando?"-_

"_desde el mismo momento que te conocí a vos...-suspiro- Lea, no entiendo porque estas alterada..."-_

"_porque siempre haces lo mismo...te vas, te vas sin decirme nada..."-_dijo Lea molesta.

"_Lea...hace varios días no me diriges la palabra, aparte Naya me informo hoy...pensé que vos también ibas..."-_

"_no pienso ir...tengo planes para el fin de semana...en realidad los tenia, porque los tenia con vos..."_-Lea subía mas el tono de voz.

"_conmigo?...porque no me avisas..."_-dijo Dianna serena.

"_parece que no quieres arreglar las cosas..."-_

"_no digas bobadas Lea...si que quiero arreglar las cosas...pero porque no las arreglamos en Las Vegas?"-_pregunta Dianna acercándose a la morocha.

"_porque no!...porque siempre elegís irte con tus amigas?..."_-Lea sonaba histérica.

"_Lea calmate un poco...no elijo irme con mis amigas, simplemente Naya festeja su cumpleaños, me invito y accedí...aparte no sabia nada de que íbamos a ir a algún lado..."_-dijo Dianna mirándola.

"_no quiero que vayas a Las Vegas..."_-dijo Lea enojada.

"_que?"_-Dianna frunce el ceño.

"_dije que no quiero que vayas..."-_

"_porque?...podes venir vos también..."-_

"_Dianna que pasa en Las Vegas?..."-_

"_es el cumpleaños de Naya..._"-ríe Dianna.

"_lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas, no?"-_dijo Lea con los brazos cruzados.

"_eso no era Boston?"_-dijo Dianna riendo.

"_no quiero que vayas..."_-Lea ignoro el ultimo comentario de la rubia.

"_ya le dije que si iba...aparte ninguno de los chicos va a ir, que querés que le cancele así como si nada?"-_

"_no quiero que vayas..."-_

"_lo lamento pero ya le dije que si...aparte que te cuesta venir conmigo?"-_

"_no tengo ganas de pasarme el fin de semana en un bar o en una disco..."-_dijo Lea seria.

"_que aburrida..."-_

"_no soy aburrida...pero tenia cosas importante planeadas..."-_

"_porque no me las dijiste?...o porque simplemente no dejaste de actuar como una celosa y viniste a hablarme, te estuve rogando hasta ayer Lea..."_-

"_y hoy ya dejaste de intentarlo no?...porque te vas a Las Vegas a disfrutar como lo hiciste en año nuevo?..."_-dijo Lea enojada.

"_no Lea...porque otra vez con eso?...ya te pedí perdón, ya te dije que nada de lo que dicen es cierto..."-_

"_claro...y tengo que creerte no?"-_

"_si, como yo lo hago con vos...porque por mas que digan que sales con Cory yo se que no es verdad, por mas que digan que se van a dormir a hoteles juntos se que no es verdad...porque confió en vos...entendés?...confió..."_-Dianna la miraba.

"_no podes comparar a Cory con el _-se ponía nerviosa porque no podía decir una palabra-_ pendejo eso que te tenia bien abrazada...lo vi Dianna, lo vi en las fotos..."-_

"_lo se...se que las viste, pero estaba tomada..."-_

"_y esa es tu escusa no?"-_

"_no es una escusa...pero cuando tomo suceden esas cosas...aparte no tengo ojos para nadie mas..."_-

"_ya esta...te vas a ir al final...para que tanto drama..."_-dijo Lea furiosa.

"_podemos ir juntas amor..."_-dijo Dianna acercándose a la morocha.

"_no quiero, no tengo ganas de ir..."-_dijo Lea y se fue dejando a la rubia sola.

Dianna se quedo pensando unos minutos y luego salio de donde estaba.

Lea había ido a hablar con Naya, le pidió disculpas por no poder ir y le explico que había discutido con Dianna y la morena la comprendió y le acepto las disculpas.

Ya había terminado la jornada de grabaciones y ni Lea ni Dianna habían cruzado palabras.

Habían pasado dos días y Dianna estaba yendo a recoger a Naya en su departamento. Toco el timbre y la morena le abrió.

"_hey...como estas?"_-dijo Naya abrazándola.

"_bien...y vos?"-_dijo Dianna respondiendo al abrazo.

"_bien...-_se separo- _preparada?"_-dijo Naya sonriendo.

"_claro..."_-sonrió la rubia.

Luego de unos minutos ambas estaban en el taxi que las llevaba directo al aeropuerto.

"_y Matt?"_-dijo Dianna mirando por la ventanilla del taxi.

"_nos espera en el aeropuerto...y Lea?"_-dijo Naya.

"_debe estar en su casa, o no se..."_-dijo Dianna sin dejar de mirar la ventanilla.

"_están bien?"-_

"_sin contar, que no me llama, que no me responde los mensajes, que ni siquiera me habla en el set...después si, estamos bien..."_-dijo irónica Dianna.

"_hey...si vemos a Las Vegas es para divertirnos...no para que estés de mal humor eh..."_-Naya suena molesta por la actitud de la rubia.

Dianna no respondió nada y siguieron todo el viaje en silencio.

Cuando llegaron ya estaba Matthew esperándolas y abordaron el avión sin problemas.

Ambas chicas se instalaron en un hotel cerca del club donde iba a realizarse el festejo, Matthew por su lado se instalo en una habitación separada a la de las chicas.

"_mira que vamos a cenar primero...luego vamos al club..."_-dijo Naya mientras sacaba unos vestido de una valija.

"_ok"_-respondió Dianna tirada en la cama.

"_Di...que pasa?"_-dijo Naya sentándose en la cama.

"_nada...estoy cansada por el viaje nada mas..."_-Dianna trato de sonar despreocupada.

"_como digas...pero no quiero que estés de mal humor eh...mira que lo que pasa en Las Vegas..."_-dijo Naya alzando las cejas.

"_queda en Las Vegas..."-_dijo terminando la frase.

"_bueno tengo que ir a buscar a mi mama y a mi hermano...vos te quedas acá?"_-Naya la miro.

"_si tranquila..."-_dijo Dianna.

Naya salio de la habitación y se fue.

Dianna se quedo en la habitación tratando de pensar y de ponerse en la cabeza que no tenia que estar de mal humor, se levanto y se fue a dar una ducha.

Mientras tanto Lea llegaba a su perfecto fin de semana, en las montañas descansando un poco de todo lo que la agobiaba en esos momentos.

"_buenos días señorita Michele..."_-dijo un chico buen mozo, recepcionista del hotel.

"_buenos días..."-_sonrió la diva.

"_su habitación esta lista y el spa esta disponible para cuando lo desee"_-dijo el recepcionista.

"muchas gracias..."-dijo Lea agarrando la llave y subió a su habitación.

La morocha entro a su habitación, con su valija y se tiro en la cama soltando un gran suspiro. Su celular comenzó a sonar y la diva lo agarro con fastidio.

_Hola...-_dijo como molesta.

_Hey...tranquila...-_

_Perdón...quien habla?- _dijo Lea sin saber quien era.

_Cory...-_

_Dios...porque no reconozco tu voz?- ríe_ Lea.

_Porque casi nunca te llamo...nos vemos prácticamente las 24hs - _

_Tenes razón...-_

_En fin...me entere que estas cerca de Park City...y yo estoy cerca de ahí-_

_Lo se...-_

_Te parece charlar un rato?-_

_Cory realmente no tengo humor para charlar...-_

_Lo noto...por eso mismo, charlemos para ver si te libras un poco de ese mal humor...-_

_Prefiero descansar un poco...no es de mala, pero necesito pensar mucho...-_

_Esta bien...sabes que tenes un amigo acá, no?-_

_Si lo se Cory, gracias...-_

_Cuidate Lea...-_

_Igual Cory...-_

Lea corto la llamada y se fue a dar una ducha ya que la necesitaba.

Habían pasado varias horas y ya era la cena con Naya y su familia, Dianna estaba lista, tenia puesto un vestido para la ocasión y un abrigo porque hacia frió.

Naya la fue a buscar y junto a su madre, su hermano y Matt se fueron a cenar.

Luego de la cena, bastante divertida, todos fueron a su destino. 1OAK el club nocturno de esa noche, elegido por Naya para festejar sus 25 años.

Todos se situaron en el VIP del club y estuvieron tomando unos champañas.

"_que buen ambiente..."_-dijo Dianna al oído de Naya para que la escuche.

"_si la verdad que si, no me puedo quejar..."_-dijo Naya sonriendole.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el celular de Dianna. Era un mensaje.

_**Seguramente te estas divirtiendo como loca, no?- Lea.**_

Dianna suspiro al ver ese mensaje, no iba a contestarlo pero tenia que hacerlo.

_**No la verdad que no...quisiera que mi novia este conmigo, pero no!...porque se hizo la histérica y no me quiso acompañar -Dianna.**_

_**Claroooo...ahora soy yo la histérica?...seguramente estas con alguno histeriqueando vos...-Lea.**_

_**Me estas cargando?...te das cuenta que sos la que empezás con las peleas? -Dianna.**_

_**Yo no estoy peleando...-Lea.**_

_**Claro...-Dianna.**_

"_hey Di...vamos a bailar..."-_dijo Naya estirándole la mano para que la agarrara.

Dianna acepto y fue a bailar. Pasaron como cuarenta minutos y la rubia se volvió a sentar cansada de haber bailado, saco el celular y tenia varios mensajes y llamadas perdidas.

_**Me vas a decir si te estas divirtiendo o no? -Lea.**_

_**Seguramente que si...-Lea.**_

_**Perfecto...debes estar con alguno...-Lea.**_

_**Porque no me atendés? -Lea.**_

_**Dianna atendeme YA! -Lea.**_

Dianna leía los mensajes y su paciencia estaba agotándose, cuando miro las llamadas perdidas tenia como siete de Lea. La rubia no lo dudo y se levanto del asiento y fue al baño.

Entro y se fijo que no hubiera nadie y marco el teléfono de la diva.

_Que pasa?...ya te aburriste con tu nuevo chico? -_dijo Lea apenas atendió el teléfono.

_Primero no tengo chico y segundo...porque me mandas mensajes?...no estabas enojada? -_

_Quería saber si estabas divirtiéndote con alguno...-_Lea sonaba irónica.

_Lea podes cortarla?...porque me estas poniendo de mal humor...-_

_Claroooo...y como tengo que estar yo, eh?...tranquila?...mientras mi novia va a una cuidad de mierda, que pasa de todo ahí?...claroooo...-_

_Te estas escuchando lo que decís?...Lea es broma verdad?-_

_No Dianna...no es broma, que pasaría si te diría que tengo miles de propuestas de chicos que estan acá?...y que puedo llegar a tomar alguna?-_

_No pasaría nada, porque se muy bien que me amas y que nada vas a hacer...-_

_Que te tiene tan segura?-_

_Tu amor...-_

_Vos destruiste mi amor Dianna, así que no hables de algo que ya no tengo...-_

_No digas esas cosas...porque yo no destruí nada...-_

_Me engañaste! -_Grito Lea.

_No grites...y no te engañe...esas son bobadas...-_

_HAY FOTOS...-_

_Te dije que no me grites...y no hay fotos donde me beso con alguien...simplemente estoy bailando, no puedo bailar?-_

_No, la verdad no!-_

_Entonces que se hace en un boliche? _-Dianna estaba alterada.

_Cuando tenes novia, no se hace nada...-_

_Claro...fui a disfrutar de la cuidad con mis amigas y me vas a prohibir que baile?-_

_Si...-_

_Dios la verdad que no se puede hablar con vos, adiós...-_

Dianna corto el teléfono y Lea se quedo shokeada nunca le había cortado así. Luego de unos minutos la rubia ya estaba de nuevo en el VIP pero esta vez estaba muy de mal humor, la charla con Lea la había puesto así.

"_hey rubia...donde estabas?"-_dijo Naya acercándose.

"_en el baño..."-_contesto molesta.

"_paso algo?"-_

"_Lea pasa...ella pasa..."-_dijo Dianna alterada.

"_tranquila Di...vamos a divertirnos..."-_dijo Naya animándola.

"_no tengo ganas Nay...perdón..."-_

"_oh vamos Dianna...viniste acá a no divertirte?"-_

"_no tengo ganas..."-_Dianna sonaba dura con sus palabras.

"_hace lo que quieras"-_Naya se fue molesta.

El celular de la rubia empezó a sonar otra vez y era un mensaje de Lea.

_**Te extraño...de verdad que lo hago...estoy en Park City, Utah a unos kilómetros de Las Vegas...por si querés venir, perdón por todo :( -Lea**._

Dianna leyó el mensaje y no dudo dos veces, agarro sus cosas y busco a Naya.

"_Nay...perdón pero me voy..."-_dijo Dianna acercándose a la morena.

"_que?...te vas a ir?"-_dijo Naya confundida.

"_lo siento de verdad...no quiero estar de mal humor en tu fiesta y la verdad no da..."-_

"_es por Lea, no?"-_Naya se cruzo de brazos.

"_si, es por ella...no te voy a mentir..."-_Dianna bajo la mirada.

"_esta bien Di...anda, te guardo pastel si quieres"-_sonríe Naya.

"_gracias Nay...disfruta todo..."-_dijo Dianna abrazándola.

Dianna se despidió de la mama, del hermano de Naya y de Matt para luego salir por la parte de atrás del club, ya que los guardaespaldas le habían dicho que había paparazzis en el frente.

La rubia pidió un taxi y rápidamente le dijo al chófer que la llevara hasta Park City.

"_señorita esta a varios kilómetros...tardaríamos mucho..."-_dijo el chófer.

"_no importa...vaya lo mas rápido posible, no importa cuanto me cobre le voy a pagar igual..."-_dijo Dianna.

El chófer le hizo caso y comenzó a conducir.

En menos de 5 horas Dianna estaba en Park City, mas precisamente en la puerta del hotel donde esta alojada Lea.

La rubia le pago al chófer y bajo del taxi para entrar al hotel.

"buenas noches señorita..."-_dijo el recepcionista._

Dianna se había retirado muy temprano de la fiesta de Naya, miro su celular y apenas marcaban las 5 de la madrugada.

"_buenas noches...estoy buscando a Lea Michele...puede ser?"-_dijo Dianna mirándolo.

"_claro...usted debe ser su prima, no?"-_dijo el recepcionista.

Dianna lo miro raro y entendió lo que pasaba.

"_si claro..."-dijo Dianna sonriendo._

"_la señorita Michele ya esta avisada...en el piso 4, habitación 69"_-dijo el recepcionista.

"_muchas gracias..."-_dijo Dianna.

Fue por el pasillo y busco un ascensor, subió y se dirigió a la habitación de la morocha.

Cuando llego toco la puerta y Lea le abrió con una sonrisa.

"_sabia que no me ibas a fallar..."-_dijo Lea tirandole del brazo y trayendola hacia adentro.

Lea cerro la puerta, sin antes poner el típico "no molestar".

La morocha no dijo nada, solo se avanzo a la rubia y la beso desenfrenadamente. Dianna no entendía nada, la separo un segundo y la miro.

"_vine para que hablemos..."_-dijo Dianna seria.

"_perdón...-bajo la mirada- se que me comporte como una egoísta, histérica y todo lo que vos creas...pero fue por celos..."-_dijo Lea con la mirada baja.

"_sabes que por mas que sean celos, no puedes reaccionar de esa manera..."-_

"_si lo se, pero entendeme..."-_dijo Lea mirándola.

"_te entiendo Lea, pero tienes que tratar de calmar esos arranques...nos afecta a las dos, entendés?"-_

"_si..."-_bajo de nuevo la mirada.

"_ahora, si..."-_dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"_que?"-_dijo Lea mirándola.

"_no vamos a hablar o si?...no tarde cinco horas para decirte esto o si?"-_dijo Dianna con una sonrisa típica en ella.

"_te amo..."-_dijo Lea besándola.

_"te amo mas"_- dijo Dianna y ambas se tiraron a la cama besandose.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>**_

_****Okei volvi aca!...si ya se me extrañaban mucho (? jajajajaja...****_

_****en fin, les cuento que para esto saque MUCHAS conclusiones...por lo tanto les paso a enumerar algunas cosas:****_

_COSA1: segun lei varios twitter...Lea estuvo en Park City._

_COSA2: Dianna se fue a Las Vegas y estaba de mal humor..._

_Conclucion1: donde queda las vegas?...EN NEVADA _

_Conclucion2: donde queda Park City?...EN UTAH ;)_

_Conclucion3: Nevada esta a muy pocos kilometros de Utah...por lo tanto puedes tomarte un taxi y si sos famosa lo podes pagar :D_

_BUENO Y ESAS FUERON MIS CONCLUCIONES!..._

_me costo mucho...porque me tuve que meter a varios twitter de MONCHELES y buenoo me tuve que bancar cada tweet pelotudo que ponian...pero OJO NO DISCRIMINO EH! jajajajajajaja_

_despues me busque el mapita de USA y opaaaaaaaaaa (dije) y resulto ser que ambos estados estaban pegaditos, asi como Lea y Dianna jajajajajaja._

_en fin...espero que les haya gustado...les debo la ESCENA DE SEXO...para otra ocasion sera! jajajajaja_

_beso en la cola(?_

_adios_

_Flor_

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	31. CITA DE SAN VALENTIN

Era San Valentin, un lindo martes por la mañana. En maquillaje estaban Lea, Naya, Hemo, Jenna y Amber.

_"que van hacer esta noche chicas?"_- pregunta una maquilladora.

_"no lo sabemos, por lo menos yo no!"_- dijo Lea mirando a la maquilladora.

_"yo salgo con Matt"_- dijo Naya sonriendo.

_"awwww"-_ dijeron todas a coro.

_"yo tengo cena con Mike"_- acoto Jenna.

_"y yo quiero llegar a casa para ver a Tay"_- dijo Hemo con ternura.

_"me empalagan..."_- dijo Amber con cara de asco.

"hey que anti-amor que sos..."- Jenna la señalaba.

_"hablando de anti-amor...donde esta Dianna?"_- dijo Naya frunciendo el ceño.

_"que tiene que ver el anti-amor con Di?"_- pregunta Hemo.

_"no se pero tenia que buscar algo que me de el pie para preguntar por la rubia"_- ríe Naya.

_"Lea..._-la miro- _sabes algo?"-_ pregunto Amber guiñando su ojo.

_"no..."_- contesto Lea seria.

_"opa...problemas en el paraíso?"-_ Jenna la miraba.

_"ya estas Lea..."_- dijo la maquilladora.

_"gracias"_- dijo Lea con media sonrisa.

_"Lea...paso algo?"-_ pregunto Hemo.

_"no, porque tengo que saber donde esta Dianna?...les recuerdo que ya no vivo con ella..."_- Lea sonaba molesta.

_"tranquila diva... Preguntamos con buena intención, no es para que te pongas así!"_- dijo Amber.

_"yo se lo que pasa _-todas la miraron-_ lo que pasa es que la srta Agron se olvido de darle su regalo a nuestra diva y por eso esta con ese humor!"_- dijo Naya sonriendo.

_"cerra la boca"-_ la amenazo Lea.

Lea se disponía a salir de maquillaje y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con uno de los auxiliares del set.

_"srta Michele?"_- dijo el chico.

_"si?..."_- Lea lo miraba sorprendida.

Todas las chicas se dieron vuelta y miraron la situación. El chico tenia una rosa y un perro de peluche en su mano.

_"esto es para usted, srta..."_- dijo el chico entregándole la rosa y el peluche.

_"para mi?"_- pregunto Lea agarrándolo.

_"si.."- _el chico le sonreía.

_"de quien es?"-_

_"no puedo decirle quien se lo manda, pero puedo decirle que lea la nota esa..."_- el chico le señalaba un pequeño sobre que tenia el perro colgando de su cuello.

_"gracias..."_- dijo Lea sonriendo y cerro la puerta.

La morocha se sentó en una silla y comenzó a desatar la cinta que tenia el peluche en su cuello, así podría ver la pequeña nota.

_Seguramente estarás histérica porque anoche no te llame ni nada por el estilo...pero estuve preparando todo para esta noche, así que no planees nada! Espero que te guste el regalo...fui muy poco original pero te aseguro que esto no es nada con lo de la noche._

_Te amo con todo mi corazón! _

_Tu Lady! Xoxo_

_"awwwwwwww"_- decían las chicas mirando a Lea, que estaba sentada sonriendo al terminar de leer la carta.

_"apuesto que fue...mi rubia..."-_ dijo Naya sonriendo.

_"perdón?...tu rubia?"_- Lea la miro sorprendida.

_"no era yo tu rubia?"_- pregunto Hemo.

_"lo lamento...pero me gustan las rubias de pelo corto..."_- Naya sonreía.

_"hey_ -la señala- _no me causa gracia eso!..."_- Lea sonaba seria.

_"tranquila, tengo novio..."_- Naya trataba de evitar una discusión.

_"entonces fue ella?"_- dijo Jenna mirándola.

_"si..."-_ sonríe como tonta, Lea.

_"ahora puedes cambiar ese maldito humor que tenias recién?"_- dijo Amber.

_"que humor?"_- reía Lea.

Todas rieron antes el ultimo comentario de la morocha. Lea notablemente había cambiado su humor y todo se lo debía a Dianna y su pequeño regalo.

Habían comenzado con las grabaciones y todos tenían escenas distintas, Lea y Dianna no se habían cruzado en escena ya que Quinn y Rachel no tenían contacto, todavía.

Dianna descansaba en su trailler mientras miraba la pantalla de su laptop y revisaba su twitter. Se sorprendió al ver un tweet que le decía que ella y Lea habían sido la pareja mas votada en una encuesta en E!. La rubia entro al enlace y se dio cuenta de que la votación era para elegir la mejor pareja de la tv y para sorpresa de ella, Quinn y Rachel habían sido la pareja mas votada entre unas 64 mas, por sobre Kurt y Blaine, por sobre Santana y Brittany y la sorpresa, por sobre Rachel y Finn, la pareja principal de Glee.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, sacándola de su estado de sorpresa.

_Hola? _- atendió Dianna.

_Necesitamos hablar -_

_Tiene que ser ahora Thor? -_

_Dianna es importante! -_

_Estoy grabando -_

_Lo se, por eso mismo estoy yendo a el set -_

_Es grave? -_

_Prefiero decírtelo en persona -_

_Esta bien!...yo tengo descanso ahora, asi que venite a mi trailler...-_

_Esta bien, en diez minutos estoy ahí -_

_Perfecto!...adiós -_

Dianna se imaginaba porque esa llamada de su representante, pero no quería darle tanta importancia, no hasta que llegase y hablaran de lo que tenían que hablar.

Luego de haber vagado por las paginas y leer los comentarios sobre las votaciones, su puerta sonó.

_"hola"-_ dijo Dianna saludando a su representante.

_"buenos días"_- dijo Thor entrando al trailler.

_"quieres algo de tomar?"- ofreció_ la rubia.

_"no gracias, hablemos de lo que vine a hablar..."- _

_"te escucho..."-_

_"me imagino que habrás visto algo sobre unas votaciones de parejas de tv, no?"_- Thor la miraba.

Dianna sabia que ese era el problema.

_"si _-suspiro-_ las he visto!...por?"- _

_"porque como puede ser que ustedes hayan ganado esa encuesta?...digo, estaban compitiendo con muchas parejas, incluso con Finchel, Finchel que es la pareja principal de la serie!..."-_

_"la verdad no entiendo el punto..."-_

_"el punto es que no tendrían que haber ganado!...eso implica aumentar mas los rumores entre ustedes..."- _

_"rumores?...ganaron Quinn y Rachel!...no gamos yo y Lea!..."-_

_"es lo mismo! Los mismos fans que votan por Faberry son los mismos que los siguen a ustedes!..."-_

_"Thor la verdad no tiene sentido que hablemos de esto! Es una votación, nada mas!..."-_

_"me contrataste para que cuide de tu carrera y eso es lo que estoy haciendo!...te prohíbo que digas algo al respecto!"-_

_"algo al respecto de que?"-_ Dianna fruncía el ceño.

_"con respecto a la votación!..."-_

_"no puedo hacer como que no se nada sobre la votación, es absurdo!...tengo miles de fans que me hablaron sobre esa votación y miles de fans que votaron día y noche para que ganemos! No puedo hacer como si no existiera!..."-_

_"es por tu bien!...no quiero tener que recurrir a otras cosas Dianna, por favor"- _Thor la mira.

_"no me pidas imposibles Thor!...si mis fans votaron, mis fans se merecen un agradecimiento por lo menos!..."-_

_"eso aumentaría mas los rumores!"- _

_"otra vez con los rumores?...Thor, votaron por Quinn y Rachel!...nada de rumores! Solo un grupo de fans que les gusta Faberry, nada mas!"-_

_"Dianna no quiero tener que recurrir a otras cosas, hazme el favor de no comentar nada sobre esa votación...por favor"-_

_"no te prometo nada!...ahora tengo que ir a grabar...así que por favor?..."_- Dianna se acercaba a la puerta.

_"hazlo, si?..."_- Thor la miro.

_"adiós Thor, que tengas buen día!..."-_

Dianna se fue al set y camino a la escena se encontró con Lea.

_"hola guapa"_- Lea sonreía al verla.

_"hola preciosa..."-_

_"paso algo?"_- Lea la veía rara.

Dianna negó con la cabeza y la abrazo fuerte. Lea correspondió al abrazo pero luego se separo y la miro a los ojos.

_"vamos Di, algo pasa..."-_

_"supiste algo sobre unas votaciones?"_- pregunto la rubia, mientras mantenía sus manos en la cintura de Lea.

_"si! Eso quería contarte! Ganamos! Somos la pareja mas votada de la tv!... Que loco no?"- _Rachel sonaba eufórica.

"_muy loco..."_- con media sonrisa.

"_Di...dime que que te pasa?"-_

"_seria bueno que le demos un regalo a nuestros fans, no?...digo...votaron mucho y se merecen algo..."_-dijo Dianna esquivando la pregunta de Lea.

"_que pretendes?"-_

"_una foto?...es San Valentin...y creo que estaría bueno regalarles una foto de nosotras juntas..."_-dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"_tienes buenas ideas eh..."_- le toca la nariz cariñosamente.

"_te amo..."_-dice Dianna sonriendo.

"_yo te amo mas..."-_ Lea la besa.

Luego de unos segundos, ambas se separaron y Lea llevo a Dianna a buscar el perrito que le había regalado y luego le entrego un ratoncito, de peluche que tenia ella, y agarro un corazón.

"_listo, ahora saca la foto..."_-dijo Lea sonriendo.

"_con esto?"-_

"_sip...es San Valentin...tiene que tener un linda decoración..."-_

"_como diga señorita..."_-sonríe Dianna.

Ambas se pusieron en posición y sacaron la foto, con el Iphone de Dianna. Lea le dijo que ella iba a poner algo en twitter y que después le contestara subiendo la foto, y así fue, la rubia subió la foto contestando el tweet de Lea.

Cuando subieron la foto, ambas se fueron a grabar, luego de un descanso vieron que esa foto habia provocado varias cosas y las principales venían acompañadas de rumores y mas rumores. Dianna sabia que había hecho algo mal, pero ya estaba hecho.

Eran las siete de la tarde y Dianna estaba ultimando los detalles de la cena de esa noche, y en ese momento sonó su celular, era Thor.

_Te dije que no dijeras nada al respecto..._- fue lo primero que escucho la rubia al atender el teléfono.

_Que querías que hiciera?...no podíamos dejarlos a los fans así...-_

_Da igual los fans Dianna...viste todos los rumores?-_

_Son dichos de fans, nada mas...-_

_Si el rio suena...es porque piedras trae...-_

_Conozco muy bien ese refran...-_

_Entonces porque no me haces caso?...estoy tratando de cuidar tu imagen Dianna...-_

_Gracias eh...-_

_Esta noche tienes una cita...-_

_QUE?-_

_Lo que escuchaste...tienes una cita...-_

_No, no, no y no...no tengo ninguna cita...mas la que estuve organizando toda esta semana...-_

_No me interesa Dianna, cancela todo lo que tengas...tienes una cita de San Valentin con paparazzis incluidos...-_

_QUE?-_

_Exacto...vas a salir con Sebastian y no se diga mas...los paparazzis ya estan avisados donde van a ir, y Sebastian ya sabe donde llevarte...-_

_NO!...yo no pienso salir a ningún lado, no!...-_

_Prefieres salir del closet?...porque si es eso lo que quieres, te organizo mañana mismo una conferencia de prensa y luego en los portales de Internet diría "confeso su homosexualidad y acabo con su carrera"...quieres eso?-_

Dianna se quedo callada por varios segundos y respiro profundo.

_Estas yendo al extremo...-_

_Es la única manera que puedo hacerte reaccionar Di, por favor entiende que esto no es un capricho mio...estoy tratando de cuidar tu imagen y luego de haber ganado esa absurda votacion, tienes que salir con Sebastian...-_

_Todo por una votación?-_

_Tratamos de sabotear las votaciones, pero no se pudo...-_

_QUE?...trataron de sabotear las votaciones?...tu y quien mas?-_

_La gente que te cuida Di, deja el drama...y hazme caso por el amor de dios...-_

_No quiero...-_

_Entonces llamo a los reporteros diciéndole que mañana vas a dar una noticia importante?-_

_Puede arruinar tu carrera Di, de verdad lo hago por ti...no quiero que arruines todo lo que haz conseguido durante estos últimos años...-_ volvió a hablar ya que Dianna no decía nada.

_Tenia una cita pautada -_se escuchaba triste-_ había planeado esto hace varios días...-_

_Lo lamento Di, pero tienes que cuidar tu imagen y eso implica esfuerzos...así que tienes una cita con Sebastian...-_

_No tengo otra opción, verdad?-_

_No...-_

_Esta bien...dejame la madrugada libre por lo menos...-_

_Solo es una cena y ya!...nada mas...-_

_Esta bien...-_

_Genial...Sebastian te va a mandar un mensaje con la dirección del lugar...así que estate atenta...-_

_Esta bien...-_

_Di...acuerdate que es por tu bien...-_

_Si, si, como digas...-_

Dianna corto la llamada y se puso a llorar, sabia que había cometido un error y ahora debía pagar las consecuencias. Ahora su velada con Lea estaba tirada por la borda, todo lo que había planeado se vio tirado al suelo por unos rumores. La gran pregunta, que rondaba por la cabeza de la rubia, era como iba a decírselo a Lea?, hacia unos minutos estaban ultimando los detalles de la cena y ahora no iban a tener tal cena.

"_Di?"_-dijo Naya abriendo la puerta del trailler.

Dianna no contesto y Naya se adentro al trailler y vio como la rubia estaba llorando desconsoladamente, rápidamente se asomo y se puso en cuclillas para estar a la misma altura de Dianna.

"_Di que paso?..."_-pregunta Naya sorprendida por el estado de su amiga.

"_todo pasa..._-llora- _todo...nada me sale bien..."-_ la rubia tapaba su rostro con sus manos.

"_Di calmate_ -le quita las manos de su rostro-_ todo va a estar bien, pero cuéntame que pasa?"-_ Naya quería ayudar a su amiga.

"_todo esto...lo de la votación, la pareja...los rumores y todo...me tienen cansada, no es fácil __sabes?_ -la mira- _no es nada fácil...y ahora tengo que ir a una cita de San Valentin por los malditos rumores..."_- Dianna sonaba abatida.

"_Di por favor explicame mejor..."-_

Naya le dio un vaso de agua y la rubia se calmo, le contó todo con lujos de detalles y la morena entendió el porque de la reacción de Dianna.

"_bueno Di...tienes que ser fuerte, estas cosas pasan...ahora tienes que decirle a Lea..."-_ Naya la miraba.

"_todo tirado por la borda...tenia algo hermoso planeado..."_-dijo Dianna con tono de tristeza.

"_puedes ir con Sebastian y luego volver...acuérdate que es solo para las cámaras..."-_

"_no se cuanto tiempo estaré con Sebastian..."-_

"_Lea lo va a entender...tranquila..."-_

En ese momento llaman la puerta.

"_debe ser Lea...-susurra- no me puede ver así..."-_ se levanta rápido y se dirige al baño.

"_quien?"_- pregunta Naya desde adentro.

"_Lea..._-abre la puerta- _puedo?"_- asoma la cabeza.

"_claro..."_- responde Naya sonriendo.

"_y Di?"_- pregunta Lea.

"_en el baño...acabamos de tener una hermosa sección de sexo feroz...uffff _-se ventila- _es toda una tigresa en la cama eh!"-_ dice Naya guiñándole un ojo

"basta con esas bromas!...no me causan gracia!..."- Lea suena molesta.

"_oh vamos...si sabes que es una tigresa en la cama..."-_ sonríe.

"_Naya basta...te estoy escuchando..."_-dijo Dianna desde el baño.

"_sal de una vez amor y ponle los puntos..."_-dijo Lea en tono niña.

Dianna sale del baño y se dirige a la morocha, la abraza y la mira a Naya.

"_deja de andar ventilando nuestras cosas frente a mi novia oficial...Naya te dije que lo nuestro es una aventura de trailler nada mas..."_-dijo Dianna.

Lea mira a la rubia, con su ceño fruncido y se separa de ella rápidamente para luego cruzarse de brazos.

"_te lo dije Lea..."_-dice Naya señalándola y parándose del sillón.

"no me causa gracia..."- Lea sigue molesta.

Naya se acerca peligrosamente a Dianna y se queda solo a unos pocos centímetros de los labios de la rubia.

"_adiós rubia hermosa..."_-dice Naya y le da un corto beso en los labios.

Luego del pequeño beso Naya sale sonriendo del trailler y deja a Dianna sonrojada y a Lea totalmente en shok.

"_amor..."_-dice Dianna llamando la atención de la chica.

"_dime que ni siquiera te toco los labios..._-se acerca-_ porque te juro que no respondo de mi..."-_

"_solo fue un beso amor..."-_ Dianna la tomaba de la cintura.

"_no me gusta ese tipo de demostraciones..."-_

"_amor, es Naya mi amiga, nuestra amiga..."-_dice Dianna mirándola.

"_si pero a mi no me besa..."-_

"_eso es bueno"_- sonríe la rubia.

"_no me causa nada de gracia Dianna..."_- Lea se separa molesta.

"_olvidalo amor..._-la agarra de la cintura otra vez- _tenemos que hablar de algo..."-_ la rubia cambia su tono a uno mas serio.

"_no me asustes..."-_Lea la mira.

Ambas se separan y se sientan en el sillón.

"_amor...lo de esta noche no va a poder ser..."_-dijo Dianna.

"_que?...porque?"-_ dice Lea confundida.

"_porque tengo una cita con Sebastian..."-_

"_Sebastian?...Stan?"-_

"_si..."_- Dianna baja la mirada.

"_porque?...osea no entiendo Di...se supone que tendríamos nuestra cita de San Valentin..."-_

"_es que... _-toma aire- _Thor me advirtió sobre hablar de las votaciones...tu sabes, no tenia que decir nada al respecto, pero me fue imposible no podía hacerle esos a nuestros fans...y como los rumores, otra vez, empezaron a rondar el organizo una cita de reconciliación con mi "novio" -hizo comillas- para despejar todo tipo de rumores..."- _

Lea la miraba, no decía ni una palabra, estaba como perdida en sus pensamientos.

"_amor dime algo..."-_dijo Dianna.

"_hazlo..."_- Lea no tenia ninguna expresión en su rostro.

"_segura?"_- Dianna no entiende la actitud de Lea.

"_de todos modos lo ibas a hacer o no?"_- la mira seria.

"_amor no quiero que te enojes..."-_ trata de abrazarla pero Lea para.

"_esto se nos va de las manos, ya no podemos controlar ni siquiera nuestras vidas...donde quedan las palabras VIDA PRIVADA?..._-se pone histérica- _se supone que tenemos una vida y es privada, contratamos personas para que manejen nuestra carrera...no nuestra vida y nuestros compromisos privados!..."_- Lea alza la voz.

"_amor tranquilizate..."_- Dianna trata de abrazarla, otra vez.

"_no -_se separa- _no me puedo tranquilizar...ve, diviértete mucho y dile a Thor que le mando esto de mi parte"_- dijo Lea e hizo una seña fuck you.

"_Lea..."_-dijo Dianna y escucho como la chica dio un portazo, saliendo del trailler.

La rubia suspiro cansada y su celular comenzo a sonar, vio que se trataba de un mensaje de texto y lo leyó.

_**Hey Di...la cena va a ser en "**__**La Poubelle Bistro" ya sabes que los paparazzis están avisados...- Sebastian.**_

"perfecto lo que faltaba..."- dijo la rubia para si misma.

Dianna volvió a las grabaciones y trato de hablar con Lea, pero la morocha no tenia ganas de hablar con ella, así que desistió de la idea para luego irse a su "cita de San Valentin".

Cuando llego al restaurante se encontró con Sebastian, el lucia muy normal, vestido como si viniera de pedir monedas, pero no le importo, ella solo quería terminar rápido esa _"velada romántica"_ e irse a casa de Lea.

La cena no paso mas a mayores ya que ninguno de los dos hablaba mucho. Dianna recibió un mensaje de Thor, diciéndole que los paparazzis ya estaban en la puerta.

"_bueno Thor me dijo que los paparazzis ya están en la puerta..."-_dijo Dianna mirándolo.

"_bueno...entonces es hora de salir..."_-dijo Sebastian sonriendo.

Dianna asintió y ambos se pararon, el pago la cena y caminaron juntos hacia la salida.

"_haz como que es esas cámaras son de una seria en la cual estas grabando..."-_dijo Sebastian tranquilizando a la rubia.

Dianna solo sonreía. Ambos salieron y los paparazzis estuvieron atentos. Ella pidió su auto al valet parking y juntos esperaron. La rubia tenia que actuar como si fueran novios y así lo hizo, todos quedaron contentos, menos ella. Subió a su auto y se dirigió rápido a lo de Lea.

Un semáforo marcaba rojo y rápidamente saco su celular.

_**Tu plan ya esta en camino, dentro de una hora tendrás a todos los tabloides hablando de mi reconciliación con mi novio...ahora dejame en paz! -Dianna.**_

Y se lo mando a Thor, sin esperar respuesta apago el celular y siguió conduciendo.

Cuando llego al departamento de Lea se percato de que no hubiera paparazzis persiguiéndola y luego llamo al portero.

"_quien?"_-dijo la voz de Lea.

"_abre..."_-dijo Dianna sin mas.

Lea rápidamente apretó el botón para que la puerta se abriera y Dianna entro sin dudarlo.

"_que haces aquí?"_-dijo Lea sorprendida.

Dianna no contesto y se abalanzo a la chica besándola con pasión. Lea correspondió al beso, pero después de varios minutos necesitaba aire, así que se separo con sutileza.

"_no tendrías que estar en tu..."-_dijo Lea recuperando el aire.

"_ya termino mi..."_- Dianna sonreía.

"_lo besaste?"_- pregunto Lea.

Dianna no contesto, se quedo en silencio.

"_perfecto!...ahora tengo que lidiar con esas malditas fotos y encima con besos..."-_dijo Lea alzando las manos en forma de protesta.

"_amor tranquilizate...es prensa...solo eso..."-_

"_es mejor que te vayas..."-_dijo Lea caminado hacia la puerta.

"_no! _-se cruza de brazos- _de acá no me voy a ningún lado...vine a dormir con vos y no me voy hasta amanecer entre tus brazos..."-_

Lea la miro sorprendida por lo que había dicho y se le formo una sonrisa timida.

"_estoy muy enamorada de vos..."-_dijo Lea acercándose y besándola tiernamente.

"_y yo de vos..."_-dijo Dianna entre besos.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.<strong>**_**_

_Este capitulo es simplemente mi punto de vista!...todos sabemos que en hollywood no todo lo que brilla es oro!...y las verdades se tapan con actos como estos!...asi que espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y ACHELE ES REAL!...hagan lo hagan y digan lo que digan!._

_besos_

_Flor_

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina en Facebook:<strong> Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**___: ___Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


End file.
